


Who actually cares?

by Imgeniush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Gasp, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, American's Next Top Model!AU, Amish!AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward First Times, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon deaths, Contemporary Dance, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting high, Halloween, Heats, Insecurity, Kissing, Lip Piercings, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Masturbation, Modeling, Multi, NSFW, Nightmares, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Partying, Phone Sex, Rebirth, Remeo&Juliet!AU, Rough Sex, Rumspringa, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shy, Sick Fic, Size Difference, Smut, Tangled!AU, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, University, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Weed, Werewolves, dancer!au, fairytales - Freeform, handjobs, old fashioned views, prompts, rommates, uzupełniane na bieżąco - Freeform, waiting until marriage
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Tłumaczenie zbioru oneshotów, których głównym mianownikiem jest gejoza i uniwersum Percy'ego Jacksona - ponieważ nigdy mi się to nie znudzi.





	1. Przedmowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who actually cares? Part II! (Prompts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299390) by [GoldenEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpire/pseuds/GoldenEmpire). 



> Jeżeli macie jakieś prompty (pomysły na oneshoty), napiszcie o nich w komentarzach, a chętnie przekażę je autorce, a jeżeli je napisze - przetłumaczę.

**Wszystkie poniższe opowiadania są o gejach (proszę nie zostawiaj mi heteroseksualnych promptów, ciągle mnie one nie interesują), ale jeżeli wyślesz mi prompt, w którym występuje trójkąt m/m/k, z mężczyzną na dole, przyjmę go. No wiecie, poszerzam horyzonty.**

**Poniższe opowiadania zawierają:**

— Homoseksualizm

— Biseksualizm

— Transseksualizm 

— Seks

— Śmierć

— Przemoc

— Dub-con (scena erotyczna (opisana lub tylko wspomniana) w przypadku której można mieć wątpliwości co do tego, czy obie strony świadomie wyraziły na nią zgodę)

— Non-con (scena erotyczna, do której postać zostaje przymuszona lub zwiedziona)

— Prześladowanie

— Próbę gwałtu 

— Gwałt

— Myśli samobójcze

— Depresję

— Samookaleczanie

— Trójkąty

— Czworokąty

— Kazirodztwo (a właściwie sceny erotyczne pomiędzy członkami rodziny, których nie łączą więzi krwi np. adopcyjne rodzeństwo)

— Tortury

— Przekleństwa

(jeżeli cię to gorszy, znaczy to, że _ciągle_ jesteś za młody na przeczytanie tego)

 

**GŁÓWNI BOHATEROWIE (męscy):**

**Oświadczenie o błędach w fanfiction (uzupełniane na bieżąco):**

Użyte obrazy nie należą do mnie.

Posługuję się jedynie polskim i angielskim, więc pozostałe przytoczone języki prawdopodobnie zostały źle użyte. Po prostu przetłumaczyłam je w Google.

Nie jestem Amiszem, więc nie wiem zbyt wiele na temat ich kultury.

Nie jestem tancerką, więc nie znam żadnych fantazyjnych terminów związanych z tym zawodem.

Moja wiedza na temat modelingu pochodzi z oglądania America's Next Top Model.

Ale dobra, miłej zabawy!


	2. Concrete Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amisz – członek ścisłej wspólnoty Mennonitów, założonej przez szwajcarskiego pastora Jakuba Ammana (1645-1730). Amiszowie zamieszkują głównie Pensylwanię i Ohio – wyemigrowali z Ameryki Północnej w ok. 1720 roku.

**„Amisz po raz pierwszy spotyka się z „prawdziwym światem"**

— Lepiej, żebyś tutaj wrócił — warknął gardłowo Zeus Grace, mocując guziki na koszuli swojego syna.

— Słyszysz mnie? — ryknął, łapiąc dziewiętnastolatka za podbródek i zmuszając go by spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie zostajesz tam, rozumiesz?

Jason Grace skinął lekko głową.

— Oczywiście, że wrócę.

— Zostaniesz ochrzczony i staniesz się pełnoprawnym Amiszem — powiedział Zeus, bardziej do siebie, niż do syna.

Blondyn stłumił zmęczone westchnienie. Gdyby wiedział, że Rumspringa będzie wymagała od niego tak wiele pracy, po prostu by się ochrzcił i ominął całą próbę. Ale nie mógł zmienić teraz zdania — to była jego jedyna szansa na chociaż chwilową ucieczkę od odizolowanej amiszkiej społeczności, w której mieszkał. Był zmęczony rzeszami ludzi w kościele, życiem bez technologii i elektryczności i całodniową pracą w polu, jak gdyby ciągle żyli w siedemnastym wieku.

Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedział o tym swojemu ojcu — wyruszył on na swoją Rumspringę czterdzieści lat temu i nie podobało mu się tam tak bardzo, że wrócił po dwóch dniach. Co dziwne, nalegał, żeby Jason odszedł, czy też „uciekł" i znalazł sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, z którą wróci do ich społeczeństwa. Bo Jason musiał wrócić — jego ojciec postawił sprawę jasno.

Ktoś zawołał Zeusa z ganku i ociągając się, mężczyzna wyszedł na zewnątrz, chociaż na chwilę zostawiając syna w spokoju. Chłopak odwrócił się do przybrudzonego lustra wiszącego w kącie ich dwupokojowego domku. Pomyślał, że bez swoich codziennych ciuchów, wygląda dziwnie — dżinsy, które jego ojciec skądś wyciągnął, były z dziwnego materiału, a koszulka z krótkimi rękawami opinała się na ramionach Jasona. Nadal miał tą okropną fryzurę, którą musieli nosić wszyscy chłopcy — grzywkę przyciętą w prostej linii na czole — ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jej pozbyć zaraz po przybyciu do Nowego Jorku.

Nowy Jork. Jason wypuścił drżąco powietrze. Nie tylko opuszczał po raz pierwszy Pensylwanię, ale od razu miał zostać rzucony na głęboką wodę. Słyszał wiele rzeczy na temat Nowego Jorku — o alkoholu, narkotykach i seksie. Ale słyszał też o samochodach, komputerach i jasnych, żółtych taksówkach. Słyszał o metrze i placu Times Square, pełnym kolorowych bilbordów. To, że był podekscytowany, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Życie w religijnej społeczności, która prawdopodobnie nie rozwinęła się od epoki dinozaurów było duszące, w szczególności z ojcem takim jak Zeus. Zeus nie był miłym człowiekiem.

Dwa lata wcześniej, Thalia, starsza siostra Jasona, wyruszyła na swoją Rumspringę. Miała wrócić po dwóch miesiącach, ale tak jak większość dziewczyn, nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Wysłała swojej rodzinie list, w którym pisała, że zostaje w Nowym Jorku, gdzie znalazła nowy dom. To był prawdziwy cios dla Zeusa, który po jej odejściu, stał się jeszcze bardziej opryskliwy. Ale pomimo tego, pozwolił Jasonowi odejść, a nawet zatrzymać się w domu Thalii! Jason wiedział, że jakaś część Zeusa, ciągle miała nadzieję, że przekona to jego córkę do powrotu do Amiszy i przyjęcia chrztu.

— Jason! — Mężczyzna stojący na zewnątrz, ryknął po niemiecku. – _Idziemy, chłopcze!_

Mała grupka wyglądających na przerażonych nastolatków, gromadziła się na przydrożu. Plecaki zsuwały się z ich ramion. We współczesnych ubraniach wyglądali dziwnie i czuli się niekomfortowo, a żaden z nich nie wyglądał na nawet w połowie tak szczęśliwego jak Jason. Musieli przez godzinę iść do najbliższego dworca tramwajowego, a stamtąd... no cóż, świat stawał dla Jasona otworem.

* * *

Jason jeszcze raz spojrzał na bladą kartkę papieru w jego dłoniach, a później znowu na drzwi. Wcześniej wysiadł z pociągu (który był przerażający, głośny i radosny w tym samym czasie) i przetoczył się przez jasne ulice, pełne bloków mieszkalnych. Zgubił się kilka razy, zafascynowany wysokimi budynkami i niesamowitymi samochodami. Wszyscy ludzie się spieszyli, niektórzy z telefonami w rękach, inni z słuchawkami w uszach. Było ich tak wielu, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Jasona i jego dziwną fryzurę. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nie poprosił o drogę do mieszkania Thalii.

A teraz tam był. Drzwi były trochę odrapane, ale mieszkanie samo w sobie nie było złe... po prostu inne niż takie, do których Jason był przyzwyczajony. Niepewnie uniósł pięść i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Jason aż odskoczył.

Pomimo faktu, że było już późne popołudnie, mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach był ubrany w piżamę z nadrukiem w donuty, a z ust wystawała mu szczoteczka do zębów. Jason gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Jedna z nóg chłopaka była amputowana do kolana i zastąpiona metalową, czego Jason nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jego ciemne, splątane włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, był nieogolony, a jego oczy były przekrwione.

— Dzień dobry — wymamrotał, z ustami pełnymi pasty do zębów.

— Jest... jest szósta po południu — wymamrotał Jason.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wyjął szczoteczkę do zębów i splunął pastą w stronę schodów.

— Nieważne, fryzurko. Jestem Grover, a ty jesteś...?

— Jason — odpowiedział szybko Jason, wyciągając do nowo poznanego spoconą rękę. Grover potrząsnął ją leniwie — Jason Grace.

Mężczyzna uderzył się czoło.

— No jasne! Jason! Jasne, przepraszam... dopiero co się obudziłem. Nocna zmiana, wiesz jak to jest.

— Taa — Jason przytaknął niezręcznie, ponieważ wcale nie wiedział jak to jest — Umm... jest Thalia?

— Nieee... wyskoczyła do sklepu, żeby kupić coś na obiad — wyjaśnił Grover. — Ale wchodź! Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Na jak długo zostajesz?

— Jakieś dwa miesiące... chyba. — Lekko zdenerwowany Jason wszedł do mieszkania, a Grover zamknął za nim drzwi.

Stali w małym, wąskim korytarzu ze stosem butów piętrzących się pod powieszonymi płaszczami.

— Wybacz, jesteś jej... mężem?

Grover wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund i wybuchł śmiechem, krzywiąc się jakby opętał go szatan.

— Co-co? Ja... i pff, Thalia? — Mężczyzna prychnął, nie potrafiąc zachować obojętnej miny. Jason po prostu się w niego wpatrywał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten człowiek miałby mieszkać z jego siostrą nie będąc jej...

— Ej, Grover! — Dziewczyna, która zdecydowanie nie była Thalią, wpadła na korytarz. Miała na sobie jedynie srebrne spodnie i biustonosz, a długie, czarne, zaplecione włosy, opadały jej na plecy. Jason szybko odwrócił wzrok, modląc się, żeby nie być zaczerwienionym – Co ty znowu knujesz, ty cholerny koźle?! Nie miałeś być w pracy?

— A ty nie miałaś być na tym swoim zjeździe? — odparował Grover. Dziewczyna zignorowała go, a jej oczy spoczęły na Jasonie.

— Och! — zamrugała. — A ty jesteś... — Jason mógł praktycznie usłyszeć trybiki pracujące w jej mózgu. Przyciągnęła Grovera bliżej i zaczęła szybko szeptać do jego ucha — Czekaj... dzisiaj jest piątek? — Mężczyzna skinął w potwierdzeniu, a ona odsunęła się od niego z uśmiechem. — Jason, no nie? Brat Thalii?

— Tak, miło mi cię poznać. — Ci wszyscy ludzie sprawiali, że Jason był zdezorientowany, ale postanowił zachować pytania na później.

— Zoe Nightshade — przedstawiła się dziewczyna. — Przepraszam za ten cały chaos. Jesteśmy współlokatorami Thalii.

— Współ-współlokatorami? — zapytał Jason. Zoe i Grover wymienili spojrzenia.

— Więc... kilka miesięcy temu mogliśmy mieć... — Mężczyzna zaczął nerwowo tłumaczyć. — Wybiliśmy ogromną dziurę w ścianie łączącej nasze mieszkania. Nie naprawiliśmy jej...

— Więc teraz dzielimy się oboma mieszkaniami. — Zoe podsumowała, wzruszając ramionami.

— Może wejdziemy do salonu? — zaproponował Grover, wyprowadzając ich z ciasnego korytarza, za co Jason był wdzięczny. Wszystko stało się prawie jasne, gdy weszli do małego salonu, w którego jednej ze ścian widniała dziura ciągnąca się od podłogi prawie do sufitu. Jason mógł zobaczyć prze nią salon o identycznym rozmiarze, różniący się jedynie umeblowaniem - w tym, w którym stali znajdował się stół z niedopasowanymi krzesłami wokół, podczas gdy ten drugi był niemal w całości zajęty przez workowate sofy i stolik, na którym stało kilka czerwonych kubków.

— Przepraszamy za bałagan! Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie tak wcześnie! — Kolejna dziewczyna wyskoczyła przez otwór w ścianie. Ubrana była w flanelową koszulę, a jej włosy były związane w niechlujnego koka na czubku głowy.

— Ostatnia noc była trochę dzika! — Miała na twarzy słodki uśmiech. Jason zamrugał. — Och! Tak w ogóle to jestem Bianca.

— Wy... wszyscy tutaj mieszkacie? — zapytał cicho Jason. Trójka przyjaciół wymieniła ze sobą spojrzenia.

— Wybacz – powiedziała Bianca. — To pewnie dla ciebie spory kulturowy szok. Dla Thalii też był — Dziewczyna popatrzyła na zegarek — Grover musisz wyjść w przeciągu dziesięciu minut, albo się spóźnisz. Zoe, twój protest zaczyna się za niecałe pięć.

Oboje przeklęli.

— O co protestujesz? — zapytał uprzejmie Jason. Zoe zmrużyła oczy.

— Mężczyźni — powiedziała gdy Grover wyprzedził ją i pierwszy przeskoczył przez otwór w ścianie, biegnąc do korytarza po drugiej stronie. Bianca potrząsnęła głową.

— Walczy o równouprawnienie — wyjaśniła.

— Uwolnij sutek, Bianca! — zawołała Zoe ze swojego pokoju.

— Nie, dziękuję! — odkrzyknęła i odwróciła się do Jasona, który był zdezorientowany i sterroryzowany w tym samym czasie. Dziewczyna miała rację — to był dla niego szok. Przywykł do spokojnego, uporządkowanego życia, w którym każdy trzymał swoją głowę pochyloną. Ale chaos tego mieszkania był... orzeźwiający.

— Pewnie jesteś wyczerpany. Może się odświeżysz? Łazienka jest na korytarzu po lewej stronie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział wdzięcznie i podążył za jej wskazówkami, pragnąc odrobiny spokoju, by zebrać swoje myśli. Niestety nie miał go dostać akurat w tym momencie, bo otwierając drzwi do łazienki wpadł prosto na kolejnego współlokatora kolorowego mieszkania Thalii.

— Cholera! — Chłopak próbował wyminąć Jasona, ale poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze, upadając. Jason upuścił plecak i złapał nowo poznanego za ramię, podciągając go do góry. Wtedy na niego spojrzał. Jego czarne włosy (wszyscy w tym cholernym mieszkaniu zdawali się mieć czarne włosy) wciąż były mokre po niedawno wziętym prysznicu, a jego błyszczące oczy były niebieskie, kilka odcieni ciemniejsze niż Jasona. Miał opaloną skórę - tak jakby surfował cały dzień. Miał na sobie jedynie nisko opuszczone szare dresy i ręcznik leżący na ramionach.

— Potrzebujesz toalety? — zapytał, jakby nie zaskoczyło go nagłe pojawienie się Jasona.

— Ja... tak.

— Mam na imię Percy. — Chłopak wyciągnął do Jasona rękę — Jestem pierwotnym najemcą.

— Och. — Jason uścisnął jego dłoń — Jestem Jason.

— Brat Thalii? Tak, wiem. — Percy uśmiechnął się radośnie — Od tygodni nie mogła przestać mówić o twojej wizycie.

— JASON! — Na końcu korytarza zabrzmiał znajomy głos Thalii. Serce Jasona prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, a żołądek skręcił się z nerwów. Odwrócił się, a następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował była Thalia, wpadająca na niego z rozbiegu i obejmująca go mocno — Jason!

Pozbieranie się zajęło Jasonowi zaledwie sekundę i zaraz potem uścisnął swoją siostrę — była tam. Prawdziwa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu byli razem, po aż dwóch latach rozłąki. Przytulanie jej było dla niego surrealistyczne. Dziewczyna odsunęła się, śmiejąc się dziko i złapała twarz Jasona w swoje dłonie.

— Mój mały braciszek! — W oczach miała łzy. Jason przyciągnął ją do siebie ponownie. Obcięła swoje włosy — były teraz krótkie i nierówne, przefarbowane na czarno jak gdyby chciała upodobnić się do swoich współlokatorów. Miała na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, buty na obcasie i mnóstwo kolczyków. Jason ciągle pamiętał tą cichą, markotną dziewczynę w brązowej sukience, opuszczającą dom.

 _—Kleiner Bruder_ – wyszeptała, przechodząc na niemiecki — Witaj w domu.

* * *

Jason patrzył na talerz nerwowo. Siedzieli razem przy stole w jednej z kuchni, a Jason czuł, że kompletnie tutaj nie pasuje. Był przyzwyczajony do cichych, przyrządzonych od podstaw posiłków, podawanych o określonych porach, a teraz siedział razem z grupą najgłośniejszych znanych mu ludzi, wokół ogromnego pudełka pizzy. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu mu się to podobało.

— Percy, może wyjdziesz jutro z Jasonem, żeby obciąć mu włosy? — zaproponowała Thalia, z ustami pełnymi pizzy. Tuż obok niej, Zoe złośliwie dźgała swój kawałek nożem.

— Sam mogę to zrobić — powiedział szybko Jason. — Nie chcę przysparzać wam kłopotów.

— Chryste, on jest taki uprzejmy. — Bianca powiedziała z podziwem i spojrzała na Thalię — I wy niby jesteście spokrewnieni? — odpowiedź na to pytanie, przyszła w formie zielonej papryki, rzuconej w jej kierunku.

— To żaden kłopot. — Percy uśmiechnął się do Jasona. — I tak nie mam jutro zajęć. Mamy przerwę wiosenną.

— Och, jasne... co studiujesz? — Jason był naprawdę zaciekawiony. Percy wydawał się najbardziej „normalny" z całej tej grupki i było w nim coś intrygującego.

— Biologia morza. — Wzruszył ramionami. Thalia przerwała Jasonowi, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć.

— Tak przy okazji, Jason... um, tak jakby brakuje nam pokoi, więc musisz go z kimś dzielić.

— Nie mogę dzielić go z tobą? — zapytał niewinnie. Thalia i Zoe wymieniły spojrzenia.

— Ja... uch, miewam gości... czasami — odpowiedziała niejasno, a gdy Jason domyślił się o co jej chodziło, jego twarz gwałtownie pokryła się czerwienią. Prawie udławił się pizzą. W domu uczono ich, że seks był czymś świętym i sekretnym, zachowanym jedynie dla małżeństw. Ale Jason nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wszyscy współlokatorzy Thalii, byli szalonymi nimfomaniami, ale to, że jego siostra nie była już równie dziewicza co Maryja, było dla niego szokiem.

— W porządku — wydukał w końcu. Thalia wyglądała na zakłopotaną, ale Percy szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, jakby bawiła go cała ta sytuacja.

— Może spać w moim pokoju — powiedział od niechcenia. — Mam podwójne łóżko.

— Jedyne co będziesz robił, to molestowanie go — wymamrotała Zoe, ale Jason jej nie usłyszał.

Skinął głową.

— To byłoby... dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się do Percy'ego — Dzięki.

* * *

  **** ****Wcale nie było dobrze. Jason sztywno leżał w łóżku Percy'ego, wsłuchując się w głośny hałas dochodzący z ulicy. Pomimo tego, że Percy zasnął na przeciwnej stronie łóżka, podczas snu poprzeciągał się jak jakiś cholerny kot i teraz leżał zwinięty przy Jasonie, z jedną nogą owiniętą wokół niego i ręka zarzuconą na talię chłopaka. Gdy ostrzegł Jasona, że w nocy staje się „przytulany", chłopak nie brał tego aż tak dosłownie.

Ale przytulający się do niego Percy, nie był największym problemem. Największym problemem było wybrzuszenie w spodniach Jasona, które powstało z tylko Bogu znanego powodu. Kilka minut temu wszystko było w porządku!... dopóki Percy go nie dotknął. Jason przełknął nerwowo ślinę, starając się nie myśleć zależności pomiędzy swoim wzwodem, a leżącym, praktycznie na nim, chłopaku. Percy całkowicie różnił się od facetów z amiskiej społeczności — po pierwsze, nie miał tej okropnej fryzury, którą wszyscy zmuszeni byli nosić. Gdy Jason nerwowo spoglądał na niego w półmroku, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wyglądał absurdalnie przystojnie — jak jakaś postać z książki. Ale to ciągle nie był dobry powód, żeby być przez niego twardym! Jason był w stu procentach pewien, że podobały mu się długowłose dziewczyny z delikatnymi zakrzywieniami... no cóż, w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu i był przerażony tym, jak szybko malała to liczba. To była prawdopodobnie tylko frustracja seksualna.

Percy zmarszczył brwi przez sen i wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy dźwięk, na który drgnął penis Jasona. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i modlił się do Boga, żeby odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, ale nie wyglądało na to, że mógłby to osiągnąć. To nie była wina Jasona, że Percy posiadał naprawdę długie rzęsy, wydatne wargi i głupie miękkie włosy opadające na policzek. Jason starał się modlić i koncentrować na Bogu, ale to naprawdę nie działało.

Wiedząc, że zwykłe leżenie nie zignoruje jego powiększającego się problemu, delikatnie odczepił od siebie Percy'ego, który na szczęście spał jak kamień. Wstrzymując oddech, wyszedł na korytarz i wślizgnął się do łazienki, upewniając się, że zamknął drzwi na klucz.

To była pierwsza i na pewno nie ostatnia noc, podczas której Jason masturbował się przez Percy'ego Jacksona.

* * *

—  _Wyglądasz uroczo —_  powiedziała Thalia po niemiecku, wygładzając zagięcia na koszuli swojego brata. Jason wpatrywał się w lustro.

Wystarczył tydzień w towarzystwie Thalii i jej szalonych współlokatorów, żeby nie rozpoznawał własnego odbicia. Fryzura, którą zyskał po wypadzie na miasto z Percym sprawiała, że wyglądał... no cóż, w skromnej opinii Jasona, wyglądał nieźle. Grzywka, za co był wdzięczny, nie opadała mu już na oczy i została zastąpiona włosami krótko przyciętymi po bokach i dłuższymi na szczycie głowy.

Tydzień zajęło Thalii przekonanie go, żeby w weekend poszedł razem z nią i jej znajomymi do klubu nocnego. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to był przerażony — ojciec opowiadał mu o tym jak sprośne i grzeszne były takie miejsca. A teraz, Jason szedł do jednego z nich. Thalia zabrała go na zakupy i teraz miał na sobie czarną koszulkę (która, cytując Biancę, upodabniała go do „greckiego boga"), jak na jego gust, zbyt obcisłą.

 _—Wolałbym, żebyś coś na siebie nałożyła_ — powiedział do swojej siostry, która miała na sobie bokserkę i zbyt obcisłe skórzane spodnie. Zmroziła go wzrokiem.

_—Trudno pozbyć się starych zwyczajów? Nie jestem już Amiszką._

Jason wstał i pocałował ją w policzek.

_—To nie tak... jesteś moją siostrą. Po prostu się o ciebie troszczę._

Thalia uśmiechnęła się i nastroszyła jego świeżo przycięte włosy.

— Wiem.

Kilka minut później, cała grupa wyszła w ciepły wieczór, rozmawiając i przekrzykując się wzajemnie. Gdy Jason zauważył, że Percy ciągle się na niego gapi, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie ma czegoś na twarzy.

Gdyby Jason został wychowany w mniej zamkniętym społeczeństwie i miałby mniejsze problemy z odczytywaniem ukrytych sygnałów, może poprosiłby o zamianę pokoi. W poprzednim tygodniu prawie nie spał. Percy ciągle na nim leżał, jakby właśnie go znokautował, a Jason nie wiedział jak mu o tym powiedzieć. To nie tak, że był zły — szczerze powiedziawszy było to całkiem miłe (Percy był świetną Przytulanką), ale doprowadzało do poruszenia w pewnych rejonach ciała Jasona, z czego nie był zbytnio zadowolony.

Kontynuując spacer, Zoe i Grover zaczęli się o coś sprzeczać. Jason spojrzał na Percy'ego tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że chłopak już się w niego wpatrywał. Zamiast odwrócić wzrok, uśmiechnął się i zbliżył, idąc teraz ramię w ramię z Jasonem.

— Wyglądasz nieźle — powiedział. Jason wpatrywał się w swoje buty.

— Dzięki. Ty też. — Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Percy zawsze wyglądał dobrze.

Jason zdążył go już trochę poznać. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych najemców, był w wieku Jasona, ale była to chyba jedyna łącząca ich rzecz. Percy był beztroski i trochę dziki — nigdy nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Był głośny, nie miał filtra w mózgu i zawsze mówił to co myślał, nie wiedząc jaki efekt wywołuje na ludziach. Jason mógł być w nim odrobinę zadurzony, ale oczywiście nigdy tego nie przyznał. Nawet przed sobą.

Kolejka do klubu, do którego szli, przeraziła Jasona. Wiła się na zewnątrz i zbyt długa, skręcała w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Ludzie, stojący pod jaskrawym neonem z napisem „Obóz Półkrwi", byli mroczni, egzotyczni i skąpo ubrani. Ich oczy prześlizgiwały się po Jasonie, jakby był kawałkiem mięsa. Przypominały mu wampiry z książki, którą kilka lat temu przeszmuglowała jedna ze starszych amiskich dziewczyn.

Zamiast iść na koniec kolejki, Bianca poprowadziła ich do bramkarza — dużego, wysokiego mężczyzny z długimi, związanymi w kucyk, włosami.

— Chajron! — zawołała. Oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na niej i uśmiechnął się jasno. Objęli się.

— Bianca! Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. — Gestem przywołał ich grupę. — Wchodźcie, wchodźcie... nie, nie płać. Naprawdę Bianca, jestem ci coś winien.

Oniemiały Jason wszedł z resztą do środka, ku protestowi ludzi stojących w kolejce. Wchodząc, Bianca uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko. Jasonowi, dobrą chwilę zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do szybkiej zmiany otoczenia — nagle był otoczony migającymi światłami i muzyką tak głośną, że drżała od niej podłoga.

W klubie było ciemno, pomijając kolorowe, przecinające powietrze lasery, które sprawiały, że wszyscy wyglądali jak tajemnicze cienie. Na obrzeżach przestronnego pomieszczenia były boksy, ale większość ludzi zgromadziła się przy DJu, ocierając się o siebie spoconymi ciałami. Jason przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Powietrze pachniało mieszaniną alkoholu, potu i seksu, ale nie mógł zobaczyć tutaj żadnych niestosownych zachować, chociaż nie był pewien co dzieje się pomiędzy masą tańczących ludzi.

— Pić, pić, pić! — zaśpiewali Thalia i Grover, ruszając prosto do baru. Bianca zaciągnęła Jasona, Zoe i Percy'ego do ustronnego boksu w kącie. Kilka minut później Thalia i Grover wrócili z tacami pełnymi szklanek i shotów. Wszyscy usiedli w jednym boksie. Jason, z mocno bijącym sercem, był wciśnięty pomiędzy Zoe, a Percy'ego.

— Suń się! — poskarżył się Grover, wciskając się obok Percy'ego. Chłopak wsunął się na kolana Jasona, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Zaskoczony blondyn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy Percy pochylił się żeby wziąć shota. Kompletnie znieruchomiał. To było złe. Jason modlił się żeby nie stwardnieć, ale było to prawie niemożliwe, gdy Percy znajdował się tak blisko, a jego tyłek wyglądał tak dobrze w tych obcisłych spodniach i o mój Boże, o czym ja myślę?! Jason prowadził ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, gdy Percy odwrócił się do niego i z beztroskim uśmiechem, podał mu shota. Wznieśli toast za coś, czego Jason nie mógł usłyszeć przez łomoczącą muzykę i wypił.

Alkohol palił w gardle Jasona tak bardzo, że zaczął kaszleć, ku rozbawieniu pozostałych. Na szczęście Percy zsunął się z niego, ciągnąc Thalię, Grovera i Biancę do tańca. Jason opadł na miękkie oparcie kanapy, gdy zniknęli. Wyglądając prawie sympatycznie, Zoe podała mu kolorowego drinka.

— Musi ci być ciężko. — Żeby coś usłyszał, musiała przekrzykiwać muzykę. – Tak nagle zmienić środowisko.

Jason wzruszył ramionami.

— To dziwne, ale zaczyna mi się tutaj podobać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podniosła swoją szklankę w toaście. Zdenerwowany Jason popijał słodki napój, zadowolony, że nie jest on tak mocny jak poprzedni shot. Pił szybko, co prawdopodobnie nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo po wypiciu połowy, jego świat był rozmyty na krawędziach, a sam Jason czuł się ciepły i rozluźniony. Nie wiedział jak dużo czasu minęło, ale gdy znowu spojrzał na Zoe, na jej kolanach siedziała dziewczyna (Jason nie miał pojęcia kim była), z której zdawała się scałowywać światło dnia.

Nie chcąc im przerywać, Jason wstał i chwiejnie ruszył w stronę tańczących, chcąc znaleźć resztę. Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną noszącą czerwone soczewki kontaktowe, upodobniające ją do wampira i zanim zdążył zareagować, wciągnęła go w tańczącą masę. Ludzie, śmiejąc się i tańcząc, tłoczyli się wokół Jasona, ocierając się o niego przy każdym ruchu. Jak na standardy blondyna, dziewczyna była stanowczo zbyt blisko i ciągle próbowała się do niego zbliżyć. Jason wiedział, że pewnie wygląda jakby zobaczył ducha i był wdzięczny, gdy wypatrzył w tłumie Percy'ego. Ich oczy się spotkały i w następnej sekundzie, chłopak odciągał Jasona od nieznajomej.

— Było tak blisko! — krzyknął, śmiejąc się niepewnie. Zatoczył się na Percy'ego, a jego świat odrobinę przyśpieszył. Percy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jesteś pijany! — krzyknął, przyciągając Jasona bliżej. Muzyka dudniła w jego głowie, a wszystko było gorące i niewyraźne. Pochylił się do Percy'ego — byli bardzo blisko, ale Jason nie mógł skoncentrować się na tym, ani na niczym innym. Czuł oddech Percy'ego na swojej twarzy i w tamtym momencie, Jason czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany.

* * *

Jason wzbraniał się przed zaakceptowaniem faktu, że podobał mu się Percy. Powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do swojego nowego życia, chociaż z tyłu jego głowy, ciągle rozgrywała się walka o to czy powinien, czy może nie powinien wracać do Pensylwanii. Wiedział, że czeka na niego ojciec, a jego słowa ciągle rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie: „Lepiej żebyś tutaj wrócił".

Jason niemal nieświadomie modlił się do Boga, żeby ten wybaczył mu jego grzechy i brudne myśli, ale Bóg nigdy nie odpowiadał. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Bóg nigdy nie odpowiadał Jasonowi, a ten zastanawiał się czasami, czy On faktycznie istnieje. Pomimo to, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ciągle czuł się winny. Wspomnienia z nocy spędzonej w klubie były rozmyte i nie pamiętał zbyt wiele — oprócz przyciśniętego do niego ciała Percy'ego. Nienawidził się za to, że podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Percy tańczył. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jak zareagowałoby amiskie społeczeństwo, gdyby powiedział im, że pociągał go mężczyzna.

Bo mimo wszystko, Jason musiał zaakceptować ten fakt. Spędzili razem wiele czasu, gdy Percy oprowadzał go, razem z resztą, po mieście. Ale Thalia spędzała połowę dnia pracując w pobliskiej meksykańskiej restauracji, Grover przesypiał całe dnie, a w nocy pracował jako bramkarz. Zoe nigdy nie było w mieszkaniu - musiała dzielić swój czas pomiędzy zebraniami z walczącymi o równouprawnienie kobietami, a pracą w biurze. Bianca często nocowała u swojego młodszego brata. Percy miał przerwę od zajęć uniwersyteckich, więc to on spędzał z Jasonem większość czasu.

Wprowadził go do zupełnie innego świata, pełnego makaronu, gier wideo i kina. Gdy po raz pierwszy poszli obejrzeć horror na dużym ekranie, po powrocie, blondyn domagał się zostawienia na noc włączonych świateł. Trzy tygodnie po przyjeździe, dziewiętnaście lat jako Amisz, jawiło się jako jakiś dziwny sen.

W sobotę, gdy Jason i Percy wrócili do domu po ciepłym dniu spędzonym w parku, gdzie brunet pokazywał drugiemu niesamowite udoskonalenie kulinarne nazywane goframi, zastali w mieszkaniu małą rewolucję. W jednym z salonów stały puszki z piwem i keg. Bianca zajęta była wsypywaniem nachosów i chipsów do plastikowych miseczek, a Grover rozwieszał kolorowe świąteczne lampki, balansując na chwiejącym się krześle.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał zaskoczony Jason. Percy uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

 _—Cholera!_ Całkowicie zapomniałem o domówce!

— Domówce? – zapytał cicho Jason.

— Nic wielkiego. — Thalia weszła do salonu, trzymając w ramionach stos czerwonych plastikowych kubków. — Nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda Jas?

Może, dwa tygodnie temu, Jason zacząłby protestować, ale po czasie spędzonym w „prawdziwym świecie", był jedynie podekscytowany. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie ma problemu.

* * *

Thalia mogła odrobinę skłamać — impreza zdecydowanie nie była mała. Już o jedenastej w nocy, całe mieszkanie było wypełnione ludźmi. W salonie Percy'ego, tańczyli w ciemnościach, tłocząc się wokół głośników, z których Grover puszczał muzykę. W drugim salonie, przy świetle lampek, ludzie siedzieli na sofach, jedząc i grając w piwnego ping ponga. Jason utknął pomiędzy dwoma podpitymi dziewczynami, które opierały się na nim mocno.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś Amiszem! — wymamrotała jedna z nich.

— Dokładnie! Wydajesz się być świetny...

— I masz świetną fryzurę! No nie, że ma świetną fryzurę?

— Dokładnie!

Jason nie miał nawet okazji by im odpowiedzieć, bo pochyliły się nad nim i zaczęły plotkować, jakby go tutaj nie było. Czuł się nieswojo, a jego uczy przesuwały się po Percym, który razem z Thalią grał w piwnego ping ponga, przeciwko dwóm chłopakom, których Jason nie znał.

Wokół Jasona pełno było puszek piwa i drinków, ale nie odważył się po nie sięgnąć, pamiętając jak szybko upił się podczas ostatniej wizyty w klubie. Nie bawił się zbyt dobrze — dudniąca muzyka i rozmowy siedzących wokół ludzi, doprowadzały go do bólu głowy. Jason był wdzięczny gdy podeszła do nich trzecia dziewczyna, a jego „towarzyszki" zapiszczały i podniosły się, żeby ją przytulić, co dało blondynowi okazję do ucieczki. Musiał wywalczyć sobie drogę pomiędzy wirującymi po parkiecie ciałami, ale w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do sypialni, którą dzielił z Percym i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

Ciągle mógł słyszeć muzykę, ale była na szczęście przytłumiona. Jason odwrócił się do lampki nocnej i wziął łyk wody, zanim ściągnął koszulkę. Ktoś wylał na nią cydr. Rzucił się na łóżko i nakrył głowę poduszką, pragnąc chociaż odrobiny spokoju. Nie chciał psuć innym zabawy, ale był zmęczony.

— Puk, puk. — Percy wsunął głowę do pokoju z prawie nieśmiałym uśmiechem — Mogę wejść?

— Jasne. To twój pokój — powiedział Jason, siadając. Percy uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Tak pomiędzy nami, — wyjaśnił — ludzie lubią zaszywać się tutaj i uprawiać seks.

Jason z niesmakiem spojrzał na koce, na których siedział, ale Percy parsknął śmiechem.

— Wyluzuj. Zmieniam pościel.

— Spoko. — Jason przesunął się, żeby Percy mógł obok niego usiąść — Dlaczego nie jesteś z resztą?

— A ty? — zapytał ciemnowłosy. Jason wzruszył ramionami.

— To dla mnie trochę za dużo.

Percy przygarbił się i przygryzł wargę.

— Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Tak jakby zapomnieliśmy, że nie jesteś jednym z nas.

Słysząc to, Jason uśmiechnął się.

— A co z tobą? Dlaczego wyszedłeś?

— Chciałem sprawdzić, co u ciebie.

— Och. — Jason odwrócił wzrok. — Cóż... ze mną wszystko w porządku, więc jeśli chcesz to możesz wracać.

— Tak szybko chcesz się mnie pozbyć? — droczył się Percy.

— Nie! To nie... nie to miałem na myśli! — wykrzyknął szybko, a Percy wybuchnął śmiechem. Po chwili spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli zapalę?

Jason wpatrywał się w niego zdezorientowany.

— Co zapalisz?

— Zioło. Marihuanę. Narkotyki. Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli się naćpam? — sprecyzował Percy.

— Och. Nie. W porządku.

Blondyn z ciekawością obserwował jak Percy wyciąga z szafki nocnej kilka skąp likowanych przyrządów. Włożył do pojemnika jakiś tytoń i zabarwione na zielono zielsko i rozdrobnił je razem. Obserwowanie go zawijającego tytoń w cienki papier, który później włożył do ust i zapalił, było absorbujące.

Percy westchnął i uśmiechnął się.

— Niezłe — powiedział, opadając na poduszki.

Jason obserwował go wystarczająco długo, by pokój wypełnił się aromatycznym zapachem. Czuł delikatne łaskotanie w nosie, za każdym razem gdy wdychał powietrze. Był odrobinę rozkojarzony i zrelaksowany.

— Mogę spróbować? — zapytał cicho. Percy spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Uśmiechnął się.

— Na pewno?

Jason skinął głową, a Percy podał mu skręta. Jason zaciągnął się i z całych sił próbował nie kaszleć, gdy poczuł drapanie w gardle. Nie udało mu się, oczywiście. Percy przekonał go, żeby spróbował ponownie, a za drugim razem nie było już tak źle. Jason zaciągnął się jeszcze kilka razy, rozkoszując się uczuciem rozluźnionych kości, zatapiających się w materacu. Percy uśmiechnął się i również mocniej wcisnął się w poduszki.

— Dobre? — zapytał. Jason zamknął oczy i skinął głową.

Gdy ponownie je otworzył, leżał na boku, twarzą w twarz z Percym, a ich nosy prawie się stykały. Po raz pierwszy, Jason nie spanikował i nie odsunął się. Percy dokończył skręta i odłożył go do popielniczki, stojącej na stoliku nocnym. Później wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Percy? — zapytał cicho Jason, delikatnie dotykając policzka bruneta — Czy ja jestem na haju?

– Tak. — Percy uśmiechnął się — Jesteś. Tak jak ja.

Jason parsknął, z jakiegoś powodu uważając to za zabawne. Jego świat był odrobinę zamazany na krawędziach i bezwiednie zaczął bawić się włosami Percy'ego. To było dziwne, ale wszystkie zmartwienia Jasona w końcu odeszły i czuł się po prostu... szczęśliwy.

Gdy Percy pochylił się do przodu, Jason nie spodziewał się, że zamierza go pocałować. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Percy jest tak blisko, a jego mózg połączył fakty dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak dotknął jego policzka i połączył ich usta. Może było to z powodu zioła, ale Jason od razu oddał pocałunek, rozkoszując się ciepłem ich ocierających się o siebie ciał.

Objął chłopka, przyciągając go bliżej. Świat Jasona na zmianę rozmywał się i wyostrzał, więc zamknął oczy i skupił się na powolnym i równym biciu serca Percy'ego. Całowali się powoli i leniwie. Dłonie Percy'ego obejmowały policzki Jasona, a blondyn podwinął koszulkę Jackosna, przesuwając palcami po jego nagiej skórze.

Percy odsunął się odrobinę, tak, że ich nosy znowu prawie się stykały.

— Nie podobają ci się faceci, Jason — powiedział, niemal ze smutkiem. — Powiedziałeś mi to.

Jason zmarszczył brwi.

— To prawda. Ale podobasz mi się ty.

— Nie podobam. Nie naprawdę.

— Tak, podobasz — zaprotestował Jason. — Podoba mi się twój uśmiech i dołeczki, które tworzą się na twojej twarzy. Lubię cię dotykać, podobał mi się ten pocałunek i... — przerwał i spojrzał na usta Percy'ego. — Chcę cię pocałować jeszcze raz.

— Nie będę cię powstrzymywał — wyszeptał Percy, a Jason pochylił się, żeby ponownie pochwycić jego usta. Potem wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Była gorąca noc, a zasypiając, mogli słyszeć głosy imprezujących w salonie ludzi.

* * *

Następnego ranka, gdy Jason się obudził, zaczął gorączkowo przepraszać Percy'ego za to co się stało, ale brunet podsumował to tylko krótkim śmiechem i słowami: „Nic się nie stało. Byliśmy na haju".

I to było to.

* * *

Minęła już połowa czasu, który Jason miał spędzić w Nowym Jorku i czasami zapominał o zbliżającym się terminie decyzji, którą miał podjąć. W inne dni męczyło go to i nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Rozmawiał o tym z Thalią.

— Chcę żebyś został. Boże, oczywiście, że chcę żebyś został — powiedziała dziewczyna — Ale to twój wybór. I bez względu na to jaką decyzję podejmie mój mały braciszek, zawsze będę go kochać.

Jej współlokatorzy byli nieco bardziej subiektywni.

— Amisze traktują kobiety jak jakieś kury domowe! — wyznała wściekła Zoe, podczas kolacji. – Nie mają żadnych praw, a jedyne co robią to gotowanie, sprzątanie i wychowywanie dzieci! To niesprawiedliwe!

— No nie wiem, koleś, ale to chyba trochę za wiele — powiedział mu Grover, gdy wyszli razem do sklepu. — Żadnej elektryczności? Jak to niby ma cię przybliżyć do Boga? Czy to naprawdę konieczne?

— Po prostu chcę żebyś został. — Gdy zapytał Biance o opinię, miała łzy w oczach. — Jesteś jednym z nas.

Na początku drugiego miesiąca, Jason poprosił Percy'ego o jego zdanie. Pomimo pocałunku, chłopak zachowywał się tak, jakby pomiędzy nim, a Jasonem nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby ciągle byli po prostu przyjaciółmi. Ale Jason nie mógł o tym zapomnieć. Wspomnienie pocałunków Percy'ego było wypalone w jego mózgu.

Gdy Jason zapytał go o opinię odnośnie jego powrotu, chłopak kazał założyć mu buty i wyszli razem na słoneczne ulice Nowego Jorku. Przejechali metrem kilka przystanków, ale Percy nie powiedział Jasonowi dokąd się udają, dopóki nie wyszli spod ziemi i nie znaleźli się w całkiem innym świecie.

Długa ulica była pełna turystów i było to najbardziej kolorowe miejsce, jakie Jason kiedykolwiek widział. Na wysokich budynkach znajdowały się czerwono-złoto-zielone chińskie symbole. Z każdego rogu uśmiechały się do Jasona figurki kotów i posążki Buddy. Niższe piętra budynków były pełne sklepów i restauracji z chińskim jedzeniem, które swoim aromatem przyciągały rzesze turystów. Samochody trąbiły niecierpliwie, starając się przedostać przez tłumy ludzi na ulicach. Górne piętra budynków były pomalowane na zielono i posiadały prowadzące do mieszkań balkony.

— Witaj w Chinatown.

— To jest... niesamowite — wyszeptał Jason. Percy złapał go za rękę i splótł ich palce.

— Żebyś się nie zgubił — powiedział, ale Jason zauważył mały rumieniec na jego policzkach. 

Percy wciągnął Jasona w tłum, który przypominał mu pszczoły tłoczące się w ulach. Zatrzymali się przy jednej z budek z jedzeniem, w której gotowała pulchna Chinka. Percy zamówił coś brzmiącego bardzo skomplikowanie i po chwili siedzieli na krawężniku, dzieląc się puszką coli i jedną z najlepszych potraw, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł.

Później, spacerowali po ulicy trzymając się za rękę, a Percy opowiadał mu o najbardziej interesujących miejscach w Nowym Jorku. W końcu, Jason nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść.

— Percy — powiedział, zatrzymując się pod cieniem czyjejś klatki schodowej. — Co my tutaj właściwie robimy?

Percy przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał w swoje buty.

— Jesteśmy... na randce. Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

— Dla-dlaczego? — usta Jasona były suche i drżące. Percy wzruszył ramionami.

— Zapytałeś mnie, czy powinieneś zostać i... ja... chciałbym być obiektywny i powiedzieć ci, że to twój wybór, ale, szczerze powiedziawszy... jestem samolubny. — Podniósł wzrok i przytulił Jasona, ukrywając głowę w zgłębieniu jego ramienia. — Proszę... nie wyjeżdżaj – wyszeptał Percy.

* * *

Było absurdalnie wcześnie, a w świetle wpadającego przez okno szarego światła, Percy wyglądał pięknie. Jego oczy były zamknięte, włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, a podczas snu, objął Jasona ramieniem. Blondyn siedział na końcu łóżka, w pełni ubrany, uważając, żeby nie podeptać koca swoimi butami. Musnął palcami włosy Percy'ego i podniósł swoją torbę, cicho wstając.

Thalia siedziała przy blacie w swojej piżamie, z filiżanką parującej herbaty w dłoniach. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną.

— Przepraszam, Thalia — wyszeptał. Potrząsnęła głową i podeszła, obejmując go w tali.

— Nie musisz przepraszać. — Pocałowała go w policzek. — Do widzenia, _Kleiner Bruder_.

— Pożegnaj się za mnie z... resztą. — Jason miał ściśnięte gardło. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz żebym podrzuciła cię na dworzec?

Jason pokręcił głową.

— Przejdę się. Chcę po raz ostatni spojrzeć na Nowy Jork.

Na zewnątrz było zimno. Teoretycznie, miał jeszcze trzy tygodnie na podjęcie decyzji, ale czuł, że jeżeli zostanie chociaż dzień dłużej, powrót do domu będzie jeszcze trudniejszy. Źle się czuł z tym, że nie pożegnał się z Percym, a jego klatka piersiowa nieprzyjemnie bolała, ale nie zrobił niczego żeby to zmienić. Ojciec na niego czekał. Jason nie był odpowiednią partią dla Percy'ego.

Pomiędzy wysokimi budynkami widać było mgłę, a ulice były wyjątkowo opustoszałe. Z głęboki westchnieniem, Jason wszedł na dworzec. Czuł się jak duch — jakby jego serce zostało w mieszkaniu Thalii. Nie miał nawet telefonu, żeby móc nawiązać kontakt z tymi niesamowitymi ludźmi. Musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie nigdy się już nie zobaczą. Że nigdy nie zobaczy już Percy'ego.

Dworzec pociągowy wypełniony był zmęczonymi, czekającymi na pociągi nowojorczykami, opierającymi się o bar i pijącymi mocną kawę, próbując się rozbudzić. Mężczyzna i kobieta w garniturach, para lesbijek owiniętych tęczowymi flagami, drag queen wracająca z występu, zmęczona matka z szóstką dzieci. To był Nowy Jork, pełny przeróżnych ludzi, których Jason już nigdy nie spotka. Do końca życia, jego jedynym towarzystwem będą Amiszowie.

* * *

Pociąg się spóźniał, więc Jason siedział na dworcu pół godziny, próbując zasnąć.

— Pierdol się, Jasonie Grace! — Usłyszał głośny krzyk i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć wściekłego, ciągle ubranego w piżamę, biegnącego w jego stronę Percy'ego. Zgromadzeni ludzie ciekawsko przyglądali się jak Percy łapie go za poły koszulki i popycha na ścianę.

— P-Percy — warknął Jason.

— Nie! Zamknij się! Pierdol się! — splunął Percy, a gdy podniósł wzrok, Jason zobaczył w jego oczach łzy. — Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak? Jak możesz tak po prostu wyjechać?

Jego ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści, a buty rozwiązane. Jason był zdziwiony, że chłopak jeszcze się nie potknął

— Ty kompletny du-dupku!... nie, nie możesz tak po prostu... — Głos Percy'ego załamał się i teraz po prostu wpatrywał się w Jasona drżącymi ustami. — Nie możesz tak po prostu...

— Percy. — Jason odezwał się cicho, zdając sobie sprawę z wpatrujących się w nich oczu. — Ja... nie mogę dać ci tego czego chcesz. Je-jestem Amiszem, przecież wiesz. Wiesz, że nie mogę uprawiać... seksu przed ślubem, że powinienem znaleźć sobie żonę i...

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! — wykrzyknął Percy. Pociąg zbliżał się głośno, ale wszyscy ludzie byli skupieni na rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie — Nie obchodzi mnie to!

— Teraz cię to nie obchodzi, ale później będzie. — Serce Jasona bolało. — Wsiadam do pociągu, Perce. — Próbował odejść, ale chłopak złapał go za ramię.

— Nie! — zapłakał. — Nie-nie możesz tego-tego zrobić... nie musisz... uciekać...

— Nie uciekam! — warknął gniewnie.

— Uciekasz!

— Percy, pociąg...

— Kocham cię.

Jason wstrzymał oddech. Spojrzał na Percy'ego, który, pomimo oczu pełnych łez, wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. Puścił Jasona, a jego głos złagodniał.

— Kocham cię — powtórzył, wściekle wycierając łzy z oczu. Drzwi pociągu otworzyły się — nikt do niego nie wsiadł. Drzwi się zamknęły, pociąg odjechał, a Jason jedynie wpatrywał się w Percy'ego.

— Powiedz coś, proszę — wyszeptał po chwili trzęsący się brunet. — Proszę...

— _Ich liebe dich_ — wyszeptał Jason, czując jakby wszystko wskoczyło nagle na swoje miejsce. Na wypadek gdyby Percy nie zrozumiał jego słów, przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował.

Nie wsiadł do następnego pociągu i do kolejnego też nie. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że na jednej z ławek, całując się, siedzieli Amisz i chłopak w piżamie. Ponieważ w Nowym Jorku zdarzają się naprawdę dziwne rzeczy.  


	3. It's Too Late to Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane tym tańcem:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe4-ZNcP14E

**Solangelo, w którym Nico i Will są tancerzami (nie balet, coś bardziej współczesnego… lub jazz, hip hop…), może rywalami lub partnerami… ze smutem… jak w tym oklepanym cytacie: „tańczą, jakby oprawiali seks”, ale w sensie: „uprawiają seks, jakby tańczyli”**

**dla bailci**

**NICO**

Nico siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w studio tanecznym, wyczuwając pod palcami powierzchnię zimnej podłogi. Jego mała grupa właśnie skończyła rozciąganie i wpatrywała się teraz w ich nauczycielkę, Madame Afrodytę, która opowiadała im o zbliżających się zawodach.

— Udział biorą wszystkie lokalne szkoły, a jedno z was może nawet dostać się na Narodowe! — ekscytowała się jak dziecko, rozciągając w uśmiechu swoje jasno pomalowane usta – Można występować solo lub w duecie i, oczywiście, wszyscy bierzecie udział!

Szóstka uczniów uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nico zapisał się na zajęcia tańca współczesnego tej grupy, gdy miał dziewięć lat i teraz, osiem lat później, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie lepszego wyboru. Kochał taniec nowoczesny i sposób, w który dzięki muzyce mógł wyrazić swoje emocje. To nie był hip hop, gdzie taniec sam w sobie był najważniejszy, ani balet, gdzie wszystko było ułożone i kontrolowane. Nie, w tańcu nowoczesnym chodziło o interpretację, o emocje, które przekazywało się każdym ruchem – właśnie dlatego Nico tak bardzo to kochał.

— Przedyskutujcie to — zachęciła Afrodyta. — Zdecydujcie, kto chce występować sam, a kto w parze, a potem możemy zając się improwizacją.

Grupka siedemnasto- i osiemnastolatków chętnie stłoczyła się wokół siebie.

— Oczywiście, ja jestem z Sileną — ogłosił Charles Beckendorf, najwyższy i najsilniejszy ze zgromadzonych, oplatając ramieniem talię swojej pięknej dziewczyny.

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się reszta, wywracając oczami, gdy Silena musnęła ustami policzek chłopaka.

— Myślę, że zrobię solo — powiedział Nico.

_—Oczywiście._

— W takim razie... chcesz się ze mną sparować, Leo? — zapytała jedna z dziewczyn, Piper. Stojący obok niej, niski Latynos, wzruszył ramionami.

— Jasne. Tylko pamiętaj, że nie mogę zrobić żadnego podnoszenia — powiedział z głupkowatym uśmiechem, gdy dziewczyna poczochrała mu włosy. Thalia Grace, dziewczyna, która w wolnym czasie grała w zespole heavy metalowym, wymieniła spojrzenie z Percym Jacksonem, ostatnim pozostałym kandydatem.

— Taaaak — wycedziła — Wezmę solówkę.

— Świetnie. — Uśmiechnęła się do nich Afrodyta. — Przejdziemy teraz do impro...

Nie dokończyła, bo nagle drzwi ich klasy zostały otworzone na oścież, a do środka, ku konsternacji klasy Nico, weszła szóstka uczniów z innej grupy. Na jej czele stał wysoki chłopak z blond lokami i piegami rozsypanymi po opalonych policzkach. Niech piegi was nie zmylą — Will Solace był diabłem w przebraniu.

— Przepraszam, Madame Afrodyto — zaczął uprzejmie, gdy spoczęło na nim miażdżące spojrzenie Nico — Pani Hera złamała nogę.

— Wspaniale! — rozpromieniła się blondynka; jej niechęć do drugiej nauczycielki nie była żadną tajemnicą. Will rozejrzał się z zażenowaniem, a stojący za nim uczniowie otwarcie wpatrywali się w grupę Nico. Włoch kręcił się, czując się niekomfortowo, ale nie odwzajemnił ich spojrzenia. Ich grupy łączyła długa, skomplikowana historia i wzajemna niechęć. Obie stacjonowały w Hanwell, w Londynie, ale nie były częścią jednego zespołu, więc często stawały przeciwko sobie w najróżniejszych zawodach. Widywanie ich kilka razy w tygodniu wystarczało więc, by zaczęły skakać sobie do gardeł.

Największym problemem Nico był Will. Zaczęło się to, gdy mieli po jedenaście lat i Will wygrał pierwszy wielki turniej, na jakim kiedykolwiek był Nico, kradnąc mu piosenkę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie podbiera się piosenek innym uczestnikom — to była święta zasada! Po zobaczeniu jego występu, Nico spanikował i zrezygnował z wyjścia na scenę, bojąc się, że jego taniec zostanie odebrany jako plagiat. Tamtego dnia wygrał Will. Chociaż było to lata temu, Nico ciągle chował do niego urazę.

Blondyn podszedł do Madame Afrodyty z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i podał jej kawałek papieru.

— Przydzieliła naszą klasę do pani, żebyśmy zdążyli przygotować się do Narodowych.

— O-Och. — Nauczycielka zamrugała, widząc kartkę w swoich rękach, a jej klasa wstrzymała oddech, czekając na decyzję. W końcu kobieta powiedziała:

— W takim razie siadajcie. Dzisiaj mieliśmy w planach improwizacje.

Jej klasa jęknęła i zaczęła protestować, ale kobieta uciszyła ich gestem dłoni.

— Nigdy nie stanę nikomu na drodze do nauki tańca — powiedziała uroczyście, gdy wszyscy usiedli. Will upewnił się, że znajdzie się od Nico najdalej, jak to możliwe, za co Włoch był mu wdzięczny. — Będziemy pracować razem i koniec.

Od strony klasy Afrodyty dobiegło jeszcze kilka narzekań, ale w końcu wszyscy umilkli. Siedzące po przeciwnych stronach sali grupy mierzyły się wrogimi spojrzeniami. Nauczycielka nie zwracała na to uwagi i szybko wytłumaczyła grupie Hery zasady nadchodzącego turnieju. Gdy zaczęli pomiędzy sobą szeptać, Afrodyta zwróciła się do swojej klasy.

— Ożywmy trochę atmosferę! Nico, chodź i zaimprowizuj do nas.

Nico czuł, że się rumieni. W normalnych okolicznościach nie miałby nic przeciwko tańczeniu przy swojej grupie, ale teraz nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że musi to robić naprzeciwko swoich wrogów. Niestety, wiedział z doświadczenia, że Afrodyta nie przyjmie odmowy, więc wstał niepewnie i podszedł do ogromnego lustra zajmującego jedną ze ścian. Spojrzał na siebie — miał rozczochrane czarne włosy i luźną szarą koszulkę — i odwrócił się do swojej małej „widowni", zdecydowany, by nie patrzeć na Willa i jego przyjaciół.

**WILL**

Will uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że Nico wstaje, rumieniąc się jak dziecko. Był zawstydzony, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno — nie był pewien swoich umiejętności tanecznych. Will nie był złośliwym człowiekiem, ale jedną z rzeczy, które chciałby zobaczyć przed śmiercią, był ponownie załamujący się pod wpływem presji Nico. Może to dałoby mu do zrozumienia, że tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy Will przez przypadek wybrał tą samą piosenkę, przegrał wyłącznie ze swojej winy.

Siedząca obok niego Annabeth, jedna z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, lekko wbiła mu łokieć w żebra.

— Cokolwiek się stanie, nie śmiej się — powiedziała cicho. — Nie pogarszaj sytuacji.

Will wypuścił powietrze ze złością.

— Dobra.

Madame Afrodyta podeszła do magnetofonu i podłączyła do niego swój telefon, przeglądając listę piosenek, podczas gdy zażenowany Nico stał naprzeciwko klasy. W końcu po sali rozeszło się _Say Something_ , a Will zobaczył na twarzy Nico błysk irytacji. Ale blondyn szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy tylko chłopak zaczął tańczyć.

To było łamiące serce. Przez te wszystkie lata Will widział dziesiątki interpretacji tej konkretnej piosenki, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby przedstawiona była w taki sposób. Gdy Nico się ruszył, nie miał spanikowanego spojrzenia. Zamiast tego wyglądał... spokojnie. Jego ciało płynęło podczas kolejnych kroków, ukazując smutek piosenki, a tańczył tak, że trudno było wierzyć, że występ był improwizowany. Will miał sucho w ustach i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

Chłopak był rozczarowany, gdy Nico skończył i pośpiesznie usiadł na swoim miejscu — jego taniec mógłby oglądać cały dzień. Silena też wykonała improwizację i była ona dość dobra, ale Will był zbyt zajęty rozpamiętywaniem występu Nico, żeby zwrócić na nią większą uwagę. Gdy Madame Afrodyta powiedziała im, żeby rozeszli się i wybrali piosenki, Will udał się prosto do stojącego samotnie Nico. Ciemne oczy chłopaka zmrużyły się, gdy go zobaczył.

— Solace. — Splunął. — Czego chcesz?

— Tańcz ze mną. — Will ciągle nie mógł złapać głębszego wdechu po zobaczonym tańcu. Jego słowa musiały zszokować Włocha, który wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— C-Co?

— Tańcz ze mną... na zawodach. — Zanim Nico zdążył odmówić, Will złapał go za nadgarstek. — Ja... sposób, w który wcześniej zatańczyłeś... to było niesamowite.

Nico wyszarpnął swoja rękę.

— Spierdalaj.

— Nico, proszę. — Will był zdeterminowany. Wygrał mnóstwo zawodów, ale ten konkretny mógł go w końcu stąd wyciągnąć. Mógł pojechać na Narodowe i czuł, że było to możliwe jedynie za pomocą Włocha.

— Pracuję sam — odpowiedział Nico zimno. Ramiona Willa opadły.

— Ciągle jesteś zły za to, że mieliśmy te same piosenki? — zapytał i wiedział, że trafił w sedno, gdy oczy Nico zapłonęły gniewem.

— Ukradłeś ją — warknął.

— Więc pozwól mi to naprawiać— poprosił Will. — Nie lubisz mnie i ja też za tobą nie przepadam, ale pięknie tańczysz. — Nico zaczerwienił się. — Jeżeli pozwolisz mi ze sobą zatańczyć, dostaniesz ode mnie przywództwo — będziesz podejmował wszystkie decyzje, wybierzesz muzykę i...

— Dobra — przerwał mu Nico. — Dobra, zatańczę z tobą, po prostu się już zamknij.

Will był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że mógłby nawet przytulić Włocha.

— Super. Więc do jakiej piosenki tańczymy, szefie?

Nico skrzyżował ręce na swojej chudej klatce piersiowej.

 _—Apologize_ Timbalandu. Myślę, że pasuje idealnie.

**NICO**

Nie był przyzwyczajony do pracowania z kimś innym, w szczególności nie z kimś takim jak Will. Przyzwyczajenie do tego całego dotykania się zajęło im całe dwa dni prób z Afrodytą, ale pomimo tego Nico ciągle czuł się dziwnie, gdy Will podnosił go tak, jakby nic nie ważył.

Był późny wieczór i wszyscy, nawet Afrodyta, z wyjątkiem Willa i Nico, opuścili studio. Obaj mieli na sobie czarne legginsy i luźne koszulki, a Nico związał z tyłu swoje przydługie włosy, żeby trzymać je z dala od twarzy.

— Przećwiczmy jeszcze raz tę część z podnoszeniem — zaproponował Will, podchodząc do swojego iPoda i włączając piosenkę od początku.

— W porządku. — Nico potrzebował chwili na złapanie oddechu i otarcia potu z czoła.

Will wrócił na swoje miejsce naprzeciwko lustrzanej ściany i zaczekał, aż Nico podejdzie do niego od tyłu i wykona ruch, jakby chciał go objąć, żeby jednak zsunąć ręce w dół jego ramion. Wtedy nagle Will odwrócił się, a Nico oparł swój ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej, stojąc na palcach, a w końcu unosząc nogi. W następnej sekundzie Will objął lekko talię Nico i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Chłopak walczył z walącym sercem, upewniając się, że wszystko wyglądała płynnie, tak jak to zaplanował, a nie niechlujnie, jak poprzednim razem. Will w końcu opuścił go delikatnie na podłogę. Cały ruch trwał niecałe pięć sekund, ale gdy on i Will stanęli twarzą w twarz, Nico był już zdyszany. Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

 _—W końcu_ zaczynasz mi ufać.

Nico odsunął się od niego.

— Nie byłem pewien, czy twoim planem nie jest upuszczenie mnie i pozbycie się konkurencji. — Podszedł do odtwarzacza i wyłączył muzykę.

— Naprawdę nienawidzisz mnie aż tak bardzo? — zapytał Will.

Nico odwrócił się i zauważył, że chłopak był całkowicie poważny. Odgarnął z oczu swoje wilgotne włosy i popatrzył na di Angelo z czymś, co można by było nazwać smutkiem. Nico przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

— Ja... nie nienawidzę cię — wymamrotał. — Po prostu nie lubię.

— Zmieńmy to — zaproponował Will. Wyglądał jak pełen nadziei szczeniaczek.

— Nie. To _tylko_ taniec, zapomniałeś, Solace?

— Kawa tego nie zmieni — powiedział cicho Will. — Po prostu ze mną wyjdź... żeby to wszystko zadziałało, musimy polubić się i zaufać sobie nawzajem. Kawa cię nie zabije.

Nico westchnął.

— I tak prawdopodobnie będzie niezręcznie. Nie mamy żadnych wspólnych tematów oprócz tańca.

— No cóż... — zaczął Will, ale po chwili zrezygnował i odchrząknął nerwowo. — Pewnie masz rację. Zapomnij, że coś mówiłem.

Podszedł do swojej torby i założył buty. Nico przygryzł wargę. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale część jego naprawdę chciała wyjść z Willem. Spędzili tyle czasu, nienawidząc się, że byłoby miło zobaczyć inną stronę Solace'a — stronę, która nie była dla niego konkurencją. Nico chciał zobaczyć go jako człowieka, a nie jako tancerza.

— Tuż za rogiem jest niezła kawiarnia – powiedział Nico, gdy Will ruszył do drzwi. — Jutro jestem wolny.

* * *

Zobaczenie Willa w czymś innym niż w stroju tanecznym było dziwne, a jeszcze dziwniejsze było to małe uczucie radości, które poczuł, gdy twarz Willa rozjaśniła się na jego widok. Padał deszcz (typowo), a Will miał na sobie oliwkową kurtkę, która ładnie komponowała się z kolorem jego włosów. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach. Z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach pomachał do Nico.

— Hej!

— Hej — odpowiedział Nico, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt entuzjastycznie. Will wyglądał na niepewnego, gdy stanęli twarzą w twarz, ale w końcu rozłożył ramiona z pytaniem wypisanym w oczach. Serce Nico podskoczyło w jego klatce piersiowej, ale przypuszczał, że skoro on i Will tańczą razem, to mały uścisk nie zaszkodzi. Podszedł bliżej i dał się objąć.

Nie przypuszczał, że będzie to takie... miłe uczucie. Wzrost Willa był idealny, żeby jego podbródek spoczął na czubku głowy Nico, gdy ten objął go w talii. Will pachnął jak kawa i deszcz i był cudownie ciepły. Gdy Nico przypomniał sobie w końcu, do kogo się przytula i gdzie się znajduje, odsunął się szybko, żeby ukryć swoje rumieńce.

— Ch-chyba możemy już wejść do środka, prawda?

Nie spodziewał się też, że aż tak dobrze będzie dogadywał się z Willem. Nico nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, był raczej samotnym wilkiem, ale od dłuższego czasu nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak podczas rozmowy z Solacem. Zdawało mu się, że spędzili w kawiarni całe lata — Nico pijąc gorącą czekoladę, a Will herbatę, później kawę i później znowu herbatę. Rozmawiali o wszystkim: o swoich rodzinach, o tańcu, filmach Marvela, ulubionych książkach, zabawnych historiach z dzieciństwa, miejscach, które odwiedzili w wakacje i grach wideo. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Nico w końcu się otworzył, ale gdy to zrobił, żaden z nich nie potrafił zakończyć rozmowy.

Po zjedzeniu ciasta i trzech wspólnie spędzonych godzinach postanowili opuścić kawiarnię. Później spacerowali jeszcze przez chwilę, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się ze swoich głupich żartów. Nico był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że Will był tak naprawdę dość miłym i przede wszystkim troskliwym człowiekiem. Miał przyjemny dla oka uśmiech, zawsze bronił swoich przyjaciół, a jego zainteresowania nie obejmowały jedynie tańca. Chciał zostać sanitariuszem i ratować ludzkie życia.

— W takim razie dlaczego tańczysz? — zapytał Nico, gdy znowu zaczęło padać i ukryli się pod mostem. Will wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu to kocham — powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nico naprawdę lubił ten uśmiech.

**NICO**

Znowu zostali w studio do późna, powoli zbliżała się północ. Teoretycznie nie powinni byli zostawać tak długo — następnego dnia mieli zajęcia — ale byli tak upojeni tańcem, że nie potrafili przestać ćwiczyć, więc dozorca zostawił im klucz i kazał zamknąć drzwi, gdy już skończą. Tańczyli do dźwięków muzyki i deszczu uderzającego w okna, obaj pogrążeni we własnym świecie.

Nico wskoczył w ramiona Willa, który uniósł go z łatwością, gdy Włoch przekładał nogi przez jego ramię. Chłopak sprowadził ich na podłogę, gdzie mieli się rozdzielić, ale zamiast tego przytrzymał Nico na ziemi, unosząc się nad nim.

— Will? — Nico zamrugał zaskoczony, próbując złapać oddech. Jego policzki były zarumienione, a noga ciągle przerzucona przez ramię chłopaka — To nie jest właściwy krok, idioto.

— Wiem — powiedział poważnie Will. Nico nie mógł zobaczyć jego pokrytej cieniem twarzy z powodu jasnego światła lamp na suficie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Był zdziwiony tym, że jego głos brzmi tak drżąco. Will zamknął go w klatce ze swoich ramion. Włoch przełknął nerwowo ślinę, czując się uwięziony. W dobry sposób. Piosenka się skończyła i przełączyła na następną, a Will pochylił się lekko i połączył ich usta. Nico sapnął ze zdziwienia, a Will wykorzystał to jako okazję do wsunięcia języka w jego usta.

W Nico zapłonął nagły głód, a jego dłonie wplątały się we włosy Willa, przyciągając go bliżej. Nie wiedział, dlaczego reagował w ten sposób — wcześniej nie wiedział nawet, że Will mógłby podobać mu się aż tak bardzo, ale teraz, gdy się całowali, sprawiał, że chłopak twardniał w każdym możliwym miejscu. Pocałunek zmienił się w ostry i brutalny, gdy walczyli ze sobą o dominację. Nico odepchnął się od podłogi, używając swojej leżącej na ramieniu Willa nogi, żeby pchnąć go na podłogę, siadając na nim w rozkroku.

Blondyn ugryzł dolną wargę Nico, zarabiając od ciemnowłosego kolejne zaskoczone sapnięcie. Nico był zdeterminowany żeby zachować kontrolę nad sytuacją, a kiedy otarł się o Willa, z zadowoleniem poczuł, że chłopak jest już twardy. Blondyn jęknął w jego usta, na co Nico nie mógł zareagować inaczej, niż uśmiechem. Ale bez względu na wszystko Will był o wiele silniejszy i jednym szybkim ruchem, zaledwie napięciem mięśni, wstał, pociągając ze sobą Nico. Włoch wciągnął głęboko powietrze, owijając ręce dookoła szyi Willa, żeby nie upaść. Ale nie musiał tego robić. Will mocno przytrzymał go za uda i przycisnął do lustrzanej ściany, robiąc mu malinkę tuż pod szczęką i wywołując tym samym jęki Włocha.

Piosenka przełączyła się po raz kolejny i zaczęła grać Pony Ginuwine. Nico prawie się roześmiał, przypominając sobie scenę striptizu z Magic Mika do tej piosenki, ale gdy Will znowu połączył ich usta, zamiast śmiechu, z jego ust wydobyły się pojedyncze jęknięcia. Will przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej i otarł o siebie ich widoczne już przez ubrania erekcje. Blandyn ukrył twarz w zgłębieniu szyi Nico, a brunet przylgnął do niego z nogami owiniętymi wokół jego talii. Palce blondyna odnalazły brzeg koszulki Nico i, z małą pomocą, ściągnęły ją przez jego głowę i odrzuciły na bok.

Nico zsunął się z jego talii i mocno popchnął go na równoległą ścianę, z rękami zaciśniętymi na jego koszulce, gdy stawał na palcach, żeby pocałować go gwałtownie.

— Zadziorny. — Will uśmiechnął się, kierując pocałunki w dół jego szczęki.

— Zamknij się — warknął Nico i pomógł mu ściągnąć koszulkę.

Blondyn posłał mu figlarny uśmiech i padł wdzięcznie na kolana, składając pocałunki na torsie Nico i zsuwając jego spodnie razem z bielizną. Piosenka przełączyła się po raz kolejny, ale Nico nie mógł się na tym skoncentrować, ponieważ Will wziął jego penisa w usta, a jego umysł wypełnił się pustką. Kolana Włocha prawie się ugięły, gdy, powstrzymując jęki, wplótł palce we włosy wprawnie obciągającego mu Willa. Nico nie miał pojęcia, że zajdą tak daleko, ale był tak bardzo podniecony, że naprawdę nie obchodził go to, czy będą uprawiać seks na podłodze cholernego studia.

Will wytarł swoje cudowne usta, gdy odsunął się lekko od Nico. Nagle poderwał głowę i złapał tył jego ud, żeby przerzucić je sobie przez ramiona i znowu przewrócić go na podłogę.

— A-ach, kurwa — jęknął Nico, biorąc ciężki oddech.

Czuł gorąco kłębiące się w jego żołądku ale nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić – Will był tak blisko, tak ciepły i tak perfekcyjny, a Nico czuł się cholernie dobrze. Podciął Willa swoją nogą i klęknął, żeby go pocałować, ich języki plątały się ze sobą. Wyglądało to jak rodzaj jakiegoś erotycznego tańca.

Nico popchnął Willa na podłogę i wspiął się na niego jak kot, ściągając w międzyczasie jego spodnie.

— N-Nico. — Will był zarumieniony i nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo Nico pochylił się, wziął do ręki twardego penisa Willa i zsunął się na niego. Ból, który przyszedł razem z tym, był warty półprzymkniętych oczu Willa i jego otwartych ust, które wydały z siebie najbardziej podniecający jęk, jaki Nico kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zsunął się niżej, aż w końcu poczuł się przyjemnie pełny, gdy pulsujący penis Willa wypełnił go w całości.

— Nico... — zaczął po raz kolejny Will, ale Nico był zdeterminowany, żeby nie pozwolić mu mówić.

Podniósł się lekko i pozwolił penisowi Willa lekko się z niego wysunąć, żeby po chwili znowu się na niego nabić. Will dyszał, jego biodra unosiły się rytmicznie w górę, za każdym razem, gdy Nico się na niego osuwał.

 _—K-kurwa_ — jęknął, gdy Nico kontynuował ujeżdżanie go, splatając ręce na jego piersi i odgarniając włosy przyklejone do spoconego czoła. Ręce blondyna złapały go za jego blade biodra, a Włoch jęknął, zaciskając oczy, żeby odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi reakcjami.

Will podniósł go nagle i przerzucił go na podłogę, wsuwając się w niego z siłą, jakiej Nico nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał. Całe jego ciało wzdrygało się od chłodu podłogi, a on sam jęczał płaczliwie, gdy Will pieprzył go gwałtownie. W tle grała jakaś piosenka techno, tak głośno, że podłoga wibrowała, a Will wsuwał się w niego w rytm melodii, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany, żeby zostawić na nim siniaki i malinki. Nico to nie obchodziło — wbijał palce w podłogę, próbując się czegoś przytrzymać, a jego ciało drżało z przyjemności.

— O-Och, Boże... k-kurwa. — Zaczął jęczeć w naprawdę zawstydzający go sposób. Will z łatwością obrócił go po raz kolejny, a ruch ten sprawił, że Nico poczuł się jeszcze bardziej odurzony. Zsynchronizował ich ciała, podciągając biodra Nico w górę, tak żeby opierając się na jego plecach, mógł całować i przygryzać jego kark. Nico nie miał nawet siły by spróbować odwzajemnić jego pieszczotę — drżał zbyt mocno. Swoje spocone czoło oparł o zimną podłogę. Will najwyraźniej nie chciał przyjąć jego kapitulacji, bo pociągnął go do góry, tak, że teraz obaj klęczeli i połączył ich usta.

— W-Will... — jęknął Nico, a jego głowa opadła na ramię klęczącego za nim chłopaka. Ręka blondyna owinęła się wokół penisa Włocha i poruszała się na nim równo z kolejnymi pchnięciami. Nicowi kręciło się w głowie, na swoim karku czuł westchnienia Willa i wiedział, że niedługo dojdzie. Will czuł pewnie to samo, bo jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, aż w końcu uderzył w to niesamowite miejsce, które sprawiło, że wszystko przed oczami Nico stało się rozmazane. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i przyciągnął Willa do niechlujnego pocałunku. Poczuł dreszcz na kręgosłupie, gdy doszedł w rękę chłopaka.

Gdy Nico poczuł w sobie spermę Willa, gorącą i nieoczekiwaną, przypomniał sobie, że zapomnieli użyć prezerwatywy. Nico oparł się o Willa i jęknął, gdy chłopak mocno złapał go za biodra, zapewne zostawiając kolejne siniaki.

Zostali w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez chwilę, dysząc ciężko, aż w końcu Will wysunął się z niego i obaj opadli na podłogę. Piosenka przełączyła się po raz kolejny, gdy Nico leżał na plecach, starając się złapać oddech. Mógł usłyszeć leżącego obok niego Willa i delikatny dotyk dłoni odgarniającej mu włosy z czoła. Pół śpiący Nico otworzył oczy.

— Hmmm? — mruknął do leżącego obok i wpatrującego się w niego Willa.

— Jesteś piękny — powiedział blondyn. Nico parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie bądź banalny.

— Właśnie pieprzyłem cię podczas próby tańca. — Will uniósł brew. — Myślę, że i tak jesteśmy wystarczająco banalni.

Nico usiadł i rozciągnął się.

— Jutro powtórka? — zapytał od niechcenia. Will wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jasne.


	4. I Never Meant to Fall for You

****fluff, Nico/Jason z dużą różnicą wieku, smut** **

****od Fanficanatic** **

Jason Grace gwizdał, wrzucając śmieci do pojemników na odpady. Miał trzydzieści dwa lata i uważał, że jego życie upływa całkiem dobrze. Co prawda rozwiódł się ze swoją żoną, którą lekkomyślnie poślubił mając dwadzieścia jeden lat i żył teraz samotnie, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był właścicielem pięknego domu i mieszkał w spokojnym sąsiedztwie w Richmond, pracował jako księgowy — co szczególnie podobało mu się ze względu na jego wspaniałych współpracowników, miał wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby żyć komfortowo, przyjaciół, a jego życie było… całkiem dobre.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że czasami mieszkanie w jego wielkim domu wydawało mu się samotne. To nie był ten typ uczuć: „och, jestem tak bardzo samotny”, który doskwierał mu na uniwerku — wtedy mógł przynajmniej zadzwonić, choćby o drugiej w nocy, do któregoś ze swoich znajomych i skoczyć do McDonalda, ale teraz wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli po ślubie i mieli własne rodziny. Nie mogli zawsze pojawiać się tam, gdzie Jason chciał żeby byli. Nie żeby ich za to winił — wiedział, że każdy z nich ma swoje własne życie.

Ale czasami ta nieustanna samotność była dla Jasona zbyt przytłaczająca – to dlatego zwrócił się ze swoim problemem do Internetu. Podczas swojego ostatniego roku uniwersyteckiego, gdy ceny mieszkań gwałtownie skoczyły w górę, wynajmował pokój u pewnej miłej pary w średnim wieku. Teraz chciał zrobić coś podobnego. Miał wolny pokój, kiedyś chciał go przeznaczyć dla swoich własnych dzieci, ale widział problemy w tym, żeby zamieszkał go jakiś zbankrutowany nastolatek. Dzięki temu Jason nie byłyby cięgle samotny.

W ten sposób, jego ścieżki skrzyżowały się z dziewiętnastoletnim studentem prawa, Nikiem di Angelo.

* * *

****_Sześć miesięcy później_ ** **

— Nico! Wyłaź z łazienki! — ryknął Jason, trzymając w rękach prześcieradło, które właśnie zdjął z łóżka młodszego. — Nico!

— Czego?! — Nastolatek wyszedł z łazienki z jedynie ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół szczupłych bioder. Jego brązowe oczy były wściekłe (jak zawsze), a czarne, wilgotne włosy opadały na czoło. Niewzruszony patrzył na Jasona potrząsającego prześcieradłem przed jego twarzą.

— Co to, do diabła, jest, Nico?!

Chłopak uniósł brew.

— Prześcieradło.

— Twoje prześcieradło — warknął Jason. — Pokryte spermą. Znowu.

— Możesz przestać włazić do mojego pokoju? — krzyknął zirytowany nastolatek, wydzierając materiał z rąk Jasona. — Wynajmujesz mi mieszkanie, nie jesteś moją cholerną matką.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś przestał sprowadzać do swojego pokoju facetów — wściekał się Jason.

W odpowiedzi, Nico jedynie wywrócił oczami.

— Przestań włazić do mojego pokoju — powtórzył i wyminął go, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do sypialni.

— Umyj prześcieradło, chuju! — krzyknął Jason.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką zyskał, była dudniąca muzyka, podgłośniona na cały regulator. Mężczyzna z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę. W takich chwilach naprawdę żałował, że wynajął Nikowi pokój — dzieciak był niedojrzały, nie przestrzegał ustalonych zasad, łaził po mieszkaniu w połowie nago i ciągle irytował Jasona. Ale blondyn skłamałby mówiąc, że przez większość czasu przeszkadzało mu towarzystwo Nica.

Zszedł na dół, postawił pranie i zrobił sobie kawę. Gdy skończył z suszeniem ubrań, zaszczycił go swoją obecnością w połowie nagi Nico. Usiadł na blacie kuchennym i zaczął pisać coś na swoim telefonie.

— Nico. — Jason usiadł, splatając swoje dłonie na stole.

— Hmm?

— Wiesz, że wychodzę na noc, no nie? — Czuł się z tego powodu winny, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Nico potrafi o siebie zadbać. Był w końcu dorosły. Jason wychodził na kolację ze swoją starą znajomą, która jasno zapowiedziała, że chce, żeby mężczyzna został u niej na noc, nie mając na myśli spania na kanapie. Oczywiście Nico nie musiał wiedzieć, że Jason wychodził, żeby wyładować się seksualnie.

— No, wiem. — Chłopak słuchał go jedynie połowicznie, a jego oczy wpatrzone były w ekran. Jason machnął mu ręką przed twarzą, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Żadnych szalonych wyczynów, dzieciaku — powiedział. Nico wywrócił oczami.

— Niczego nie obiecuję. — Uśmiechnął się. — Miłej wycieczki.

— Dzięki, Neeks. — Poczochrał jego włosy i chciał się odsunąć, ale Nico złapał go za nadgarstek.

— Hej, a gdzie jest buziak na pożegnanie? — drażnił się. Jason jedynie potrząsnął głową i ruszył do drzwi.

* * *

Samochód Jasona wyjechał na drogę. Był zaskoczony tym, że nie został w mieszkaniu swojej znajomej. Kolacja była niezła, a kobieta wyglądała pięknie, ale po krótkim pocałunku, Jason stwierdził, że naprawdę nie ma na to ochoty. Część niego ciągle martwiła się o Nica — nigdy wcześniej nie zostawiał go samego, a w jego głowie ciągle pojawiały się obrazy włamujących się przez okno złodziei lub domu stojącego w płomieniach. Przeprosił kobietę, pożegnał się z nią i wrócił do domu.

Ale coś było nie tak. Jason opuścił szyby w samochodzie i usłyszał głośną, dudniącą muzykę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zbliżając się zauważył, że cała ulica wypełniona była zaparkowanymi samochodami, a muzyka wydobywała się z jego domu. Paliły się w nim wszystkie światła, a z drzwi frontowych wylewała się fala nastolatków. Część z nich wylegiwała się na podwórku pijąc piwo, paląc i obściskując się. Jason poczuł jak krew mrozi mu się w żyłach.

Musiał zaparkować po drugiej stronie ulicy, ponieważ na jego cholernym podjeździe nie było miejsca i wściekły wszedł do domu.

— Ej! Staruszku! — Ktoś krzyknął. — Pomyliłeś imprezy!

Jason skupił na nim swoje śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie.

— To mój dom. — Dzieciak spoglądał na niego z szokiem. — Zabieraj swoich przyjaciół i wynocha stąd.

Nie czekał, żeby upewnić się, czy chłopak wypełnił jego polecenie, tylko od razu przepchnął się na piętro, wypytując po drodze o Nica. Nikt nigdzie go nie widział, więc Jason zaglądał do każdego pokoju, szukając tego intryganta. Łazienkę okupowała grupa chłopaków, a w zabałaganionym pokoju Nica obściskiwała się jakaś para. Nastolatka nigdzie nie było. Wściekły Jason wyganiał z domu każdą napotkaną osobę. Wszyscy powoli wyszli, zostawiając za sobą straszny bałagan.

Jason wszedł do jedynego niesprawdzonego dotąd pokoju — swojej sypialni — i nawet nie zdziwił go widok leżącego na łóżku Nica z butelką whiskey w dłoni i obciągającym mu kutasa chłopakiem pomiędzy nogami.

— Czy ciebie do końca popierdoliło, Nico?! — ryknął blondyn. Nieznajomy podskoczył nerwowo i bez pożegnanie, szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Włoch jedynie spojrzał leniwie na Jasona, biorąc kolejny łyk z butelki.

— Ups… myślałem, że wrócisz dopiero rano.

— Co to niby ma być? — zapytał Jason.

— Domówka, staruszku. — Uśmiechnął się Nico.

Jason zobaczył czerwień przed oczami. Nico zawsze był nieco grubiański i zuchwały, co było normalne dla nastolatków, ale tym razem przekroczył granicę. On naprawdę miał zamiar uprawiać seks z jakimś nieznajomym w łóżku Jasona. Dzieciak spojrzał w dół na swojego twardego, ciągle leżącego na wierzchu, kutasa.

— Chyba będę musiał się tego pozbyć. — Wydął wargi i spojrzał na Jasona z błyskiem w oku. — Chyba że chcesz dokończyć?

— Martwiłem się o ciebie — powiedział Jason, cicho. — Nie dlatego, bo myślałem, że urządzasz tutaj cholerny Projekt X, tylko… — Jego głos był drżący z tłumionej złości, a Nico miał chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, żeby poczuć się winnym. — Myślałem, że kto-ktoś może się włamać i cię skrzywdzić i, że nigdy tego sobie nie wybaczę, a ty po-po prostu… — Nie dokończył. Przetarł ręką oczy i wziął drżący oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Gdy z powrotem spojrzał na Nico, chłopak unikał jego wzroku. — Wynoś się z mojego pokoju i zabieraj stąd swoich przyjaciół. Upewnij się, że bezpiecznie trafią do domów.

 _—Mi dispiace_ — wymamrotał Nico. _Przepraszam_. Wiedział, że Jason zawsze miękł, gdy mówił do niego po włosku, ale tym razem to nie podziałało.

— Wynoś się, Nico.

* * *

Następnego ranka, gdy Nico zszedł na dół, Jason pakował puszki po piwie do wielkiego worka na śmieci. Di Angelo miał na sobie jedną z flanelowych koszul blondyna, którą ukradł mu kilka tygodni temu, i która sięgała mu do połowy ud. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, pod oczami miał cienie, a jego twarz była bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Kac był straszną suką.

Jason wiedział, że powinien był zły i ukarać chłopaka swoim milczeniem, ale patrzenie na Nica w tym stanie… bolało. A Jason miał całą noc, żeby ochłonąć. Z westchnieniem, podał Nico szklankę wody i dwa paracetamole. Chłopak wdzięcznie wziął od niego tabletki i patrzył przez chwilę na bałagan.

— Przepraszam, Jason.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

— Teraz jest już na to za późno.

— Wykopiesz mnie stąd, no nie? — zapytał cicho Nico. — Prawda?

Gdy Jason nie odpowiedział, kontynuował gorączkowo.

— To jest jedyna miejsce, w którym czułbym się jak w domu. Ja… wiem, że spieprzyłem, okej? Ale nie wyrzucaj mnie, proszę. Naprawdę lubię z tobą mieszkać, Jason…

— Ktoś wybił dziurę w ścianie, w łazience — poinformował go cicho Jason. — Kto zapłaci za naprawę?

— Ja… ja zapłacę! — Nico odpowiedział pośpiesznie. — Znajdę drugą pracę i…

— Ledwo starcza ci na opłacenie czynszu. — Jason odłożył worek na śmieci i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Zmęczony, spojrzał na Nica. — Co ja mam z tobą niby zrobić?

Nico podszedł bliżej, kładąc ręce na piersi mężczyzny.

— Mogę zapłacić w inny sposób — wyszeptał, zjeżdżając dłońmi w dół. Jason złapał jego nadgarstki w mocny uchwyt i odsunął się.

— Mówiliśmy już o tym — powiedział zimno. Widział desperację w oczach Nico.

— Pragnę cię.

Jason westchnął.

— Jestem trzynaście lat starszy, Nico.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Znowu próbował się zbliżyć, ale Jason go powstrzymał. — Kurwa! Naprawdę jestem aż taki zły? — zapytał chłopak. — Prze-przespanie się ze mną byłoby naprawdę aż tak okropne?

— Nie pociągają mnie mężczyźni, Nico. — Jason próbował zachować spokój.

— Nie musisz! Możesz zamknąć oczy… nie! Mógłbyś mieć związane oczy i udawać, że jestem kimkolwiek… kimkolwiek. — Jason powrócił do zbierania puszek, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy.

 _—Tak bardzo cię pragnę_ — powiedział Nico po włosku. Jason znowu na niego spojrzał. — _Dlatego byłem w twoim łóżku — ponieważ pachniało jak ty. Myślałem, że jeżeli ten koleś będzie mnie pieprzył od tyłu, to mógłbym wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę i udawać, że ty to robisz._

— Przestań, Nico — westchnął Jason. — Wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia, co mówisz.

* * *

 W końcu Jason nie wykopał Nico z domu, głównie dlatego, bo był do niego zbyt przywiązany. Przez kilka następnych tygodni chłopak był wzorem dobrego zachowania. Nawet nie flirtował z Jasonem aż tak bardzo.

Nie zawsze zachowywał się w ten sposób. Gdy Nico się do niego wprowadził, był odizolowany i nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale powoli, dzięki nocom filmowym i wspólnym kolacjom, Jason wyciągnął go z jego skorupy. Jason pozwalał Nico narzekać na uniwerek, to on pomógł mu uzmysłowić sobie, że jest biseksualistą. Stali się przyjaciółmi, co było dziwne, zważywszy na ich różnicę wieku. I wtedy zaczęło się to całe flirtowanie. Nico zabierał koszule Jasona i paradował w nich po całym domu, a podczas nocy filmowych przytulał się do jego boku. Ciągle mówił żarty związane z seksem, a przynajmniej Jason myślał, że są to żarty, ale z czasem zmieniły się one w sugestie. W końcu, Nico przyznał, że Jason go pociągał i, że chciał się z nim przespać, a to było… dziwnie pochlebne.

Jason bał się o tym rozmyślać. Nico był atrakcyjny, nawet bardzo, a Jason skłamałby mówiąc, że widok chłopaka paradującego w samych koszulach starszego kompletnie na niego nie działał. Czuł się okropnie, myśląc o Nico w ten sposób, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, na jakie tory, gdy nie może zasnąć, skręca jego mózg. Ale pomimo to, ich relacja była czysto platoniczna. I wtedy, oczywiście, Nico musiał nawalić i urządzić tą cholerną imprezę, co było przekroczeniem granicy.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po tym incydencie, Jason siedział przy biurku w swojej sypialni, pracując nad jednym z swoich projektów. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, poprzedzające wejście Nica.

— Hej. — Miał na sobie jedynie przydługą koszulkę Jasona. Mężczyzna starał się nie patrzeć na niego zbyt nachalnie.

— Hej — powiedział, gdy Nico usiadł na końcu biurka.

— Co robisz? — zapytał od niechcenia. Jason wzruszył ramionami.

— Praca. — Ściągnął okulary i spojrzał na Włocha. — Okej, o co chodzi? No, mów.

— Co masz na myśli? — Nico zmarszczył brwi. — Nie mogę po prostu z tobą porozmawiać?

— Chcesz czegoś — naciskał Jason.

— Chcę ciebie — powiedział Nico. Jason zignorował to, jak działały na niego te dwa słowa.

— Okej, ale czego tak naprawdę chcesz, Nico? Jestem trochę zajęty.

— Mówię poważnie. — Oczy Nico były ciemne, ale tak naprawdę one zawsze były ciemne. — Chcę ciebie. Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

— Nico… — Jason zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Młodszy chłopak wyciągnął zza pleców czarną chustkę. Jason zagapił się na nią. — Co to jest?

— Z zasłoniętymi oczami.

— Nie. — Jason próbował wstać, ale zatrzymała go ręka Nico na jego ramieniu.

— Proszę — wyszeptał drżąco — Tylko raz. Tylko raz i przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie poruszę już tego tematu.

— Nie prześpię się z tobą.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Nico, rozpaczliwie.

— Co dlaczego, Nico? — Jason dał upust swojej złości. — Dlaczego się z tobą jednorazowo nie prześpię?!

Nico spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

— Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz? — Serce Jasona skręciło się boleśnie, a gdy Nico podniósł wzrok, mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach łzy. — Jason, proszę. Potrzebuję tego.

Jason powoli zaczął się łamać.

— Jeżeli prześpię się z tobą teraz — powiedział cicho — to nie poprosisz o to ponownie? — Nico skinął głową, z błyszczącymi oczami. — Dobra.

Jason wstał i podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek, a Nico podążył za nim pośpiesznie.

— Najpierw muszę stwardnieć. — Jason skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Inaczej to nie zadziała.

Nico nie powiedział niczego, tylko wsunął się na kolana Jasona, prawie na nim leżąc i związał mu oczy chustką. Świat Jasona pokrył się czernią. Walczył z ochotą ściągnięcia jej. Chciał widzieć młodszego chłopaka, ale powstrzymał się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że będzie uprawiać seks z Nikiem. Było tego po prostu za dużo — gdy ktoś tak piękny jak Nico prosił go, żeby się z nim pieprzył, nie potrafił mu odmówić.

Jason nie spodziewał się wstrząsu, które wywołały usta Nico na jego własnych. Jego dłonie leżały bezwładnie po jego bokach, ale dłonie Nico, delikatnie dotykały jego twarzy, gdy się całowali. Wszystkie zmysły Jasona zdawały się być wyostrzone. Mógł poczuć smak Nico — miętę i czekoladę — i miękkość ust badających jego własne, spierzchnięte wargi. Blondyn zmusił się żeby nie odpowiadać na pocałunek, nawet wtedy gdy Nico skubał jego dolną wargę.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób nie zmusi go do reakcji, usta Nico zsunęły się na jego szczękę, a jego palce szybko pracowały przy koszuli mężczyzny, rozpinając ją. Wtedy usta Nico znalazły się na jego klatce piersiowej, zjeżdżając w dół brzucha. Mężczyzna spiął się, gdy brunet rozpinał zamek jego spodni – niczego nie widział, więc nie wiedział co się dzieje. Każdy dotyk był dla niego szokiem.

Gdy Nico uwolnił prawie miękkiego penisa z jego spodni, westchnął zaskoczony, a gdy poczuł na swoim przyrodzeniu jego język, oddech zmienił się w jęknięcie. Próbował myśleć o obrzydliwych rzeczach: na przykład jego babce w koronkowym bikini, ale nie powstrzymywało to jego płynącej w dół krwi. Blondyn mógł prawie wyczuć satysfakcję Nica, gdy jego penis zaczął twardnieć w dłoni chłopaka. Gdy Nico wziął go w swoje gorące usta, Jason miał spory problem ze zwalczaniem swoich jęków. Przygryzł swoje wargi i starał się nie reagować na cholernie miękkie usta młodszego. Próbował za to myśleć o tym, jak wiele kutasów musiał już ssać w swoim życiu Nico, żeby być w tym aż tak absurdalnie dobrym. Jego język ślizgał się po główce jego penisa za każdym razem, gdy Nico brał go w usta prawie do końca i zjeżdżał w dół, nigdy go nie wypuszczając. Po chwili, Jason był już całkowicie twardy.

Gdy ręka Nico dotknęła jąder Jasona, poczuł on nagłą chęć zerwania opaski ze swoich oczu, żeby popatrzeć w tej chwili na młodszego: na jego usta owinięte wokół jego penisa, na zarumienione policzki i perfekcyjnie rozczochrane włosy. Ale koniczyny Jasona zdawały się być zamrożone; był zdolny jedynie do dyszenia, z rękami zaciśniętymi na pościeli, gdy Nico mu obciągał.

Jęknął z rozczarowaniem gdy usta Nico nagle zniknęły.

— Przepraszam — mruknął Włoch. Gdy wsuwał się na kolana Jasona, brzmiał na zdyszanego — Ja przy-przygotowałem się wcześniej więc… możemy po prostu… — urwał, a żywe obrazy rozciągającego się Nico, eksplodowały w głowie Jasona.

Serce waliło mu w klatce piersiowej, gdy Nico delikatnie dotknął jego policzka.

— Jason… wszystko w po-porządku?

— Tak — odpowiedział, chociaż czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż tylko „dobrze”.

— Dobrze. Prze-przepraszam. Już przestaję gadać — wymamrotał Włoch, ciągle myśląc, że Jason go nie chciał.

Chłopak pochylił się i znowu przycisnął swoje usta do ust starszego i tym razem, Jason prawie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Chciał jakoś uspokoić Nico, pokazać mu, że on też go pragnął, ale oznaczałoby to przyznanie przed samym sobą, że czuł do chłopaka coś więcej, a na to Jason nie był gotowy.

Nico nie żartował, gdy mówił, że się przygotował. Gdy chwycił penisa Jasona w dłoń i powoli się na niego usunął, nie napotkał prawie żadnego oporu, a straszy wsunął się w jego mokre, wspaniałe, ciepłe ciało z cichym mlaśnięciem. Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich rąk z dala i na oślep sięgnął do przodu, żeby przytrzymać biodra Nico. Włoch, oddychając szybko, schował głowę w zgłębieniu jego szyi i zwinął swoje ręce na nagiej klatce piersiowej przyjaciela. Oczywiste było, że starał się powstrzymać od wydawania jakichkolwiek dźwięków, gdy Jason wsuwał się w niego coraz głębiej. Blondyn zacisnął swoje osłonięte opaską oczy, starając się nie dojść zbyt szybko.

Nico był ciasny i zaciskał się wokół Jasona, dla którego naprawdę trudne było powstrzymanie ruchu bioder.

 _—C-Cristo_ — westchnął Nico, gdy penis Jasona zagłębił się w nim całkowicie. Blondyn czuł, że uda młodszego drżą, ale sam nie był w stanie skupić się teraz na czymkolwiek. Zaakceptował fakt, że umarł i poszedł do nieba, gdy Nico powoli podniósł się w górę i znowu w dół. Jason jęknął, a później było już tylko lepiej, gdy Nico powtarzał to raz za razem, przyśpieszając. Jason pomyślał, że mógłby zemdleć od tego, jak dobrze się teraz czuł. Ciało Nica chciwie przyjmowało go do środka, ale opaska na oczy była dla blondyna zdecydowanie kłopotliwa. Nico zresztą też.

Chłopak starał się powstrzymać od wydawania jakichkolwiek dźwięków, ale z każdym kolejnym ruchem, jego oddech przyśpieszał, a z gardła wyrywały się pojedyncze stęknięcia. Prawdopodobnie zakrywał swoje usta dłonią. To musiało boleć — przekonanie, że Jason go nie pragnął.

— N-Nico — zaczął blondyn, ale Nico uciszył go pocałunkiem, mamrocząc po włosku coś, czego Jason nie zrozumiał. Zrozpaczony i podniecony głos młodszego wywoływał u niego ciarki. — Ściągnij opaskę… idio-idioto.

— To… jest dobrze…

— Zrób to.

Niepewne i drżące ręce Nico sięgnęły za głowę Jasona i powoli rozwiązywały supeł, podczas gdy ciągle go ujeżdżał. Pokój był zdecydowanie zbyt jasny i blondyn ukrył twarz w ramieniu Nico, powoli przyzwyczajając się do światła. Nico zwolnił i objął Jasona ramionami, ciężko dysząc przy jego szyi.

Gdy Jason odsunął się i spojrzał na niego, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Nico wyglądał jak anioł — jego blada twarz była zarumieniona, a oczy, na które opadały zmierzwione włosy, półprzymknięte. Jason zapomniał nagle o ich różnicy wieku, o tym jak często wkurzał go chłopak i jak sam starał się udawać, że nie chce aby do czegoś pomiędzy nimi doszło. Jason wziął jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągając go, pocałował namiętnie. Serce waliło mu w piersi.

— Przepraszam — szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami, delikatnie głaszcząc twarz chłopka. Nico jedynie się w niego wpatrywał — Za… za udawanie, że wcale tego nie chcę.

— Myślałem, że nie chciałeś — wymamrotał Nico.

— Chciałem. Chcę. — Jason pochylił się, by obsypać pocałunkami jego szyję. Na chwilę zapomnieli o seksie. — Chcę cię i nie obchodzi mnie to, jak młody jesteś.

Złapał Nica w talii i łatwo odwrócił tak, że chłopak leżał teraz na kocach, z pochylającym się nad nim starszym. Oboje zadyszeli się podczas kolejnych pocałunków, a serce Jasona waliło jak młot, gdy patrzył na leżącego pod nim chłopaka.

— Jesteś idealny.

Nico owinął swoje nogi dookoła talii Jasona i przyciągnął go do siebie.

 _—Ti amo_ — wyszeptał gorączkowo, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się w nim poruszać. — _Ti amo, ti amo…_

* * *

****_Dwa miesiące później_ ** **

— Nico! — wrzasnął zdenerwowany Jason. — Wyłaź z łazienki!

— O co tak wrzeszczysz? — Nico uchylił drzwi łazienki, wypuszczając na korytarza gorącą parę. Był nagi, jak go matka natura stworzyła, a od prysznica do drzwi ciągnął się ślad wody. Jason jęknął, gdy to zobaczył.

— Bałaganisz — jęknął. Nico uniósł brew.

— I właśnie dlatego wyciągasz mnie spod prysznica?

— Nie. Idę do pracy. — Jason wywrócił oczami. — Więc upewnij się, że zdążysz na wykład.

— Okej.

Jason odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale Nico złapał go za nadgarstek i i przyciągnął do siebie, mocząc jego garnitur. Spojrzał na mężczyznę spod rzęs.

— Gdzie mój pocałunek na pożegnanie? — zapytał niewinnie. Jason uśmiechnął się czule i pochylił, łącząc ich usta. Pocałował Nico delikatnie i odsunął się lekko, by zaraz złożyć pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, na czubku nosa i czole.

— Kocham cię.

— Pa, staruszku. — Jason uśmiechnął się, gdy Nico zamknął się w łazience.

Przypuszczał, że jego dom już nigdy nie będzie cichy, czy pusty.


	5. Don't Dream It's Over

****Luke musi dłuższą chwilę czekać na możliwość odrodzenia, więc rozwinął w sobie nawyk wymykania się z Elizjum (ponieważ Tantanos po nikim nie spodziewa się chęci opuszczenia tej krainy) i naprzykrzania się Nico. Po pewnym czasie nawiązują ze sobą więź i Luke jest pierwszą osobą, przy której Nico czuje się na tyle komfortowo, by ujawnić swoją seksualność. Luke nie jest zachwycony, w końcu, ofiarowanym mu odrodzeniem, bo podejrzewa, że powoli zakochuje się w Nico. Możesz zadecydować czy będzie tu smut i jak to się rozegra ale niech zakończenie będzie szczęśliwe i pełne nadziei, proszę!** **

****od Stories_of_the_Shadows** **

Nico siedział na wzgórzu, które było jakimś rodzajem naturalnej granicy pomiędzy pałacem jego ojca, a Łąkami Asfodelowymi. Nico uwielbiał przesiadywać w tym miejscu, ponieważ mógł obserwować z niego cały krajobraz Podziemia – za jego plecami leżała potworna twierdza jego ojca, a przed nim rozpościerało się ogromne pole zapełnione tysiącami błąkających się dusz. W oddali widział całkowicie czarną rzekę i Charona w łodzi. Z każdym powiewem wiatru do jego uszu docierały krzyki ludzi torturowanych na Polach Kary, a dość blisko nich, lśniące i słoneczne Elizjum, pełne pięknych domów i wiecznie zielonych drzew. Nico lubił to wzgórze również dlatego, bo leżało w odosobnieniu, a blisko niego była mała jaskinia, w której przesiadywał i rozmyślał, gdy nie chciał przebywać w pobliżu żywych _lub_ martwych.

Obecnie, Nico znajdował się w swojej kryjówce, ostrząc miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza i rozmyślając o swojej ucieczce z pałacu ojca, po jednej z wielu głośnych i energicznych kłótni Hadesa i Persefony. Czternastolatek nienawidził tych kłótni, ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, to i tak nie lubił przesiadywać w pałacu swojego ojca — bywał tam jedynie dlatego, bo nie wiedział, gdzie indziej mógłby pójść. Obóz Półkrwi nie był jego domem.

— Proszę, proszę, proszę, czy to nie Hades Junior? — Nagły głos zaskoczył Nico, który odwrócił się gwałtownie, z mieczem w dłoni, spodziewając się ujrzeć jakiegoś potwora lub boga.

Jednak przy wejściu do jaskini stał nikt inny niż Luke Castellan. Pomimo lekkiego uśmiechu na twarzy blondyna, Nico nie potrafił się rozluźnić. Nie widział chłopaka od czasu bitwy z Tytanami, podczas której walczyli po przeciwnych stronach, a było to już dobry miesiąc temu. Wiedział oczywiście, że Luke, pomimo swojej zdrady, dostał wybaczenie i miejsce w Elizjum, ale nie wyjaśniało to, co robił akurat tutaj. Oczy Nico zwęziły się, gdy wskazał mieczem na pokrytego bliznami chłopaka.

— Ej, wyluzuj, Chłopcze Śmierci. — Luke uśmiechnął się i uniósł dłonie w geście poddania. — I tak jestem martwy, więc nie wiem, co chcesz mi niby zrobić tą wykałaczką.

— Castellan, prawda? — warknął Nico. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

— A co ty tutaj robisz? — odparował Luke. — To miejsce zmarłych, Nico, a ty nie pachniesz jak zmarły.

— Nie możesz tego wyczuć — powiedział Nico, chociaż nie był tego do końca pewien. Opuścił swój miecz. Luke wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do jaskini, pochylając się, żeby nie uderzyć głową w sufit.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, spaceruję.

— Spacerujesz — powiedział Nico, śmiertelnie poważnie — poza Elizjum?

Luke wzruszył ramionami.

— A co? — mruknął. — Czasami jest tam dość nudno. Tak… spokojnie. Mam na myśli, jasne, jest tam sporo świetnych gości, jak Dedal lub Lee i Kastor, z nimi zawsze jest niezła zabawa. No i jest też Ethan, oczywiście. Ale czasami i tak dopada mnie nuda.

— Myślę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby powiedzieć, że Raj jest nudny — powiedział Nico. Luke po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

— Dlatego staram się o odrodzenie.

— Poważnie? — Nico uniósł brwi, rozluźniając się lekko. Zastanawiał się, czy po całym złu, które wyrządził na Ziemi, Luke kiedykolwiek zostanie tam znowu zesłany. — Jak długo to zajmie?

— Pewnie lata. — Luke usiadł na ziemi i ziewnął. — Najpierw muszą mi to zaproponować. Niezłe miejsce sobie tutaj znalazłeś.

Nico usiadł przy przeciwnej ścianie, luźno trzymając miecz w dłoniach. Na wszelki wypadek.

— Pewnie powinieneś już wracać. Tantanos może zacząć cię szukać.

— Zaryzykuję. — Luke uśmiechnął się do Nico.

* * *

Poruszony chłopak uderzał mieczem o rosnące na wzgórzu drzewo, a fakt, że nie wywierało to wpływu na magiczną roślinę, zdawał irytować go jeszcze bardziej.

— Ej, co cię ugryzło? — powiedział Luke, wspinając się na szczyt wzgórza. Dzięki swoim ubraniom i lekkiemu śmiechowi, wyróżniał się na tle tego ponurego miejsca.

— Nie mam nastroju, Luke — warknął Nico, wciąż gniewnie uderzając w drzewo.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni Luke dosłownie „najechał” jego bezpieczną przystań, ale Nico zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Wiedział, że Luke ciągle martwił się tym, czy dostanie szansę na ponowne odrodzenie. A tak właściwie, to wspólne spędzanie czasu mu nie przeszkadzało — mieli naprawdę wiele wspólnego, a Nico był jedyną szansą Luke’a na dowiedzenie się, co dzieje się w świecie żywych. Ale akurat teraz Nico nie miał ochoty z nim gadać.

— Chodzi o tę sprawę z Percym? — zapytał Luke, a Nico zatrzymał miecz w połowie uderzenia i odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał. Luke wzruszył ramionami.

— Wszyscy wiedzą — westchnął blondyn. — Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak bardzo. Jackson zdaje się być nieśmiertelny. Jeżeli ja nie zdołałem go zabić, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby było to możliwe. — Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. — Jestem pewien, że niedługo wróci.

— Łatwo ci mówić — mruknął Nico, biorąc kolejny zamach do uderzenia.

— Słuchaj, może zamiast wyładowywać swoje złamane serce na drzewie, spróbujesz zmierzyć się ze mną? — zaproponował Luke.

— Nie mam złamanego serca — zaprotestował Nico, gdy w dłoni Luke’a pojawił się złoty i lśniący miecz. Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

— Och, błagam cię. To jasne jak niebo w Elizjum, że jesteś w nim zakochany — parsknął chłopak, okrążając Nico. Zdenerwowany Włoch zamierzył się na niego mieczem, ale Luke łatwo zablokował jego uderzenie.

— Nie jestem w nim zakochany! — Dosłownie kipiał gniewem. Ostrza jego i Luke’a skrzyżowały się po raz kolejny.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Chłopcze Śmierci — zażartował Luke. Nico zatracił się w walce, atakując, parując uderzenia i wkładając w nie cały swój gniew i frustrację. — Nie ma sensu w zaprzeczaniu temu, jaki jesteś.

— A jaki jestem – zapytał Nico przez zaciśnięte zęby — twoim nieomylnym zdaniem?

Z uśmiechem na ustach, Luke, łatwo wytrącił miecz z dłoni swojego przeciwnika.

— Gejowski jak krasnoludek na końcu tęczy.

Nico zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, ale uśmiech Luke’a jedynie zmięknął.

— Słuchaj, nie ma w tym niczego złego. Jestem biseksualny i nie płaczę z tego powodu. Nie mamy lat czterdziestych, czy kiedy ty się tam, do cholery, urodziłeś. – Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie poczochrał włosy Nico. — To w porządku być sobą kimkolwiek jesteś.

Nico wypuścił drżąco powietrze i spojrzał na Luke’a. Blondyn nie zachęcał go do żadnego wyznania, ale chłopak z jakiegoś powodu mu ufał.

— Myślę, że podobają mi się chłopcy — powiedział słabo. Luke uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wszyscy, czy tylko Percy?

Nico zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Wszyscy. Ale Percy najbardziej.

* * *

Luke był na wzgórzu. Leżał w suchej, brązowej trawie i rozkoszował się podmuchami zimnego powietrza — wieczne lato Elizjum powoli go dobijało. Nico wbiegł na wzgórze z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— On żyje! — krzyknął radośnie. Luke usiadł. — Wszystko z nim w porządku! Z Percym wszystko dobrze! — Nie zatrzymał się na czas i wpadł na Luke’a, który złapał go ze śmiechem.

Nico nie przepadał za kontaktem fizycznym, ale tym razem naprawdę go potrzebował. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, gdy mocno przytulił Luke’a, niezdolny do utrzymania uśmiechu na twarzy. Ciągle odtwarzał w pamięci swoje spotkanie z Percym w Obozie Jupiter – puste spojrzenie na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył na niego, niczego nie pamiętając. Część Nico szeptała, że Annabeth też nie pamiętał — być może, w końcu, mógłby spróbować…

— Mówiłem ci, że będzie dobrze. — Luke poczochrał Nico po włosach, gdy czternastolatek w końcu się od niego odkleił, zmachany i zaczerwieniony po biegu. — Co ten idiota znowu wyprawia?

Nico skrzywił się i wyjaśnił blondynowi całą sytuację.

— Najgorsze jest to, że ojciec powiedział, że nie powinienem wyjawiać mu prawdy. Podobno nie nadszedł jeszcze odpowiedni moment.

— To przez Herę i jej wtrącanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy — powiedział Luke, kładąc się na ziemi i zamykając oczy. — Ale Hades ma rację. Nie pośpieszaj niczego, niech wszystko potoczy się w swoim tempie.

Nico, z westchnieniem, położył się obok niego. Przez chwilę po prostu leżeli w ciszy, wpatrując się w stalowoszare niebo i słuchając odległych krzyków dochodzących z Pól Kary. Nico zadrżał pod zimnym podmuchem wiatru.

— Jak tam sprawy z odrodzeniem?

— Nijak – powiedział cicho Luke. — Jak przypuszczam, będę musiał jeszcze na nie poczekać.

— Pewnie tak… — Nico zagryzł wargę i odwrócił się do Luke’a. — Wiesz co się dzieje? — zapytał cicho. — Jest… problem. Z Wrotami Śmierci. Przebywanie tutaj nie jest już dla mnie bezpieczne. Potwory wychodzą z Tartaru…

— Że jak?! — Luke usiadł gwałtownie. Nico zacisnął oczy.

— Porwano Tantanosa. — Jego głos był słaby. — Nikt ich teraz nie chroni. Ja… ja muszę coś zrobić… od środka. Bogowie są zdezorientowani. Nie mogą zapanować nad swoimi Greckimi i Rzymskimi aspektami…

Luke westchnął i pochylił się do przodu.

— Brzmi skomplikowanie. A ja myślałem, że po wojnie z Tytanami gorzej być nie może.

— Luke — powiedział cicho Nico.

— Co jest? — Blondyn spojrzał na niego. Nico miał łzy w oczach, a jego panika szybko udzieliła się Luke’owi. Pochylił się do chłopaka i troskliwie objął go ramionami. — Co się stało?

— Zrobiłem coś naprawdę złego — wyszeptał Nico. Luke podciągnął go do pozycji siedzącej i złapał za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia w oczy.

— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał, patrząc na jego zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

— Przywróciłem moją siostrę z martwych.

* * *

Luke po raz kolejny przyszedł na wzgórze i coś ścisnęło go za serce, gdy zobaczył, że ciągle jest puste. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, Luke w końcu zaakceptował swoją miłość do Nico i właśnie wtedy Włoch nagle… przepadł. Elizjum i Pola Asfoledowe były jedynymi bezpiecznymi miejscami w Podziemiu, a Pałac Hadesa był zamknięty na trzy spusty, jak gdyby Bóg walczył z samym sobą. Tantanos w końcu powrócił wraz z jakimś minimalnym poziomem porządku, ale nawet on nie wiedział, gdzie podziewa się Nico.

Codziennie, już od kilku tygodni, Luke wymykał się z Elizjum i przychodził tutaj, sprawdzić, czy Nico już wrócił. Przez jakiś czas blondyn myślał, że chłopak po prostu się znudził i go zostawił, ale… z każdym kolejnym dniem był coraz bardziej pewien, że musiało chodzić o coś więcej. Słyszał plotki i szepty, które mówiły, że Nico przepadł w Tartarze.

Blondyn okrążył wzgórze z nadzieją na spotkanie syna Hadesa. Gdy jego poszukiwania okazały się bezcelowe, wrócił na drogę, którą tam przyszedł, ale coś kazało mu sprawdzić jeszcze małą, znajdującą się w pobliżu jaskinię, którą przywłaszczył sobie kiedyś Nico. Chociaż od ich poprzedniego spotkania zdawały się minąć wieki, w ciemność wpatrywał się niezbyt entuzjastycznie.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy zobaczył zwiniętą w kącie postać.

— Nico? — zapytał jednym tchem, prawie pewny, że była to iluzja.

Chłopak gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Był blady, miał zapadnięte policzki i oczy wypełnione nieludzkim wyczerpaniem. Ale to ciągle był Nico.

— Nico! – Luke zbliżył się do chłopaka i padł obok niego na kolana. — Nico, gdzieś ty był, ty–ty… idioto?! Martwiłem się o ciebie, przychodziłem tutaj codziennie i…

— Miałeś się odrodzić — szepnął Nico, marszcząc brwi. — Co ty tutaj ciągle robisz?

Luke nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał żartować albo zlekceważyć całej sytuacji. Nico przeszedł przez piekło — było to wypisane na jego twarzy.

— Zniknąłeś. Jak mógłbym myśleć o odrodzeniu, skoro ciebie nie było obok?

Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć moment, w którym Nico się złamał i przylgnął do niego, łkając, przytulając się i opowiadając o wszystkim przerywanym głosem; o upadku do Tartaru i o tym, jak przerażająco tam było, o tym, że bogini nędzy powiedziała mu, że w jego życiu było perfekcyjnie dużo bólu, o tym, że został pochwycony przez potwory Gai i zamknięty w spiżowej kazi, gdzie powoli umierał z braku powietrza i żywił się jedynie pestkami granatu.

Luke trzymał go mocno, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w to, co przeżył siedzący obok niego chłopak. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy Nico zmienił się z miłej odskoczni od nudnego Elizjum do kogoś, o kogo naprawdę dbał i chciał chronić.

— Już dobrze – wyszeptał Luke do trzęsącego się w jego ramionach chłopca. Trzymał go blisko i lekko głaskał jego włosy. — Będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie.

* * *

— Hej. — Luke usiadł obok Nico, gdy po raz kolejny wyrwał się z Elizjum, żeby rozerwać się na wzgórzu.

— Hej. — Nico ostrzył swój miecz. Chłopak wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż kilka tygodni temu, ale ciągle nie wrócił do pełni sił.

— Jak idzie misja? — zapytał blondyn. Nico wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mogę zostać tutaj zbyt długo. „Argo II” pewnie znowu wpakuje się w jakieś tarapaty — powiedział i przygryzł wargę – Ja i Jason byliśmy dzisiaj w Splitcie.

— Chorwacja? — Luke uniósł brew.

– Spotkaliśmy Kupidyna — powiedział cicho Nico. — Musiałem… wy–wyznać mu, że zakochałem się w Percym.

Nico nie spodziewał się, że Luke zareaguje w ten sposób — jego uśmiech zniknął, a oczy wypełniły się bólem. _Boże, nie mów mi, że też się w nim teraz bujasz!,_ chciał krzyknąć Nico, ponieważ wiedział, że było to jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie jego reakcji.

— Och – mruknął blondyn — myślałem, że teraz już… — przerwał, potrząsając głową.

Nico wstał.

— Muszę na chwilę zniknąć. Musimy przetransportować Atenę Partenos do Obozu i naprawdę nie mamy na to dużo czasu. Luke… powinieneś się już odrodzić. Zapytaj o to Tantanosa.

Luke wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, co było do niego niepodobne.

— Nie. Poczekam aż wrócisz.

Nico nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

* * *

— To koniec — powiedział Nico.

Luke siedział na szczycie wzgórza, wpatrując się w Pola Asfoledowe z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Nico przybył tutaj tak szybko jak mógł, zaraz po tym, jak dzieci Apolla zdążyły go połatać i był rozczarowany, że Luke nawet nie ucieszył się na jego widok. Włoch odchrząknął.

— Gaja znowu śpi.

— Cieszę się – wyszeptał Luke.

— Luke… — Nico przygryzł wargę i usiadł obok niego. Blondyn nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — Co się stało?

— Zaproponowali mi odrodzenie — powiedział Luke. Serce Nico ścisnęło się boleśnie, ale zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— To dobrze, prawda?

Luke w końcu się do niego odwrócił, a jego oczy przepełnione były bólem.

— Mogłoby być. Boże, gdyby zaproponowali mi to rok temu, przyjąłbym to bez mrugnięcia okiem… — wypuścił z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie — ale… dzisiaj im odmówiłem.

— Oszalałeś?! — krzyknął Nico. — Przecież tak bardzo tego chciałeś!

— Najwyraźniej nie zawsze otrzymujemy to, co chcemy — powiedział Luke, prawie warcząc. — Co u Percy’ego? Słyszałem, że ciągle jest z Annabeth.

Nico zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego go wspominasz?

— Ponieważ, w pewnym sensie — warknął Luke — ty też nie masz tego, czego chciałeś.

Nico spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Już go nie pragnę.

Luke westchnął.

— Kurwa, Nico. Weź się zdecyduj, czego ty w końcu chcesz.

— Co jest z tobą nie tak?! — warknął Nico. — Dlaczego odrzuciłeś to ofertę? Chciałeś tego, więc czemu?

Luke ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a gdy przemówił, jego głos był przytłumiony.

— Bo coś do ciebie czuję, idioto.

— C–Co? — głos Nico zadrżał. Luke przetarł swoje włosy dłonią.

— Nie chciałem odchodzić, bo to oznacza zostawienie cię. I prawdopodobnie nigdy się wtedy nie zobaczymy.

— Luke… — wyszeptał Nico.

— Myślałem, że podoba ci się Percy, dlatego niczego ci nie powiedziałem.

— Luke…

— A teraz wszystko utrudniasz, bo dałeś mi tą głupią nadzieję, a ja utknąłem tutaj…

— Luke! — krzyknął Nico, a gdy blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę, złapał go za koszulkę, przyciągnął do siebie i połączył ich usta razem. Oczy Luke rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy chłopak pocałował go gwałtownie, przylegając do niego, tak jak robił to po powrocie z Tartaru. Po kilku sekundach, zamknął oczy, otoczył Nico ramionami i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. _Jest prawdziwy_ , powtarzał sobie _, jest prawdziwy, jest w moich ramionach i mnie całuje…_ Gdy Nico się odsunął miał problem z miarowym oddechem.

— Powodem… dla którego nie po–podoba mi się już Percy jest to, że podobasz mi się ty, kretynie.

— Co? Czemu? — Luke zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie wiem — powiedział Nico, łącząc ich czoła razem. — Jesteś… czuję, że jesteśmy tak blisko siebie. Bo ty mnie rozumiesz – zamknął swoje oczy — Byłeś pierwszą osobą, której zaufałem w kwestii mojej orientacji, bo sprawiłeś, że czułem… że nie ma w tym niczego złego i… byłeś ze mną po tym, gdy wyszedłem z Tartaru. Wszyscy w Obozie powtarzali mi, jak odważny i silny byłem, ale ja potrzebowałem po prostu kogoś, kto potrzyma mnie w swoich ramionach i powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze i to ty to zrobiłeś, nie Percy. Ja po prostu… — Jego głos się załamał, a oczy otworzyły. — Myślę, że się w tobie zakochuję.

— Pierdolić odrodzenie – powiedział Luke ostro. — Zostaję dokładnie, kurwa, tutaj i lepiej żebyś odwiedzał mnie każdego cholernego dnia, zanim umrzesz. A wtedy, gdy już wykitujesz, pójdziemy razem do Elizjum.

— A co twoimi marzeniami, przecież… — zaczął Nico, ale uśmiech Luke’a go powstrzymał.

— Ty jesteś moim marzeniem, Nico.


	6. Those Wild Eyes

****Co powiesz na napisanie pierwszego razu Nico i Mitchella? Spotykają się od pewnego czasu i Mitchell zmaga się z powiedzeniem Nico, że jest gotowy i zaczerpuje porady u swojego rodzeństwa i (myśli), że zrobi z siebie idiotę, ale, w końcu, to działa i robią to (robią _to_ ).** **

****od Purple_Dino** **

Mitchell ciągle spoglądał to na Nico, który obejmował go ręką, na Klub Winowajców puszczany w telewizji, to znowu na Nico. Jego wnętrzności były skręcone z nerwów, a serce biło mu jak szalone. _No dalej, idioto,_ powiedział sobie, _Po prostu to zrób_.

— Nico? — zapytał cicho.

— Tak? — Nico odwrócił wzrok od telewizora i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Mitchell przełknął nerwy i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Nico. Mógł poczuć, że starszy chłopak uśmiecha się podczas pocałunku; Mitchell zazwyczaj nie był tym, który je inicjował. Gdy na ekranie pojawił się numer muzyczny, Nico pogłębił pocałunek, a jego usta były ciepłe i miękkie. I wtedy chłopak zaczął się odsuwać. Gdyby Mitchell miał chociaż odrobinę pewności siebie, przyciągnąłby go do siebie i być może przekonał do czegoś więcej, ale, jako że był nieśmiałym, niepewnym gnojkiem, powrócił do jedynie przytulania Nico. Jego usta były gorzkie od rozczarowania.

On i Nico chodzili ze sobą od pięciu miesięcy, a znali się już prawie rok. Czasami — okej, zawsze — Mitchell nie dowierzał, że ktoś tak popularny, znany, wspaniały i odważny jak Nico chciał być z nim, jedynym dzieckiem Afrodyty, które nie miało uroku osobistego i całego tego kramu. Kilka niezbyt miłych ludzi myślało tak samo, pytając, czy nie użył błogosławieństwa Afrodyty, żeby uwieść Nico. Nie użył, oczywiście. Z jakiegoś powodu, bogowie wiedzą dlaczego, Nico lubił Mitchella.

Nico był najcudowniejszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek spotkała Mitchella. Nie ważne, jak zimny i niespołeczny w stosunku do innych był, swojemu chłopakowi zawsze okazywał czułość. Lubił się przytulać i całować i Mitch wiedział, że chciał więcej, ale nigdy na niego nie naciskał. Doszli jedynie do wzajemnej masturbacji (niezdarnej ze strony Mitchella, ale na szczęście udanej), ale wtedy chłopak wycofał się, zanim miałoby dojść do seksu, a Nico był taki miły i powiedział, że nie muszą się spieszyć. Problem polegał na tym, że Mitchell był już na to gotowy. Problem polegał w tym, że nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć o tym Nico.

* * *

— …w–więc zainicjowałem pocałunek i ta–tak dalej, ale wtedy on po prostu… przestał i ja–ja byłem zbyt przerażony, żeby poprosić go, żeby kontynuował. — Mitchell jąkał się i czerwienił w domku Afrodyty, gdy jego przyrodnia siostra, Silena, usiadła obok niego i kiwnięciem głowy zachęcała do mówienia. — I nie wiem co zrobić.

— Ale chcesz uprawiać z nim seks? — upewniła się Silena. Mitchell przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

— Tak.

– Dlaczego po prostu mu tego nie powiesz? — zapytała oparta o ścianę Piper. — Powiedz mu, że jesteś gotowy. To przecież Nico… nie potrzebuje żadnych kwiecistych słów.

— Chodzi o to, że… — Mitchell spuścił wzrok w dół na swoje dłonie. — za każdym razem, gdy próbuję mu to powiedzieć… w–wiesz, że chcę to zrobić… zaczynam świrować i nie mogę tego z siebie wykrztusić.

— Skoro ciągle nawiązujesz do seksu jako „to”, to wcale ci się nie dziwię — powiedziała sympatycznie Silena. Piper podeszła i objęła swojego brata ramieniem.

— Okej, dlaczego po prostu nie… pokażesz mu czego chcesz?

— Jak? — Mitchell spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami zza swoich okularów.

— Może poczekasz na niego nago w łóżku? — zapytała Silena. Rodzeństwo aż się na nią zagapiło. Wzruszyła ramionami — No co? U mnie zadziałało…

— Nie mogę tego zrobić! — Mitchell był czerwony jak burak. — Ja–ja… nie chcę że–żeby zobaczył mnie nago.

— Ty chcesz z nim uprawiać seks, Mitch — powiedziała Piper — Trudno to będzie zrobić w ubraniach.

Mitchell przełknął nerwowo.

— Dobra. Wi–więc... powinienem to zrobić? Po–poczekać na niego nago?

Obie skinęły energicznie głowami.

* * *

Mitchell stchórzył. Oczywiście, że stchórzył, do jasnej cholery; gdybyś chciał teraz na niego spojrzeć, to był ukryty pod kocami na łóżku Nico, nagi.

Tak jak obiecał, przyszedł do domku Hadesa i był zadowolony z tego, że było w nim ciemno, a jedyne światło pochodziło z płonącego paleniska w kącie pokoju. Nico nie było w środku, więc Mitchell szybko się rozebrał, zostawił swoje ubrania złożone w stosik przy drzwiach i rzucił się na łóżko. Położył się i zmusił do tego, żeby nie przykrywać swojego penisa. Umierał z nerwów.

Nico nie pojawił się w przeciągu kolejnych minut, a Mitchell był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Jego ciało krzyczało, żeby coś na siebie założył. W końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał, zszedł z łóżka i podbiegł do swoich ubrań, które… zniknęły — prawdopodobnie dzięki Silenie i Piper. Ogarnęła go nagle panika i czuł, że tutaj, nago, w środku domku Hadesa, dostanie jakiegoś ataku. Nie wiedział co byłoby gorsze – pobiegnięcie nago do domku Afrodyty, czy zaczekanie na Nico i pozwolenie mu na zobaczenie go w takim stanie. Mitch zerknął na siebie w lustrze; był blady i drżący, a cała jego twarz i klatka piersiowa były czerwone z zażenowania.

Jego oczy spoczęły na szafie Nico. Podbiegł do niej, desperacko szarpiąc za drzwiczki, żeby coś na siebie założyć. Mógł usłyszeć stłumione głosy na zewnątrz, ale jeden z nich na pewno należał do Nico. Mitch wiedział, że niedługo wejdzie do środka, więc wyjął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i ją na siebie założył. Ledwo zakrywała jego krocze, ale nie miał czasu na szukanie jakichś bokserek. Zamiast tego, znowu rzucił się na łóżko, przykrywając się kocem od stóp do głów.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Mitchell zacisnął oczy ze zdenerwowania. Mógł usłyszeć jak Nico odkłada swój miecz, później otwiera szafę i…

— Mitch? — zapytał. Mitchell nieśmiało wyjrzał spod przykrycia.

— Cześć — wymamrotał przerażony. Nico stał przy palenisku i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył swojego chłopaka. Jak zawsze, serce Mitcha zaczęło bił szybciej, gdy zobaczył, jak atrakcyjny jest Nico ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami i jeszcze ciemniejszymi oczami.

— Co ty tam robisz? — Włoch podszedł i chciał go odkryć, ale Mitchell szybko przytrzymał koce rękami.

— Nie! — krzyknął spanikowany. Nico zmarszczył brwi. — Nie… zo–zostaw… ja… to…

— Mitchie? — Nico wyciągnął rękę i odsunął mu włosy z czoła. — Wszystko w porządku? Masz gorączkę? Jesteś cały czerwony.

— Mogę poprosić cię o coś dziwnego?

— Jasne. — Nico był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— Możesz pójść do domku Afrodyty i poprosić, żeby dziewczyny oddały mi ubrania?

— Czekaj, co? — zapytał Nico, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. — Kurwa, Mitch… jesteś nagi?

— U–um… nie… — zawahał się. — Mam twoją ko–koszulkę, ale za–zabrały wszystkie moje rzeczy.

— A więc mówisz — powiedział cicho Nico — że jesteś nagi w moim łóżku, mając na sobie jedynie jeden z moich podkoszulków?

— T–tak? — zapytał drżąco Mitch.

Zanim Mitchell zdążył zareagować, Nico wydarł mu koc z rąk.

— Nico! — zaprotestował, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i próbując odzyskać przykrycie. — Prze–przestań!

— Pozwól mi zobaczyć. — Nico prawie mruczał. Odrzucił koc na podłogę, a Mitchell złapał poduszkę, przyciągając ją do siebie w obronie. Nagły zapęd Nico go przestraszył, a Włoch musiał to chyba zobaczyć, bo jego twarz złagodniała.

— Mitch – wymruczał. — Pozwól mi na siebie spojrzeć.

— Nie chcę — wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

— Czemu? — zapytał Nico, ale jego chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Delikatnie, nie chcąc go przestraszyć, Nico popchnął go na łóżko i wspiął się na niego, zamykając go w klatce ze swoich ramion. Mitchell spojrzał na niego nerwowo, a Nico pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust, sięgając ręką w stronę poduszki. Mitchell niepewnie wypuścił ją ze swojego uścisku. Nico ciągle składał lekkie pocałunki tuż za jego uchem.

— Mitch, dlaczego jesteś praktycznie nagi w moim łóżku? — wymamrotał.

Mitchell miał gęsią skórkę w miejscu, gdzie czuł jego oddech. Część jego nerwów została zastąpiona rodzącym się w jego żołądku podnieceniem.

— Ja… nie widziałem, jak ci powiedzieć.

— Powiedzieć mi co? — Mitchell mógł poczuć uśmiech Nico na swojej skórze.

— Wiesz, co — wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się. Ręce Nico niepewnie sięgnęły po jego koszulkę. Mitchell szybko ją ściągnął, prawie natychmiast owijając ręce dookoła swojej klatki piersiowej i zaciskając nogi. Gdy Nico w końcu się odsunął, spojrzał na Mitchella i sięgnął po jego ręce, kładąc je na kocu, splatając z nim swoje palce. Szturchnął go w nogi, aż chłopak je rozsunął i Nico mógł się między nimi położyć. Syn Afrodyty czuł, że jego twarz płonie, gdy Nico był tak blisko niego, a on sam walczył ze swoim zdenerwowaniem. Część niego chciała użyć czaromowy, żeby upewnić się, że będzie podobał się Nico, ale wiedział, że gdy to zrobi, wszystko, co zrobią, nie będzie prawdziwe.

— Nico… — zaczął.

— Cii… — Nico pochylił się i połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Później całował piegi na jego ramionach i skierował swoje usta niżej, na jego brzuch, co sprawiało, że jego chłopak zaczął drżeć. Nagle chłopak chwycił Nico za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, patrząc na niego twarzą w twarz.

— Je–jeśli mamy to zrobić, to potrzebuję cię tutaj, przy mnie — wymamrotał. — Ja–ja… muszę na ciebie patrzeć.

Nico szturchnął nos Mitchella z czułością.

— Mitch?

— Ta–tak?

— Kocham cię.

Mitchell uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Ja ciebie też.

— I jesteś piękny.

Syn Afrodyty poczuł rumieniec na swoich policzkach i odwrócił wzrok.

— Wiedziałem, że to powiesz.

Nico uśmiechał się, gdy zakładał włosy Mitchella za ucho.

— Bo to prawda. — Pocałował go w czoło, a Mitchell przysunął się bliżej do jego dotyku. — Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Mitchell owinął swoje ręce dookoła szyi Włocha i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Robili to przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu całowali się, powoli i delikatnie, ale gdy się od siebie odsunęli, obojgu brakowało tchu.

— Powiedz mi, jeżeli będziesz chciał przerwać — powiedział Nico. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziemy w połowie, jeżeli poczujesz się niekomfortowo, po prostu przerwiemy.

— Okej — zgodził się Mitchell. Nico pochylił się i przez chwilę grzebał w szufladzie stolika nocnego, a jego wolna ręka trzymała biodra Mitchella. Chłopak był lekko roztargniony, ale większość jego obaw zniknęła. Oczywiście, że Nico był troskliwy i rozumiejący — jak zawsze. Mitchell nie wiedział, czego się tak bał. Ciągle był zdenerwowany, w szczególności wtedy, gdy Nico wyciągnął z szuflady lubrykant i prezerwatywy i położył je na poduszce obok głowy Mitchella.

— Um… więc, co powinienem robić?

— Nic. — Nico uśmiechnął się. — Muszę cię przygotować, a jedyne, co ty musisz robić, to rozłożenie nóg.

Mitchell zaczerwienił się, ale wykonał polecenie. Gdy Nico otworzył buteleczkę z lubrykantem, nie wytrzymał.

— Podaj mi tę poduszkę — poprosił. Nico się nie sprzeczał, tylko spełnił jego prośbę i pozwolił mu przykryć nią głowę. — Okej. Dajesz.

Nico przesunął nogi Mitchella tak, żeby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do jego tyłka i powoli nacisnął swoim nawilżonym palcem na jego dziurkę. Był to tylko koniuszek, ale chłopak napiął się z lekkim sykiem dyskomfortu. Nico pogładził jego biodro.

— Musisz się rozluźnić — powiedział cicho — albo będziesz czuć się jeszcze dziwniej. Zaufaj mi.

Mitchell zerknął na niego spod poduszki.

— Byłeś kiedyś na dole?

— I na dole, i na górze — Nico wzruszył ramionami.

— Czekaj, z iloma osobami… uprawiałeś seks?

— Czy to ważne?

Mitchell wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja tylko… ja ch–chcę wiedzieć, jak wielką mam konkurencję.

— Nie masz żadnej konkurencji — prychnął Nico i odsunął poduszkę z twarzy Mitchella, żeby go pocałować. — A nawet gdybyś miał, to już byś wygrał.

Mitchell trzymał twarz Nico w swoich dłoniach, gdy chłopak wsunął w niego cały palce, szukając w jego twarzy jakiegokolwiek śladu dyskomfortu. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, gdy poczuł palący ból, ale nie chciał wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku bojąc się, że Nico spanikuje, myśląc, że go rani. To nie było aż takie złe. Po prostu dziwne, tak jak powiedział Nico. Włoch pocałował Mitchella, przełykając jego westchnienie, gdy wsunął w niego drugi palec. Lubrykant wszystko ułatwiał, ale dotyk i tak był obcy, w szczególności wtedy, gdy Nico zaczął poruszać palcami, rozciągając Mitchella.

Chłopak chwycił za pościel, zaciskając pięści za każdym razem gdy poczuł dyskomfort. Ale wydawało mu się, że z każdą sekundą było coraz lepiej, płonący ból powoli mijał. Nico wyraźnie czegoś szukał, zmieniając pozycję swoich palców. Syn Afrodyty właśnie przyzwyczaił się do uczucia wypełnienia, gdy został włożony w niego trzeci palec, zmuszający go do zaciśnięcia zębów i oczu.

— Och — wymamrotał słabo.

— Przepraszam — Nico zaczął się wycofywać, ale Mitchell załapał za jego rękę, powstrzymując go.

— Ni–nie — wymamrotał drżąco, otwierając swoje oczy. — Jest dobrze. Czuję się dobrze.

Nico wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Będzie lepiej, obiecuję — wymruczał obsypują twarz Mitchella pocałunkami, a jego palce znowu zaczęły się poruszać. Po chwili przestało boleć, ale ciągle nie było to dobre uczucie, a Mitchell nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ludzie to ciągle robili… i wtedy Nico znalazł to, czego szukał.

Mitchell znowu się napiął, gdy przeszedł przez niego nagły wstrząs przyjemności. Odchylił głowę i przymrużył oczy, ledwo tego świadomy. Wypuścił z siebie coś pomiędzy westchnieniem, a jękiem, a jego biodra wystrzeliły w górę. Nico wycofał swoje palce, a Mitchell opadł na koc , dysząc i powoli otwierając oczy.

— Co to było? — wymamrotał słabo, gdy jego ciało drżało z przyjemności.

— Prostata. — Nico pocałował go, niechlujnie i idealnie. — Podoba ci się?

— Mhymm — wymamrotał w zgodzie. — Zrób to jeszcze raz.

Nico ściągnął koszulkę, a następnie zsunął swoje spodnie i bieliznę. Mitchell był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo jego chłopak był podniecony (nie wiedział, że ktokolwiek może tak stwardnieć tylko na niego patrząc). Nico sięgnął po prezerwatywę i rozerwał ją ustami. Część obaw Mitchella powróciła. Nico musiał to zauważyć.

— W porządku? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż zwykle, a włosy rozczochrane w miejscu, gdzie dotknęły ich palce Mitchella. Nagle chłopak zorientował się, że nie mógł oddychać. Czuł się tak, jakby znikąd uderzyła w niego fala szczęścia. Nico wyglądał na gotowego przestać, gdyby Mitchell tylko go o to poprosił i to go jakoś uspokoiło; nie byłby na niego zły, gdyby stchórzył, nawet jeżeli chciał czegoś więcej.

— Jestem w tobie kompletnie zakochany — wymamrotał bezradnie Mitchell. Nico sięgnął i pocałował jego dłoń.

— Możemy przestać.

Mitch potrząsnął głowa.

— Nie. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym chciał przestać.


	7. I Know Who You Are Now

****Mogłabyś napisać Jercy umieszczone w średniowieczu, gdzie Percy jest czarownicą, a Jason przez przypadek się o tym dowiaduje?** **

****Od The creator of IGIRLS** **

Jason westchnął żałośnie. Nienawidził, gdy jego dowódca zlecał mu patrolowanie ulic — nie wybierał kariery rycerza po to, żeby rozdzielać bijące się chłopskie dzieci, lub upewniać się, że nikt nie kradnie kawałków mięsa ze straganu rzeźnika. Ale Jason był mądrym człowiekiem i wiedział, że ktoś musiał robić te rzeczy — a czasami musiał to być on.

Przynajmniej było słonecznie – Jason nienawidził, gdy padał deszcz. Słońce odbijało się od okien, a dzieci ze śmiechem ścigały się po brukowanych ulicach. Jason przechadzał się po znajomym mu miasteczku, upewniając się, że żadne z królewskich praw nie jest łamane — żadnych bójek, prostytutek na ulicach, publicznego upijania się i, przede wszystkim, żadnych czarownic.

Czarownice uważane były za słabość społeczeństwa, „plagę na świętym lądzie”, jak powiedział Król. Według dowódcy Jasona, czarownice nie były niczym więcej niż zwierzętami, które muszą zostać wybite, zanim ich czarna magia pochłonie świat. I Jason to rozumiał. Dlatego właśnie wszyscy rycerze i obywatele mieli obowiązek schwytania lub zabicia napotkanych czarownic. Jason modlił się do Boga, żeby nigdy nie był do tego zmuszony. To byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby czarownice były jakimiś przerażającymi ogrami, ale one… były po prostu ludźmi. Jason wiedział, jaki jest jego obowiązek, ale przypuszczał, że wykonanie go byłoby dość trudne.

Zapach świeżono upieczonego chleba unosił się po ulicy i Jason westchnął, uśmiechając się i na chwilę zapominając o swoich problemach. Porzucając swoje obowiązki, szybko wszedł do Piekarni, pozwalając żeby aromat miejsca otoczył go jak ciepły uścisk. Świeże wypieki, chleb i ciasta, były wyłożone na wystawie, a jeszcze więcej leżało za ladą. Wytworne panie i panowie wchodzili do sklepu i wychodzili z brązowymi torbami pełnymi smakołyków, a biedne dzieci zatrzymywały się przed wystawą i z wahaniem wpatrywali się w wypieki swoimi dużymi, wygłodniałymi oczami.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Jason, wchodząc do środka.

— Sir Jason! — Właściciel piekarni westchnął z zachwytem. Zza jego łokcia wyglądał jego młody, szczerzący się uczeń, ugniatający ciasto, z rękami pokrytymi mąką.

— Cześć, Jason.

Właściciel uderzył go w czubek głowy.

— Trochę szacunku, chłopcze — syknął.

— Nic się nie stało. — Jason uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej. — Mogę dostać kawałek ciasta, Percy?

Chłopak — Percy — skinął głową. Był w wieku Jasona, miał kruczoczarne włosy i niebieskie, pełne ciepła oczy. Jason znał go od dziecka, chodzili razem do szkoły, ale podczas gdy on pogrążał się w marzeniach zostania rycerzem, Percy wybrał zawód piekarza. Miejsce, w którym pracował, było ulubionym przystankiem Jasona w czasie patrolu; mógł zjeść tam niebiańskie przysmaki i wysłuchać zabawnej anegdotki, którą chłopak zawsze miał do opowiedzenia. To było o wiele lepsze niż polowanie na czarownice, które zazwyczaj było jego obowiązkiem.

* * *

— Tam jest! — ryknął dowódca grupy łowieckiej Jasona, wskazując na cień przemykający pomiędzy drzewami. Rycerze na koniach wiwatowali głośno jak stado zwierząt, unosili broń i pobłyskiwali pochodniami, gdy gnali za uciekającą czarownicą.

— Żywą lub martwą! — rozkazał dowódca.

– Żywą lub martwą! Żywą lub martwą! Żywą lub martwą! — skandowali łowcy.

W tamtym momencie Jason, który jechał blisko dowódców, poczuł sympatię do wiedźmy — jak przerażona musiała być, uciekając przed ich głośną grupą? Mieli ogień i ostrza, a czarownica prawdopodobnie potykała się o korzenie, brodząc w ciemności lasu i wiedząc, że nie ma jak uciec. Najbliższe miasto znajdowało się za plecami ich oddziału.

— Stać! — krzyknął dowódca, unosząc dłoń.

Konie stanęły dęba i zatrzymały się na małej polanie, nerwowo potrząsając głowami. Jason widział zwężone oczy rycerzy, którzy podnosili wyżej pochodnie, oświetlając otaczające ich drzewa i szukali jakiegokolwiek śladu czarownicy. Wpatrywali się w ciemność. Ciemność też się w nich wpatrywała. W powietrzu wisiała aura zdenerwowania, którą wyczuwały cicho skomlące konie. Chmury zbierały się nad ich głowami.

Nagle rozległ się głośny grzmot, a następną rzeczą, jaką zauważył Jason, było światło błyskawicy uderzającej o pobliskie drzewo, które natychmiast zapłonęło. Konie stłoczyły się, strącając z grzbietów swoich jeźdźców, w panice starając się odsunąć od płomieni. Ogień przeniósł się na dwóch najbliżej stojących rycerzy, a ich krzyki dołączyły do rżenia przerażonych koni. Zapanował chaos – mężczyźni uciekali z lasu, część z nich ciągnięta przez swoje konie. Jason zatoczył koło, nie wiedząc, komu pomóc.

— Grace! — ryknął dowódca. Wskazał na las i uciekającą w ciemności postać. — Złap tę wiedźmę! To on to zrobił!

Jason nie mógł kłócić się ze swoim przełożonym, więc z ciężkim sercem opuścił swoich towarzyszy i zagłębił się w ciemność lasu. Krzyki wydawane przez jego odział ucichały z każdym kolejnym przemierzonym metrem. Oczy blondyna przesuwały się po drzewach w nadziei na dostrzeżenie czarownicy, ale nie miał aż takiego szczęścia. Sowa zahuczała w oddali, a Jason musiał wytężać wzrok, żeby zobaczyć coś w ciemności. Burzowe chmury kłębiły się nad jego głową, a niedługo potem zaczął również padać deszcz. Jason odwrócił twarz od kropel wpadających mu prosto do oczu i pozwolił swojemu koniowi prowadzić…

Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, była zbliżająca się do niego ziemia i zatapianie się w nicość.

* * *

 Jason obudził się z łomotaniem w głowie i słońcem, świecącym mu prosto w oczy. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu przystosowanie się do otaczającej się jasności, a gdy to zrobił, zrozumiał, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje.

Był to pewien rodzaj wiejskiej chaty, ale o wiele czystszej, z jednym owalnym pomieszczeniem. Przy jednej ścianie stał kominek, w którym palił się ogień, wypełniający pokój ciepłem. Nad kominkiem wisiały bukiety ziół i suszonych kwiatów. Drewniany, stojący przy oknie stół, zapełniony był świecami i ciężkimi, oprawionymi w skórę księgami. Na stojącej obok biblioteczce było ich jeszcze więcej. W pomieszczeniu było jeszcze lustro i miednica z wodą. Jason leżał na łóżku wciśniętym we wnękę w jednej ze ścian, przykryty stosem miękkich, białych koców.

Nie pamiętał, co się stało i kto mu pomógł, ale gdy podniósł rękę, żeby dotknąć swojej dudniącej głowy, poczuł bandaż owinięty wokół jego czoła. Wyskoczył z łóżka i stanął przed lustrem, sprawdzając stan reszty swojego ciała. Był blady i wyglądał na zmęczonego, na jego policzku miał przecięcie, a jego żebra pokryte były siniakami, co odkrył, podwijając miękką koszulę, którą ktoś na niego założył.

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a Jason odwrócił się do wchodzącego do środka właściciela chaty. Zamarł i wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka sekund.

Jason zdziwił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego wybawicielem był mężczyzna… nie, chłopak. Jego włosy były koloru hebanu, a oczy błękitno-niebieskie. Był opalony i wysportowany, odrobinę niższy i chudszy niż Jason, ale nie za bardzo. Miał na sobie zieloną koszulę i brązowe bryczesy. W rękach trzymał kawałki drewna.

— Nie wiedziałem, że obudzisz się tak szybko. — Pomimo tego, że Jason nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni, Percy brzmiał na przestraszonego.

— Percy, co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał rycerz ochrypłym głosem. Jego usta były wyschnięte.

Chłopiec nie ruszył się ani o krok, ciągle ściskając drewno.

— T-ty i twój koń wpadliście w pułapkę myśliwską. Złamałeś rękę, a twój koń… zdechł. Przykro mi.

— Rozumiem. – Jason miał ściśnięte gardło. Kochał tego zwierzaka. — Dziękuję… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Czekaj, powiedziałeś, że złamałem rękę? — Wyciągnął przed siebie obie koniczyny, które nie wyglądały na uszkodzone.

Blondyn zobaczył panikę w oczach stojącego naprzeciwko niego chłopaka, ale było już za późno, żeby zaprzeczać. Poza tym, Jason już dodał dwa do dwóch.

— Ja… ja wyleczyłem ją — wymamrotał Percy.

— To ty jesteś czarownicą, którą ścigaliśmy — powiedział Jason z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i odsunął się, gdy Jason się do niego zbliżył.

— Nie skrzywdzę cię — powiedział rycerz. — Uratowałeś moje życie.

— Wybacz, ale jakoś ci nie wierzę — odpowiedział chłopak drżącym głosem. Wyglądał kompletnie niepodobnie do uśmiechniętego piekarza, do którego przyzwyczaił się Jason.

— Proszę. Nie skrzywdzę cię, ani nie zdradzę. Przysięgam. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. — Czarownica przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i skinęła głową. Jason uśmiechnął się, podszedł i klęknął naprzeciwko chłopaka. — Dałbym ci mój miecz, ale go nie mam, więc zamiast tego oddaję ci moje życie. Będę ci służył i bronił, dopóki nie zwrócę długu za uratowanie mi życia.

Percy był zdumiony.

— Nie musisz tego robić!

— Pozwól mi, proszę. — Jason podniósł na niego wzrok. Był honorowym człowiekiem, a Percy uratował mu życie. Czarownica przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

— W porządku. Przyjmuję twoją przysięgę.

Jason uśmiechnął się i wstał, a Percy podszedł do paleniska i wrzucił w ogień kawałki drewna.

— Musisz tutaj zostać, żebym mógł upewnić się, że twoje rany prawidłowo się zaleczyły.

Jason skinął głową.

— Jak długo tutaj jestem?

— Dwa dni — odpowiedział Percy. — Twoja kość musiała się zrosnąć.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — Jason podszedł do okna i odsunął zasłonę, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Jedyne, co zobaczył, to mała polana, na której stała chata i pojedyncze drzewa, z odległością zmieniające się w las. Para ptaków uciekła w powietrze.

— W Lesie — powiedział nieśmiało Percy.

— Jakim cudem nigdy nie znaleźliśmy tego miejsca? — Jason zmarszczył brwi. — Setki razy przeszukiwaliśmy Las.

Percy uśmiechnął się na jego słowa, podciągając kocioł do ognia i wlewając do niego wodę.

— Na to miejsce rzucone jest zaklęcie. Jest niewykrywalne dla osób, które nie wiedzą, że znajduje się tutaj coś oprócz kilku drzew. Widziałem was, rycerzy, wędrujących wśród drzew, ale nigdy się nie zbliżyliście. To stare zaklęcie… jestem tutaj bezpieczny.

— Ja… przepraszam — powiedział Jason, odwracając się niekomfortowo. — Za to, że cię ścigałem…

— Nie ma za co — powiedział Percy, chociaż jego ramiona były napięte. Sięgnął w górę po gałązkę szałwii i wrzucił ją do gotującej się wody. — Wykonywałeś swoją pracę.

— Tak jak ty, wtedy, gdy wezwałeś błyskawicę?

Percy odwrócił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— To nie byłem ja! To natura… lub Bóg, w cokolwiek wierzysz.

Jason wpatrywał się w niego – w ciemnowłosym chłopcy było coś delikatnego i łagodnego. Rycerz nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek kogoś zabił, ale było jasne, że Percy był dobrym, uczciwym człowiekiem; to, że uratował Jasona, jedynie potwierdzało ten fakt.

— Co? — zapytała czarownica, gdy zauważyła, że ciągle się w nią wpatruje.

— Nie jesteś taki, jak myślałem, że będzie wiedźma.

— Gdybyście kiedykolwiek przejęli się poznaniem mojego gatunku, zanim wymordowaliście jego połowę, wtedy może… — wykrztusił z siebie Percy, potrząsając głową.

— Znam ciebie. I moje życie do ciebie należy… na... sam Bóg wie, jak długo.

— Nie będą cię szukać? — zapytał Percy.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Najpierw spłacę mój dług.

* * *

 Okazało się, że życie Percy’ego nie było aż tak bardzo zagrożone; każdego poranka wychodził do pracy w piekarni, ale Jason nie mógł za nim iść — ludzie wierzyli, że umarł. Gdy Percy wracał, szli razem na polowanie, gotowali lub, gdy było trzeba, wykonywali drobne naprawy w chacie. Minął tydzień, a później kolejny — oba w niezmąconej atmosferze spokoju. Percy ciągle powtarzał Jasonowi, że powinien już wracać, ale blondyn był zdeterminowany żeby zostać tak długo, aż jego dług nie zostanie spłacony.

— A co, jeśli nigdy to się nie stanie? – zapytał zaskoczony Percy.

— Wtedy zostanę na zawsze — wyznał Jason. Dziwnie czuł się z tym, że chłopak, którego znał od dzieciństwa, był tym, kogo społeczeństwo kazało mu nienawidzić. To było dla niego niemożliwe; z każdą minutą spędzoną z Percym, Jason lubił go coraz bardziej. A może nawet za bardzo.

— Czemu nie używasz przy mnie magii? — zapytał cicho Jason jednej z nocy, podczas której siedzieli przed kominkiem, czytając czarodziejskie księgi. Zauważył, że Percy drgnął, słysząc jego pytanie.

— Nie… nie wiem. Chyba po prostu nie chcę cię przestraszyć.

Jason zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie bałbym się.

— Jason — Percy westchnął i wyprostował się – całe życie mówiono mi, że jestem… anomalią. Wy, strażnicy, paradujecie wokoło, mówiąc o tym, jak nienormalne jest czarnoksięstwo… Ja… spędziłem sporo czasu, udając, że jestem normalny, ukrywając to, czym jestem. Pewnie jedynie dzięki temu ciągle żyję. — Potrząsnął głową. — A teraz mówisz mi, że chcesz, żebym uprawiał magię. Jakby to była jakaś rozrywka, a nie przekleństwo.

Jason odwrócił się do Percy’ego, czując się winnym i nieśmiało złapał go za rękę.

— Przepraszam. Nie o to mi chodziło, ja po prostu… — Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. — Chcę lepiej cię poznać.

— Znasz mnie, Jason – uśmiechnął się Percy.

— Znam tego dzieciaka, który podpalił biurko nauczyciela w szkole — powiedział Jason — Zapałkami. Znam tego dzieciaka, który po zakończeniu szkoły przytulił mnie najmocniej ze wszystkich. Znam uśmiechniętego pomocnika piekarza, który codziennie dawał mi ciastka. I znam cię teraz. – Dłonie Percy’ego, które trzymał, drżały. — Znam mojego tajemniczego wybawiciela. Znam twoje księgi i wiem, jak wyglądasz, gdy się śmiesz i jak nucisz podczas gotowania. Ale nie wiem, jak wygląda twoja magia.

— Owszem, wiesz — mruknął Percy. — Widziałeś ją w nocy, w którą cię uratowałem.

Jason poczuł uścisk w żołądku.

— A więc to ty ściągnąłeś błyskawicę.

— Musiałem się jakoś bronić. — Percy odwrócił wzrok, ale Jason ciągle trzymał jego dłonie. — Nie chciałem tego zrobić.

— Chcę zobaczyć magię, którą chcesz robić — powiedział cicho Jason.

— A co, jeśli ja nie chcę robić magii? — szepnął Percy, jakby myślał, że Jason wyciągnie miecz i odetnie mu język za niewykonanie polecenia. Blondyn potarł kciukami wierzch dłoni Percy’ego.

— Wtedy nie musisz. Nie musisz robić niczego. Nigdy do niczego cię nie zmuszę.

Jason wstał i zaoferował Percy’emu rękę. Było już późno i jedyne, czego chciał, to zwinięcie się na jego posłaniu przy palenisku i pójście spać. Czarownica niepewnie przyjęła jego pomoc i pozwoliła mu się podciągnąć. Jason już chciał go puścić, ale Percy przytrzymał jego rękę. Blondyn poczuł nagłe ciepło na swojej dłoni i spojrzał na Percy’ego. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a wokół niego widoczna była niebieska poświata, jego włosy i ciuchy płynęły wokół niego, jakby znajdował się pod wodą. Jason patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany.

Woda uniosła się z kociołka i kilkunastu słoiczków, które czekały na wypełnienie ich marmoladą, którą zrobił Percy. Małe kropelki wody unosiły się w powietrzu, drżąc i wysyłając dokoła blask spotykany jedynie w większym zbiorniku. Jason wstrzymał oddech, gdy kropelki wody zaczęły poruszać się dookoła nich, prawie że leniwie. Spojrzał na Percy’ego, którego oczy były już otwarte. Wyglądał niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się, że Jason będzie obrzydzony jego magią.

Blondyn ujął twarz Percy’ego w swojego dłonie i przyciągnął go bliżej, całując. Percy jęknął w jego usta, a Jason usłyszał wodę z pluskiem spadającą na ziemię, ale go to nie obchodziło.

— Ja-Jason, co ty… — Percy próbował się odsunąć, ale Jason trzymał go blisko i całował gorączkowo, nie pozwalając mu odejść. Czarownica próbowała walczyć z rycerzem, ale w końcu się poddała i z łagodnym jękiem odwzajemniła pocałunek. Jason nie widział, co on tak właściwie robi, ale wiedział, że pragnie Percy’ego, że chce go bronić, całować i przez całe dnie patrzyć na jego przepiękną magię. Nie obchodziło go to, że chłopak był wiedźmą, pieprzyć to, co myślą inni. Nie po to został rycerzem, ale nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia.


	8. Baby Pull Me Closer

**Solangelo, w którym są zabujanymi w sobie przyjaciółmi (ale żaden z nich się do tego nie przyznał) i pewnego razu nocują u siebie, albo jadą pod namiot i jeden nakrywa drugiego podczas masturbacji i, nie wiem, też robi to po cichu, albo po prostu się przygląda?**

**Dla bailci**

Will nie wiedział, czy zapraszanie Nico było dobrym pomysłem, ale naprawdę nie mógł ciągle go unikać, udając, że wszystko było w porządku. Wszyscy ich przyjaciele zaczynali się zastanawiać, dlaczego Will i Nico nie spędzają razem czasu i co on niby miał im powiedzieć? Tylko Annabeth znała prawdę o jego okropnym zauroczeniu we Włochu, a znalezienie w sobie odwagi, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć, zajęło mu dobre kilka miesięcy.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy konkretnie to się zaczęło, ale całkiem możliwe, że dobra dwa lata temu, gdy miał piętnaście lat, a Nico był czternastolatkiem. Wtedy, nie wiadomo skąd, Will zaczął zauważać te małe, niepozorne rzeczy — że gdy Nico budził się u niego po nocowaniu, jego włosy były puszyste i roztrzepane, a Will nie pragnął niczego więcej niż rozczochrać je jeszcze bardziej. Gdy przebierali się na zajęcia sportowe, oczy Willa wpatrzone były we wgłębienie jego kręgosłupa, a gdy byli odrobinę starsi, w jego tyłek. Na nudnych, długich lekcjach blondyn przyłapał się na podziwianiu sposobu, w który nienaturalnie ciemne rzęsy Nico rzucały cienie na jego policzki, a szczupłe palce bębniły o blat stołu. Nie przyznawał się przed sobą do tego, że zadurzył się w przyjacielu, dopóki kilka razy nie obudził się spocony i zdecydowanie pobudzony, po bardzo realistycznym śnie o nim i Nico, w nie do końca właściwej sytuacji. Nie przyznawał się przed sobą do tego, że jest zakochany w swoim przyjacielu, dopóki ten nie wyznał mu, że jest gejem, drżąc i płacząc, bojąc się, że Will będzie się go brzydził. Jedyne, co chłopak chciał wtedy zrobić, to powiedzieć _kocham cię_.

Dodając dwa do dwóch, Will nie potrafił już nawet przebywać w pobliżu Nico, bo wiedza, że nie może go przytulić, pocałować i ogłosić całemu światu, że należy tylko do niego, była zbyt bolesna.

Ale Annabeth w końcu zmęczyła się wiszącym nad nimi napięciem i postanowiła przeprowadzić z siedemnastolatkiem poważną rozmowę.

— Słuchaj, Nico pytał mnie, czy jesteś na niego wkurwiony.

Will odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie jestem.

— Tak. Jesteś po prostu zakochany, wiem. — Annabeth westchnęła. — Nie bądź ciotą i w końcu mu o tym powiedz. Albo po prostu sobie odpuść. Ranisz uczucia tego dzieciaka.

— To nie jest takie proste, Annie.

— Może po prostu zaproś go na noc — zaproponowała dziewczyna — i wszystko mu wytłumacz?

Will uniósł brwi.

— I co wtedy? Pozwolić uciec mu z krzykiem, czy go zgwałcić? Co brzmi lepiej?

Annabeth wywróciła oczami.

— Po prostu mu to powiedz, kutasie.

* * *

I teraz byli właśnie u Willa — na jego łóżku, w piżamach, grając w Call of Duty. Od ponad dwudziestu minut Will walczył z własnym podnieceniem i równocześnie straszliwie przegrywał w grze. Jego wzrok ciągle uciekał od ekranu telewizora do Nico, który po prostu leżał obok niego na brzuchu, wpatrując się w ekran. Dwadzieścia minut temu, jego koszulka się podwinęła i odsłoniła dolną część pleców i te nieziemskie wgłębienia, w których, całkiem prawdopodobnie, Will był zakochany — tak czy inaczej, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Siedział w niewygodnej pozycji, starając się ukryć erekcję.

— Jestem zmęczony — powiedział, gdy stwierdził, że po prostu mu się to nie udaje. — Chyba pójdę już spać.

Nico podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Dopiero północ, Solace.

— Wiem. — Will wzruszył ramionami. — Ale jutro mam trening.

Nico wywrócił oczami.

— Wymówki, wymówki.

Will odetchnął z ulgą i po chwili mógł w końcu wyłączyć światło i ukryć wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Wyłączył PlayStation, ale za bardzo bał się pójść do łazienki i sobie strzepać – Nico by wiedział. On zawsze wiedział. Zamiast tego Will czekał nerwowo, aż Nico położy się na łóżku od strony ściany i po chwili sam wślizgnął się pod kołdrę.

— Branoc, Solace — wymamrotał Włoch.

— Dobranoc, Nico — odpowiedział Will. Zamknął oczy i z desperacją starał się pozbyć erekcji. Pomyślał o zdjęciu kobiety z sutkami wielkości głowy, które raz pokazał mu Nico. Pomyślał o końskim porno. Pomyślał o koronkowej bieliźnie babci... ale wtedy jego myśli zaczęły błądzić i wyobraził sobie Nico w koronkowej bieliźnie, na jego wystające kości biodrowe, szczupłą talię...

Will ugryzł poduszkę, powstrzymując się przed jęknięciem. Jego ręka swędziała, żeby sięgnąć do bokserek i wyciągnąć swojego twardego penisa, ale zbyt się bał. Leżący obok niego Nico oddychał równomiernie, ale Will nie wiedział, czy chłopak śpi. W końcu po, jak się zdawało, godzinach odwrócił się na drugą stronę, a serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, bo Nico najwyraźniej też musiał się wcześniej odwrócić i teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz. Serce Willa waliło mu w piersi, gdy szukał na twarzy Nico chociaż najmniejszego znaku na to, że chłopak nie śpi. Jego oczy były zamknięte, usta lekko uchylone, a policzki zaróżowione od snu.

— Nico? — zapytał cicho Will.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, a Will nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymać. Wsunął sobie rękę w spodnie i zwalczył ciche syknięcie, gdy objął nią swojego penisa. Powoli zaczął nią poruszać, z oczami ciągle skupionymi na śpiącym chłopaku. Blondyn starał się nie poruszać pościelą, ani nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ale było to naprawdę trudne. Nico był piękny. Był tak piękny, że Will chciał sięgnąć do niego, dotknąć go, chociaż delikatnie — żeby mieć czego się przytrzymać, gdy pogrążał się w obezwładniającej go przyjemności. Dotykał się powoli, wyobrażając sobie, że wciska Nico w poduszki, całuje go i powoli się z nim kocha, ale jego hormony buzowały. Czuł się jakby jego ciało płonęło i nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego ruchy przyspieszyły. Tak samo jak oddech.

Każda część jego ciała drżała, żeby dotknąć chłopaka przed sobą, ale Will miał dość zdrowego rozsądku, żeby się powstrzymać. Dyszał, gdy poczuł, że już niedługo dojdzie. Jego ciało pokrywał pot, czuł, że jest cały rozpalony, włosy opadały mu na oczy. Jego świat na zmianę rozmazywał się skupiał...

Oczy Nico otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę były zamglone i zdezorientowane, gdy powoli się rozbudzał, a Will wiedział, że powinien się, kurwa, zatrzymać i udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, ale naprawdę był już bliski końca i nie potrafił przestać wbijać się w swoją zaciśniętą dłoń.

— Will? — Do Nico w końcu dotarło, co się dzieje, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył ruch dłoni Willa pod pościelą. Zanim mógłby wstać lub zrobić cokolwiek innego, Will sięgnął wolną ręką i przyciągnął go bliżej, opierając czoło na jego czole. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry.

— Nie ruszaj się — jęknął, splatając nogi z nogami Nico. — Po–po prostu... kurwa... do–dochodzę i po–po prostu nie idź... nigdzie...

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Nico wsunął rękę pod pościel i niezręcznie odszukał penisa Willa. Zanim blondyn zdążył zareagować, Włoch owinął wokół niego swoje szczupłe palce i zaczął nim poruszać, szybciej, niż Will przed kilkoma sekundami. Blondyn jęknął i przyciągnął Nico bliżej, łącząc ich usta razem, gdy doszedł w rękę chłopaka. Leżał tam, ciągle drżąc po orgazmie, z ręką ciągle na policzku Nico. Włoch jedynie się w niego wpatrywał, w połowie zaspany, w połowie zmieszany. Wytarł rękę o koc.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Will. Teraz, gdy ekstaza już minęła, czuł się okropnie. Czuł pustkę w żołądku i mdłości.

— Zamknij się — Nico wywrócił oczami i wtulił się w Will przerzucając sobie jego rękę w pasie — Za co przepraszasz? Idiota.

Will trącił chłopaka nosem, a jego ramię zacisnęło się na jego talii. Czuł się zagubiony, w dobry sposób. Czekoladowe oczy Włocha po raz kolejny zatoczyły koło, a chłopak pochylił się do przodu i lekko cmoknął go w usta.

— Kocham cię. — Głos Willa był ochrypły i drżący.

Nico nie odpowiedział, po prostu przysunął się bliżej, objął go i wtulił twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.

— I–idiota — wymamrotał.

Will pocałował czubek jego głowy. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co się właśnie stało, ale zmęczenie uderzyło w niego jak cegła. Nico go nie odrzucił. Był przy nim — w końcu... był w jego ramionach. Blondyn nie mógł prosić o nic więcej... przynajmniej na razie.


	9. You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

**TopModel! Kupidyn, kompletnie pozbawiony pewności siebie i jego fan numer 1!Tanatos.**

**dla Ashry Tsubasa Black**

Tanatos nerwowo poprawił swoją bluzkę, gdy zobaczył zbliżającego się chłopaka. Tan miał zaledwie dwadzieścia lat i pracował w lokalnym sklepie spożywczym. Każdy dzień przebiegał dość standardowo – idź do pracy, uczęszczaj na wieczorne zajęcia, śpij, powtórz. Gdy tylko udawało mu się znaleźć wolną chwilę, poświęcał ją na oglądanie Top Model, do czego, oczywiście, nigdy by się nie przyznał. Pomimo bycia gejem, Tanatos wyglądał na stuprocentowego heteryka: miał ponad metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, był umięśniony, a z ciemną skórą i oczami i uśmiechem na ustach wyglądał na typowego łamacza serc. Chociaż mogło być też w tym trochę prawdy — Tanatos miał w zwyczaju kręcić się wokół jakiegoś faceta, sypiać z nim, a w końcu znudzić się i ruszać dalej. Wiedział, że było to z jego strony trochę okrutne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić; najwyraźniej trzymanie się jednej osoby nie było dla niego.

Tak było, dopóki nie ukazał się najnowszy sezon Top Model. Oczywiście, w każdym sezonie byli piękni ludzie, nad którymi zachwycał się Tanatos — w szczególności nad mężczyznami – ale żadnego z nich nie podziwiał tak bardzo jak Kupidyna z 22 sezonu. Facet był kompletnym dupkiem, co stanowiło zresztą połowę jego uroku. Tanatos wcale nie miał w planach go polubić, ale zanim zdążył się zorientować, naprawdę przywiązał się do tego dzieciaka. Inni faceci i dziewczyny mieli obsesję na punkcie swojego wyglądu, podczas gdy Kupidyn polegał bardziej na swoim uroku. Był jednym z tych uczestników, którzy byli piękni w „inny” sposób. Miał w sobie coś delikatnego, kobiecego — być może była to zasługa szczupłych nadgarstków, pełnych ust i tych długich kruczoczarnych włosów, które lokami opadały mu na ramiona. Tanatos odkrył, że podobał mu się sposób, w który Kupidyn pozował, złośliwie sprzeczał się z rywalami, chodził po wybiegu — zawsze zwiewny i królewski, prawie jak jakaś wróżka.

Pochodził z Auburn w Alabamie — z miasta, w którym mieszkał Tanatos. Przeprowadził się tutaj kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy jeszcze nie znał Kupidyna, a to, że mieszkali teraz w tym samym mieście sprawiło, że był do niego jeszcze bardziej przywiązany. Niestety, gdy w sezonie pozostała finałowa piątka, Kupidyn został wyeliminowany. Tanatosowi pękło serce, gdy jego ulubieniec odpadł... i było złamane, dopóki nie wszedł on do jego sklepu.

Mężczyzna zamarł, gdy model podszedł do kasy, przy której stał i położył karmelowy pudding na taśmie sklepowej. Tanatos podniósł go trzęsącymi się rękami i próbował zeskanować, dyskretnie obserwując chłopaka. Na pewno z nikim go nie pomylił, pomimo tego, że wyglądał trochę inaczej niż w programie. Był bledszy, miał cienie pod oczami, a jego włosy związane były w niskiego koka. Tanatos zmierzył go wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na butach i rękach włożonych do kieszeni za dużej bluzy.

W końcu zeskanował deser i zanim zdążył chociaż wymamrotać cenę, Kupidyn podał mu pieniądze. I tak po prostu model i jego pudding karmelowy zniknęli. Tanatos przeklął się za to, że nie zagadał ani nie wyłudził od niego numeru telefonu lub czegokolwiek – po prostu gdy go zobaczył, był zbyt poruszony.

Ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, bo już wkrótce okazało się, że Kupidyn przychodził do tego sklepu bardzo, bardzo często.

Tanatos po raz kolejny poprawił swoją bluzkę, gdy Kupidyn, z małym uśmiechem na ustach, podszedł do lady i podał mu pudełko lodów.

— Hej.

— Hej. — Po paru miesiącach i po tym, gdy Tanatos w końcu znalazł w sobie odwagę, żeby zagadać do modela, okazało się, co dziwne, że zostali dość dobrymi znajomymi. — Zamierzasz zjeść to wszystko sam? – zapytał, wskazując na opakowanie. Kupidyn wzruszył ramionami.

— Możesz do mnie dołączyć, jak chcesz. Na Netflixie leci nowy serial. Możemy go obejrzeć.

Tanatos ciągle uważał za dziwne to, że chłopak tak po prostu go do siebie zaprosił, jakby znali się całe lata, a nie zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

— Nie mogę. Mam później zajęcia.

— To przyjdź po nich – wymamrotał nerwowo Kupidyn. — Nawet taki nerd jak ty nie może się uczyć cały czas.

— Będę zmęczony – powiedział Tanatos, wywracając oczami. Zobaczył, że zbliża się następny klient. — Pewnie i tak znowu zasnę w połowie.

Kupidyn wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to. — Przygryzł wargę. Tak naprawdę był o wiele inny niż w telewizji. Bardziej nieśmiały i niepewny, ale pomimo to nie poddał się tak łatwo. – Po prostu wpadnij, jeżeli nie będziesz zbyt zajęty kochaniem się ze swoimi podręcznikami.

* * *

 Pomimo tego, że Tanatos był naprawdę zmęczony, i tak skończył, odwiedzając Kupidyna. Od kiedy zaczął kierować się swoim skomplikowanym harmonogramem dnia, stracił wielu przyjaciół, dla których po prostu nie miał czasu. Ale Kupidyn miał pieniądze z programu i podpisany jakiś dziwny kontrakt, dzięki któremu nie musiał pracować i zawsze był wolny, więc potrafił dostosować się do Tanatosa i być może dlatego ich dwójka tak szybko się zakumplowała.

— Wziąłem chińszczyznę na wynos — powiedział Tanatos, gdy Kupidyn wpuścił go do mieszkania. Miał na sobie luźną koszulkę z napisem "Nie karmić modeli" i dresy. Wyglądał uroczo, ale — uwaga, uwaga — on zawsze wyglądał uroczo.

Jego apartament był fantastyczny i zabałaganiony, tak jak i sam właściciel. Chłopak wrócił na swoje miejsce na czarnej skórzanej kanapie, gdzie siedział owinięty kilkoma kocami, niczym burrito. Tanatos ściągnął płaszcz i buty i usiadł obok chłopaka, który przeglądał stronę Netflixa na laptopie.

— Co oglądamy? — zapytał, ziewając. Kupidyn wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem gotowy na wszystko, z wyjątkiem powtórek Top Model — skrzywił się. — Nie mogę znieść tych cipowatych uczestników.

Tanatos prychnął.

— Jestem pewien, że oni też nie mogą cię znieść.

— Kutas. — Kupidyn dźgnął go łokciem, a później przygryzł wargę, otwierając nową zakładkę — Wiesz, że Percy wygrał? Wczoraj ogłosili wyniki.

— Nieee, przestałem oglądać, gdy zostałeś wyeliminowany — uśmiechnął się. — Który to Percy?

Kupidyn wpisał nazwisko chłopaka w wyszukiwarkę i pokazał mu jego zdjęcia. Facet wyglądał w porządku, jak przypuszczał Tanatos.

— Eh, no ujdzie.

— Ujdzie?! — Kupidyn uniósł brwi — Ujdzie?! Czy ty jesteś ślepy?! Ten gościu jest niesamowity... kurwa, straszny z niego nieogar, przez połowę sezonu nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale... jest oszałamiający, musisz to przyznać.

Tanatos wzruszył ramionami.

— Ty jesteś lepszy.

Kupidyn poruszył się niezręcznie, nic nie powiedział, dalej przeglądał zdjęcia Percy'ego. Tanatos zmarszczył brwi. Zauważył, że Kupidyn robił to dość często – porównywał się do innych, zachowywał się niepewnie. Tanatos nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego — myślał, że chłopak był świadomy swojego piękna, zakwalifikował się przecież do finałowej piątki. Ale gdy patrzył teraz na zwiniętego w kłębek chłopaka, na niepewność na jego twarzy, stwierdził, że nie potrafi tego dłużej ignorować.

— Wiesz, że niezłe z ciebie ciacho, prawda? — zapytał. Kupidyn się spiął. — No wiesz, jury powtarzało ci to przez całe tygodnie.

— Jury pierdoliło farmazony — przerwał mu Kupidyn, ciągle na niego nie patrząc. — Za kulisami konturowali mi twarz i układali włosy. Edytowali zdjęcia. To, co jury mówiło, to to, że powinienem obciąć włosy, bo nie są zbyt męskie, że powinienem przypakować, moja szczęka jest krzywa, a ja jestem zbyt blady.

— Każdy ma wady, Kupidynie.

— Ale to frustrujące, ciągle o nich słyszeć, mieć nad sobą kogoś, kto wytyka ci każdy błąd — burknął chłopak. — Wiem, że powinienem się tego spodziewać, gdy dostałem się do programu, ale... no nie wiem. Po tym wszystkim i po tym, gdy mnie wyeliminowano, naprawdę trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że jestem atrakcyjny. To, co w modelingu uważane jest za piękne, w rzeczywistym świecie jest po prostu brzydkie.

— Nie jesteś brzydki. — Tanatos próbował powstrzymać swoje emocje. — Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Kupidyn wstał gwałtownie, nie podnosząc wzroku na swojego przyjaciela.

— Nie rozumiesz tego!

Tanatos złapał go za nadgarstek, zanim chłopak mógłby zaszyć się w pokoju, jak jakiś humorzasty nastolatek. Chciał pociągnąć chłopaka z powrotem na kanapę, ale zapomniał, jak chudy w rzeczywistości był i pociągnął za mocno, powodując, że chłopak spadł na jego kolana. Model zamachał rękami, a Tanatos złapał go szybko, powstrzymując przed upadkiem na podłogę, ale również zmuszając do przybliżenia się i siedzenia okrakiem na jego kolanach. Obaj wstrzymali oddech, patrząc na siebie rozszerzonymi oczami. Serce Tana waliło mu w piersi. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

— Nie jesteś brzydki — powtórzył, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Kupidyn odwrócił wzrok, czerwieniąc się.

— Ja już skończyłem, ty też powinieneś się zamknąć — burknął. Ale Tanatos nie wiedział, jak się zamknąć, a być może po prostu nie chciał. Przyzwyczaił się do pewnego siebie Kupidyna, którego widział w telewizji, trudno było mu dopasować jego obraz do siedzącego naprzeciwko niego chłopaka — smutnego, niepewnego i wątpiącego w siebie.

— Jesteś piękny — powiedział cicho Tanatos. Ciągle trzymał nadgarstki chłopaka.

— Nie jestem — odpowiedział Kupidyn z nagłą surowością w głosie. — Gdy–gdybym był, to nie zostałby wy–wyeliminowany.

— To stek bzdur, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie zostałeś wyeliminowany dlatego, że jesteś brzydki.

— W–właśnie, że tak. — Kupidyn ze złością wyrwał swoje nadgarstki z uścisku i spojrzał wściekle na Tanatosa, chociaż wciąż nie wstał z jego kolan. — Gdybym tylko uśmiechał się częściej i obciął włosy, tak jak mi radzili...

— Kocham twoje włosy — powiedział Tanatos szczerze. — I ty kochasz swoje włosy.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Głos Kupidyna się załamał, jego oczy były pełne frustracji i tajemnicy. — Po prostu nie byłem wystarczająco dobry. — Wypuścił z siebie ponury śmiech. Tanatos nienawidził tego, co konkurencja zrobiła z tym chłopakiem.

— Jesteś wystarczająco dobry. — Słowa wylatywały z jego ust jak z karabinu maszynowego. — Jesteś lepszy niż dobry, jesteś niesamowity! I nie mówię tylko o twoim wyglądzie. Jesteś piękny, w sensie, naprawdę piękny, za każdym razem gdy na ciebie, kurwa, patrzę, zapiera mi dech w piersi. Ale na swój własny, pokręcony sposób, jesteś też miły i zabawny, i tak, to prawda, straszny z ciebie kutas i idiota, i nie zawsze wiesz, jak naprawdę działa ten świat, ale jesteś niesamowity. Bez względu na to co ci powiedzieli, to kłamali, bo jesteś...

Kupidyn chwycił twarz Tanatosa w dłonie i złączył ich usta w nagłym, desperackim, prawie agresywnym pocałunku. Mężczyzna się tego nie spodziewał, ale natychmiast odpowiedział, obejmując chłopaka w pasie i całując go gwałtownie, zaskoczony, jak bardzo do siebie pasowali. Wydawało mu się, że serce wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej.

Gdy Kupidyn się odsunął, miał łzy w oczach.

— M–mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć? — zapytał, a zdanie zostało zakończone pociągnięciem nosem. Tanatos przyciągnął go bliżej i znowu pocałował.

— Jesteś piękny.

—Ćśśś, proszę, po prostu...

— Jesteś piękny. — Chłopak objął jego twarz, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. — Jesteś piękny.

— Tan, mówię poważnie... — Kupidyn zaczął ponownie, ale Tanatos pocałował go właśnie w czubek nosa, w kącik ust, w policzek. Wcisnął usta pod jego brodę.

— Jesteś niesamowity — wymamrotał, gdy Kupidyn walczył ze łzami. Tanatos przeniósł pocałunki na jego szyję. — Jesteś niesamowity.

— Czy–czy to ten moment, w którym mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz? — Policzki Kupidyna były zaróżowione, a oczy czerwone. Serce podskoczyło Tanatosowi do gardła i nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, jedynie wpatrywał się w chłopaka przed sobą. Kupidyn odwrócił wzrok i wytarł łzy, które spadły mu na policzki. Wypuścił z siebie cichy szloch — Bo ja tak. Ko–kocham cię.

— To dobrze — powiedział Tanatos i pocałował go ponownie.


	10. I'm In Love With the Shape of You

****Luke/Percy AU, w którym wiąże ich skomplikowany układ przyjaci**** ****ół z korzyściami i powoli zaczynają się w sobie zakochiwać, ale boją się wejść w kolejny związek.** **

_— Zwo-zwolnij — wydyszał Percy. Luke gwałtownie wcisnął jego twarz w kanapę._

_— Za-zamknij się — warknął zza zaciśniętych zęb ów, próbując powstrzymać jęk, wsuwając się w chłopaka przed nim. Telewizor ciągle włączony był na kanale sportowym, który oglądali, zanim nagle zaczęli się pieprzyć, a stłumiony odgłos meczu był przerywany ich ciężkimi oddechami, skórą uderzaną o skórę i okazjonalnymi jękami i sapnięciami. W salonie było całkowicie ciemno, nie licząc niebiesko-zielonego światła bijącego od telewizora. W pośpiechu nie przeszli nawet do sypialni Percy’ego, co, jakimś sposobem, zadowalało Luke’a. Ten dziwny układ, który przedyskutowali wcześniej – przyjaźń z korzyściami – zdawał się bardziej rzeczywisty, gdy nie robili tego w łóżku, twarzą w twarz. Chodziło jedynie o dwójkę ludzi używających swoich ciał do obopólnej przyjemności._

_Ustalili pomiędzy sobą surowe, aczkolwiek podstawowe zasady — żadnego całowania, żadnych oznaczeń, żadnych uczuć. Luke uznał drugą zasadę za najtrudniejszą, bo gdy Percy wyginał się pod nim, eksponował swoją opaloną sk órę bez skazy, a chłopak nie pragnął niczego oprócz zadrapania je j lub ugryzienia._

_Uderzenia Luke’a przyśpieszyły — już mógł stwierdzić, że mu się to podoba; szorstki, pozbawiony uczuć, seks z Percym. Znaczyło to, że nie musiał mieszać się w kolejny pochrzaniony związek, w szczególności po Thalii… to było łatwe. Po prostu dobry seks. Luke’owi zależało, żeby tak pozostało._

_— Za-zaraz dojdę – jęknął Percy, prężąc się pod nim. Luke uśmiechnął się i wykonał kolejne mocne pchnięcie w prostatę chłopaka._

_— W samą porę._

* * *

— Za-zaraz dojdę — wyjąkał Percy. Wyglądał jak anioł, jego czarne włosy tworzyły aureolę wokół zarumienionej twarzy. Jego oczy były przymknięte i już wyglądał jakby był w połowie orgazmu. Luke zwolnił swoje ruchy i odgarnął włosy z czoła chłopaka.

— Jeszcze nie — powiedział cicho, drżąc, gdy Percy zaciskał się wokół niego. Ciemnowłosy się nie sprzeczał, jedynie przycisnął bok twarzy do poduszki na swoim łóżku i próbował złapać głębszy oddech.

Minęło już prawie sześć miesięcy od początku ich „związku”, a Luke’a powoli to wyniszczało.

Gdyby tej pierwszej nocy, gdy pieprzył się ze swoim kumplem na kanapie naprzeciwko włączonego telewizora, ktoś powiedziałby mu, że zakocha się w swoim przyjacielu, zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, bo wtedy zdawało się to niemożliwe. Ale chociaż Percy i Luke próbowali udawać, że pomimo ich spotkań nic się nie zmieniło, trudno im było patrzeć na siebie w ten sam sposób… a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało ze strony Luke’a. Początkowo zgodził się na ten układ, żeby wyładować się seksualnie po zerwaniu ze swoją dziewczyną, Thalią, i nigdy nie pomyślałby, że mógłby poczuć do Percy’ego to samo, co czuł do niej… do tego o wiele mocniej.

Luke próbował spowolnić orgazm Percy’ego, bo nie chciał, żeby skończyło się to tak szybko – bo wtedy musiałby wrócić do domu i leżeć w zimnym łóżku, nie czując obok siebie ciepła ciała chłopaka. Boże, stał się takim naiwniakiem.

— L-Luke... — Ciemnowłosy chłopak wyciągnął rękę, żeby się czegoś przytrzymać, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – P-proszę, muszę do-dojść...

Luke chwycił jego dłoń i splótł razem ich palce, wciskając je w koc. Percy spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Blondyn chciał się rozpłakać. Chciał również dojść; chciał wbijać się w cudowne ciało Percy'ego, dopóki nie spuści się w nim, ale to oznaczałoby koniec. Nie potrafił się już jednak dłużej powstrzymywać.

— O czym myślisz? — wymamrotał Percy.

— O Thalii — odpowiedział szybko Luke. Zobaczył zmianę w wyrazie twarzy chłopaka.

– Och. — Odwrócił wzrok — Trochę niezręcznie... myśleć o niej, gdy jesteś we mnie.

Luke parsknął, starając się ukryć prawdziwe emocje.

— Tak jakbyś nigdy nie myślał o Annabeth, gdy cię pieprzę.

— Bo tego nie robię. — Percy wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał powiedzieć tego głośno. Luke poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

— Pierzymy się jeszcze raz? — zapytał. — Po tym?

— Runda druga? — Percy uniósł brew. — Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki apetyt seksualny... To dlatego Thalia cię zostawiła? Bo byłeś jakimś nimfomanem, który...

Luke naprawdę nie był w nastroju do droczenia się. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Percy'ego, łamiąc tym samym pierwszą zasadę. W tym samym czasie jego biodra wyrwały się do przodu, uderzając w prostatę chłopaka i wyciągając z niego coś pomiędzy sapnięciem, a jękiem. Odsunął się od pocałunku Luke'a, ale ten, zanim chłopak zdążyłby napomknąć o złamanej zasadzie, zaczął wsuwać się w niego ponownie, szybko i mocno. Głowa chłopaka ponownie opadła na poduszki, gdy próbował złapać oddech.

Luke nie mógł się powstrzymać od całowania go. Wargi Percy'ego były miękkie i uległe, jakby chłopak całkowicie podporządkowywał się Luke'owi. Blondyn wsunął język w jego usta, gdy poczuł, że nadchodzi jego moment kulminacyjny. Nie wiedział co wywołało w nim tą nagłą potrzebę złamania tych głupich reguł – uczucia po prostu go przytłoczyły. Było to nieporównywalne do tego, co czuł do Thalii.

Jego usta ześlizgnęły się na szyję Percy'ego i, zdesperowane, zaczęły ją ssać, zostawiając malinkę. Percy uderzył go lekko, a w tym samym czasie jego nogi ciasno owinęły się wokół talii Luke'a.

— Ża-żadnych śladów — wyjęczał, wplatając ręce we włosy przyjaciela. Blondyn pocałował go ponownie i ponownie, drżąc. W następnej chwili Percy zacisnął się wokół niego, a Luke poczuł na brzuchu jego ciepłą spermę, chociaż był zbyt zajęty opieraniem czoła na jego ramieniu, żeby to zobaczyć. W końcu wysunął się z Percy'ego, ściągnął prezerwatywę, związał ją i wyrzucił do kosza, tak jak zawsze.

— Co ty odpierdalasz, Luke? — warknął Percy, gdy sięgnął do miejsca pod szczęką, gdzie rozkwitał purpurowy siniak. Blondyn nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się z tego dumny. Wzruszył ramionami i wstał z łóżka – Co my właściwie robimy? – zapytał gniewnie Percy, siadając, gdy Luke zakładał spodnie. – Ustaliliśmy, żadnych pocałunków, a ty mnie pocałowałeś. Ustaliliśmy, żadnych malinek, a ty zrobiłeś mi pieprzoną malinkę! – Blondyn nie odpowiedział, a Percy zmrużył oczy. – Co jeszcze? Może powiesz mi jeszcze, że coś do mnie czujesz?

Luke zamarł i przełknął ślinę. Nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Percy parsknął.

— Tak też myślałem. Albo trzymaj się zasad, albo znajdę sobie kogoś innego do pieprzenia.

Luke nie mógł tego znieść. Odwrócił się w stronę łóżka i rzucił na Percy'ego, zanim chłopak zdążył zareagować, przyszpilając jego nadgarstki do pościeli. Ciemnowłosy spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami,

— Ty zaślepiony draniu — wykrztusił z siebie Luke. Wyraz twarzy Percy'ego złagodniał.

— Luke? — zapytał cicho. Kropla wylądowała na policzku chłopaka, a Luke zrozumiał, że była to jego łza. Z cichym szlochem ukrył twarz w ramieniu Percy'ego, nagle czując się przytłoczonym. Bał się, że Percy go odrzuci, że wszystko skończy się tak samo jak z Thalią...

— Hej — powiedział delikatnie Percy, a jego dłonie uniosły się, żeby pogładzić włosy Luke'a. — Hej, nie płacz, olbrzymie.

Luke trzymał go mocno.

— My-myślę, że cię kocham. — Jego głos był stłumiony przez ramię Percy'ego.

— Nie — wyszeptał chłopak, a jego głos brzmiał niemal histerycznie. — Pro-proszę, nie-nie mów tak. Wcale nie masz tego na myśli. — Odsunął się od Luke'a, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Jego dłonie sięgnęły do jego twarzy i zobaczył, że jego oczy również były pełne łez. — Nie miało do tego dojść.

— Ale doszło. — Luke pociągnął nosem i odwrócił wzrok, próbując zapanować nad emocjami. — Nienawidzisz mnie?

— Nie. — Percy zmarszczył brwi, uspokajając się lekko. – Jasne, że nie, idioto.

— Wiem, że to skomplikowane, bo ciągle kochasz Annabeth...

Percy potrząsnął głową.

— To... nie wydaje mi się. Już nie. Ale masz rację... to skomplikowane.

— Co teraz? — zapytał z wahaniem Luke. Percy wzruszył ramionami, wytarł łzy wierzchem dłoni i owinął nogi wokół jego talii, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Obiecałeś mi drugą rundę — powiedział i przyciągnął Luke'a do pocałunku.


	11. Bitter and Sick

**Leo/Will, gdzie Leo jest chory, ale pomimo to ciągle pracuje, dopóki nie trafia pod opiekę Willa.**

**Dla SolNiveAngelo**

 

— Nic mi nie będzie! — narzekał Leo, gdy reszta dzieci Hefajstosa tłoczyła się wokół niego w skrzydle medycznym, odcinając wszystkie drogi ucieczki.

— Ta, jasne — prychnęła Nyssa. — To samo mówiłeś ostatnim razem.

— I nic mi się nie stało — zauważył Leo. Jake i Backendorf wymienili spojrzenia.

— Leo, odwodniłeś się i zemdlałeś.

— No i? Co z tego? — Latynos przewróciłby oczami, gdyby Will nie był zajęty podświetlaniem ich latarką i sprawdzaniem jego źrenic. Młody chłopak bębnił palcami o łóżko. — Jaki werdykt, doktorze?

Will odsunął się.

— Jesteś idiotą, Valdez. Do tego chorym.

— Umrze?! — Spanikował Henry, a jego oczy wypełnione były strachem. Will poczochrał włosy chłopca.

— Nie. Niestety, ale to tylko grypa.

Obozowicze westchnęli z ulgą.

— Niestety?! — marudził Leo.

— Słuchaj, Leo, — powiedział Will — to już trzeci raz, gdy jesteś tutaj sprowadzony siłą…

— „Siłą” jest kluczowym słowem — mruknął Leo, wiercąc się jak dziecko w gabinecie dyrektora.

— … bo na siebie nie uważasz — kontynuował Will, ignorując komentarz Leo. — Ostatnio zemdlałeś. Jesteś wyczerpany, twoje ciało jest wykończone i właśnie dlatego masz grypę w czerwcu.

— Okej, doktorze. Jak to naprawię? — zapytał niecierpliwie Leo. — Mam mnóstwo projektów, które muszę dokończyć, więc po prostu daj mi trochę ambrozji i nie będę zawracać ci głowy, Złotowłosa.

Will potrząsnął głową.

— Nie tym razem, Leo. Wszyscy wychodzą. — Odwrócił się do pozostałych dzieci Hefajstosa. — Leo zostaje tutaj, przynajmniej na jedną noc.

— Że co?! — upomniał się Leo. Jego rodzeństwo marudziło przez chwilę, ale po chwili, wszyscy wyszli ze szpitala, krzycząc pożegnania. Leo spojrzał na Willa. — Poważnie? Will, nie możesz mnie tutaj trzymać. Mam tyle do zrobienia…

— A uważanie na swoje zdrowie nie jest jedną z tych rzeczy? — zgadnął Will, podnosząc stetoskop. — Twoje projekty ci nie uciekną, Leo. Twoje zdrowie jest o wiele ważniejsze… — Leo zmroził go wzrokiem, a twarz Willa złagodniała — Proszę? Zrób to dla mnie; jedna noc i możesz sobie pójść, obiecuję.

Leo westchnął z irytacją, ale wiedział, że Will miał rację — czuł się do dupy i w tym stanie i tak nie byłby w stanie zrobić niczego przydatnego.

— Dobra — zgodził się niechętnie. Will uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— Świetnie. Ściągnij koszulkę.

Leo stłumił westchnienie, upewnił się, że w skrzydle nie ma nikogo innego i ściągnął swój pomarańczowy obozowy t-shirt. Miętosił go w dłoniach, gdy Will stanął naprzeciwko niego, przykładając zimny metal do jego chudej klatki piersiowej. Latynos syknął na nagłą zmianę temperatury, co tylko wywołało uśmiech Willa. Myślenie o tym, że słuchał właśnie bicia jego serca, było dziwne. I trochę niepokojące.

— Leo — Will zmarszczył brwi. — Czemu twoje serce bije tak szybko?

— ADHD. — Natychmiast odpowiedział chłopak, zaciskając ręce na koszulce, którą trzymał. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Proszę, nie domyśl się, nie domyśl się, powtarzał w swoich myślach, tak jakby mogłoby to coś zmienić. Oczywiście, przyśpieszone bicie serca niczego nie znaczyło, ale jeśli Will zapyta ponownie, to Leo może odpowiedzieć coś głupiego, do czego miał skłonność w obecności blondyna. Will spojrzał na niego z góry, pozwalając zawisnąć stetoskopowi na swojej szyi.

— Masz gorączkę? Jesteś cały czerwony — powiedział zmartwiony, kładąc mu rękę na czole. Latynos odwrócił wzrok, modląc się, żeby jego rumieniec zniknął. Właśnie dlatego, nigdy nie chodził do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Ni-nic mi nie je-jest — wyjąkał. Will złapał go za podbródek i skierował jego głowę w swoją stronę, żeby ich oczy się spotkały. Latynos wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Jego oczy podświadomie zsunęły się na usta Willa.

— Właśnie, że jest — stwierdził syn Apolla, puszczając twarz Leo (na szczęście). Złapał jedną z jego dłoni. — Spójrz, trzęsiesz się — powiedział. I miał rację. Leo drżał jak trzcina na wietrze.

— Zi-zimno mi — skłamał.

— Jesteś synem Hefajstosa. — Will zmarszczył brwi. — Ty nie marzniesz.

— To przez grypę. — Szybko odpowiedział Leo. Will nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Jesteś strasznie nerwowy, wszystko w porządku? Masz atak paniki?

— N-nie — wyjąkał Leo. Will zmrużył oczy.

— Coś jest nie tak… serce ci wali, jesteś cały czerwony i drżysz, nie możesz złapać oddechu… — Nagle przerwał. Leo zerknął na niego, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby walczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę i Leo wiedział, że już się domyślił. Czuł, jak serce zaciska mu się w klatce piersiowej...

Will znowu złapał go za podbródek, ale tym razem, zamiast spojrzeć mu w oczy, pochylił się i go pocałował. Leo prawie się zakrztusił i rozszerzył oczy. Jeśli Will myślał, że jego serce wcześniej biło szybko, to teraz waliło jak młot. Pocałunek trwał pewnie kilka sekund, ale dla Leo czas się zatrzymał. Wargi Willa były miękkie, a jego pocałunek delikatny tak jak i sam Will. To było przyjemne. Bardzo przyjemne.

Ręce Leo owinęły się wokół szyi Willa, czego wcześniej nie zauważył i trzymały doktora blisko, nawet gdy odsunął się delikatnie, oddychając ciężko, pomimo tego, że pocałunek był słodki i delikatny.

— Co-co robisz? — wyszeptał. Był zdezorientowany. Szczęśliwy też. Ale przede wszystkim zdezorientowany.

— Zajmuję się tobą — wymamrotał Will i pocałował go ponownie.


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

****Mogłabyś zrobić Connor/Mitchell? Gdzie próbują znaleźć miejsce, w którym ich rodzeństwo zostawi ich w spokoju?** **

****Dla GayerThanThou** **

****** **

Rozległo się pukanie do Domku Afrodyty.

— Otworzysz, Piper? — zapytała słodko Silena. Piper jęknęła i spojrzała błagalnie na Mitchella.

— Otworzysz? — zapytała, wpatrując się w niego i mrugając oczami. Chłopak westchnął, ale nie kłócił się i zszedł z łóżka, na którym wcześniej leżał, czytając książkę. Mruczał pod nosem, wymijając puste łóżka i rzeczy swojego rodzeństwa, które w większości gdzieś wyszło, pozostawiając po sobie ogromny bałagan. Nie wiedział, czemu to on miał zawsze otwierać drzwi — i tak był to pewnie Jason albo Beckendorf, którzy chcieli spędzić czas ze swoimi dziewczynami.

Mitchell otworzył drzwi, gdy rozległo się drugie niecierpliwe pukanie i był zaskoczony, widząc po drugiej stronie Connora Stolla. Mitchell i Connor przyjaźnili się dosłownie od lat, odkąd tylko przybyli do obozu. Mitchell ciągle pamiętał, gdy miał dziesięć lat i ciągle był nieuznany w Domku Hermesa i jak miły był dla niego Connor, gdy obudził się z koszmaru, podczas gdy inni obozowicze w przetłoczonej kabinie jedynie narzekali na hałas. Mitchell wiedział też, że od dawna czuł coś do Connora — wszystkie dziewczyny w obozie zawsze gadały o herosach, takich jak Jason, Percy lub Frank, ale Mitchellowi niezbyt oni imponowali. Wolał Connora, z jego wiecznie rozczochranymi brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, które błyszczały psotnie.

Był o wiele bardziej niż zszokowany, gdy trochę ponad dwa miesiące temu Connor wyznał, że coś do niego czuł i zaprosił go na randkę. Mitch oczywiście się wtedy zgodził i pewnie właśnie dlatego, Connor stał teraz pod jego drzwiami.

— Cześć — powiedział ciągle zaskoczony Mitchell. Syn Hermesa uśmiechnął się do niego złowieszczo i wepchał się do Domku Afrodyty, popychając niższego chłopaka na ścianę i łącząc ich usta. Nie było w tym żadnej początkowej delikatności — Connor był mocny, szybki i dokładny we wszystkim, co robił. Zanim Mitchell zorientował się, co się dzieje, miał w ustach język chłopaka, a jego talia była objęta ramionami wyższego. Zamknął oczy, a jego ręce prawie natychmiast znalazły się na ramionach chłopaka. Pogrążył się w pocałunku i dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, gdzie byli.

— Connor! — krzyknął, odpychając chłopaka.

— Co?! — zapytał syn Hermesa, zaskoczony. Potem odwrócił się i zobaczył leżące na łóżkach Piper i Silenę, z podbródkami opartymi na rękach, uśmiechnięte i oglądające rozwój wydarzeń. Connor zamrugał zaskoczony, a Mitchell poczuł krew napływającą mu do twarzy.

— Hej, dziewczyny — przywitał się Connor. — Nie zauważyłem was.

— Connor — mruknął Mitchell, poprawiając okulary na nosie. — Nienawidzę cię.

Connor obdarzył go zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

— Okej. W takim razie wrócę później.

* * *

 

Mitchell i Connor byli w szopie na broń. Było tuż po obiedzie, więc byli prawie pewni, że nikt nie wejdzie teraz do środka. Znalezienie w obozie cichego i odosobnionego miejsca było zaskakująco trudne. Chyba że byłeś Percym, Jasonem albo Nico. Dranie mieli własne kabiny.

Mitchell jęknął w ramię Connora, gdzie ukrył twarz. Zawsze był nieśmiały, a Connor zawsze to lubił. Pocałował bok jego głowy. Jego dłoń ciągle była w spodniach Mitchella, sprawiając chłopakowi przyjemność.

— Za-zaraz dojdę — wyjąkał syn Afrodyty, a po chwili sapnął, gdy Connor przejechał kciukiem po czubku jego penisa. Mitchell uniósł jedną nogę, prawie owijając nią talię Connora i nagle poczuł ochotę, żeby pieprzyć się z nim do nieświadomości, ale oczywiście nie mogli tego zrobić — a przynajmniej nie w tej szopie; było tu zbyt ciasno i istniało ryzyko, że któryś z nich nadzieje się, na ostrze wiszących wokół broni — _Connor_ — jęknął Mitchell. Starszy chłopak połączył ich usta.

— Ćśśś — mruknął, zwiększając tempo. — Musisz był cicho...

Drzwi do szopy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Mitchell krzyknął i przyległ do Connora. Sfrustrowany syn Hermesa wyjął rękę ze spodni swojego chłopaka. Przed nimi stał jego przyrodni brat, Christopher. Był zaczerwieniony, a jego oczy śmigały pomiędzy Connorem a Mitchellem.

Clarisse przepchnęła się do przodu i była wściekła.

— Stoll, co robisz w _naszym_ miejscu? — warknęła. Connor przewrócił oczami.

— Jesteśmy zajęci.

— To _nasze_ miejsce! — Prawie krzyknęła.

— Nie było podpisane — odpowiedział bezczelnie Connor. Clarisse była cała czerwona na twarzy.

— Wynoś się _stąd_ , Stoll.

Connor zamierzał się kłócić, ale Mitchell pociągnął go za rękę. Czerwienił się tak bardzo, że nawet jego uszy zmieniły kolor.

— Po prostu chodźmy, Connor.

* * *

 

Domek Afrodyty był cudownie pusty. Wszystkie dziewczyny wyszły, żeby odprowadzić Lancy na jej pierwszą misję, a Connor i Mitchell skorzystali z okazji, żeby w końcu wyładować się seksualnie.

— Ile mamy czasu? — zapytał Connor, siadając na krawędzi łóżka Mitchella. Zaczął odpinać pasek, a Mitchell klęknął przed nim, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie wiem — przyznał. — Nienawidzę tego, że musimy się spieszyć.

Connor westchnął.

— No cóż, chyba musimy po prostu pogodzić się z tym faktem.

Mitchell miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale drzwi się otworzyły i Travis wpadł do kabiny.

— Connor! — zawołał radośnie, a potem znieruchomiał, gdy zobaczył swojego brata z w połowie ściągniętymi spodniami i klęczącego przed nim Mitchella. — Och.

— Na litość boską! — Connor jęknął w stronę nieba i szybko założył spodnie. — Czego _chcesz_ Travis?

— Wyjeżdżam na studia. — Jego brat wyglądał, jakby stracił właśnie całą swoją niewinność. — Chciałem się pożegnać. Silena powiedziała, że tutaj jesteście.

— I myślałeś, że niby czemu tutaj jesteśmy? — syknął Connor. Travis się nadąsał.

— Twój własny, cholerny brat wyjeżdża na studia, a ty jesteś zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem się, żeby się pożegnać.

— Tak właściwie to liczyłem tylko na loda — wtrącił Connor. Mitchell ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Zamknij się! — jęknął.

* * *

 

Była pora na Bitwę o Flagę i domek Hermesa sprzymierzył się z dziećmi Afrodyty, za co Mitchell i Connor byli wdzięczni. Znaczyło to, że ich wspólne wymknięcie się do lasu nie było podejrzane. Tak właściwie, to Mitchell naprawdę chciał grać z innymi obozowiczami, ale Connor miał inne plany.

Przechodzili obok jakiejś przestarzałej kamiennej jaskini, gdy Connor wciągnął go nagle do środka i przycisnął do twardej kamiennej podłogi. Uśmiechnął się do niego z góry.

— Connor, _nie_ — powiedział surowo Mitchell. Connor wydął wargi.

— Co? Czemu?

— Nie będziemy tego robić w jakiejś śmierdzącej jaskini — mruknął Mitchell. — Ktoś może nas przyłapać. A poza tym, mogą tu być pająki. — Zadrżał. Connor uniósł brew.

— Myślałem, że to dzieci Ateny boją się pająków — powiedział. Mitchell wzruszył ramionami. Connor westchnął. — Mogę cię przynajmniej pocałować?

Mitchell przesunął się niezręcznie.

— Tak. Tyle chyba możemy zrobić.

Connor pogłaskał go po twarzy, co było dziwne, bo Connor nigdy nie głaskał go po twarzy. Zaczął się pochylać, żeby pocałować swojego chłopaka, gdy nagle im przeszkodzono.

— Co się tam do cholery dzieje?! — krzyknęła Drew. Connor odskoczył od Mitchella i uderzył głową w niski sufit jaskini. Jęknął z bólu. — Mitchell, co ty odpierdalasz?! — syknęła córka Afrodyty.

— Czy moglibyście się, kurwa, wszyscy od nas, kurwa, odpierdolić, do cholery jasnej? — burknął Connor. Drew zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

— Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. — Zmrużyła oczy. — Ale lepiej, żebyście mieli tam flagę.

* * *

 

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał Mitchell, gdy razem z Connorem, przedzierał się przez ciemny las.

— Zobaczysz — powiedział tajemniczo syn Hermesa. Kilka minut wcześniej dyskretnie wyciągnął Mitchella z pawilonu jadalnego i pociągnął w stronę lasu, między drzewa, w ciemności i pomimo trzymania ręki Connora, Mitchell był przerażony.

— Connor, boję się — wyszeptał, rozglądając się, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś za nimi nie idzie. Connor ścisnął jego rękę.

— Spokojnie, jesteśmy na miejscu.

„Miejsce” okazało się stojącą wśród ciemności chatą, odrobinę większą niż szopa na broń w Obozie. Zanim Mitchell miał szansę lepiej przyjrzeć się otoczonemu przez drzewa budynkowi, Connor wciągnął go do środka i włączył światło.

„Światłem” były wielobarwne światełka choinkowe rozciągnięte dookoła pokoju, dające ciepły czerwono-pomarańczowo-niebieski poblask. W chacie nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, jedynie wielkie łóżko, zajmujące większość miejsca, wypełnione kocami i poduszkami.

— Co to jest, Connor? — Mitchellowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Connor wyglądał niepewnie, być może po raz pierwszy w życiu i wzruszył ramionami.

— Znalazłem ją lata temu i wyremontowałem. Nyssa trochę mi pomogła. — Spojrzał niepewnie na Mitchella i przygryzł wargę. — Posprzątałem. Nie ma pająków, obiecuję.

Mitchell zaczął płakać. Oczywiście, że zaczął płakać, to była jego naturalna reakcja na praktycznie wszystko.

— Kurwa, Mitchie? — Connor spanikował i szybko wziął go w ramiona. — Hej, ćśśś, nie płacz. Co zepsułem?

Mitch ukrył twarz w klatce piersiowej Connora, tak jak robił już wiele razy. Connor nie wiedział co robić, więc po prostu przytulał go i pocałował czubek jego głowy.

— Kocham cię — powiedział łagodnie. — Przerażasz mnie. Proszę, nie płacz.

— Prze-przepraszam. — Mitchell odsunął się i wytarł oczy. — Cho-chodzi o to… nie, nie my-myślałem, że… — Potrząsnął głową. — Zrobiłeś to dla mnie i… to, to jest...

Nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów.

— Po prostu chciałem znaleźć miejsce, w którym będziemy tylko my — mruknął Connor.

Mitchell przyciągnął go do wyjątkowo delikatnego pocałunku. Connor też był wyjątkowo delikatny. Nie szorstki i gwałtowny jak zawsze, ale ostrożny, łagodny i powolny. W końcu nie musieli się spieszyć. Oczywiście, wcześniej, czy później, ktoś znajdzie to miejsce, ale na razie byli tutaj _sami_. I było idealnie.


	13. I'm So Into You

****Mogłabyś zrobić smut Percy/Jason z dynamiką alfa/beta/omega, robiąc z Jasona alfę, który nie wie, że Percy jest omegą, dopóki tamten nie dostaje rui?** **

****Dla Whaaat** **

****** **

Jason i reszta siódemki podążyli za Leo, który szybko oprowadził ich po Argo II, zanim oficjalnie wyruszyli na swoją misję do Nowego Rzymu. To wszystko było dziwne dla Jasona — nie dość, że stracił większość swoich wspomnień, to jeszcze wybierał się na najtrudniejszą w historii misję z bandą nieznajomych. _Mieszanych_ nieznajomych.

To, że do misji wybrano grupę Omeg, Bet i Alf, było niespotykane. Zazwyczaj wysyłano razem jedynie osoby jednej kategorii, żeby uniknąć parzenia się bez zgody, jeżeli jedna z Omeg wpadłaby w ruję. Łączenie w pary nie było z resztą największym problemem — czasami Alfy gryzły Omegi, a było to coś, co mogły zrobić tylko raz w swoim życiu. Po tym, gdy adrenalina i niebezpieczeństwo misji opadało, niektóre Alfy opuszczały swoje Omegi, żeby ugryźć kogoś innego. Pomimo to, Omega nigdy nie mogła ruszyć dalej i na zawsze związywała się z Alfą. To była niebezpieczna sytuacja, a na ich misji znajdowały się wszystkie trzy rodzaje, ale Jason odkrył, że niezbyt go to martwiło.

— A więc ja i Hazel, śpimy tutaj — powiedział Leo, wskazując na jedno skrzydło ogromnego statku. — Skoro jesteśmy Omegami, mamy zamki w drzwiach, więc nawet sobie _nie_ fantazjujcie. — Spojrzał znacząco na Franka. — Ale oboje jesteśmy na supresantach, więc nie ma sprawy. — Poprowadził ich dalej, na drugi korytarz.

To, że Leo i Hazel byli Omegami, było oczywiste; byli niscy, mali i całkowicie uroczy, chociaż Jason nie wątpił, że mogliby go wykastrować, gdyby spróbował zrobić coś wbrew ich woli. Nie, żeby któreś z nich go pociągało, ale bogowie, gdyby wyczuł ich ruję, nie wiedział co by się stało.

— Piper, gratulacje. — Leo uśmiechnął się do niej przez ramię, pokazując siódemce korytarz z jedną parą drzwi. — Jesteś jedyną Betą wśród nas, więc masz dla siebie cały korytarz.

— Słodko. — Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jesteś też strażnikiem pomiędzy nami. — Leo objął Hazel opiekuńczo. — A nimi. — Spojrzał na Jasona, Franka, Percy’ego i Annabeth.

Dwie Alfy na jednej misji były wystarczającym utrudnieniem, ale nigdy nie słyszano o aż _czwórce_. Na razie doszło u nich do walki o władzę i Jason miał nadzieję, że wszystko pozostanie w takim stanie. Annabeth była kobietą, w odróżnieniu od reszty Alf, co odrobinę wygładzało walkę o dominację, ale nie było wątpliwości, że będzie nieugięta, jeżeli ktokolwiek spróbuje z nią konkurować o partnera. Frank, pomimo swojego wzrostu i siły, był potulny jak baranek. Ale był też wyjątkowo opiekuńczy względem _zarówno_ Leo, jak i Hazel, co dawało Jasonowi kolejny powód, żeby trzymać się od nich z daleka.

I był jeszcze Percy — odrobinę niższy od Jasona i odrobinę szczuplejszy, ale blondyn miał wrażenie, że to ich dwójka będzie miała ze sobą największy problem, ze względu na to, jak podobni byli. Oczywiście tego nie chciał; spędzili ze sobą niewiele czasu, ale Jason zdecydował, że lubił drugiego Alfę i nie chciał zepsuć tego jakimiś głupimi hormonami.

Było też coś, co przyciągało go do syna Posejdona.

Pomyślne związki Alfa-Alfa lub Omega-Omega (szczęśliwe Bety, skurwiele mogły być, z kim tylko chciały) były niezwykle rzadkie, bo kiedy Omegi były zazwyczaj uległe w łóżku, Alfy dominowały. Dlatego też Jason nie wiedział czemu miał do Percy’ego te dziwne, mieszane uczucia. Znali się jedynie od kilku dni, ale za każdym razem, gdy Jason widział chłopaka, miał zamiar go oznaczyć, co nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

* * *

 

Minął miesiąc ich misji i Jason stwierdził, że radził sobie dość dobrze. Jasne, czuł się trochę nieswojo i niespokojnie z tak wieloma Alfami w pobliżu, ale było lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Nie miał też żadnych problemów z Omegami; tak jak obiecali, brali supresanty, więc oprócz sporadycznego podniecenia, nie doprowadzali Alf do szaleństwa, co, oczywiście, było udogodnieniem.

Jason obudził się w środku nocy po czterech tygodniach. Argo II znajdowało się na niebie, mijając oświetlone miasto, które Jason widział przez okno. Nie wiedział, czemu się obudził — zazwyczaj spał jak zabity. Usiadł na łóżku, nasłuchując i myśląc, że może zostali zaatakowani przez potwory, ale jedyne co mógł usłyszeć to ciche skrzypienie statku, płynnie sunącego w powietrzu.

I wtedy to go uderzyło — zapach. Ktoś był w rui, tak późnej, że przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu. Zanim się zorientował, poczuł nagły przypływ przyjemności i pożądania. Czuł, że budzą się jego zmysły Alfy i walczył z warknięciem, gdy powietrze wypełniło się zapachem potrzeby. Było to tak intensywne, jakby dochodziło tuż z jego prawej strony.

Blondyn rzucił się na drzwi, szybko je otwierając. Jego umysł nawet nie napomknął o tym, że był to prawdopodobnie Leo albo Hazel i, że obiecał im, że nie będzie się z nimi parzył, bo jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to _partner, partner, partner_. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł aż tak wielkiej potrzeby, żeby kogoś oznaczyć, żeby kogoś _ugryźć_ — gdy wyszedł na korytarz, czuł się, jakby był pijany. Ledwo zauważył, że nogi nie prowadziły go przez korytarz Bety, tylko, że odwracał się w stronę pokoju obok, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

I wtedy jego uczucia nagle nabrały sensu.

Percy siedział oparty o wezgłowie łóżka, z nogami przyciśniętymi do piersi. Wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę; jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, a czoło lśniło od potu. Jego włosy były wilgotne i opadały na przymknięte oczy wypełnione potrzebą. Jason omal nie zemdlał, czując, jak dobrze pachniał — była to mieszanka wody kolońskiej, morza, jabłek i czegoś, co zdecydowanie należało do _Omegi_.

— Jason — wyszeptał ochryple chłopak. Jason zamknął za sobą drzwi, ledwie kontrolując pragnienie, żeby rzucić się na Percy’ego i oznaczyć go.

— Powiedziałeś, że jesteś Alfą — warknął. Percy zaskomlał, wyraźnie wyczuwając w Jasonie wzywającego go Alfę.

— Ni-nigdy tego nie powiedziałem — wyjąkał, zaciskając oczy i dłonie na prześcieradle pod sobą. — Po, po… po prostu tak założyliście.

— Kurwa, Percy — warknął Jason. — Gdzie są do diabła twoje supresanty?

— Sko-skończyły się. — Percy zagryzł wargę. — Ja-Jason, pachniesz tak dobrze… ku-kurwa…

— Nie możemy tego zrobić. — Jason próbował kontrolować swojego Alfę, ale z każdą mijającą sekundą, stawało się to coraz trudniejsze. - Obie-obiecaliśmy sobie, że nie będzie żadnego parzenia się na tym statku.

— Potrzebuję, że-żebyś mnie przeleciał — syknął Percy, jakby nie słyszał Jasona. Jego słowa dotarły prosto do boleśnie już twardego penisa Jasona. Przełknął ślinę.

— Percy, _nie mogę._ — Nie był pewien, skąd wzięła się jego samokontrola, ale wiedział, że to była _inna_ sytuacja. To nie miało być szybkie walenie, bo Percy tego potrzebował — to było coś więcej. Jason czuł, jak jego Alfa krzyczał, żeby wziął Percy’ego i oznaczył go jako swojego. Chciał kochać się z nim, powoli i słodko, dopóki chłopak nie zacznie wrzeszczeć i nie będzie słyszał go cały statek. Chciał go ugryźć, oznaczyć, ale chciał też trzymać go w ramionach, chronić i _kochać_.

Omega wstał chwiejnie i podszedł do Jasona, który zamarł w miejscu, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć. Percy w którymś momencie musiał zdjąć spodnie i bieliznę i był teraz tylko w białej, rozpiętej koszuli. Wyglądał jak rozpusty anioł, z rozczochranymi włosami i nagim, gładkim ciałem.

— Percy, nie — szepnął Jason. Omega zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, patrząc na niego prawie czarnymi, od rozszerzonych źrenic oczami.

— Jason — powiedział błagalnie, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby go dotknąć. — _Proszę_.

Jason musiał go dotknąć. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął policzka chłopaka, czując, jak gorąca była jego skóra. _Skrzywdzisz go_ , powiedział sobie, _Panuj nad sobą. Skrzywdzisz go._ Percy zamknął oczy i przysunął się do jego dotyku, oddychając drżąco. Złapał Jasona za rękę, upewniając się, że chłopak się nie odsunie.

— Jason. — Percy otworzył oczy i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Pocałuj mnie.

— Nie — warknął Jason. Jego wnętrzności się zwijały. — Chcesz tego tylko dlatego, bo jesteś w rui.

— Nie — zaskomlał Percy. — Nie. Wie-wiem, że myślisz, że, że po-potrzebuję Alfy, ale, ale… — Walczył z jękiem. — Wcze-wcześniej to nie, nie było to. Czu-czuję się, ja-jakbym miał zemdleć… Nie chcę Franka al-albo Annabeth. Chcę ciebie.

— Percy.

— Tylko pocałunek. — Przysunął się do niego o kilka centymetrów, co według Jasona i tak było za blisko. — To wszystko. Ty-tylko pocałunek.

Jak Jason mógł odmówić, gdy Percy prosił go w taki sposób? Bezradnie, całkowicie podporządkowany urokowi Percy’ego, pochylił się i połączył ich usta. Percy sapnął, a jedna z jego rąk zacisnęła się na koszulce Jasona. To musiał być jego plan od samego początku, ale Jason, oczywiście, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy i w chwili, gdy rozpoczęli pocałunek, przepadł na dobre.

Był ledwo świadomy tego, że podniósł Percy’ego i przyparł do ściany, nogi Omegi owinęły się wokół jego talii, podczas gdy ręce zatrzymały się na włosach.

— Tak. — Chłopak sapnął w jego usta, gdy przybliżyli się do siebie. Jason czuł penisa Percy’ego, przyciśniętego do jego własnego, ciągle pod ubraniem. — _Tak_.

Jason przycisnął usta do szyi Percy’ego, zostawiając na niej malinkę, po malince i ocierając się o niego. Percy ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, obejmując go i jęcząc, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Jason ponownie połączył ich wargi, wsuwając język do ust Percy’ego. Wtedy też Omega doszedł po raz pierwszy, jego sperma rozlała się po koszulce i dresach Jasona. Blondyn odsunął się i zerknął na Percy’ego, który, dzięki ich pozycji, znajdował się teraz nad nim. Oczy chłopaka były na wpół przymknięte i pełne pożądania.

— Więcej — jęknął. Jason z łatwością zaniósł go do łóżka, kładąc go na poduszkach i nie puszczając. Nogi chłopaka ciągle były owinięte wokół jego talii.

— Znienawidzisz mnie — wyszeptał Alfa. Percy przyciągnął go bliżej.

— Nie, nie znienawidzę — wymamrotał. — Przysięgam, przysięgam, _przysięgam_.

Jason pochylił się i ugryzł go, w miejscu, gdzie szyja spotykała się z ramieniem.


	14. Will You Still Love Me?

****Napisz fic Nico/Jason, gdzie Jason budzi się z koszmaru i idzie do Nico, żeby się uspokoić. Jason może się na przykład bać, że znowu o wszystkim zapomni, po tej całej sprawie z Herą/Junoną** **

****Dla aelitastones1** **

****** **

_Jason stał w lesie. Gałęzie drzew splatały się nad jego głową, tworząc ponury baldachim, który blokował wszelkie światło, które mógłby rzucić na polanę srebrny księżyc. Jason nie do końca wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Powoli obracał się dookoła._

_Sny półbogów rzadko były takie proste, więc przełknął nerwy i wyciągnął swój miecz. Stanie się coś złego, dobrze to czuł, obserwując linię drzew. Ktoś mu się przyglądał, mógł poczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie. Włosy stanęły mu dęba._

— _Halo!_ — _zawołał, starając się, żeby jego głos pozostał spokojny._ — _Kto tam jest? Pokaż się!_

_Szelest sprawił, że serce szybciej zabiło mu w piersi. Zacisnął dłonie na mieczu i skierował go w stronę cienia, przechodzącego pomiędzy drzewami. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zza gałęzi wyszedł człowiek._

— _Nico._ — _Jason odetchnął z ulgą i obniżył miecz, gdy zobaczył swojego chłopaka. Włoch zamrugał zaskoczony i pozostał wśród drzew. Wyglądał na zagubionego._ — _Nico?_ — _Jason zmarszczył brwi._ — _Co się stało?_

— _Skąd znasz moje imię?_ — _zapytał, kładąc rękę na ciemnej korze i nie spuszczając oczu z Jasona. Serce podeszło blondynowi do serca, gdy zauważył strach w oczach Nico._

— _O co ci chodzi?_ — _Miał sucho w ustach._ — _Spo-spotykamy się… Chodzimy ze sobą. Kocham cię._ — _Podszedł do chłopaka, próbując powstrzymać rosnącą w nim panikę. Nico wzdrygnął się._

— _Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!_ — _krzyknął. Jason zamarł._ — _Nie znam cię!_

— _Co?_ — _Jason poczuł się, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Przypomniał sobie pobudkę w autobusie, bez żadnych wspomnień…_ — _Junona!_ — _krzyknął w zadaszone niebo._ — _Przestań!_

_Śmiech bogini odbił się echem wśród drzew. Jason przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się do Nico._

— _Neeks, posłuchaj..._ — _Podszedł do niego ponownie._

— _Nie znam cię!_ — _powtórzył Nico i wślizgnął się w cienie drzew. Jason pozostał sam._

__

Obudził się w swojej kabinie, walcząc o oddech. W Domku Zeusa panowała całkowita ciemność i cisza, słychać było jedynie granie świerszczy na zewnątrz. _To tylko sen_ , powiedział do siebie Jason. Powtarzał to i powtarzał, wpatrując się w sufit i próbując uspokoić oddech. Ciągle widział gałęzie drzew, zamykające się nad nim jak dach. Syn Jowisza wyciągnął rękę i otarł łzy z policzków, biorąc drżący oddech. Był zmęczony dręczącymi go snami. Wcześniej przedstawiały one jedynie Jasona, otoczonego ludźmi, których nie pamiętał, ale odkąd wyznał swoje uczucia Nikowi, to chłopak grał w nich główną rolę — był osobą, której Jason najbardziej bał się zapomnieć.

Bał się też ponownie zasnąć. Obawiał się, że gdy się obudzi, to jego sens okaże się rzeczywistością. Wygramolił się z łóżka, włożył buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz, w ciepłą noc. Sprzątające harpie przelatywały akurat nad plażą, więc skorzystał z okazji i przebiegł przez sporą część kabin, aż do numeru trzynastego, do Domku Hadesa.

Nie przejmował się pukaniem do drzwi i od razu wślizgnął się do środka. Jedyne światło pochodziło z pochodni znajdujących się na zewnątrz, a cienie pokrywające kabinę wydawały się groźne. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Nico natychmiast usiadł na łóżku, z mieczem w dłoni. Rozluźnił się, gdy zobaczył swojego chłopaka.

— Jason?

Blondyn wypuścił oddech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał.

— Nie zapomniałeś o mnie.

Nico odłożył miecz i wyślizgnął się z łóżka, podchodząc do Jasona. Wyglądał jak śpiący kot, z rozczochranymi włosami i pomiętą piżamą.

— Znowu miałeś ten sen, prawda? — zapytał łagodnie. Jason skinął głową, zbyt podbity, żeby znowu się odezwać. Syn Hadesa stanął na palcach i owinął wokół niego ramiona, przyciągając go do mocnego, ciepłego uścisku. Blondyn westchnął i położył mu głowę na ramieniu, czując, że powoli się uspokaja. Nico pogładził włosy na karku Jasona. — To tylko sen. Nie był prawdą.

— Wiem. — Jason zacisnął ramiona wokół jego talii. — Ale tak, _kurwa_ , wyglądał.

Nico odsunął się i złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę łóżka. Jason ściągnął buty i obaj wślizgnęli się pod kołdrę, kładąc się naprzeciwko siebie, przytuleni, ze splątanymi razem nogami.

— Pamiętam cię — powiedział cicho Nico, patrząc na Jasona. Bawił się kosmykami jego włosów, coś, co zawsze robił, gdy jego chłopak budził się z koszmaru. — Pamiętam, jak walczyłeś z Otisem i Efialtesem w Koloseum, żeby wydostać mnie z tamtego cholernego słoika. — Jason uśmiechnął się, a Nico delikatnie pocałował ten uśmiech.

— Pamiętam, jak miły byłeś dla mnie w Splitcie, gdy powiedziałem Kupidynowi, że kręcił mnie Jackson. — Obaj prychnęli na to wspomnienie, po raz kolejny dziwiąc się, że to akurat _oni_ skończyli razem. Nico pocałował kącik ust Jasona. — Później się kłóciliśmy. Powiedziałem, że zabiorę was do Epiru i odejdę. — Pocałował policzek Jasona.

— Ale nie odszedłem. I nie zamierzam. — Połączył ich czoła, a Jason poczuł, że bicie jego serca się uspokaja. — Pamiętam dzień, w którym powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. — Za każdym razem, gdy Nico o tym wspominał, jego głos lekko drżał.

— Pamiętam nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Naszą pierwszą wspólną noc. I wszystko, co nastąpiło później… — Wziął drżący oddech. — Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Nigdy o _tobie_ nie zapomnę.

Jason połączył ich usta. To był słodki, uspokajający pocałunek, który trwał całą wieczność, a Jason kochał każdą jego sekundę. Nico w jego ramionach był prawdziwy, jego usta były ciepłe; był całkowicie rzeczywisty i nie zamierzał opuścić Jasona.

— Kocham cię — wymamrotał w usta Włocha.

— Tego też nie zapomniałem, Jason — wyszeptał Nico. — Ale ja ciebie też kocham.


	15. Let's Talk About You and Me

****Napisz Jason/Nico, gdzie są na imprezie Halloweenowej i Nico zrobił sobie kolczyk w wardze, zanim przyszedł i doprowadza nim Jasona do szaleństwa.** **

****Dla Cs** **

****** **

— Jason! — Piper, gospodyni tegorocznej imprezy Halloweenowej, krzyknęła do niego od razu, gdy rozgrywający otworzył drzwi.

Jason uśmiechnął się, gdy Cheerleaderka przedarła się przez ciasny tłum osób w ocienionym salonie, do równie ciemnego korytarza. Przytulili się. W jakimś bardziej stereotypowym świecie mogliby się nawet spotykać — najlepsza Cheerleaderka w drużynie i najseksowniejszy zawodnik ich szkoły. Ono przebrała się za Wonder Woman, on za Supermana. Dzięki Bogu, jego życie nie było aż tak stereotypowe, bo wtedy nigdy nie chodziłby ze swoim cudownym chłopakiem. A skoro o nim już mowa…

— Gdzie jest Nico?! — Jason musiał przekrzyczeć huczącą muzykę. Piper zmarszczyła brwi i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Widziałam go przy alkoholu! — odkrzyknęła. Wtedy ktoś ją zawołał i ponownie zniknęła w tłumie.

Jason westchnął i rozpoczął powolne przedzieranie się przez ludzi, czasami zatrzymując się na chwilę, żeby się przywitać i porozmawiać. Jedyne czego chciał, to znalezienie swojego chłopaka. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do stacji z napojami, prawie dwadzieścia minut później, zauważył, że, Nica, oczywiście, już tam nie było. Parkiet był wypełniony po brzegi, ale Jason nie musiał kłopotać się jego przeszukiwaniem, bo jego antyspołeczny płatek śniegu wolałby wypić wybielacz, niż skończyć w masie ludzi, ocierając się o kogoś.

— Jason! — Percy, przebrany za Aquamana, zgodnie z tematem przewodnim wśród ich grupki przyjaciół, złapał go za rękę i zaciągnął do stołu z beer pongiem. — Dzięki Bogu, bracie! Musisz połączyć ze mną siły przeciwko tej dwójce. — Spojrzał na przebraną za Poison-Ivy Annabeth i Franka w kostiumie Batmana, którzy teatralnie strzelali kośćmi po drugiej stronie wypełnionego kubeczkami stołu.

— Już po tobie, Jackson. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego dziewczyna. Jason nie mógł odmówić swoim przyjaciołom, więc przez chwilę grał z nimi, pił i dobrze się przy tym bawił. Jakąś godzinę później, Hazel, przebrana za Batgirl, pojawiła się tuż za łokciem Jasona. Nie powiedziałby, że był wtedy pijany — po prostu piwo, którym musiał dzielić się z Percym, przyjemnie na niego działało.

— Hej, Jas. — Hazel go przytuliła. — Nekks cię szuka.

Jason uderzył się dłonią w twarz.

— Och, cholera. Gdzie jest?

Hazel wskazała na górne piętro domu McLeanów i zajęła miejsce Jasona przy stole. Blondyn przecisnął się przez masę z każdą chwilą bardziej nieprzytomnych ludzi.

— Jason! — Leo, przebrany za Flasha, z lokami wystającymi spod jego maski, wymknął się z tańczącego tłumu. Był pijany i spocony. — Chodź tańczyć, koleś!

Jason zmierzwił mu włosy.

— Później, Firebug. Muszę znaleźć Nico.

— Na górze! — krzyknął Leo, a potem znowu zanurkował w wijący się tłum. Jason wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wślizgnął się na znacznie chłodniejszy korytarz. Wspiął się po schodach, na których siedziała nastolatka, wściekle rozmawiająca przez telefon z mamą.

Na górze było znacznie spokojniej, chociaż muzyka na korytarzu ciągle była głośna. Kilka osób rozsiadło się na podłodze, pijąc i rozmawiając cicho. Do łazienki prowadziła czteroosobowa kolejka, ale tam też nie było Nica. Jason przygryzł wargę i wyjął telefon, uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył wiadomość od swojego chłopaka.

 ** **Numer one bae the Grim reaper:**** jestem w pokoju Piper boli mnie głowa

Jason włożył telefon do kieszeni i przepchnął się przez zebranych ludzi, kierując się do pokoju Piper. Otworzył drzwi i szybko wszedł do środka.

Muzyka była tam stłumiona, a jedynym oświetleniem była włączona lampka nocna, wypełniająca pomieszczenie lekkim złotym światłem. Nico leżał na łóżku, przeglądając telefon. Nie założył swojego kostiumu (oczywiście, że nie). Zamiast tego miał na sobie swój zwyczajny strój składający się z czarnej koszulki i czarnych dżinsów. Gdy Jason do niego podszedł, wstał, rzucając telefon na łóżko.

— W końcu — powiedział niecierpliwie. — Napisałem do ciebie jakieś półtorej godziny temu.

— Wybacz. — Jason uśmiechnął się do niego i przyciągnął go do uścisku. — Co się stało z twoim przebraniem?

— Jestem przebrany. Za śmierć, nie widać? — Nico wywrócił oczami i odsunął się. Wydawał się być nerwowy i Jason miał właśnie o to zapytać, ale jego oczy spoczęły na ustach chłopaka. Jego dolna warga została przekuta metalową kulką, po lewej stronie. Nico zauważył, że Jason się na niego gapi i nerwowo oblizał wargę. Jason mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział na czerwono.

— Nico. — Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie ochryple. — Kiedy przekułeś sobie wargę?

Na policzkach Nica pojawił się niewielki rumieniec i chłopak odwrócił wzrok, odruchowo zakładając włosy za ucho. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Dzisiaj. Wcześniej — wymamrotał. Spojrzał na Jasona nieśmiało. — I… um… Po-podoba, podoba ci się?

Jason nie odpowiedział. Przybliżył się i nagle złapał w dłonie twarz Nico, przyciągając go do mocnego pocałunku. Jednocześnie, popchnął go do tyłu, aby jego nogi zahaczyły o łóżko. Obaj runęli na poduszki. Jason agresywnie całował Nica, czując nagłe podniecenie, ale Włoch odsunął się szybko.

— Auć, auć, auć — burknął, zakrywając usta dłonią. — Ciągle się goi, ciulu.

— Wybacz. — Jason odepchnął rękę Nica i pocałował go ponownie, tym razem znacznie łagodniej i ostrożniej.

— A więc przypuszczam, że tak, podoba ci się. — Nico uśmiechnął się i wywrócił oczami. Jason pocałował go tuż pod szczęką.

— Jesteś seksowny — powiedział.

— Rany, dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się Nico. Potem spoważniał i przysunął się do Jasona, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. — Jas. Chcesz uprawiać seks? — zapytał cicho. Coś ścisnęło się w piersi Jasona, a jego usta wyschły. — Bo ja chcę — wymamrotał Nico. Jason znów pocałował go lekko.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy, to naprawdę chcę to teraz zrobić — wyszeptał blondyn. — bo jesteś piękny. I cię kocham. Ale prawdę mówiąc, to jestem trochę podchmielony i ciągle słyszę głosy ludzi na korytarzu, a do tego, ktoś może wejść tutaj w każdym momencie. — Westchnął. — A to jest łóżko Piper. Nie chcę, żeby nasz pierwszy raz tak wyglądał. — Wziął rękę Nica i splótł ich palce. — Chcę to zrobić porządnie, a nie na jakieś zakrapianej alkoholem szkolnej imprezie.

Nico uśmiechnął się do niego, a kolczyk w wardze jedynie dodał mu uroku.

— Okej.


	16. We Are Young

**Jasico Ageswap? W którym Jason jest czternastoletnim pretorem, a Nico szesnastoletnim synem Hadesa, który pojawia się w Obozie Jupiter.**

**Dla TheKarrotWhoShallNotBeNames**

— W Obozie jest Grek! — Reyna dosłownie wpadła do ulubionej kawiarni Jasona w Nowym Rzymie, w której akurat siedział. Czternastoletni pretor zamrugał zaskoczony, zatrzymując łyżkę z lodami w połowie drogi do ust.

— Co? — zapytał.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją.

— Grek. W Obozie!

— Jaki Grek? — zapytał blondyn, wstając. Wzrostem ledwo sięgał podbródka szesnastolatki, ale nie powstrzymywało go to przed brzmieniem, jakby to on był u władzy. Zostawił za sobą lody i pospieszył z Reyną przez miasto, a później przez Obóz Jupiter.

— Powiedział, że przybywa z jakiegoś Obozu Półkrwi i, że jest synem Hadesa — burknęła Reyna. — Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tutaj wziął; Frank powiedział, że dosłownie wyłonił się z cieni.

W końcu dotarli do obrzeży Obozu Jupier i Jason mógł zobaczyć Terminusa kłócącego się z ubraną na czarno postacią. Kilka osób zebrało się w bezpiecznej odległości, obserwując ich z fascynacją. Nie będąc pewnym co do zamiarów przybysza i świadomy spoczywających na nim spojrzeń, Jason wysunął się do przodu, z Reyną deptającą mu po piętach.

— Posłuchaj mnie ty marmurowy ciulu! — warknął Grek. — Po prostu mnie przepuść. Muszę...

— Cisza! — zakwiczał Terminus. — Bezczelność!

Jason zatrzymał się obok marmurowego posągu i przyjrzał Grekowi. Był w wieku Reyny, wyższy od ich obojga i miał czarne, przydługie włosy, opadające mu na równie ciemne oczy. Facet był ubrany na czarno, a boku miał miecz.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Jason, krzyżując ręce na piersi i starając się nie wyglądać na onieśmielonego... chociaż, oczywiście, był onieśmielony. Przybysz nie przypominał Rzymian... było w nim coś dzikiego.

— Ty tutaj rządzisz? — odpowiedział pytaniem chłopak, zerkając na Reynę.

— Nazywam się Jason Grace. — Starał się brzmieć tak formalnie, jak tylko się dało. — Syn Jowisza i Pretor Obozu Jupiter.

Grek obdarzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Ty jesteś pretorem? — zapytał w końcu. — Ile masz w ogóle lat? Dwanaście?

Jason walczył z rumieńcem.

— Czternaście. I to ja powinienem zadawać tutaj pytania. Czemu wkradasz się do naszego Obozu?

— Nie wkradam się — jęknął Grek. — Chciałem tylko zobaczyć się z siostrą.

— A kim dokładnie jest twoja siostra? — Jason uniósł brew.

— Hazel Levesqe — powiedział Grek. — A ja jestem Nico di Angelo, syn Hadesa.

Jason odetchnął i wymienił spojrzenie z Reyną. Nie mógł zabronić temu gościowi wejść do Obozu. Jego intencje zdawały się niewinne. Oczywiście, dochodził do tego też fakt, że Jason naprawdę nie chciał walczyć z kimś wyższym od niego o głowę i do tego dwa lata starszym. Ale był pewien problem...

— Dobra, posłuchaj. — Cała postawa Nico nagle się zmieniła, a w jego oczach zalśniła rozpacz i desperacja. — Po prostu chcę się z nią zobaczyć. Ja... ja — odchrząknął. — Moja druga siostra zginęła i...

— Nico — Jason przerwał łagodnie. — Bardzo mi przykro, ale Hazel Levesqe, kimkolwiek jest, tutaj nie ma.

— Co? — Nico zmarszczył brwi. — Powiedziano mi, że jest Rzymskim Półbogiem... — Nagle przerwał, coś sobie uświadamiając. Jason zobaczył w jego oczach ból. Jego ramiona opadły i blondyn poczuł coś na kształt współczucia. — Nie żyje — powiedział pustym głosem Nico.

— Posłuchaj, możesz wejść do środka i... — zaczęła Reyna.

— Nie. — Nico cofnął się do miejsca, w którym drzewo rzucało cień na ziemię. — Muszę znaleźć Hazel. — Spojrzał prosto na Jasona. — Ale powinniście mnie wkrótce oczekiwać.

I wtedy wsiąkł w cienie, jakby był ich częścią, pozostawiając Jasona z ciężkim uczuciem w żołądku i, Bogowie wiedzą czemu, oczekiwaniem i ekscytacją w sercu.


	17. Hotline Bling

**Seks przez telefon, Solangelo?**

**Dla kaleidoskope_eyes**

     — Denerwuję się — przyznał Will przez telefon. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel przewrócił oczami, by ukryć ból, który odczuwał, chociaż blondyn nie mógł tego teraz widzieć.

     — Będzie dobrze — zapewnił go Nico, starając się brzmieć szczerze. — To miła dziewczyna. Chyba. Tak właściwie to jej nie znam.

     — Wydaje mi się, że chce ze mną uprawiać seks.

     — To... to dobrze, no nie? — Nico z trudem przełknął ślinę.

     Leżał na swoim łóżku, w ciemnym pokoju, słuchając ruchu ulicznego na zewnątrz. Był środek tygodnia, więc jego rodzice od dawna już spali. Szesnastolatek powinien pewnie wziąć z nich przykład, ale... no cóż, zawsze stawiał Willa na pierwszym miejscu, a teraz chłopak go potrzebował. Wcześniej tego dnia, dziewczyna, o której od dawna marzył, Drew, zaprosiła go do swojego domu i blondyn zaczynał wariować.

     — W sumie... Drew jest gorąca i w ogóle. Przeżycie z nią swojego pierwszego razu... — Will westchnął i brzmiał, według Nico, na o wiele za bardzo rozmarzonego. — Nie będę kłamać. Byłoby nieźle.

     — No to w czym problem? — Nico skulił się pod kocami. Podejrzewał, że gdy Will w końcu się z nim rozłączy, to zacznie płakać. Tak jak mógł podejrzewać, podkochiwanie się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, do tego hetero, było niezdrowe. Will podobał się Włochowi, odkąd skończyli trzynaście lat, gdy jeszcze nocowali u siebie i zaczynali mieć zawstydzające mokre sny. Will nie był taki jak inni chłopcy w ich wieku. Nie był głośny, nieokrzesany, agresywny i nie myślał tylko o seksie. Był miły, łagodny i troskliwy, i miał piękny uśmiech i delikatne dłonie, i pomimo tego, że górował nad Nico, nigdy nie sprawiał, że Włoch czuł się onieśmielony, tak jak było to przy pozostałych chłopakach z zespołu rugby. Oczywiście, Will lubił dziewczyny, a dziewczyny lubiły Willa, więc naprawdę, Nico od dawna powinien się spodziewać tej sytuacji z Drew... Po prostu nie spodziewał się, że aż tak bardzo go to zaboli — wiedza, że Will będzie z kimś sypiał. Z kimś, kto nie był Nico.

     — No nie wiem, stary. — Will westchnął cicho przez telefon. Nico przypuszczał, że chłopak też leżał teraz w swoim łóżku, tym, w którym Nico spał dziesiątki razy, pokryty pościelą z QPR — Chyba po prostu się denerwuję.

     — Nie przejmuj się na zapas. Może niczego nie będzie od ciebie chciała — powiedział Nico, bardziej pocieszając siebie, niż Willa.

     — Taaa, może... — Urwał i zapadła między nimi komfortowa cisza. Jeśli chodziło o rozmowy przez telefon, to często zachowywali się jak nastolatki; czasami gadali ze sobą tak długo, aż zasypiali przy telefonach. — A co, jeśli zrobię coś dziwnego? — Will rzadko stresował się aż tak bardzo, ale teraz, Nico wyraźnie słyszał niepewność w jego głosie. Chciał powiedzieć: _nie, nie zrobisz, jesteś idealny_ , ale przypuszczał, że byłoby to zbyt prostolinijne.

     — Na przykład? — zapytał zamiast tego. Niemal słyszał, jak Will wzrusza ramionami.

     — Nie wiem. Wydam dziwny dźwięk, czy coś.

     — No a jak niby brzmisz, gdy dochodzisz? — Nico powiedział to jako żart, ale jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Usłyszał parsknięcie Willa po drugiej stronie i położył telefon pomiędzy poduszką a głową, zaciskając obie dłonie na kołdrze.

     — Skąd mam wiedzieć?

     — Nigdy nie waliłeś konia, kretynie? — Nico wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Po stronie Willa rozległo się i kilka trzasków i zapadła cisza.

     — Nico — powiedział cicho.

     — T-tak? — zapytał.

     — Mogę... mogę zadać ci dziwne pytanie? — Will znowu brzmiał niepewnie. Nico żałował, że nie był obok niego, żeby go przytulić i uspokoić.

     — Jasne — wyszeptał Nico. Pod jego oknem przejechał radiowóz policyjny, przez sekundę rozjaśniając jego pokój czerwonym i niebieskim światłem.

     — Ja... mógłbym... tak jakby... zwalić sobie, a ty byś posłuchał i powiedział mi, jak brzmię?

     Nico zakrył ręką głośnik telefonu i odetchnął drżąco. Nagle poczuł krew dopływającą do jego penisa.

     — Ja... ta, jasne — odchrząknął, odsłaniając głośnik. — Czego tylko potrzebujesz, stary.

     — Okej — Will odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc, że Nico nim się nie brzydził. — Ale bądź szczery, okej?

     — Taa... — Dłoń Nico zacisnęła się na pościeli. Był zdeterminowany, żeby się nie dotknąć. Usłyszał szelest po stronie Willa i jego nerwowy oddech. Przez moment panowała cisza, a po chwili słychać było głośniejszy oddech Willa. Nico nie mógł znieść ciszy. — Robisz to? — zapytał.

     — T-taak... — odpowiedział drżąco Will, a potem zaśmiał się niespokojnie. — To dziwne, wiedzieć, że słuchasz.

     — To ty to chciałeś zrobić. — Nico przygryzł wargę. Will nie odpowiedział, ale jego oddech przyspieszył. Włoch zadrżał. — O czym myślisz?

     — Ni-nie wiem. O-o niczym konkretnym... Po prostu to robię.

     — Och... — Nico zamrugał i wyjrzał przez okno. — Jak się czujesz?

     — Do-dobrze, chyba. — Will był teraz trochę bardziej zdyszany. Ręka Nico podświadomie bawiła się sznurkiem przy jego dresach.

     — Brzmisz normalnie — powiedział w końcu, próbując przypomnieć sobie cel tej rozmowy. Przełknął ślinę, gdy koniuszki jego palców zsunęły się delikatnie, za górną linię spodni. Nie miał na sobie bielizny. — Chcesz, żebym przestał gadać?

     — Ni-nie... tak wła-właściwie, to trochę... — Przerwał.

     — Trochę, co? — Nico był twardy. Wolałby nie być, ale słuchanie pobudzonego Willa, nawet odrobinę, robiło z nim dziwne rzeczy.

     — Nic. — Will sapnął cicho do telefonu, a Nico czuł, że zaraz się podda. Jego dłoń mimowolnie owinęła się wokół jego penisa i musiał zacisnąć oczy i przygryźć wargę, żeby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o bycie rozsądnym.

     — Po-powiedz — wymamrotał, próbując zmusić swój głos, żeby nie drżał.

     — To zbyt niezręczne. — Will próbował złapać oddech. — Mógłbyś... mógłbyś też się dotykać?

     Nico powinien był skłamać, ale zamiast tego powiedział:

     — Już t-to robię.

     — _Kurwa...._ — Will przeklął, ale nie brzmiało to, jak normalne przekleństwo. Był napięty i podniecony, a jego głos dotarł aż do żołądka Nico. Wciągnął powietrze, gdy zaczął się powoli masturbować.

     — Will — wyszeptał, wbrew sobie. Zniekształcony jęk, który usłyszał po drugiej stronie, sprawił, że przyspieszył tempo. Zapomniał o tym, że gdy tylko skończą, będzie pomiędzy nimi niezręcznie i pogrążył się w przyjemności, słuchając jęków Willa przy swoim uchu i czując się tak, jakby był tuż obok niego.

     — Mów... mów do mnie — poprosił blondyn, łapiąc oddech. Oczy Nico były zamknięte, gdy dyszał, jego ręka poruszała się pod kołdrą, w górę i w dół.

     — O-o czym?

     — Nie wiem. Czym-czymkolwiek. O czym myślisz?

     — O tobie — mruknął Nico. — My-myślę o to-tobie...

     — Co robię? — W głosie Willa słyszalny był głód.

     — Do-dotykasz mnie. — Nico zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wcześniej miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sytuacją, to właśnie ją stracił. Jego ruchy przyspieszyły. Jęknął i zasłonił swoje usta wolną ręką, nie chcąc wydawać z siebie zawstydzających dźwięków.

     — Nie — warknął Will. — Nie... za-zasłaniasz swoje usta, pra-prawda? Prze-przestań. Chcę cię słyszeć.

     — Will.

     — Boże... brz-brzmisz tak seksownie — wymamrotał blondyn. Jego głos był głębszy niż normalnie, bardziej męski i sprawił jedynie, że przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Wbijał się we własną pięść, jęcząc, mrucząc i napinając się.

     — Ch-chcę cię tutaj — jęknął Nico, przyciskając telefon między swoje ramię i poduszki. Całkowicie wycofał się z realnego świata.

     — Gdzie... gdzie, jest „tutaj"? — zapytał Will.

     — We mnie.

     — _Chryste_ , rozciągasz się?

     — Nie — wyszeptał Nico, nie otwierając oczu, z ręką ciągle na penisie. — Chcę że-żebyś ty to zro-zrobił.

     — Kurwa. Kurwa. Jestem blisko.

     — Ja-ja też — jęknął Nico, czując, że się napina. Słyszał, jak Will cicho krzyczy na drugim końcu słuchawki i po chwili Nico też doszedł, zakrywając usta dłonią, na swoją pościel i rękę. Przycisnął czoło do poduszek, wysuwając dłoń ze spodni, dysząc i próbując złapać oddech. Mógł usłyszeć, że Will robi to samo, po drugiej stronie.

     Kiedy ich oddech zwolnił, Nico leżał w ciszy. Will też się nie odezwał. Włoch musiał sprawdzić, czy blondyn się nie rozłączył, ale połączenie wciąż trwało. Will słuchał jego powolnego oddechu, a Nico za bardzo bał się odezwać i przełamać napiętą ciszę, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła. Teraz gdy przyjemność minęła i mógł myśleć jasno, zrozumiał, co właśnie zrobili. Nie mogli udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie po czymś takim. Nico nie chciał, żeby to skończyło ich przyjaźń.

     To Will odezwał się jako pierwszy:

     — Przyjdę do ciebie jutro, po szkole — Brzmiał na wyczerpanego, ale w dobrym sensie. Nico zamrugał.

     — Miałeś iść do Drew — Był zaskoczy tym, jak ochryple brzmiał. — Miałeś ją pieprzyć.

     — Wolałbym pieprzyć ciebie — odpowiedział Will, bez wahania. Oddech Nico uwiązł mu w gardle.

     — O-och.

     — Czy... — W głosie Willa znowu zabrzmiała niepewność. — Czy to w porządku?

     — Tak. Tak, kompletnie.

     — Świetnie — Willowi wyraźnie ulżyło. — Jestem zmęczony. Idę spać. Dzięki za pomoc, Nico. Dobranoc.

     — Dobranoc, Will — Włoch przygryzł wargę. — Jesteś jeszcze?

     — A co? — zapytał Will.

     — Nie brzmisz dziwnie — powiedział cicho Nico. — Raczej dość nieźle, powiedziałbym.


	18. At Last I See The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie tego rozdziału zawdzięczamy _DanseMacabre_  
> Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że pomoc, którą otrzymam będzie aż tak profesjonalna. Samo czytanie tego tłumaczenia dało mi wiele radości. Jeszcze raz dziękuję Danse i cieszę się, że postanowiła mi pomóc i dołączyła do mojej załogi. Wy też możecie jej podziękować.

**Zaplątani!AU, gdzie Percy to Flynn Rider, a Leo jest Roszpunką**

**dla Empire_state_of_mind**

_Dawno, dawno temu, z konstelacji Lwa spadła jedna, jedyna kropla gwiezdnego blasku. Wyrósł z niej magiczny, złoty kwiat. Miał on zdolność leczenia wszelkich chorób i ran. Było również Królestwo, a Królestwem tym rządził umiłowany przez poddanych Król Hefajstos i jego Królowa, Esperanza. Niebawem okazało się, że Królowa spodziewa się dziecka. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak. Było z nią źle. Liczyła się każda godzina._

_Kończył jej się czas, a poddani z całego Królestwa rozpaczliwie modlili się o cud, który mógłby uratować ją i dziecko. Słyszeli opowieści o magicznym, złotym kwiecie i zaczęli go szukać... Może znaleźliby go szybciej, gdyby nie Hera._

_Hera była bardzo starą wiedźmą, starszą od Królestwa, i chciała całej mocy kwiatu tylko dla siebie, by pozostać młodą i piękną. Musiała jedynie zaśpiewać mu specjalną pieśń w pradawnym języku._

_Jednak pewnej nocy kilku strażników z Pałacu odnalazło kwiat pod plecionym koszem, pod którym chowała go Hera, i przyniosło go do zamku. Przyrządzono z kwiatu złoty wywar i podano go Królowej, która natychmiast wyzdrowiała. Urodziła zdrowego syna, którego nazwała Leo — na cześć konstelacji, która ją ocaliła._

_By uczcić narodziny chłopca, Król i Królowa wypełnili nocne niebo tysiącami lampionów, które świeciły tak jasno, jak mały Leo. I znów wszystko było dobrze._

_Było i się skończyło. Hera, zaślepiona furią i szaleństwem, włamała się do zamku Króla i Królowej. Zaśpiewała Leo tą samą pradawną pieśń, którą śpiewała swojemu kwiatu. Pełna kasztanowych loków głowa chłopca zalśniła złoto, a Hera poczuła, jak jej siła i młodość wracają. Jednak w momencie, w którym przestała śpiewać, ponownie stała się starą, powykręcaną wiedźmą. Dotarło do niej, że mogła zrobić tylko jedno._

_Zabrała dziecko i dosłownie rozpłynęła się w nocy._

_Pomimo wysiłków całego Królestwa, nie byli w stanie odnaleźć małego Księcia Leo. Za to głęboko w lesie, ukrytego za wodospadem, Hera wychowywała go jak własnego syna, mówiąc mu jak okrutny i niebezpieczny był świat, i że przepełniony był okrutnymi, bezwzględnymi ludźmi. Leo dorastał w lęku przed tym, co było poza wieżą._

_Ale mury nie mogły ukryć wszystkiego. Co roku, w dzień urodzin Leo, Król i Królowa wypuszczali w niebo tysiące lampionów, w nadziei, że pewnego dnia ich zaginiony Książę odnajdzie się._

* * *

     Leo prawdopodobnie powinien posprzątać. Mieszkał na niewielkiej powierzchni — w okrągłym pokoju na szczycie jego bezpiecznej wieży, zawierającym jedynie łóżko, półkę na książki, małą kuchnię i łazienkę, ale mimo to wnętrze wyglądało tak, jakby na samym środku wybuchł wulkan. Z braku lepszych rzeczy do robienia w swoim zamknięciu, Leo zajął się wynalazkami i teraz praktycznie każdą powierzchnię (wliczając w to podłogę) zaśmiecały różne metale, przewody, druty i inne części, a w jednym kącie stał na wpół skończony robot z brązu.

     Hera, matka Leo, _nienawidziła_ bałaganu. Wkrótce miała odwiedzić siedemnastolatka, dlatego Leo ostatnią godzinę spędził siedząc na łóżku, starając się zmusić do wstania i posprzątania. Szło mu to wyjątkowo opornie — ostatecznie ciemnowłosy chłopak zrezygnował z prób przekonania się do znienawidzonej czynności na rzecz ponownego pogrążenia się w pracy. Chciał skończyć robota przed końcem miesiąca, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, jego dzieło będzie umiało mówić. Leo był podekscytowany wizją posiadania kogoś, do kogo mógłby się odezwać. Do tej pory nie miał nikogo takiego — nie licząc matki, która odwiedzała go co jakiś czas. Wiatr, śnieg i gwiazdy na niebie były kiepskimi towarzyszami dla kogoś tak samotnego jak Leo.

     — Leo! — Dobiegł z zewnątrz głos Hery. — Gwiazdeczko! Zrzuć mi linę!

     Leo rzucił zabałaganionemu pokojowi ostatnie smutne spojrzenie i popędził do balkonu. Na dole, u podstawy wieży, stała Hera. Wokół niej rozciągała się mała polana, otoczona wysokimi drzewami, z górą po jednej stronie, lasem po drugiej i masywnym klifem, z którego spadał wodospad, po trzeciej.

     — Już idę! — zawołał Leo, chwytając ciężką, konopną linę i przerzucając ją przez krawędź balkonu. Hera mówiła, że to dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa — dzięki temu nikt nie mógł włamać się do wieży. Kobieta wsunęła stopę w pętlę zrobioną na końcu liny, przypominającą nieco stryczek, a Leo naprężył się, wciągając ją na górę. Nie miał za dużo siły, a jego matka mówiła, że był mały jak na swój wiek.

     — Leo! — Hera przeszła przez krawędź balkonu, wyglądając na dość wyczerpaną. Z trudem pocałowała syna w policzek, jednak kiedy zobaczyła jego pokój, jej oczy się zwęziły. — Leo, co to ma znaczyć?! — zagrzmiała, spoglądając na mechaniczne części rozrzucone po podłodze. Leo uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

     — Ja... Umm, zamierzałem to posprzątać, przysięgam-

     Hera cmoknęła z dezaprobatą i pokręciła głową.

     — Co za niechlujne dziecko. Jestem dla ciebie zbyt pobłażliwa — Spojrzała na wiercącego się chłopaka i westchnęła. — No, usiądź tu ze mną — to mówiąc, przysiadla na skraju łóżka Leo i poklepała miejsce obok niej. Leo usiadł, a kobieta pogłaskała jego włosy.

     — Zaśpiewaj mi tę piosenkę, której cię nauczyłam, Leo.

     — Mamo, czy to nie może poczekać? — spytał Leo. — Właściwie to chciałem-

     — Śpiewaj – przerwała Hera. — Potem porozmawiamy.

     Leo westchnął, ale wiedział, że nie było sensu kłócić się z matką. Pozwolił jej przeczesywać dłońmi jego loki, podczas gdy on sam śpiewał antyczną pieśń, której słów nie rozumiał. Jego włosy zalśniły złoto, wypełniając ponury pokój światłem. Gdy Leo skończył, Hera się uśmiechała.

     — Dobry chłopiec — pochwaliła go i wstała, z jakiegoś powodu wyglądając na bardziej energiczną. — Teraz posprzątaj, a ja przygotuję kolację.

     Leo wstał, ruszając za nią.

     — Mamo, chciałem cię o coś spytać-

     — Mam nadzieję, że nie znowu o te latające światła — rzuciła zirytowana Hera, sięgając do koszyka, który ze sobą przyniosła, i wyciągając składniki potrzebne do przyrządzenia posiłku.

     — Ja... tak trochę... — przyznał niechętnie Leo. — Ale-

     — Leo, mówiłam ci, że nie chcę o tym więcej słuchać.

     — Ale jutro są moje urodziny — odparł Leo z przygnębieniem. Hera zmierzyła go wzrokiem, unosząc brew.

     — Och, czy to jakaś spacjalna okazja? — spytała. — Bo z tego co wiem, twoje urodziny znaczą jedynie, że dostajesz tort i prezent, nie wyrok śmierci.

     — Mamo, nie mogę tu siedzieć do końca życia — westchnął Leo. — Proszę, pójdę zobaczyć te światła i to wszystko-

     Hera rzuciła koszyk na stół i obróciła się w stronę Leo, spoglądając na niego przepełnionymi ciemnymi ogniem oczami.

     — Myślisz, że sobie poradzisz? — Na usta wpełzł jej okrutny uśmieszek. Leo nienawidził tej strony kobiety. Zimnej, wyrachowanej strony. Odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

     — No spójrz na siebie! Jesteś praktycznie bezużyteczny, nie potrafisz nawet posprzątać własnego pokoju, a co dopiero zadbać o siebie w świecie przepełnionym bandytami i mordercami! Ludzie _zabiliby_ cię dla magii, jaką mają twoje włosy!

     — Ale... — zaczął Leo.

     — Jesteś słaby, mały i delikatny — warknęła Hera. — Z tymi swoimi włosami wyglądasz jak dziewczyna. _Chcesz_ , żeby ktoś cię zgwałcił? Pytam, tego chcesz? Żeby jakiś łotr porwał cię, żeby zrobić swoje i zobaczyć twoje cenne światło? — ciągnęła, gdy Leo z trudem przełknął ślinę, starając się powstrzymać mdłości. — To brzmi tak, jakbyś właśnie tego chciał, Leo. Chcesz tego? Chcesz?

     — N-nie... — wyjąkał Leo. Hera uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

     — Tak właśnie myślałam. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Leo. Jesteś niedojrzały i niezdarny, jeśli ktoś cię nie zabije, prawdopodobnie sam to zrobisz przez przypadek — Zmierzyła syna spojrzeniem, by po chwili podejść do niego, chwycić podbródek chłopaka i zmusić go, by na nią spojrzał. — Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o opuszczaniu wieży — powiedziała lodowatym tonem. — Zrozumiano?

     Leo wbił wzrok w swoje stopy.

     — Tak, mamo.

* * *

     Percy uciekał. Ostatnimi czasy ciągle uciekał, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że tego nienawidził. Po prawej stronie miał Luke'a Castellana, blondyna z poszarpaną blizną przecinającą jedną stronę jego twarzy. Po jego lewej biegł Ethan Nakamura, z opaską zakrywającą jedno z jego oczu. Percy, z tym swoim perfekcyjnym uśmiechem i potarganymi, czarnymi włosami, wyglądał przy nich jak mlecz skrzyżowany z Księciem z Bajki. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo to właśnie on ukradł koronę. Tak, Percy Jackson, zwykły łobuz z ulicy, poszedł na całość — włamał się do zamku (oczywiście z pomocą Castellana i Nakamury) i ukradł najbardziej wartościową rzecz — koronę należącą do zaginionego Księcia.

     Wytłumaczeniem Percy'ego było to, że Książę i tak jej nie potrzebował. Zaginął niemal osiemnaście lat temu i albo był martwy, albo spędzał resztę swojego życia na Antarktydzie czy jeszcze gdzieś indziej, więc korona jedynie marniała tam, gdzie była trzymana i strzeżona. Percy mógł zrobić z niej znacznie lepszy użytek, sprzedając ją i choć raz zapewniając sobie wygodne życie.

     — Depczą nam po piętach! — wrzasnął Nakamura, oglądając się przez ramię. Trzej mężczyźni przekraczali most, łączący miasto z resztą Królestwa.

     — Cholera — przeklął Castellan. — Musimy się rozdzielić.

     — Pójdę na zachód! — rzucił natychmiast Percy, nie przerywając biegu. — Wy dwaj pójdziecie na południe i spotkamy się-

     — Niezła próba, Posejdon — warknął Castellan, obnażając zęby niczym wilk. — Zanim się obejrzymy, okaże się, że uciekłeś z koroną.

     — Nie ufasz mi, Castellan? — wyszczerzył się Percy. Nakamura wywrócił okiem.

     — Bardziej niż tobie ufam dzieciakowi z kleptomanią.

     — To boli — mruknął urażony Percy, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się pod osłoną drzew, pomimo tego nie przestając biec. Strażnicy na koniach byli tuż za nimi, gotowi ich stracić, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

     — Daj nam koronę — warknął Nakamura. — Za dwa dni spotkamy się przy dokach.

     — Czy to konieczne? — skrzywił się brunet.

     — Zrób to — wycedził Castellan. Percy westchnął i podał blondynowi chlebak z koroną w środku. Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się i przewiesił go przez szyję.

     — Do zobaczenia za dwa dni! — wrzasnął, wraz z Nakamurą oddzielając się od Percy'ego i zmierzając na południe. Ciemnowłosy chłopak wyszczerzył się, wciąż biegnąc na wschód, wdzięcznie przemykając między drzewami.

     Niestety, znaczna część pościgu wciąż za nim podążała. Mężczyzna zaczynał się męczyć, a jego płuca płonęły z wysiłku. Jego oczy zaczęły przeczesywać krajobraz w nadziei na znalezienie jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby się ukryć i przeczekać pogoń.

     W oddali Percy usłyszał łoskot wodospadu. Uśmiech na jego twarzy rósł, gdy zmierzał w tamtym kierunku. Przeskoczył ponad korzeniami drzew i opadłymi gałęziami z łatwością, jakiej strażnicy i konie nie miały, tym samym spowalniając pościg do czasu, aż przed jego oczami pojawił się masywny klif z wodospadem. Las skończył się gwałtownie, odsłaniając szeroką rzekę, prowadzącą do jednego z pobliskich miast. Jednak Percy z doświadczenia wiedział, że zazwyczaj wodospady skrywają za sobą jaskinie — idealne miejsca do ukrycia się.

     Okrążył brzeg wodospadu i wcisnął się w niewielką przerwę pomiędzy skałą a wodą, pogrążając się w cieniu. Przykucnął na miękkiej ziemi, wsłuchując się w odgłosy pogoni i łapiąc oddech. Powietrze było tu zauważalnie chłodniejsze, co wywołało u Percy'ego dreszcze. Usłyszał przytłumione głosy strażników, kłócących się o to, gdzie go szukać. Czuł rosnącą obawę, że wkrótce zdecydują się zajrzeć za wodospad. Percy pobiegł wgłąb jaskini, która była niemal wwiercona w klif. Dopadł przeciwległej, gęsto pokrytej mchem ściany i oparł się o nią, wyczerpany.

     To nie była ściana. Percy przeleciał przez roślinność i wylądował na ziemi, wpatrując się w czyste, letnie niebo. Zamrugał. Był pod płaczącą wierzbą, której długie gałęzie tworzyły to, co uznał za ścianę. Percy stanął z powrotem na nogach, pocierając tył głowy, i odwrócił się, szukając innej drogi ucieczki.

     Jego oczy wylądowały na wieży. Ponownie zamrugał. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się budowla — wysoka, smukła wieża wyrastająca z ziemi, opleciona pnączami, na którą padał cień klifu i gór. Wyglądała na pustą, a Percy uznał ją za idealną kryjówkę, więc dobiegł do niej w pośpiechu. Ptaki świergotały w pobliżu, kiedy okrążał strukturę, szukając jakichś drzwi. Kiedy żadnych nie znalazł, zadarł głowę do góry, dostrzegając okno. To było jego wejście.

     Percy z szerokim uśmiechem chwycił za cegły i rozpoczął błyskawiczną wspinaczkę do góry. Zaczął ciężko dyszeć nim wgramolił się do środka przez okno, jednak wciąż był w dobrym nastroju. Był bezpieczny, był bogaty.

     — Dobra robota — powiedział do siebie, wyciągając z torby zapasowy chlebaczek, w którym od początku była korona. To, co dał Castellanowi i Nakamurze było jedynie przynętą, a ci kretyni się na nią złapali. W półmroku panującym w wieży złota korona wręcz lśniła w jego rękach. Percy uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

     Wtedy świat pochłonęła ciemność.

* * *

     Leo miał mały problem z zaciągnięciem bezwładnego ciała złodzieja do szafy. Żałował bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że jego robot nie jest jeszcze gotowy i nie może mu pomóc. Po początkowej panice wywołanej wtargnięciem mężczyzny, Leo ogłuszył złodzieja patelnią. Szczerze mówiąc, był z siebie dumny za zrobienie tego. Facet był prawie dwa razy taki jak on, umięśniony i wysoki, i nie, nie wyglądał jak ci brzydcy, szyderczy ludzie, o których zawsze opowiadała mu matka, ale to nie znaczyło, że Leo mógł mu zaufać. Ostrzeżenia Hery dzwoniły mu w głowie, gdy zamykał faceta we wspomnianej szafie. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze ma robić — kiedy Hera skończy załatwiać swoje sprawy i wróci, na pewno mu pomoże. Dla Leo ważniejsze było upewnienie się, że mężczyzna był bezpiecznie zamknięty w jego szafie. Dopiero wtedy wetknął pod poduszkę chlebaczek, który przyniósł ze sobą nieznajomy, zbyt przestraszony żeby zajrzeć do środka.

 _Może to jej pokaże, że jestem gotów na prawdziwy świat_ — pomyślał podekscytowany Leo, przemierzając wieżę z patelnią w ręku (na wypadek, gdyby włamywacz postanowił się obudzić i spróbował go zaatakować).Był cały rozgorączkowany, co było dla niego normalne, ale tym razem uczucie wydawało się być mocniejsze. Miotał się od szafy do okna, przeczesując wzrokiem zalaną słońcem polanę i wypatrując znajomej sylwetki matki.

     — Leo! — Spod balkonu dobiegł głos kobiety, a Leo pomknął do barierki, w pośpiechu upuszczając patelnię. Szczerzył się, gdy niezdarnie rzucał linę Herze i gdy wciągał ją z nowoodkrytym wigorem. Kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną i czujną, kiedy wgramoliła się do środka.

     — Ktoś jest w dobrym humorze — zauważyła.

     — Mamo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! — Leo aż kipiał entuzjazmem. Kobieta wyminęła go i skierowała się do paleniska, zrywając odrobinę suszonej szałwii z sufitu.

     — No, słucham — mruknęła, rozpalając ogień. Nie brzmiała na szczególnie zainteresowaną. Leo wziął głęboki wdech.

     — Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej?

     — Tak, o tych twoich głupich światłach na niebie — parsknęła Hera. Leo zwalczył chęć wzdrygnięcia się, zaciskając dłonie na brzegu swojej koszulki.

     — Więc, coś się stało-

     — Leo — westchnęła Hera. — Czy choć raz mógłbyś być cicho? I nie mówić o jakichś swoich śmiesznych fantazjach?

     — Nie, mamo! — powiedział szybko Leo. — Tym razem-

     — To są _gwiazdy_ , Leo — warknęła Hera, odwracając się, by zmierzyć syna gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Są właśnie tym. Gwiazdami!

     — Nie, nie są — Leo starał nie czuć się urażonym. Zbliżył się do matki i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. — Mamo, proszę, posłuchaj, tym razem mówię poważnie! Jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby poradzić sobie na zewnątrz, jestem-

     — _Dosyć_! — krzyknęła nagle Hera, głosem przepełnionym złością i nienawiścią. Leo zatoczył się do tyłu, z sercem obijającym mu się o żebra. Przez ułamek sekundy twarz kobiety była tak wykrzywiona, że wyglądała jak... jak trup. Leo przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w nią, ale wróciła już do normalności. Jej oblicze złagodniało, gdy podeszła do syna, delikatnie dotykając jego włosów. Chłopak zwalczył chęć wzdrygnięcia się. — Dosyć — powtórzyła spokojnie, odwracając się z powrotem do ognia.

     Leo z trudem przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na swoje bose stopy, mrugając intensywnie, by pozbyć się napływających do oczu łez.

     — Mamo? — spytał nieśmiało, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

     — Tak, Leo? — Hera zdawała się być rozdrażniona.

     — Czy... Czy mógłbym dostać więcej części do mojego robota? Jako prezent urodzinowy — wymamrotał, spoglądając na nią z nadzieją. Hera potarła czoło, wodząc wzrokiem od chłopaka do bulgoczącego kociołka.

     — Jakich części?

     — Stalowych śrub.

     — To bardzo długa podróż, Leo — Hera wyjrzała przez okno. Było jeszcze wcześnie. Została jedna noc, nim na niebie pojawią się światła. — Dobrze. Dobrze, pójdę.

     — Teraz? — Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem Leo. Hera sięgnęła po płaszcz.

     — Myślę, że mała przerwa dobrze nam zrobi.

     Pospiesznie spakowała kilka rzeczy do torby, którą zawsze miała ze sobą i której nigdy nie rozpakowywała. Nie mieszkała w wieży.

     — Wrócę najpóźniej za trzy dni — powiedziała, kiedy była już gotowa. W dziwnym (przynajmniej dla niej) przypływie uczuć pocałowała syna w czoło, po chwili zsuwając się na dół i znikając za gałęziami płaczącej wierzby.

     Teraz Leo miał przed sobą gorszy dylemat — nieznajomego w szafie. Wziął głęboki oddech, by uspokoić nerwy, i skierował się do wspomnianej szafy, jednak nagle skręcił w stronę swojego łóżka, zbyt przerażony, by zajrzeć do środka. Co jeśli mężczyzna nie żył?

      Zamiast tego Leo postanowił najpierw zająć się mniejszym problemem — chlebakiem. Usiadł na łóżku naprzeciw wspartego o ścianę lustra, trzymając niewielką, kłopotliwą torbę na kolanach. Była brązowa, lekko przybrudzona — całkiem zwyczajna. Leo otworzył ją, a to, co znalazł w środku, zszokowało go.

     Korona. Piękna i złota, z tych, które otaczają całą głowę, prosta, ale zarazem zapierająca dech w piersiach. W rękach Leo wydawała się być ciężka. Nagle chłopiec poderwał się na nogi i stanął przed lustrem, wsuwając koronę na głowę.

     Leżała niemal idealnie między jego brązowymi lokami. Właściwie Leo był zaskoczony tym, jak dobrze to wyglądało. Z książek, które przynosiła mu matka wiedział, że nie wyglądał... Dobrze. Bohaterowie wszystkich historii byli zawsze wysocy i muskularni, z uśmiechami, które sprawiały, że księżniczki mdlały z wrażenia. Leo był niski i niezdarny — czego jego matka nie omieszkała mu wypominać — ale korona sprawiła, że poczuł się wyjątkowo przez te kilka chwil, na które odważył się ją założyć, nim pośpiesznie schował ją z powrotem. To nie była jego korona.

     Czas na większy problem. Leo ponownie podniósł patelnię i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi szafy. Złodziej, wciąż nieprzytomny, wypadł z niej, lądując twarzą na podłodze. Leo przełknął ślinę, opuszczając patelnię. Następne kilka minut mniejszy chłopak spędził, wciągając mężczyznę na krzesło i chwilowo pożyczając linę, którą zazwyczaj zrzucał Herze, by związać nieznajomego. Nim skończył, zaczął drżeć i cały się spocił. Na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać, aż złodziej się obudzi.

     Gdy mężczyzna wydał z siebie głuchy jęk, a jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści na oparciach krzesła, do którego był przywiązany, Leo wstał, czujnie przyglądając się nieznajomemu, wciąż ściskając w dłoniach swoją patelnię. Spojrzenie morskich oczu spoczęło na Leo, oszołomione i zagubione, a chłopak nagle miał problem ze znalezieniem właściwych słów.

     — J-ja... K-kim ty jesteś? — wyjąkał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Oczy złodzieja się rozszerzyły, a Leo dostrzegł błyszczącą w nich panikę, kiedy ten przyzwyczaił się do półmroku panującego w wieży. Wtedy przeniósł wzrok na Leo. Chłopak poczuł głupią potrzebę zakrycia się swoją patelnią, szczególnie gdy zobaczył jak mężczyzna rozluźnia się, stwierdzając, że Leo nie stanowi zagrożenia. Kasztanowowłosy chłopak spiorunował złodzieja wzrokiem i zagroził mu patelnią — Kim jesteś? — zapytał bardziej stanowczo. — I jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

     Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

     — Uhh... przez przypadek? — odparł, brzmiąc prawie przepraszająco. Próbował wzruszyć ramionami, jednak lina mu to uniemożliwiała. — Słuchaj, nie miałem zamiaru cię przestraszyć-

     — Pfff! – parsknął Leo. — Ja?! Przestraszony?! _Ha!_

     Mężczyzna tego nie zakwestionował.

     — Słuchaj, nie wiem kim jesteś. Szukałem po prostu miejsca, w którym mógłbym się ukryć. Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu mieszka — mężczyzna odchrząknął, zerkając na chłopaka znacząco. — Jeśli mnie rozwiążesz i oddasz mi mój chlebaczek, zniknę z twojego krzesła.

     Czując się pewniej, Leo podszedł bliżej mężczyzny, przyciskając zimną patelnię do jego policzka. Ku jego irytacji złodziej wciąż nie wyglądał na przestraszonego.

     — Jak się nazywasz? — spytał Leo.

     — Posejdon.

     — Posejdon? — Leo uniósł brew. — Posejdon jaki?

     — Po prostu Posejdon — odparł złodziej. — A ty jesteś...?

     — Leo — mruknął chłopak, czując się nieco dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu się nie przedstawiał. — Po prostu Leo.

     — Jak ta konstelacja? — uśmiechnął się Posejdon.

     — Jak co? — zdziwił się Leo.

     — Nic takiego. — Posejdon pokręcił głową. — Mogę odzyskać mój chlebaczek?

     — Nie. Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co chciałeś zrobić z moimi włosami — powiedział Leo. Zaczynały go boleć ręce od zbyt długiego trzymania patelni. Posejdon spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.

     — Co?

     — Co chciałeś zrobić z moimi włosami? — powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Leo. — Chciałeś je obciąć? Sprzedać?

     — Co?! Nie! — parsknął Posejdon. — Po co mi twoje włosy? — Ręce Leo machinalnie powędrowały do jego loków w obronnym geście.

     — Nie chcesz ich? — zapytał podejrzliwie. Posejdon wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

     — Nie. Um... Przepraszam, jeśli to zraniło twoje uczucia?

     — Nie, nie o to chodzi — odchrząknął Leo. — Moja mama zawsze... — Pokręcił głową. — Nieważne.

     — Słuchaj — westchnął Posejdon — nie jestem tutaj, aby cię skrzywdzić. Po prostu oddaj mi mój chlebaczek, a ja pójdę w swoją stronę.

     Leo zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się, podchodząc do balkonu i wyglądając przez niego. Jego polana nie wyglądała już na bezpieczną — każdy mógł tu przybyć. wspiąć się na wieżę... jeśli pozwoli Posejdonowi odejść, ten może powiedzieć o nim innym. Hery nie będzie przez trzy dni... Leo nie mógł sobie wyobrazić zostania w wieży samemu, nie po tym wszystkim. Ale miał inny pomysł. Odwrócił się do Posejdona, przepełniony pewnością siebie.

     — Mam dla ciebie propozycję, panie Po-prostu-Posejdon.

     — Zamieniam się w słuch — rzucił z zapałem Posejdon.

     — Jutro na niebie będą te światła... Pojawiają się każdego roku, tylko raz-

     — Masz na myśli latające lampiony, które wysyłają dla Zaginionego Księcia? — spytał Posejdon. Serce Leo się ścisnęło, a na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech. _Lampiony_.

     — Tak, lampiony — przytaknął Leo. — Jutro wypuszczą je ponownie. Wiem, policzyłem dni. Tutaj wchodzisz ty — Chłopak wskazał patelnią na mężczyznę. — Będziesz moim przewodnikiem i zabierzesz mnie, abym mógł je zobaczyć. Potem przyprowadzisz mnie tu z powrotem w jednym kawałku i wtedy odzyskasz swój chlebaczek.

     Posejdon przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.

     — Czekaj. Nie. Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić. Ja... Nie mogę wrócić do Królestwa, oni-

     — Wiem, że ukradłeś to, co jest w tej torbie — powiedział Leo, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu. — Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Coś cię tu sprowadziło. Los, przeznaczenie-

     — Te stare wiedźmy — burknął pod nosem Posejdon.

     — Niemniej, postanowiłem ci jednak zaufać — kontynuował Leo. — I sugeruję ci, żebyś też mi zaufał, bo jeśli nie, możesz zawisnąć z tego okna do góry nogami. Bogowie wiedzą, jak długo ta lina wytrzyma — Leo nigdy przedtem nikogo nie zastraszał, i niezbyt mu się to spodobało. Posejdon spojrzał na niego, po czym westchnął.

     — Czyli... Zabiorę cię na lampiony, odstawię cię do domu i tyle? — upewnił się. — A wtedy oddasz mi to, co zabrałeś i pozwolisz mi odejść?

     — Obiecuję.

     Posejdon westchnął ponownie.

     — No dobra, pokażę ci te twoje lampiony.

* * *

     Percy nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego popołudnie skończy się w ten sposób — siedząc na leśnej polanie przy szemrzącym cicho strumieniu, obserwując jakiegoś szalonego chłopaka, którego dopiero co poznał, tarzającego się po trawie i śmiejącego się jak dziecko. Szczerze mówiąc, to było całkiem urocze i stanowiło dziwną przerwę od codziennego życia Percy'ego, składającego się z nieustannej ucieczki i unikania pościgów.

     Słońce łaskotało jego twarz, kiedy rozsiadł się wygodnie i obserwował Leo cieszącego się wolnością po raz pierwszy w życiu. Percy nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak był zamknięty w wieży, ale nie miał zamiaru o to pytać — z doświadczenia wiedział, że pytania oznaczają historie, a historie sprawiają, że przywiązujesz się do ludzi. Percy obiecał sobie, że nigdy do nikogo się nie przywiąże. Był jak bohaterowie książek, które czytał jako dziecko — samotnym wędrowcem, tajemniczym mężczyzną. Przestępcą. Jak Robin Hood, albo jak Posejdon.

     — Hej, panie Iskierko! — zawołał. — Gotów do drogi?

     — Tak jest! — Leo zatrzymał się przed Percy'm, szczerząc się i dysząc, ocierającc zarumienione policzki. Może w innych okolicznościach Percy poświęciłby chwilę na podziwianie go — chłopak był dokładnie w typie złodzieja: niski, chudy i uroczy, z dużymi oczami. I te loki. Percy nie miał pojęcia co Leo miał na myśli kiedy podejrzewał, że chłopak chciał je ukraść, ale, ponownie, nie zamierzał zadawać pytań. — To dokąd teraz?

     Percy podniósł się z ziemi. W jego głowie zaczął formować się plan — sposób na odstraszenie Leo i wysłanie go z powrotem do wieży, zanim Percy wpakuje się w jeszcze większe kłopoty ze strażnikami.

     — Znam całkiem fajną knajpę niedaleko-

     — Co to knajpa? — spytał Leo.

     — Miejsce do którego idziesz, żeby coś zjeść i się napić — uśmiechnął się Percy. — Nazywa się Przystań Herosów i robią tam najlepsze jedzenie w całej okolicy. Spodoba ci się.

* * *

     Kiedy Posejdon otworzył przed nim drzwi do knajpy Leo myślał, że żartował. Podczas gdy Posejdon w niczym nie przypominał tego, czego Leo spodziewał się po ludziach "z zewnątrz", ci mężczyźni wyglądali dokładnie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał.

     Hera zawsze mówiła Leo, że miał w sobie coś z elfa, a samą siebie nazywała czarownicą. Chłopak wiedział o _innych_ stworzeniach, ale tylko ze swoich książek, i teraz zobaczenie ich, wypełniających ciemne wnętrze śmierdzącego piwem pubu było wręcz... Surrealistyczne. Cała knajpa była wypełniona po brzegi centaurami.

     Natychmiastową reakcją Leo było schowanie się za Posejdonem, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie mógł ufać swojemu tajemniczemu przewodnikowi bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu w tej knajpie. Poza tym, było już za późno — wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w ich stronę. Leo czuł się onieśmielony przez tych krzepkich, wielkich, brodatych pół mężczyzn, pół koni, którzy wyglądali, jakby mogli rozerwać go na pół gołymi rękami.

     — Dobry wieczór, panowie! — Posejdon wyglądał na szczęśliwego, kiedy pomaszerował wgłąb knajpy. — Panie starszy, stolik dla dwojga! — zawołał do barmana, kasztanowego centaura z brodą poprzeplataną siwymi pasmami. Leo, z braku lepszej rzeczy do zrobienia, pospieszył za Posejdonem. Ktoś zatrzasnął drzwi, odcinając dostęp światła. Teraz wnętrze oświetlały jedynie płomienie świeczek stojących na stolikach i to, co przedostawało się przez brudne okna. Leo przełknał ślinę.

     — Ojej, nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, Leo — rzucił sympatycznie Posejdon. — Może powinniśmy zawrócić? Wystarczy na dziś, bo skoro nie odpowiada ci tak kulturalna miejscówa, to naprawdę nie powinieneś iść do miasta.

     — Chiron — warknął ktoś do barmana, przerywając Posejdonowi. — Znam tego gościa.

     W oczach Posejdona pojawił się krótki błysk paniki, ale szybko zastąpił go przyjaznym uśmiechem.

     — Musiał mnie pan z kimś pomylić, bo ja na pewno pana nie znam.

     — Nie, to ty — centaur wyszczerzył się paskudnie i wstał, górując zarówno nad Posejdonem, jak i nad Leo. — Jesteś Posejdon, ten złodziej, który ukradł koronę.

     — Jesteś pewien, Nessus? — spytał Chiron. Inne centaury również wstały, otaczając Leo. Zrobiło mu się słabo.

     — Jestem pewien.

     — Nie jestem nim- — zaczął Posejdon, ale było już za późno.

     — Larry! – zawołał Chiron. — Wołaj jakie władze!

     Centaur wybiegł z knajpy, a pozostali przybliżyli się, szczerząc jak szaleńcy. Leo nie mógł uwierzyć, jak głupi był — wiedział, że Posejdon był złodziejem, po prostu nie pomyślał o tym, że był _poszukiwanym_ złodziejem. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

     — Możemy się jakoś dogadać! — spróbował Posejdon. Jeden z centaurów chwycił go za kołnierz.

     — Nie! — Leo był zaskoczony stanowczością, jaka brzmiała w jego głosie. Chwycił Posejdona za rękę. — Zostaw go!

     — Odsuń się, chłopcze! — krzyknął ktoś.

     — To mój przewodnik! — zawołał z desperacją Leo. — Oddajcie go!

     Centaury śmiały się i rozmawiały, ignorując Leo i popychając Posejdona w kierunku drzwi. Leo nie mógł na to pozwolić. Sam nie dałby sobie rady.

     — _Puszczajcie go!_ — wrzasnął. _To_ przyciągnęło uwagę centaurów.

     Wszystkie oczy ponownie zwróciły się ku niemu. Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

     — S-słuchajcie — zaczął drżącym głosem. — Nie... Nie wiem, co on zrobił nie tak, ale go _potrzebuję_. — gdy to mówił, mógł poczuć na sobie wzrok Posejdona. — Jutro są moje urodziny, a ten tutaj ma mi pokazać lampiony, bo marzę j-jedynie o tym, żeby zobaczyć je z bliska. A _on_ musi mnie tam zabrać. Potem będzie wasz. — Centaury wciąż gapiły się na chłopaka. — Błagam — wyszeptał Leo. — Żaden z was nigdy nie gonił za marzeniem?

     Cisza, która nastąpiła po niewinnym pytaniu była wręcz ogłuszająca. Leo był pewien, że właśnie podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci, gdy nagle Chiron postąpił krok do przodu. Jego twarz była niemal przyjazna, co zdezorientowało Leo.

     — Ja miałem marzenie — przyznał stary centaur. — Chciałem stworzyć obóz, gdzie mógłbym udzielać schronienia wszystkim sierotom, rannym i potrzebującym. Chciałem być nauczycielem.

     — To... dlaczego nim nie jesteś? — spytał Leo, marszcząc brwi.

     — Wszyscy są przekonani, że centaury to okrutne, brutalne stworzenia — westchnął Chiron.

 _No ciekawe dlaczego_ — pomyślał Leo, jednak zwalczył chęć powiedzenia tego na głos.

     — Musisz po prostu udowodnić im, że się mylą — nie wiedział, czy nie brzmi zbyt naiwnie, ale po prostu mówił, co myślał. Gdyby spotkał Chirona gdzieś indziej, a nie w tej brudnej knajpie, może by się go nie przestraszył.

     — Moim marzeniem było, żeby Ekipa Kucyków stała się czymś innym, nie płatnymi zabójcami!  — krzyknął ktoś, wywołując falę wiwatów.

     — Ja chciałem pójść gdzieś, gdzie nie _pada_ przez cały czas!

     — Jak w Amerykach!

     — Tak!

     — Tak!

     Głosy rozbrzmiewały ze wszystkich stron, a rozgniewane miny znikały z twarzy centaurów. Wciąż wyglądali dziko i niebezpiecznie, ale uśmiechali się i zanosili głośnym śmiechem, gdy ktoś opowiedział żart. Wzrok Leo napotkał ten Posejdona, który stał z powrotem na ziemi. Chłopak był zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna się w niego wpatrywał. Ten wyszczerzył się, a Leo nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

     — Dobra, wyprowadźmy was stąd! — Głos Chirona przebił się przez rozmowy pozostałych centaurów. Zaprowadził oboje do tylnego wyjścia, odprowadzany wiwatami innych. Centaur poklepał Leo po ramieniu i otworzył drzwi. — To dla ciebie, mały! Goń za marzeniem.

     — Tak zrobię — zapewnił Posejdon.

     — Taak — Chiron wyglądał na zakłopotanego. — Mówiłem do niego. Dobra, wynoście się stąd, zanim przyjdą żandarmi.

     Przytaknęli, wychodząc na zalaną słońcem drogę. Leo wypuścił oddech.. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymywał.

     — To było... Niesamowite — pochwalił szczerze Posejdon, gdy Chiron zamknął za nimi drzwi. Leo spiorunował go wzrokiem.

      — Coś ty sobie myślał, kiedy nas tu przyprowadziłeś?! — wybuchnął. Nim mężczyzna zdążył odpowiedzieć, z oddali dobiegły ich krzyki. W ich kierunku szarżowało pół tuzina strażników na koniach, wykrzykujących rozkazy. Serce podskoczyło Leo do gardła, ale wtedy Posejdon chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął go za sobą. Leo niemal potknął się o własne stopy, gdy biegł wraz z mężczyzną, zostawiając za sobą strażników i znajomą, bezpieczną knajpę.

     — Dokąd biegniemy?! — zawołał Leo.

     — Przed siebie! — odparł Posejdon z czarującym uśmiechem. Serce Leo podskoczyło w piersi. Może i on sam nie wyglądał jak książę, za to Posejdon zdecydowanie miał w sobie coś królewskiego.

     Odgłos tętniących kopyt wyrwał Leo z zamyślenia. Chłopiec i jego kompan przyspieszyli. Pędzili przez rzednący las, gdy nagle tuż przed nimi ziemia niespodziewanie się urwała, tworząc klif sterczący nad głęboką rzeką, z której wystawały liczne skały..

     — Posejdon! — krzyknął Leo, gdy mężczyzna ledwo wyhamował, zdecydowanie za blisko krawędzi klifu. Odwrócili się, ale nie było dokąd uciec — strażnicy się rozproszyli i teraz otaczali ich z każdej strony. Leo ogarnęła panika. Mieli tutaj zginąć.

     — Ufasz mi? — spytał nagle Posejdon. Leo odwrócił się, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który zsunął rękę z nadgarstka chłopaka na jego dłoń, splatając ich palce, jakby chcąc podnieść Leo na duchu. Jego błękitne oczy były poważne i ciepłe, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu Leo odkrył, że pokiwał twierdząco głową.

     I wtedy zeskoczyli z klifu.

     Był taki moment, w którym Leo nie czuł niczego, oprócz wiatru trzymającego go w swoich chłodnych ramionach i dłoni Posejdona zaciśniętej na jego. I wtedy Leo uderzył w powierzchnię wody, która zamknęła się nad jego głową. Wypuścił dłoń Posejdona i zaczął młócić rękami na oślep, sprawiając, że bąbelki powietrza zawirowały w mętnej wodzie wokół niego. Otworzył usta, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, i poczuł jak woda wlewa mu się do gardła. Było ciemno i zimno, a szok sprawił, że mięśnie Leo zaczęły drżeć. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, wszystko mu się mieszało-

     I nagle jakaś dłoń zaczęła ciągnąć go w górę, aż głowa Leo wynurzyła się ponad lustro wody. Kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy łapczywie chwytał powietrze. Prąd pociągał go ze sobą z przerażającą prędkością, jednak Leo nie musiał się o to martwić — wyglądało na to, że Posejdon czuł się w wodzie całkiem swobodnie. Mężczyzna jedną ręką oplótł Leo w pasie, a chłopak przywarł do niego, dysząc.

     — Już dobrze! — zawołał Posejdon, przekrzykując szum wody i przyciskając Leo bliżej siebie. — Trzymam cię, po prostu oddychaj!

     Leo ukrył twarz w mokrym ramieniu mężczyzny.

* * *

     Percy wrzucił do ognia kolejną stertę gałęzi, tym samym sprawiając, że płomienie zawirowały. Bolały go ramiona i był wyczerpany, ale też... Niedorzecznie szczęśliwy. Od dłuższego czasu był sam i po każdej niesamowitej przygodzie musiał ruszać dalej. Miło było usiąść i mieć z kim porozmawiać, nawet jeśli był to ktoś praktycznie obcy.

     Włosy Leo schły w cieple płomieni, a policzki chłopaka były zarumienione. W ciemnościach nocy wyglądał jak jakieś leśne stworzenie — wyjątkowo piękne, leśne stworzenie. Teraz, gdy bezpośrednie zagrożenie minęło, Percy wreszcie miał czas, by dobrze przyjrzeć się chłopakowi. Nie zamierzał więcej próbować się go pozbyć.

     — Pokaż mi tę rękę — poprosił Leo. Percy zamrugał i wlepił wzrok w swoją dłoń, na której widniała niezdarnie opatrzona rana. Chłopak rozciął sobie rękę, gdy wskoczyli do rzeki, ale nie bolało aż tak bardzo.

     — W porządku, bywało gorzej.

     — Nie, chodź tutaj — odparł Leo, marszcząc brwi. — Wda ci się zakażenie, debilu.

     Percy nie miał ochoty na kłótnie, więc usiadł na ziemi obok Leo. Wciąż było ciepło i przyjemnie, mimo że delikatny wietrzyk szeleścił liśćmi pobliskich drzew. Percy obserwował, jak Leo odwija bandaż z jego dłoni. Był lepki od krwi.

     — Zajmę się tym, kiedy dotrzemy do miasta — mruknął lekceważąco Percy. Leo pokręcił głową.

     — Tylko... Tylko się nie bój, dobrze? — poprosił cicho. Percy zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałby przestraszyć się chłopaka, jednak po prostu pokiwał głową. Leo ułożył swoje małe dłonie pod tą większą, należącą do Percy'ego, i ostrożnie uniósł ją na wysokość swojej twarzy tak, że wręcz ocierała się o jego włosy. I wtedy zaczął śpiewać.

     Jego włosy zalśniły, wypełniając polanę poświatą tak jasną, jak światło dnia. Gwiazdy bledły przy jego blasku i pomimo tego, że Percy nie rozumiał słów, był wręcz zahipnotyzowany słodkim głosem Leo, wpatrując się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Ból słabnął, ale Percy i tak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dłonie chłopaka były ciepłe, a jego oczy zamknięte. Teraz Percy rozumiał, dlaczego ten tak bał się, że mężczyzna skrzywdzi go dla jego włosów.

     Gdy Leo wypuścił jego dłoń, rana Percy'ego zniknęła. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, gdy wreszcie Percy zapytał:

     — Więc... Od jak dawna to potrafisz?

     Leo wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zażenowany, zakładając za ucho kosmyk swoich magicznych włosów i odwracając wzrok.

     — Od... Zawsze, tak jakoś. Mama... Mama mówiła, że kiedy byłem mały, jacyś źli ludzie próbowali mnie porwać. To dlatego... Dlatego...

     — Nigdy nie opuszczałeś wieży? — podpowiedział łagodnie mężczyzna. Leo pokiwał głową i przygryzł wargę. — A ty chcesz wrócić mimo to? — z jakiegoś powodu Percy nie chciał, żeby wracał.

     — Nie wiem.

     Percy'emu nie podobało się to, na jak zagubionego wyglądał Leo, więc zdecydował się wreszcie wyznać mu prawdę.

     — Tak naprawdę nie nazywam się Posejdon.

     — Co? — Leo poderwał głowę. Brunet uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

     — Nazywam się Percy Jackson.

     — Niemożliwe — wyszczerzył się Leo.

     — Owszem, możliwe — Percy wywrócił oczami. — Ja... Dorastałem w sierocińcu. Była taka książka o bogach, którą czytali nam na dobranoc. Od zawsze lubiłem morze, a kiedy byłem młodszy, chciałem zostać piratem — mruknął z uśmiechem. — A Posejdon... Był potężny, wszystkie morza należały do niego. Wiesz... Dla dzieciaka, który nie miał niczego, nawet własnego łóżka... To brzmiało po prostu wspaniale.

     Leo przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, aż wreszcie sam się uśmiechnął.

     — Wiesz co? Szczerze mówiąc, Percy Jackson podoba mi się znacznie bardziej, niż ten cały Posejdon.

     Percy podniósł się gwałtownie.

     — Przyniosę więcej drewna — rzucił, odwracając się, by ukryć rumieniec.

* * *

     Gdy tylko Percy — dziwnie było tak o nim myśleć — zniknął między drzewami, do uszu Leo dobiegł znajomy głos.

     — Wreszcie! Myślałam, że już nigdy nie pójdzie.

     Chłopak obrócił się gwałtownie i w cieniu rzucanym przez gałęzie zobaczył nikogo innego, jak Herę.

     Wyglądała groźnie, jej włosy były poprzetykane siwizną, a twarz przybrała ziemistą barwę.

     — Witaj, synu — syknęła głosem pełnym jadu i goryczy.

     — Mamo — wyszeptał. — Jak mnie tu znalazłaś?

     — Jestem czarownicą, Leo — warknęła. — Mam swoje sposoby. Zdradziłeś mnie.

     — Mamo...

     — Idziemy do domu, Leo. — Hera wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie. Leo się nie poruszył, jedynie wpatrując się w kobietę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał, by Percy wrócił jak najszybciej. — _Chodź_.

     — Nie. — Chłopak postąpił krok w tył. — Ty nic nie rozumiesz, przeżyłem _takie_ przygody, że o matko! I poznałem chłopaka-

     — Taak, oszusta i złodzieja, świetna partia — odparła chłodno Hera. — Dość tego, idziemy.

     — Ale on... Zdaje się, że on mnie lubi — wypalił Leo. Hera uniosła brew i spojrzała na chłopaka z takim politowaniem, że zapragnął objąć się ramionami.

     — Leo, proszę cię, to szalone — powiedziała. — Spójrz na siebie! Myślisz, że ktoś mógłby coś w tobie zobaczyć? Jedyny powód, dla którego on tutaj jest, to to! — Uniosła chlebaczek do góry. Żołądek Leo ścisnął się boleśnie.

    _Jak mogłem zostawić go pod poduszką?_

     — Chce tej cholernej korony, nie _ciebie_!

     — To nieprawda — powiedział Leo bez przekonania. Hera wepchnęła mu chlebaczek w ręce.

     — W takim razie idź i mu to oddaj.

     — Oddam! — odparł z niespodziewanym zapałem Leo. Hera postąpiła krok w tył.

     — Tylko nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, kiedy złamie ci serce — powiedziała, po czym ponownie rozpłynęła się w cieniu drzew.

* * *

     Percy stresował się powrotem do miasta. Pamiętał, jak zaledwie dzień wcześniej biegł po brukowanym moście wprost do bezpiecznego lasu, a teraz wracał. Pałac na wzgórzu przypominał mu o tym, co z niego zabrał.

     Szczęście Leo w porę pozwoliło mu odciągnąć myśli od korony. Chłopak zachwycał się _wszystkim_ dookoła: rynkiem, sklepami — każdym po kolei. Cudownie było obserwować, jak twarz chłopaka promienieje dziecięcą wręcz radością. Percy'ego wciąż nachodziło głupie pragnienie, aby objąć chłopaka, pocałować go albo zaciągnąć w jakąś uliczkę i zrobić oba, z dala od wzroku przechodniów. Nigdy nie czuł niczego podobnego w stosunku do drugiej osoby, a już na pewno nie po tak krótkim czasie.

     Spędził z Leo cały dzień. Mógłby udawać, że robi to tylko po to, aby spełnić obietnicę, ale to nie była prawda — robił to, ponieważ sprawiało mu to radość. Zwiedził z chłopakiem całe miasto, razem rzucali kamyki do rzeki i przymierzali głupie kapelusze w drogim sklepie. Percy nawet kupił mu babeczki, co było ważne, ponieważ _nigdy_ niczego nie kupował.

     Słońce zaczęło zachodzić szybciej niż Percy by tego chciał — jego czas z Leo dobiegał końca.

     — Chodź — powiedział Percy, kiedy na rynek przybywało coraz więcej ludzi. — Znam lepsze miejsce, z którego możemy obejrzeć lampiony. — Odwrócił się, chcąc spojrzeć na Leo, jednak go tam nie było. Spanikowany zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu towarzysza.

     Jego oczy spoczęły na Leo. Na skraju placu rozłożyła się mała kapela, a chłopak znajdował się tuż przed nimi, tańcząc z jakąś cyganką. Ruszali się w rytm muzyki, śmiejąc się przy tym i nim Percy się zorientował, dołączało do nich coraz więcej i więcej ludzi, aż wreszcie cały dziedziniec klaskał i tańczył do muzyki. Dźwięk śmiechu wypełnił powietrze, wywołując u Percy'ego uśmiech.

     Jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku złapała go za rękę i zanim zdążył zareagować, został wciągnięty w tłum ludzi. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zacząć tańczyć z nimi. Był zaskoczony tym, jak wolny się czuł, obracając się wraz z ludźmi; czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby był jednym z nich. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy czuł się częścią czegokolwiek.

     Leo wpadł wprost w jego ramiona i przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli. Wtedy Percy się uśmiechnął, przesuwając dłonie wzdłuż ciała niższego chłopaka i obracając go wokoło. Sposób, w jaki Leo się śmiał, był wart wszystkiego, absolutnie _wszystkiego_. Percy zapragnął go pocałować.

* * *

     Ostatnie promienie słońca muskały szeroką rzekę wypełnioną statkami i małymi łodziami. Percy i Leo siedzieli na jednej z nich, w milczeniu wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Chłopak był... szczęśliwy. Zanurzył palce w spokojnej, ciemnej wodzie, przyglądając się falom, a siedzący naprzeciwko Percy przyglądał się jemu, powoli przeżuwając jabłko. Spokój. Cisza. A jednak coś dręczyło Leo.

     — Percy?

     — Tak? — zapytał.

     — Ja... przez osiemnaście lat wyglądałem przez okno i marzyłem o tym, aby zobaczyć te światła. — Leo wyciągnął dłoń z wody. — Co jeśli to nie będzie takie, jak sobie wymarzyłem?

     Percy uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, mierzwiąc włosy Leo.

     — Nie zawiedziesz się. Będzie. Zaufaj mi.

     Leo westchnął, po czym cicho zapytał:

     — No dobrze, ale co wtedy?

     — To ta najlepsza część. — mruknął, spoglądając na niego łagodnie. — Znajdziesz inne marzenie.

     Leo wstrzymał oddech.

     Samotne światełko pojawiło się na niebie za plecami Percy'ego. Oczy Leo rozszerzyły się, gdy obserwował lampion powoli unoszący się do gwiazd. Nagle światła pojawiły się wszędzie, wypuszczane z łodzi i wznoszące się znad miasta. W końcu oświetliły całe niebo, a Leo zaparło dech w piersiach. Wstał i zatoczył się na dziób łodzi, po czym otoczył go ramionami i stanął na krawędzi, wpatrując się w ciemność poprzetykaną jego wymarzonymi lampionami. Widok był tak piękny, że Leo niemal się rozpłakał.

     — Leo — powiedział Percy. Ten odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego — mężczyzna trzymał dwa kwadratowe lampiony, oświetlane od wewnątrz ciepłym światłem. Leo osunął się na kolana naprzeciwko niego.

     — _Percy_ — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Percy ostrożnie umieścił jeden z lampionów w dłoniach Leo. Chłopak trzymał go przez chwilę, czując bijące od niego ciepło. Jego oczy się zaszkliły. Razem — on i Percy — wypuścili lampiony, które powędrowały w górę, dołączając do reszty. Leo otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Dziękuję — powiedział, spoglądając na Percy'ego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i nim Leo zdążył się rozmyślić, wyciągnął chlebaczek. — Ja... Chciałem ci to dać — powiedział, podając go Percy'emu. — Powinienem dać ci go wcześniej, a-ale chyba się bałem, że mnie zostawisz... ale już się nie boję.

     — Ja też nie. — Percy się uśmiechnął i wtedy jego oczy powędrowały za Leo, na brzeg po drugiej stronie. Zmarszczył brwi.

     — Co się stało? — zapytał Leo, odwracając się. Nie było za nim nic poza ciemnymi drzewami, gdzie kończyła się woda.

     — Nic.

* * *

     Percy z niechęcią sprowadził Leo na brzeg i pozostawił go samego w łodzi, jednak wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Światła znajdowały się już wysoko na niebie, do złudzenia przypominając gwiazdy. Mimo to teraz były inne rzeczy, którymi należało się zająć.

     — Zaraz wrócę, poczekaj tu na mnie — rzucił Percy, nim zniknął między drzewami. Było ciemno. Gdzieś w pobliżu rozległo się pohukiwanie sowy. Percy westchnął.

     — Wyłaźcie — powiedział.

     Nakamura i Castellan wyłonili się spomiędzy drzew, wyglądając tak samo podle jak wtedy, kiedy widzieli się ostatnim razem. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i krzyknął:

     — Tu jesteście, chłopcy! Szukam was i szukam, bośmy się trochę pogubili-

     — Daruj sobie, Posejdon — warknął Nakamura.

     Percy podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, po czym sięgnął za siebie i wyciągnął torbę.

     — Słuchaj, było sporo nieporozumień i przyznaję, że to moja wina — to mówiąc, rzucił chlebaczek pod stopy Castellana. — Korona jest w środku, możesz zerknąć. Jest wasza, zapomnijcie o moim udziale.

     Castellan podniósł ją, po czym się uśmiechnął.

     — Problem w tym, że już jej nie chcemy.

     — Co? — Percy zamarł, gdy obydwoje niespodziewanie do niego podeszli.

     — Słyszeliśmy o chłopaku — Nakamura złośliwie się uśmiechnął — z magicznymi włosami. Zastanawiam się, ile są warte.

     — Nie — warknął Percy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Nie pozwolę wam go tknąć.

     — Nie będziesz nam mówił, co mamy robić — powiedział Nakamura i rzucił się na Percy'ego.

* * *

     Leo wpatrywał się w ponury sufit wieży.

     — Może herbaty, gwiazdeczko? — zapytała Hera. Była wręcz obrzydliwie miła. Leo jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Pierwsze promienie słońca nieśmiało wpadały przez otwarte okno, wypełniając pomieszczenie szarawym światłem. Chłopak wciąż nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że Percy go porzucił.

 _A czego się spodziewałeś?_ — warknął na siebie w myślach. _Mama miała rację kiedy mówiła, że nigdy nie zależało mu na mnie, tylko na tej cholernej koronie. Może tak będzie lepiej? Może tak właśnie miało być._

     — Leo. — Hera usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka. — Przecież mówiłam ci, że tak będzie.

     — Powinienem był cię posłuchać — wymamrotał. Hera pogładziła go po włosach.

     — W porządku, moja mała gwiazdeczko. Zabierzemy wszystko i przeniesiemy się daleko, daleko stąd, gdzie nikt cię już więcej nie skrzywdzi.

     — Przeniesiemy się do innej wieży? — wyszeptał.

     — Tak.

     Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

     — Nie chcę. Jestem już zmęczony tym ciągłym ukrywaniem się.

     — Nie rozumiem. — Hera wstała, marszcząc brwi. — Widziałeś na własne oczy, jak okrutny potrafi być świat-

     — To nie świat był taki okrutny. — Leo również wstał. — Tylko Percy. Odszedł, a to już nie ma znaczenia. A ja nie chcę tu zostać do końca swoich dni.

     — Nie ty o tym decydujesz — powiedziała chłodno. — Odchodzimy. To już postanowione.

     — Ale _dlaczego_?! — wybuchnął Leo, zapłonąwszy nagłym gniewem. — Nikt nie wie o mojej mocy! Nikogo to _nie obchodzi!_

     — Owszem, Leo! — warknęła. — Obchodzi ich to!

     — Wcale nie! Wszyscy mają to gdzieś! — krzyczał Leo, dając upust swoim emocjom. — Wszyscy, tylko nie ty! Masz jakąś paranoję, tylko ciebie to obchodzi! Może to właśnie ty wykorzystujesz moje włosy?! Wcale mnie _nie_ kochasz! Kochasz moją moc i nie próbuj temu zaprzeczać!

     Śmiech, który wydobył się z ust Hery był tak okrutny, że mroził krew w żyłach.

     — Masz rację — powiedziała. — Nie kocham cię. Dlaczego miałabym kochać coś, co nawet nie jest moje?

     Leo poczuł, jak jego serce się ścisnęło.

     — Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie zatrzymałaś?

     — Zatrzymałam?! — krzyknęła. — Ja cię _porwałam_!

     Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Leo poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Jego ciało zbuntowało się przeciwko niemu. Przez te wszystkie lata myślał, że jest bezpieczny, jednak teraz wszystko wyszło na jaw. Wieża nie była schronieniem, tylko więzieniem, a on nie był Tylko Leo. Był Zaginionym Księciem.

     Leo odwrócił się do okna, wiedząc, że nigdy się z tym nie pogodzi.

* * *

     — Proszę, muszę go zobaczyć! — krzyczał Percy. Dwóch strażników po obu jego stronach ze złością pociągnęło go naprzód.

     — Zamknij się, Posejdon! — warknął jeden z nich. — Zawiśniesz za swoje zbrodnie!

     Percy zawsze myślał, że gdy _wreszcie_ nadejdzie dzień, w którym go aresztują i powieszą, będzie bał się o siebie znacznie bardziej. Tymczasem jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to Leo — Castellan i Nakamura powiedzieli mu o planie Hery, o tym, że zamierza zabrać chłopaka daleko stąd. To znaczyło, że Percy nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jedynego światła, jakie kiedykolwiek miał w swoim życiu, ponieważ właśnie prowadzili go na szubienicę, na której miał zawisnąć.

     Powinien pocałować Leo kiedy miał ku temu okazję, jednak teraz było już za późno.

     Strażnicy otworzyli drzwi, wypychając Percy'ego na zimny dziedziniec. Mógł zobaczyć fosę prowadzącą do lasu, a po drugiej stronie drogę prowadzącą do miasta. Miał być ciągnięty wzdłuż ulicy, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. Jednak tym też się nie przejmował.

 _Leo_.

     — Proszę — wyszeptał błagalnie. — Pozwólcie mi go zobaczyć chociaż na chwilę, i zamknę się, obiecuję-

     — W tym mieście ma nikogo o imieniu Leo. Tylko Zaginiony Książę się tak nazywał — powiedział jeden ze strażników. Percy zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł przecież wymyślić sobie tego wszystkiego... prawda?

     — Przepraszam — Zza ich pleców dobiegł jakiś głos. Strażnicy odwrócili się, wciąż trzymając Percy'ego, i ujrzeli górującego nad nimi, przesłaniającego słońce Chirona. Percy wstrzymał oddech, a strażnicy wbili spojrzenia w centaura. — Jestem tu, by odebrać Pana Posejdona.

     Dwóch centaurów należących do Ekipy Kucyków pobiegło naprzód, podniosło strażników i pospiesznie oddaliło się, zanim którykolwiek zdążył zareagować. Percy patrzył za nimi.

     — Jak? — wyszeptał. — Skąd wiedziałeś?

     — Wieści szybko się rozchodzą, kiedy zostaje złapany najsłynniejszy złodziej w kraju — wzruszył ramionami Chiron, po czym się odwrócił. — A teraz wsiadaj! Masz chyba kogoś do uratowania, czyż nie?

* * *

     Cienie w wieży zaczęły się wydłużać. Leo zapomniał, jaka ciemność potrafiła tu panować — a może po prostu nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Hera krzątała się po pomieszczeniu, pakując najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Leo był przywiązany do swojego łóżka, z przygnębieniem obserwując zachód słońca. To koniec. Teraz oficjalnie był więźniem.

     — Odchodzimy — mruczała pod nosem Hera. — Już nas nie ma... Nikt nigdy się nie dowie, dokąd poszliśmy...

     Serce Leo zatęskniło za wolnością, której dopiero co posmakował, a która została mu ukradziona. Zatęsknił za jego prawdziwymi rodzicami, Królem i Królową, którzy każdego roku wysyłali lampiony dla ich zaginionego syna. Zatęsknił za Percym.

     Hera zniknęła na chwilę w łazience, zostawiając Leo siedzącego w ciszy. Chłopiec zamknął oczy, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Nagle dobiegły go dziwne hałasy: skrobanie, a następnie przytłumiony oddech. Oczy Leo rozwarły się gwałtownie — ktoś wspinał się po ścianie wieży. Leo stał się bardziej czujny. Nie miał pojęcia, kto to może być, jednak był przerażony, a jego serce szalało w piersi.

 _Znaleźli cię. Zabiją cię za twoją magię_ — podpowiadał umysł chłopaka... i wtedy Percy wgramolił się przez okno.

     — Co do jasnej... — wyszeptał Leo. Mężczyzna podniósł się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

     — Leo! — wykrzyczał.

     — _Nie!_ — Hera przybiegła z drugiego pokoju i zanim któryś z nich zdążył zareagować, rzuciła nożem. Leo nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby kobieta trzymała nóż w ręku. Nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięło się ostrze, ale wiedział gdzie skończyło — wbite w klatkę piersiową Percy'ego. To wszystko stało się tak szybko.

     Czerwona plama wykwitła na piersi Percy'ego, gdy zaskoczony mężczyzna wbił wzrok w rękojeść noża, nim ugięły się pod nim kolana. Leo czuł się, jakby ktoś go uderzył.

     — Nie — wyszeptał, kiedy czerwień pokryła podłogę. — Nie, nie, nie! — wykrzyczał. Były łzy. Była agonia. Hera krzyczała, a Leo zaczął walczyć z linami oplatającymi jego nadgarstki. Więzy wryły się w jego skórę i poczuł, jak ciepła krew spłynęła mu po dłoniach, jednak nie dbał o to, kiedy wreszcie się uwolnił. Rzucił się w stronę Percy'ego, a Hera rzuciła się za nim. Gdy spróbował ją odepchnąć, ta potknęła się, a jej stopa zahaczyła o dywan. Kobieta zatoczyła się do tyłu i wypadła przez okno. Krzyk zamarł chłopakowi w gardle.

     Nie poszedł za nią. Zamiast tego chwycił Percy'ego za ramiona i obrócił, kładąc go na plecach.

     — P-Percy — wyszeptał kasztanowowłosy chłopak. Percy oddychał płytko, a jego błękitne oczy były szeroko otwarte. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. — Ciii — zaszlochał Leo, owijając zakrwawione dłonie wokół rękojeści noża wystającego z piersi Percy'ego. — Ciii, już dobrze, jestem tu. — Wyciągnął ostrze z rany, z której trysnęła krew. Percy jęknął z bólu, a Leo schował twarz w zakrwawionych, trzęsących się dłoniach, by po chwili oprzeć głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.

     Zaczął śpiewać. Jego głos był drżący, nierówny i przerywany szlochem, ale gdy złote światło bijące z włosów chłopaka wypełniło pokój, Leo miał wrażenie, że zemdleje z ulgi. Percy wpatrywał się w śpiewającego Leo, a rana na jego piersi powoli zaczynała się zrastać, aż wreszcie całkiem zniknęła i Percy znów mógł swobodnie oddychać.

     Leo wybuchnął płaczem, zaciskając dłonie na koszulce Percy'ego. Jego nadgarstki pulsowały z bólu.

     — Przepraszam — wydyszał Percy. — Przepraszam, t-to była pułapka, nie chciałem cię zostawiać-

     Leo odsunął się i podciągnął Percy'ego do siadu, a gdy to zrobił, owinął ręce wokół ramion mężczyzny i złączył ich usta. Chłopak był pewien, że smakował krwią, potem i łzami, ale Percy zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Objął Leo, przyciągając go do siebie, jakby to _on_ potrzebował ochrony.

     Wszystko było rozmazane i Leo nie wiedział, czy była to wina łez, utraty krwi czy samego pocałunku. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całował i był przekonany, że było niezdarnie i zbyt mokro, ale, ponownie, Percy zdawał się tym nie przejmować, przesuwając ustami po ustach Leo, jakby robili to już tysiące razy, jakby przeznaczone im było zachowywać się w ten sposób.

     — Leo. — Percy gwałtownie się odsunął, jednak wciąż przyciskał Leo do siebie. — T-twoje nadgarstki-

     Krew kapała na ziemię. Leo wsunął dłonie we włosy i znów zaczął ochryple śpiewać, tym razem by uleczyć samego siebie. Gdy jego rany zniknęły, Percy zaczął składać pocałunki na jego policzkach, szyi, czole i czubku nosa, a kiedy skończył, ponownie pocałował go w usta.

     — Byłeś moim nowym marzeniem — wymamrotał Leo. Percy pogłaskał go po policzku, uśmiechając się. Czuli się jakby znali się od zawsze.

     — A ty byłeś moim.

* * *

_Królestwo ogarnęła radość, gdy Zaginiony Książę powrócił. Jego rodzice – prawdziwi rodzice, ci, którzy kochali go bezwarunkowo – przywitali go z otwartymi ramionami. Ponadto, wszystkim pospełniały się marzenia. Leo i Percy zostali razem, a nawet się pobrali. Ekipa Kucyków z zabójców przekształciła się w grupę wędrownych tancerzy, a Chiron założył swój wymarzony obóz i nazwał go Obozem Herosów. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie._


	19. Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue Or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z tego, co wygooglowałam, „hotel miłości” = hotel udostępniający, na niedługi okres, swoje pokoje oraz wyposażenie przygotowane z myślą o parach zainteresowanych spędzeniem czasu w prywatności i oddających się przy tym aktywności seksualnej.  
> Mamy takie coś w Polsce? Ja tam nie wiem, nie obracam się w takich kręgach.
> 
> Ten rozdział jest pierwszym rozdziałem przetłumaczonym przez MelodyDaileen. Ja zajęłam się jego korektą. Powitajmy Melody w załodze i podziękujmy jej za jej pracę, dobra?

 

****Mogłabyś napisać oneshota, w którym Jercy (Jason na dole, proszę!) i Solangelo są na podwójnej randce, ale łapie ich ulewa, więc decydują się udać do najbliższego hotelu? Później dowiadują się, że jest to ”hotel miłości”. Will i Percy stwierdzają, że skoro już tam są, to _„możemy się trochę zabawić, prawda?”_. I cała reszta nocy jest smutty fluffy romansem.** **

****Dla Mysh** **

****** **

     Percy z piskiem opon, zjechał na pobocze drogi. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo on i jego trzej towarzysze modlili się o dotarcie do Obozu przed burzą śnieżną, było już na to za późno. Percy nie mógł zobaczyć niczego poza warstwą śniegu szybko pokrywającego Nowy Jork. Za bardzo bał się kontynuować jazdę. Zgasił silnik, przeklinając Chione i jej złośliwość.

     — Wie ktoś w ogóle, gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Will z tylnego siedzenia, przyciskając twarz do szyby i starając się zobaczyć coś przez warstwę śniegu pokrywającego szkło. Obok niego zwinięty był pół śpiący Nico. Mieli za sobą długi dzień, pełen załatwiania spraw i walki z potworami.

     — Musi być tutaj jakiś hotel — powiedział siedzący obok Percy'ego Jason — Proponuję go poszukać, przeczekać noc i nad ranem wyruszyć w drogę.

     — Dobry pomysł. — Percy uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął telefon. — Poszukam sygnału i napiszę do Chejrona, że wszystko u nas w porządku.

     Zapięli płaszcze i wygramolili się z samochodu na opustoszałą ulicę. Niebo pokryte było burzowymi chmurami. Cała czwórka prawie natychmiast została pokryta śniegiem, a gdy szli przez ulicę, potykali się i ślizgali na lodzie. Wszystkie sklepy były już zamknięte, a w szybach nie paliło się żadne światło.

     — Tam coś jest! — krzyknął Will, lewo słyszalnie przez wiatr i pociągnął pozostałych w stronę ciemnego budynku stojącego na poboczu. Percy ledwo widział przez śnieg i drżał gwałtownie, chociaż, oczywiście, nie tak mocno, jak Nico.

     — To po chińsku?! — zapytał Jason, mrużąc oczy na znak ponad podwójnymi drzwiami. Za szybą widać było tylko ciemność.

     — Po japońsku — odpowiedział Nico i nie przejmując się protestami pozostałych, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Jason westchnął ciężko i podążył za nim. Will już miał zrobić to samo, gdy coś kliknęło w umyśle Percy'ego. Japoński hotel nie był normalnym zjawiskiem w śródmieściach Nowego Jorku.

     — Will. — Percy złapał blondyna za nadgarstek i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zęby terkotały mu przez zimno przedzierające się przez jego ubrania. Musiał mrużyć oczy przez wiatr. — To „hotel miłości”.

     Mina Willa zrzedła i chłopak ponownie spojrzał na budynek.

     — Och. No to, co robimy?

     — No cóż… — Percy przygryzł wargę, a potem uśmiechnął się chytrze. — Ty i Nico nie mielibyście chyba nic przeciwko wykorzystaniu chwili z dala od obozu, no nie? A skoro i tak już tutaj jesteśmy...

     Will uśmiechnął się i we dwójkę weszli do ciemnego holu hotelowego. Otrzepali śnieg z czapek i kurtek. To, że Nico i Will byli razem, nie było żadną tajemnicą, a Jason i Percy... No cóż... Kilka numerków po pijaku oznaczało, że byli kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Percy za bardzo bał się zaproponować Jasonowi związek, ale może teraz miałby szansę...

     Wnętrze hotelu było ciemne, a kilka świeczek porozrzucanych po stolikach, oświetlało czerwone kanapy i windy prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Pomieszczenie było ciepłe i ciche, co było miłym przeciwieństwem wiatru wiejącego na zewnątrz.

     — Powiedziała, że został tylko jeden pokój — poinformował ich Nico, podchodząc i zostawiając Jasona z recepcjonistką siedzącą za biurkiem. — Nie wiem, czy wszyscy się zmieścimy. Dziwi mnie, że nie zadawała żadnych pytań.

     — Czemu jest tu tak ciemno? — zapytał szybko Will. Nie chciał, żeby Nico dowiedział się, w jakim hotelu się znajdują. Znając konserwatywność Włocha, Percy przypuszczał, że chłopak wolałby spędzić noc w samochodzie, zamiast w „hotelu miłości”.

     — Przerwa w zasilaniu — Syn Hadesa wzruszył ramionami. Percy pomyślał o tym, jak mogłoby skończyć się umieszczenie ich czwórki w jednym łóżku… _Przestań. Jesteś tutaj dla Jasona._

     — Zostajemy — powiedział stanowczo. — Nie ma sensu zamarzać na zewnątrz.

     — Zgadzam się. — Will spojrzał na Percy’ego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Percy nie wiedział czemu, ale zadrżał, tym razem nie z zimna. Nico kiwnął głową i wrócił do biurka. Szybko załatwili kwestię płatności i wspięli się po schodach do swojego pokoju.

     Był mały, z dołączoną łazienką, ale ładny i dość czysty. Gdyby nie szyby przysłonięte śniegiem, mógłby mieć ładny widok na ulicę. Zrzucili swoje torby na podłogę, a Jason wsunął się do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili usłyszeli dźwięk prysznica. Nico od razu opadł na królewskich rozmiarów łoże, zagrzebując się pod kołdrą. Percy i Will wymienili spojrzenia.

     — Śpimy w _jednym_ łóżku? — zapytał Percy, rozbierając się i pozostając w samych bokserkach. Wiedział, że jeśli Will i Nico zrobią coś intymnego, to nie będzie w stanie trzymać rąk przy sobie.

     — Nie obchodzi mnie to — wymamrotał Nico do poduszki. Jego oczy były już zamknięte. Will wzruszył ramionami i też się rozebrał. Percy nie wiedział czemu, ale jego oczy zatrzymały się na opalonym, muskularnym ciele chłopaka. Niestety, wtedy blondyn wszedł pod koce i Percy nie miał innego wyjścia, jak za nimi podążyć. Przeszedł nad swoimi przyjaciółmi i ułożył się przy ścianie, zostawiając trochę miejsca między nim a leżącym na środku Nikiem. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wziąć prysznic. Do tego serce waliło mu w piersi — bycie tak blisko nich, było dziwne. W pokoju było ciemno. Po chwili prysznic został wyłączony. Wiatr cicho gwizdał za oknem.

     Jason wrócił do pokoju i Percy mógł zobaczyć, jak się przemieszcza i przebiera w ciemnościach. Chłopak rzucił im długie spojrzenie i postanowił nie mówić niczego i nie zakłócać ich snu. Po chwili ostrożnie przeszedł nad Willem i Nikiem. Percy był pewien, że Will tylko udawał, że śpi, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając, żeby Jason wsunął się pod kołdrę obok niego. Cieszył się, że został odcięty od Willa, Nica i ich możliwych igraszek.

     Przez jakiś czas czuć było niesamowite napięcie. Wszyscy byli ściśnięci w jednym łóżku, a plecy Jasona ocierały się o przód Percy'ego. Cała ta sytuacja była niecodzienna i dziwnie podniecająca. To, że Jason był tak blisko niego... działało. Naprawdę na niego działało. Poza tym w tym samym łóżku byli także Will i Nico. Percy’ego i Willa też coś łączyło. Było tak być może dlatego, bo Percy, pod wpływem alkoholu, przyznał się Willowi do swoich uczuć względem Jasona i tego, że ze sobą sypiali. No i oczywiście był tutaj jeszcze Nico, a między nim i Percym zawsze będzie jakaś więź.

     Jason przesunął się nieco bliżej Percy'ego. Nie można go było za to winić, z powodu braku miejsca. Percy leżał sztywno, z rękami przy bokach, w niewygodnej pozycji, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć blondyna. Oczywiście chciał i była to idealna ku temu okazja, ale bał się, że Jason go odtrąci.

     Tyłek blondyna otarł się o krocze Percy'ego i syn Posejdona odetchnął z zaskoczeniem, gdy poczuł swoją rosnącą erekcję. Jason spiął się obok niego i powoli odwrócił. W pokoju było ciemno, ale Percy widział jego twarz. Chłopak wyglądał na zszokowanego. Percy przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy Jason ułożył się na boku, przodem do niego, uważając, żeby nie przeszkadzać Willowi ani Nikowi. Twarze jego i Percy'ego było oddalone o kilka centymetrów. Wpatrywali się w siebie.

     — Jesteś twardy? — zapytał Jason, cicho. Percy nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć — Jason był niedorzecznie blisko. Tak blisko, że mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swoich wargach. Nie było sensu kłamać.

     — Tak — odpowiedział Percy, ledwo słyszalnie.

     Jason przycisnął swoją dłoń do klatki piersiowej Percy'ego, ponieważ nie miał miejsca, aby wygodniej ją ułożyć. Percy przełknął ślinę, kiedy Jason spojrzał w dół. Był pewien, że w ciemnościach nie widział jego wybrzuszenia, ale, pomimo to, dłoń Jasona zjechała w dół. Percy wstrzymał oddech, kiedy chłopak przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

     Nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy, ale wszelkie wątpliwości, które mógł mieć co do tego pocałunku zniknęły, kiedy dłoń Jasona znalazła się na jego zakrytym bokserkami penisie. Dłonie Percy'ego uniosły się i chwycił twarz Jasona. Jego język przedarł się przez wargi blondyna do ust. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły, kiedy ręka Jasona niezdarnie wsunęła się pod bokserki Percy'ego. Starali się nie poruszać łóżkiem, kiedy przyciskali się do siebie. Jason powoli gładził Percy'ego, a jego usta tłumiły jęki.

* * *

 

     Will go całował. Nico wybudził się ze swojego niespokojnego snu i poczuł, że blondyn delikatnie liże złączenie jego ust. Normalnie, Nico by go odepchnął (nie byli sami, na litość boską!), ale przed chwilą miał dziwny sen, w którym te dłonie go dotykały i był teraz okropnie podniecony. Poczuł zawroty głowy. Nie wiedział czemu, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymuje oddech. Ręce Willa gładziły jego biodra.

     — Will — szepnął Nico, odsuwając się trochę. Will mu na to nie pozwolił, chwytając jego biodra i ostrożnie przyciągając go bliżej, tak, żeby nie obudzić Percy'ego i Jasona, którzy leżeli dalej, gdzieś za Nikiem. Czuł ciepło ich ciał i to jeszcze bardziej go podniecało. Jego dłoń owinęła się wokół nadgarstka Willa z zamiarem odepchnięcia od siebie rąk blondyna, ale Will ani drgnął. Zamiast tego brutalnie ugryzł dolną wargę Nica.

     — P-Przestań — szepnął Nico, próbując go odepchnąć. _Ich przyjaciele byli tuż obok nich! Przecież nie mogli tego zrobić!_ Will nie wydawał się tym jednak przejmować, a kiedy całował kącik ust Nico, ręce Włocha rozluźniły uścisk. — Przestań — powtórzył, zamykając oczy. Will pocałował go w szyję.

     — Przestań. — Nico otoczył ramionami Willa i trzymał go blisko siebie. Czuł ciepłe, wilgotne usta chłopaka na swojej skórze. Drżał.

     Nagle, Nico spojrzał w stronę Percy’ego i Jasona. Byli splątani i wyglądali, jakby złączyli się w jedno. Ręka Jasona tkwiła gdzieś pomiędzy ich ciałami, poruszając się energicznie. Twarz Percy'ego była zakopana w jego szyi, a jedna z rąk chłopaka owinięła się wokół talii blondyna. Bokserki Jasona zniknęły, a wolna ręka Percy'ego zniknęła między jego pośladkami. Rozciągał go delikatnie. Nico sapnął, gdy uderzyła go fala gorąca. Oczy Percy'ego, które otworzyły się gwałtownie i spojrzały na niego, ponad ramieniem Jasona, były ciemne od pożądania.

     Bez słowa, Percy przekręcił się, i znalazł ponad Jasonem, przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Syn Jowisza był zarumieniony i patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Percy wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął Nica bliżej, bez ostrzeżenia łącząc ich usta. Will uśmiechnął się w szyję Nico, słysząc jego zszokowany oddech. Zaczął całować jego nagie ciało, ściągając mu przy okazji bokserki. Włoch nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, zbyt zajęty pocałunkiem.

     — P-Percy — jęknął Jason. Brzmiał tak potrzebująco, że syn Posejdona odsunął się od Nica i znów połączył wargi z blondynem. Nico mógł jedynie obserwować ich z zapartym tchem. Nigdy, nawet za milion lat, nie pomyśłaby, że mógłby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Chociaż teraz, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to za bardzo, bo po chwili usta Willa otoczyły jego penisa i chłopak odpłynął. Jego biodra drżały pod mokrym ciepłem ust Willa, a gdy głowa pełna blond loków unosiła się w górę i w dół, Nico jęknął głośno. Wszystko działo się tak szybko...

     To, w końcu przerwało ciszę w pokoju. Plecy Jasona wygięły się w łuk i chłopak zajęczał, zaciskając nogi wokół bioder Percy'ego, który znowu wsunął w niego palce.

     — K-Kurwa — sapnął Jason. Nico czuł się tak dobrze, że to aż bolało. Jego ręce wplątały się we włosy Willa, a chłopak dalej go ssał. Wszystko wokół było niewyraźnie i z jego ust wyleciało tyle włoskich przekleństw, że nie miał nawet czasu wstydzić się, że robi coś tak intymnego w łóżku, w którym leżą inni ludzie. Poza tym było oczywiste, że Jason i Percy nie chcą tylko patrzeć. Usta Percy'ego znalazły się na karku Jasona, gdy go rozciągał. Nagle, blondyn chwycił głowę Nica i przyciągnął go do niechlujnego pocałunku. Było jasne, że Jason dobrze się bawi; jego pocałunki były nieskoordynowane i niechlujne, ale powodowały, że Nico twardniał w ustach Willa. Obaj chciwie pochłaniali swoje jęki. Po chwili zaczęli się też dotykać.

     Will wypuścił Nica z ust, z głośnym mlaśnięciem i uśmiechnął się do Percy’ego.

     — Mogę? — zapytał.

     — Oczywiście — Percy mrugnął do niego i zszedł z Jasona. Nico patrzył, jak Will zajmuje jego miejsce. Zarzucił nogi Jasona na swoje ramiona. Syn Jowisza nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko temu i Nico, w każdej innej sytuacji byłby zazdrosny, ale nie teraz. Jego chłopak założył prezerwatywę i po chwili wsunął się w Jasona. Zanim Nico miałby okazję poczuć się niekomfortowo, do jego wnętrza wsunął się język Percy’ego.

     Jason i Nico jęknęli zgodnie, a ich jęki były bliskie krzykom. Nico chciał zacisnąć dłonie na prześcieradle, żeby się czegoś przytrzymać, ale zamiast tego, odnalazł dłoń Jasona. Splótł ich palce i spojrzał na blondyna. Oczy chłopaka były zamknięte. Will spoglądał na niego z góry ciemnymi oczami, a blond włosy opadały mu na oczy, gdy pieprzył syna Jowisza. Nico jęknął, zgniatając dłoń Jasona i Will zerknął na niego. Pochylił się i pocałował syna Hadesa, kontynuując poruszanie się w Jasonie.

     — _Bogowie!_ — jęknął, gdy Percy zastąpił swój język penisem. Bolało, ale tylko przez chwilę. Nico dobrze wiedział, że to, co robili było szaleństwem, ale każdy centymetr jego ciała płonął z przyjemności. Prawie zaszlochał, gdy Percy nie dał mu szansy na przyzwyczajenie się do rytmu, od razu wbijając się w niego gwałtownie. W przeciwieństwie do Willa, nie zwiększał powoli tempa, tylko po prostu _rżnął_ go brutalnie od samego początku. — P-Percy, o-och, kurwa, nghhh... — Nico wstrzymał oddech, ściskając dłoń Jasona. Blondyn szlochał obok niego, a Will pieprzył go mocno. Z każdym jego ruchem zagłówek łóżka uderzał o ścianę. Kołdry plątały się wokół ich spoconych ciał i nagle, Nico uświadomił sobie, co oni, _do cholery jasnej_ , robią.     

* * *

 

     To, co robili było dziwnie intymne. Will był przyzwyczajony do pieprzenia Nica i sposobu, w jaki reagowało jego ciało, ale Jason zaciskający się wokół niego, był czymś zupełnie nowym i całkowicie mile widzianym. Wbijał się w ciało Jasona, czując, jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się za każdym razem, kiedy wsuwał się w niego i wysuwał. Blondyn wyglądał na całkowicie wyluzowanego, jego ręka była leniwie splątana z tą należącą do Nica, a usta otwarte. Wydobywały się z nich jęki.

     Will był zaskoczony, kiedy Percy otoczył go nagle ramieniem, wybijając go z rytmu. Ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku, a języki splatały razem. Percy smakował jak morze.

     — Will — jęknął Nico.

     — Zamiana? — Will odetchnął w usta Percy'ego. Po raz ostatni pchnął brutalnie, uderzając w prostatę Jasona. Syn Posejdona kiwnął głową i wysunął się z Nica. Will zrobił to samo, a Jason zaskomlał, czując w sobie pustkę. Po chwili jego skomlenie zamieniło się w jęk, gdy Percy się w niego wślizgnął. Will chwycił Nica za ramię i przewrócił go tak, aby znalazł się na brzuchu. Z radością wrócił do znanego mu ciepła Włocha. Nico jęknął w poduszkę, z powrotem wyginając się w łuk, gdy Will zaczął się w niego wbijać. Ręka Nica odnalazła penisa Jasona. Zaczął gładzić blondyna w tempie równym do Percy’ego. Pokój wypełnił się głośnymi jękami i dźwiękiem skóry uderzającej o skórę.

     Percy doszedł jako pierwszy. Wydał z siebie niski warkot.

     — Jestem blisko — ostrzegł, a następnie zaczął dyszeć, a jego biodra zadrżały. Jason zaskomlał, a jego własna sperma pokryła dłoń Nica i jego brzuchu. Potem, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, z cichym jękiem, Nico doszedł na kołdrę. Żaden z nich nie musiał nawet dotykać jego penisa. To wystarczyło, żeby wysłać Willa na krawędź i po chwili on również szczytował.

* * *

 

     Jason był jedynym, który nadal nie spał. Cały się lepił, był obolały i zmęczony. Ale i szczęśliwy. Zaskakujące.

     Burza na zewnątrz uspokoiła się, a zasilanie wróciło, ale ich pokój nadal pogrążony był w ciemnościach. Zza okna świtało słońce, a pojedyncze płatki śniegu spadały z nieba.

     Nico zwinął się w kłębek przy Jasonie. Jego ramię przerzucone było przez tors blondyna. Za nim leżał Will — miał nogi splątane z Nikiem. Obejmował swojego chłopaka w pasie, a jego dłoń spleciona była z tą należącą do Percy'ego. Spoczywały na brzuchu Jasona. Twarz syna Posejdona była zakopana w szyi Jasona. Zanim zasnął, składał na niej pocałunki. Pokój pachniał seksem.

     Jason nawet nie chciał myśleć o rozmowie, którą powinni rano odbyć. W tej chwili był po prostu szczęśliwy, że byli wszyscy razem. Nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.


	20. I Have Loved You For a Thousand Years

****Nico/Ethan/Alabaster** ** ****—** ** ****Ethan jest wilkołakiem, a Nico wampirem. Obaj są zmuszeni do służenia Alabasterowi, który jest wiedźmą.** **

****Dla SolNiveAngelo** **

****** **

****_rok 1017, Norwegia_ ** **

     Dwaj chłopcy siedzieli na polanie, łkając. Mieli zaledwie po siedemnaście lat, a wokół nich, na niegdyś zielonej trawie, rozpościerała się kałuża krwi. Nie rozumieli, jak mogło się to stać; chociaż byli dość daleko, mogli poczuć zapach pobliskiej wioski, świeże, pieczone mięso, psy. Mogli usłyszeć śmiech dzieci. A ponad tym wszystkim, unosił się zapach krwi, metaliczny, raniący ich czuły węch.

     — Ethan — wyszeptał jeden z chłopców. Jego skóra była oliwkowa, a włosy ciemne tak jak jego towarzysza. Oczy miał wręcz czarne, otoczone grubymi rzęsami, sklejonymi przez łzy. Szczupłe dłonie się trzęsły. Były pokryte krwią. — Ethan, co my zrobiliśmy?

     Ethan jedynie potrząsnął głową. Miał tylko jedno oko. Drugie było zakrwawioną wklęsłością, którą próbował teraz ukryć swoimi dłońmi.

     — Nie wiem. — Przełknął ciężko ślinę. — Nico… za-zabiliśmy ich.

     Przed nimi znajdował się stos ciał. Nico poczuł skurcz w żołądku, przypominając sobie, co zrobił — jak jego ostro zakończone zęby się wydłużyły i jak jego brzuch bolał od bólu i głodu, dopóki nie zaczął zatapiać kłów w miękkich szyjach mieszkańców wioski. Pamiętał wilka u swojego boku, czarnego jak noc, rozszarpującego w tym samym czasie tych, którzy próbowali uciec. A teraz wszyscy wokół nich byli martwi.

     — Co my zrobiliśmy? — Głos Nica załamał się na końcu. Nie rozumiał. Jego koszula była szkarłatna od krwi — matka utkała mu ją na urodziny. Jego bryczesy były przemoczone. Ethan nie wyglądał o wiele lepiej.

     Z pobliskich drzew doszedł do nich szelest. Dwa ptaki siedzące na gałęzi odleciały, uciekając od tego, co nadchodziło z lasu. Nico napiął się, a Ethan szybko wstał, skracając dzielącą ich przestrzeń, prawie ślizgając się we krwi, żeby być bliżej przyjaciela. Nico nie wiedział, czy zrobił to, żeby poczuć się bezpieczniej, czy żeby go wesprzeć.

     Spomiędzy drzew wyszedł mężczyzna. Był trochę starszy od chłopców, miał może dwadzieścia lat. Jego włosy były kasztanowe, a oczy zielone, koloru mchu. Płaszcz tego samego odcienia spływał mu z ramion. W mężczyźnie było coś nie całkiem ludzkiego. Gdy jego piękne oczy spoczęły na leżących wokół zwłokach, nawet nie drgnął.

     — A więc klątwa w końcu was dosięgła — powiedział cicho. Nico przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale to Ethan odezwał się jako pierwszy:

     — Ja-jaka klątwa? — zapytał, odsuwając ręce od twarzy. Jego pusty oczodół wyglądał przerażająco i na jego widok, Nico zadrżał. Jeden z wieśniaków dźgnął go w oko podczas walki. — Kim jesteś?

     — Nazywam się Alabaster — odpowiedział przybysz. — A wy zostaliście przeklęci przez Bogów.

     Nico i Ethan po prostu się na niego gapili. Krew odpłynęła im z twarzy. Alabaster przykucnął przy nich w zakrwawionej trawie, żeby nie wydawać się jeszcze bardziej zastraszającym. W jego oczach była życzliwość.

     — W waszej wiosce, u zarania dziejów, wydarzyła się straszna potworność. Została złożona tu ofiara, która rozgniewała Bogów i zachwiała porządkiem natury. Od tamtego czasu, co sto lat, dwójka młodych mężczyzn zostaje przeklęta, by przekształcić się w nieludzkie stworzenia. Jeden staje się pijawką nocy, przeklętą, żeby żywić się krwią ludzi. Drugi to wilk, przeklęty, by wędrować jako zwierzę.

     — My-my jesteśmy tymi, którzy zostali przeklęci? — Usta Nico były suche. Alabaster skinął głową.

     — Za każdym razem, gdy to się dzieje, wieśniacy składają przeklętych w ofierze Bogom, żeby ich ułaskawić.

     — Nie… Nie! — Ethan wstał chwiejnie. — Ni-nie chcę umrzeć! Nie chciałem…

     — Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? — zapytał Nico. — Brzmisz tak, jakbyś już kiedyś to widział.

     Alabaster uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

     — Widziałem. Żyję od tysiąca lat.

     — Wiedźma. — Ethan rozszerzył oko. Wzrok Alabastera spoczął na jego pustym oczodole.

     — To wygląda boleśnie. Mogę pomóc.

     — Tak! — Nico również podniósł się na nogi. — Błagam, pomóż nam! Ciała…

     — Jeśli wam pomogę — przerwał mu Alabaster — Stanę się waszym acanem.

     — Co-co?

     — Taka jest cena za użycie magii; będziecie musieli odpłacić się mi tysiącletnią służbą.

     — A-ale… — Eithan urwał. Alabaster wyprostował się.

     — Mogę wam pomóc. Mogę nauczyć was, jak żyć z tą klątwą. Jesteście teraz nieśmiertelni. Tysiąc lat minie w mgnieniu oka. — Alabaster spojrzał w stronę dymu pokrywającego niebo, dochodzącego z ognisk palonych w wiosce. — Możecie też zostać tutaj i zostać poświęceni. To wasz wybór — żyjcie lub zgińcie.

* * *

 

****_rok 1536, Anglia (pozostało 481 lat)_ ** **

     Tłum przeciskał się wokół ich trójki, ale nie było w tym niczego złego. Przynajmniej nie było ich widać. Wszyscy zgromadzeni krzyczeli, gdy kobieta, która kiedyś była Królową, została wprowadzona przez strażnika. Anna Boleyn nie wyglądała jak żona Króla Henryka. Już nie. Wyglądała jak duch.

     — Mówiłem wam — wyszeptał Alabaster, tak cicho, że nikt wokół nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nico i Ethan słyszeli go jednak wyraźnie. — Mówiłem, że straci głowę.

     — Chcesz jej ciało? — zapytał Ethan. Chciał się już pozbyć tych kosztownych jedwabi, kaftanów i spodni. Przesunął swoje ciemne włosy, żeby opadły na opaskę zasłaniającą jego oczodół, w którym kiedyś kryło się oko. Alabaster potrząsnął głową.

     — Chciałem _ją_ , ale teraz jest już za późno. — Nie zauważył, że zarówno Ethan, jak i Nico, zadrżeli na jego słowa. — Nie potrzebuję trupów.

     — A więc, co teraz? — zapytał Nico. Kat uniósł topór nad modlącą się Annę Boleyn. Ostrze zsunęło się w dół, lśniąc w blasku porannego, angielskiego słońca i odcięło głowę byłej Królowej. Zapach krwi uderzył w dwóch mężczyzn i Nico musiał zacisnąć oczy, żeby zmusić swoje kły do wycofania się. Ethan musnął jego dłoń, żeby okazać mu odrobinę wsparcia i pocieszenia. Alabaster uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy tłum wokół nich zaczął wiwatować, a głowa Anny Boleyn potoczyła się po podłodze.

     — A teraz nadszedł czas na następną Królową.

* * *

 

****_rok 1772, Francja (pozostało 245 lat)_ ** **

     Dziewczyna przechodziła przez ciemną, wilgotną alejkę, a sukienka wirowała jej wokół kostek. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna była się zapuszczać w tę część Paryża. W szczególności bez nadzoru. W szczególności w nocy. Była w końcu damą. O tej porze nie powinna nawet przebywać na zewnątrz.

     Dźwięk kliknięcia dotarł do jej uszu i wzdrygnęła się — poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie.

     Księżyc nieśmiało wyjrzał zza chmur; była pełnia. Dziewczyna ciężko przełknęła ślinę. W nowym, srebrzystym świetle, zobaczyła ciemną postać, opierającą się o ścianę zaułka. Jej okryte rękawiczkami dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, ale nie mogła się teraz odwrócić — była na to za dumna. Ruszyła do przodu i rozluźniła się, gdy zobaczyła, że czająca się w ciemnościach osoba była tylko chłopcem, być może w jej wieku. Jego ciemne włosy były związane na karku w niskiego kucyka, przewiązanego wstążką. Miał też na sobie modnie skrojony, dwuczęściowy garnitur w jasnoniebieskim kolorze; dżentelmen. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

     — Dobry wieczór — przywitała się grzecznie, zbliżając się. Podniósł na nią wzrok i się uśmiechnął. Serce mocniej zabiło jej w piersi — mężczyzna wyglądał bardzo przystojnie. Wystarczająco, żeby dziewczyna zatrzymała się obok niego.

     — Dobry wieczór — odpowiedział cicho. — Co dama robi w takim miejscu, o takiej porze?

     — Sprawy biznesowe. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiała intrygująco. Już miała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy usłyszała niski warkot po drugiej stronie alejki. Odwróciła się przestraszona i serce podeszło jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła ciemny, zwierzęcy kształt przy ujściu zaułka.

     — Co-co to jest?! — sapnęła, gdy stwór się zbliżył. Chłopak przesunął się odrobinę, blokując jej drogę ucieczki.

     — To? — zapytał niedbale. — To mój pies.

     Wilk wyłonił się z ciemności. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i się odwróciła. Oczy młodego dżentelmena lśniły krwistą czerwienią, a z jego zwiniętych w uśmieszek ust, wysuwały się ostre kły.

     — Ethan. — Prawie że, zaśpiewał. — Kolacja.

     Wilk rzucił się na dziewczynę, powalając ją na mokrą ziemię. Wciągnęła powietrze, przygotowując się do krzyku, ale nie zdążyła wydać z siebie dźwięku — Ethan poderżnął jej gardło swoimi potężnymi szczękami. Trzęsła się na ziemi jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Nico ukląkł obok niej, przybliżając twarz do jej rozprutej szyi, z której krew tryskała jak fontanna. Ciecz była słodka i życiodajna, gdy przepływała przez jego wyschnięte gardło. Zatopił kły w mięsie, a gdy w końcu się odsunął, jego usta i koszula były poplamione czerwienią. Po chwili wilk zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się Ethan, który natychmiast oparł się o ścianę.

     — Nazwij mnie psem jeszcze raz, to cię zabiję — zagroził. Nico wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu.

     — Alabaster ją chciał.

     — Alabaster chce _wszystkich_ — stwierdził Ethan, gorzko. Nico spojrzał na niego smutno.

     — Z wyjątkiem nas.

     — Z wyjątkiem nas — zgodził się cicho Ethan. Razem opuścili zaułek, ciągnąc za sobą ciało dla czarownika.

* * *

 

****_rok 1922, Niemcy (pozostało 95 lat)_ ** **

     Ethan i Nico bawili się po prostu cudownie, w jednym z niemieckich klubów nocnych. Nico już wielokrotnie wymykał się na tyły, z osobami, które z własnej woli pozwalały mu żywić się na swoich szyjach. Ethan tańczył jak szaleniec i pił zdecydowanie za dużo.

     I wtedy, Alabaster musiał wszystko zniszczyć.

     — Ethan, jesteś pijany. — Nico powstrzymywał uśmiech, gdy jego przyjaciel oparł się na nim mocno, zamykając oko.

     — Kocham cię — wymamrotał pijańsko. Uśmiech Nico złagodniał i pogłaskał włosy chłopaka.

     — Wiem — mruknął i skradł mu buziaka. — Ja ciebie też kocham. Bardzo.

     Ethan uśmiechnął się do niego.

     — Wróćmy do pokoju.

     — Od dwudziestu minut próbowałem cię do tego nakłonić — odpowiedział Nico, wywracając oczami. Wykorzystał swoją wampirzą siłę, żeby podtrzymać Ethana na nogach. Podziękowali właścicielom hotelu, pożegnali się i wyszli na korytarz. Dotarli do schodów, a ręka Ethana ciągle zaciskała się na kosztownym garniturze Nica, gniotąc go. Nie, żeby któregokolwiek z nich to obchodziło — impreza się skończyła, a na następną, Alabaster pewnie kupi im nowe.

     Weszli po schodach, chichocząc jak para dzieci, pomimo tego, że mieli już na swoim koncie setki lat. Nico znalazł klucz do pokoju i otworzył drzwi, wciągając za sobą Ethana. Zdjęli buty w przedsionku, a potem przebrnęli przez salon, do sypialni.

     Łóżko było już zajęte.

     Alabaster unosił się nad jakąś dziewczyną. Miała na sobie czerwoną, podwiniętą aż do piersi sukienkę, która aktualnie odsłaniała dolną część jej ciała. Ciała, w które wbijał się Alabaster. Nikowi chciało się rzygać. Ethan wyślizgnął się z jego ramion i odwrócił się na pięcie, wybiegając z pokoju, w stronę, z której przyszli.

     — Chłopcy — westchnął z rozdrażnieniem Alabaster, gdy dziewczyna pisnęła i przykryła się pościelą. Nico zmroził czarownika spojrzeniem, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie udało mu się ukryć zranienia na swojej twarzy. Wyszedł za Ethanem i znalazł go skulonego na podłodze łazienki. Wampir usiadł obok wilkołaka i pogładził go po włosach.

     — On jest _mój_ — warknął Ethan i Nico wiedział, że przemawia teraz przez niego wilk.

     — Wiem — odpowiedział. Ethan podniósł na niego wzrok, z bólem w oku.

     — Ty też jesteś mój. — Ujął jego twarz w dłonie. — Kocham cię.

     Nico wziął go w ramiona i zaczął obsypywać jego twarz pocałunkami.

     — Wiem, że go pragniesz. Ja też. Ale… — _Ale on nas nie chce_. Nico nie potrafił zmusić się do dokończenia zdania. Ethan pociągnął nosem.

     — Wiem.

* * *

 

****_rok 1942, Anglia (pozostało 75 lat)_ ** **

     Ethan zakończył piosenkę, a jego palce ześlizgnęły się z fortepianu. Siedział w salonie jednego z wielu domów należących do Alabastera i próbował odgonić od siebie ból i samotność. Nie działało. Za oknem padał deszcz. Wieczór był wilgotny i szary.

     — Lubię słuchać twojej gry. — Głos Alabastera zaskoczyłby Ethana, gdyby chłopak nie był już przyzwyczajony do nagłego pojawiania się czarownika. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył acana opierającego się o framugę drzwi, ze szklanką whisky w dłoni. Miał rozczochrane włosy i rozpiętą, odsłaniającą wyrzeźbione ciało, koszulę. W ogóle się nie zmienił, odkąd znalazł Ethana i Nica na tamtej polanie przy wiosce.

     — Dziewczyna sobie poszła? — zapytał Ethan, wyglądając przez okno i przyglądając się spływającym po szkle kroplom deszczu. Alabaster westchnął.

     — Znowu brzmisz, jakbyś był zazdrosny.

     — Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, do kogo przywiązuje się mój wilk — powiedział Ethan, zaciskając ręce na kolanach. — I nie znaczy to, że coś do ciebie czuję.

     — Wiem — odpowiedział Alabaster. — No cóż, pozostało jedynie siedemdziesiąt pięć lat...

     Ethan wyprostował się gwałtownie. Alabaster zmarszczył brwi, ale Ethan nie zwracał już na niego uwagi, gdy poczuł znajomy zapach. Był to zapach ciepła i letniej bryzy, metalu i krwi, prochu strzelniczego i domu. Zerwał się na nogi.

     — Co jest? — zapytał Alabaster, ale Ethan zignorował go i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Myślał o tym, czy nie przemienić się w wilka, ale jego serce biło tak szybko, że wątpił, czy byłby w stanie. Zamiast tego, wprost rzucił się na drzwi i wybiegł w zimną noc. Po chwili był już cały przemoczony. Na końcu podjazdu właśnie zaparkował samochód i Ethan podbiegł do niego, z każdym krokiem rozpryskując błoto. Czuł zapach podążającego za nim Alabastera i wstrzymał oddech.

     Szofer otworzył drzwi samochodu i ze środka wyszedł pokryty mrokiem mężczyzna. Wciąż był w mundurze, na jego piersi błyszczało pół tuzina odznak. Obcięli mu włosy na krótko, ale wcale nie odebrało mu to urody. Żołnierz wreszcie wrócił do domu.

     — Nico — wyszeptał Ethan. Chłopak oczywiście go usłyszał.

     — Nico — powtórzył stojący za nim Alabaster. — Witaj w domu.

     Ethan już chciał podbiec, ale Nico był szybszy. Wystarczyło zaledwie mrugnięcie oka i był tuż przy nim. Podniósł go i okręcił wokół. Ethan śmiał się, a po chwili płakał. Jego wilk wył z radości i szczęścia — tego, że jego towarzysz (jeden z nich) znów był w jego ramionach. Przylgnął do Nica i pocałował go. Ich mokre od deszczu wargi przesuwały się w idealnej harmonii.

     Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, z ciągle splecionymi rękami, spojrzeli na Alabastera. Za późno, żeby zobaczyć ból, który pojawił się w oczach acana.

* * *

 

****_2017, Nowy Jork (czas minął)_ ** **

     Nico obudził się nad ranem, w poranek swojej wolności. Był nagi, a jego koniczyny splątane były ze spokojnie śpiącym obok niego Ethanem. Część Nica była szczęśliwa, że w końcu nie będzie musiał pracować dla Alabastera, ale, nie ukrywał — był też zrozpaczony. Przecież Alabaster ich zostawiał, prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Ale może tak było lepiej. Już samo to uczucie — to, że po tak długim czasie, nie był już do nikogo uwiązany — było niepokojąco dziwne.

     — Ethan — wyszeptał Nico, całując powiekę chłopaka, a później jego opaskę na oko. — Obudź się.

     Wyciągnięcie wilkołaka z łóżka zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę; o porankach zawsze był na wpółprzytomny. Chłopcy weszli do kuchni niedorzecznie drogiego mieszkania i zrobili sobie płatki z mlekiem. Słuchali przy tym radia. Słyszeli też, że Alabaster kręci się po swoim pokoju.

     — Jesteś spakowany? — zapytał Nico. Ethan westchnął.

     — Taa… — Przygryzł wargę. — Powinniśmy się pożegnać, prawda?

     — To chyba dość oczywiste. Tysiąc lat to długi okres czasu — przyznał Nico. Powoli i niepewnie, dwaj chłopcy założyli swoje ulubione koszule i stanęli pod drzwiami pokoju Alabastera. Nico zapukał i po chwili usłyszeli zaproszenie. Weszli do środka.

     Pokój wyglądał jakby wybuchła w nim bomba — wszędzie porozrzucane były ubrania i pootwierane torby. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna się pakował. Nawet nie podniósł na nich wzroku.

     — O co chodzi?

     — Chcieliśmy… — Nico przełknął gulę, która uformowała mu się w gardle. — Odchodzimy.

     — Och. — Alabaster wyraźnie się spiął. — Faktycznie. Dzisiaj… dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień.

     — Gdzie się wybierasz? — zapytał Ethan. Alabaster w końcu się do nich odwrócił. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, co było dziwne, jeżeli chodzi o wiedźmę. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka, uniósł do góry stos koszul i umieścił je w walizce.

     — Do Norwegii — powiedział. — W tym roku zostanie rzucona kolejna klątwa. Muszę znaleźć sobie nowego wampira i wilkołaka.

     Ten komentarz zabolał, ale Nico nie spodziewał się, jak zareaguje Ethan. Wilk zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył najbliższy stół, przepoławiając go tak gwałtownie, że Alabaster od niego odskoczył.

     — Tym właśnie dla ciebie jesteśmy?! — krzyknął, a do jego głosu wkradła się histeria. — Jakimiś biednymi chłopcami, których musiałeś uratować?! Naprawdę myślisz, że tak łatwo da się nas zastąpić?!

     Alabaster westchnął ciężko, ale coś zamigotało w jego oczach.

     — Znowu przemawia przez ciebie wilk, Ethan.

     W pokoju zapadła cisza. Dłonie wilkołaka ciągle były zaciśnięte w pięści. Oddychał ciężko, a jego policzki były zaczerwienione. Jego oko lśniło od łez. Alabaster po prostu się na niego gapił.

     — Ja-ja… — Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. — My-myślałem… Kochasz Nica. A Ni-Nico kocha ciebie… — Był zagubiony.

     — Kocha nas obu — powiedział cicho Nico. Alabaster spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, oczami koloru mchu.

     — A ty? — zapytał. — Ty też mnie kochasz?

     Nico opuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

     — Znienawidziłbyś mnie, gdybym kochał? — zapytał słabo.

     — Nigdy bym cię nie znienawidził. — Alabaster brzmiał, jakby cierpiał. — Nie potrafiłbym znienawidzić żadnego z was. Bo-Boże… nie wiedziałem. Od jak dawna?

     Ethan prychnął bez humoru.

     — Od Anglii. Jeszcze przed koronacją Henryka.

     — T-to… cholera jasna. Pięćset lat.

     Nico wzruszył ramionami. Ethan pociągnął nosem, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

     — Odchodzimy. — Nico nie mógł znieść tego, że widział Ethana w takim stanie. Nie potrafił też spojrzeć na Alabastera, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będą razem. Złapał Ethana za rękę i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Alabaster zniknął w błysku magii i po chwili stał tuż przed nimi, blokując wyjście. Zatrzasnął drzwi. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć.

     — Alabaster? — zapytał Nico.

     — Nigdzie nie idziecie — warknął czarownik, przyciągając ich do siebie. Nico wstrzymał oddech. Alabaster trzymał ich blisko i przytulał mocno.

     — Co-co ty… — zaczął drżąco Ethan, próbując się odsunąć. Alabaster złapał go za podbródek i przybliżył się, łącząc ich wargi. Gdy Nico obserwował ich pocałunek, serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Ethan wytrzeszczył oczy, zszokowany, ale po chwili zamknął je i odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Nico wstrzymał oddech. Język Alabastera przesunął się po dolnej wardze Ethana, ale pocałunek ciągle był delikatny.

     Nagle Alabaster odsunął się od niego i zanim Nico zorientował się, co się dzieje, to on całował się z czarownikiem. Ten pocałunek był agresywniejszy, bardziej zdesperowany. Nico, chociaż bardzo chciał z tym walczyć, nie potrafił go nie odwzajemnić. Wplótł palce we włosy Alabastera, otwierając usta, do których czarownik wsunął język. Dyszeli ciężko.

     Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, byli zaczerwienieni. Cała trójka była zaczerwieniona. Ethan ukrył twarz w ramieniu Alabastera, który opierał się czołem o Nica.

     — Napij się ze mnie — powiedział cicho, gładząc włosy Ethana. Nico potrząsnął głową.

     — N-nie… Nie mogę.

     — Piłeś z Ethana — wymamrotał czarownik.

     — To… to coś innego. — Nico opuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Alabaster złapał go za podbródek i zmusił do odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. W jego oczach było wyzwanie.

     — Napij się za mnie. — To już nie była prośba. To był rozkaz. — Weź moją krew. Tak jak wziąłeś Ethana. Wtedy zostaniemy towarzyszami i będziemy mogli być razem. Cała nasza trójka, na wieki. — Jego oczy złagodniały. — I nigdy nie opuszczę żadnego z was. Bo was kocham.

     Oczy Nica zabłysły czerwienią. 


	21. Nobody Does it Like Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie jeśli wydaje się, że romans rozwija się zbyt szybko, ale, zmierzmy się z tym faktem, tak samo jest w prawdziwym Romeo i Julia, z którym zawsze miałam problem. Więc tak... próbowałam XD Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba.
> 
> Dzisiejszy rozdział zawdzięczamy cudownej shibui_ocha. Jeszcze raz dziękuję jej za tłumaczenie i dołączenie do mojej załogi. Wy też jej podziękujcie, wy gbury i prostaki.

****Powinnaś zrobić Romeo i Julia!AU z Leo jako Julią i Frankiem jako Romeo, ale ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.  
** **

****Dla #1fan** **

****** **

     Frank Monteki odwrócił się, a jego miecz uderzył w przeciwnika. Leo Kapulet, pomimo swojej szczupłej sylwetki i niskiego, jak na swój wiek, wzrostu, był szybki i było to jedynym powodem, dla którego Frank nie urwał mu jeszcze jego uśmiechniętej głowy.

     Konflikt Kapuleci-Montekowie ciągnął się przez całe pokolenia, ale Frank nigdy nie sądził, że można kogoś tak bardzo nienawidzić, dopóki nie spotkał Leo. Był w jego wieku, a jednak tak różny. Podczas gdy Frank był stoicki, silny i odważny, Leo zachowywał się jak wulkan energii, złośliwości i zjadliwych komentarzy, które Frankowi zalazły za skórę tak bardzo, że miał ochotę owinąć swoje dłonie wokół szyi małego chłopca i zgnieść ją pomiędzy nimi, ale oczywiście byłoby to niehonorowe i dlatego znów znaleźli się na ulicach Werony, tocząc kolejną walkę.

     Gwoli ścisłości, walczenie z tym draniem nie było czymś, co Frank miał ochotę robić podczas tego poranka. Czuł, jak nieśmiałe słońce ociera się o jego przesiąkniętą potem koszulę i tęsknił za kubkiem wina w swoich ogrodach. Zamiast tego toczył pojedynek na miecze na środku brukowanej ulicy. Było to niebezpieczne z bardzo wielu powodów.

     — Poddaj się Monteki! — warknął Leo, obracając się, a jego ostrze błysnęło w świetle. Loki miał wilgotne, brązowe oczy płonęły nienawiścią i podekscytowaniem. Dla niego to była tylko zwykła gra.

     — Nigdy — warknął Frank, odparowując cios Leona.

     Walka toczyłaby się Bóg wie jak długo, gdyby nagle zza rogu nie wyszedł członek królewskiej gwardii, który zaczął krzyczeć. Książę Percy był miłosiernym władcą, jednak nawet on był zmęczony ciągłymi pojedynkami na ulicach Werony.

     — Kurwa — zaklął Leo i odszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by schować miecz, jedynie wepchnął go za pasek.

     Frank nie miał ochoty spędzić reszty dnia w celi, więc również uciekł, a ich pojedynek został zapomniany od razu, gdy zaczął przemierzać wypełnioną słońcem ulicę. Wpadł na kobietę, trzymającą brązowy koszyk z jabłkami, które rozsypały się po brukowanej uliczce, spowalniając przechodniów. Potrącona krzyknęła za nim, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kontynuował swój bieg. Wyglądał jak spocony, zakurzony wieśniak, a nie potężny władca, gdy bez złapania oddechu wdrapał się na wzgórze z widokiem na Weronę. Upadł na trawę, a delikatny wiatr bawił się jego włosami, gdy on sam próbował się uspokoić. Udało mu się zgubić strażników już jakiś czas temu.

     Frank westchnął, zamknął oczy i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, w którym momencie tak bardzo znienawidził Kapuletów. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że Leo, wraz ze swoimi kuzynami, obrzucał go zgniłymi pomidorami, gdy byli dziećmi?

     — Słyszałam, że znowu walczyłeś z tą szumowiną od Kapuletów — Głos Clarisse Monteki brzmiał przyjaźnie. Była ulubioną kuzynką Franka.

     Otworzył oczy, gdy usiadła obok niego. Wyglądała niezgrabnie w sukience, w którą wtłoczyła ją matka.

     — Prawdę mówiąc, jestem pewna, że cała Werona słyszała.

     — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. — Frank ponownie zamknął oczy, ponieważ słońce świeciło zbyt jasno, jak na jego gust.

     — Wiesz, kto jeszcze słyszał? — zapytała od niechcenia Clarisse. Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała. — Usłyszał książę Werony, Frank. Oficjalnie oświadczył, że jeśli jakikolwiek Kapulet lub Monteki znów będzie walczyć, zostanie stracony.

     — Co?! — Frank usiadł gwałtownie. — Ale... Jak mam teraz pokonać tego łajdaka?

     — Nie pokonasz, o to właśnie chodzi. — Clarisse wzruszyła ramionami. — Książę Percy bardzo wyraźnie stara się odebrać nam całą zabawę.

     — Najpierw Hazel — westchnął Frank, kładąc się z powrotem na trawie — a teraz to.

     — Przestań się nad sobą użalać. — Clarisse żartobliwie uderzyła go swoim muskularnym ramieniem. — Są inne rzeczy, które możemy zrobić dla zabawy. I są też inne dziewczyny poza Hazel Levesque.

     — Ale ja ją kocham — wymamrotał Frank, a Clarisse prychnęła.

     — Kochasz każdą dziewczynę... Przez tydzień, a potem się nudzisz — pokręciła głową. — Przysięgam, czasami myślę, że jedyną osobą, którą się nie męczysz, jest Leo Kapulet.

     — Nigdy więcej tego nie mów — Frank wykrzywił twarz. — Nienawidzę go.

     — W takim razie przypuszczam, że z radością usłyszysz, iż dziś wieczorem zabawimy się, najeżdżając jedno z jego słynnych przyjęć.

* * *

 

     — To się nie skończy dobrze — powiedziała Reyna Merkucjo.

     Ona, Clarisse oraz Frank zakradli się do ogrodu rezydencji Kapuletów przez dziurę w masywnym płocie i znajdowali się teraz wśród szlachty Werony. Na szczęście było to przyjęcie maskarada, więc dzięki ich maskom i pięknemu ubraniu nikt nie zorientował się, że w rzeczywistości są niechcianymi gośćmi. Frank, ubrany w swój najlepszy strój i granatową maskę, chciał znaleźć Leo. Oczywiście nie mógł ujawnić swojej tożsamości, bo... Cóż, zostałby zabity, ale mógł podręczyć chłopaka jako tajemniczy nieznajomy. Nigdy nie widział Leo w tak formalnym otoczeniu i był zaintrygowany, co sprawiło, że nabrał ochoty, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim wrogu.

     — Widzę wino — powiedziała Reyna i bez dalszych ceregieli oderwała się od towarzyszy, by po chwili wmieszać się w tłum wirujących spódnic.

     Frank westchnął i odwrócił się do Clarisse. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że ta również zniknęła. Otaczali go sami nieznajomi w maskach. Czując się odrobinę nieswojo, przebiegł przez ogród i wszedł do sali balowej, skąd płynęła muzyka. W centrum sali ustawiono orkiestrę i wszyscy goście kołysali się do pięknych, lekkich dźwięków, które idealnie współgrały z przyjemnym, letnim wieczorem. Niektórzy tańczyli, a inni siedzieli na dużych poduszkach, jedząc miniaturowe kanapki, które popijali winem oraz głośno się śmiali.

     Oczy Franka powędrowały w kierunku chłopaka, który znajdował się na parkiecie. W pierwszej chwili jego serce zabiło szybciej, myśląc, że to Leo, jednak po chwili uznał, że jest to jakiś nieznajomy. Mimo że chłopiec miał podobną posturę oraz włosy (mógł to być jeden z jego wielu kuzynów), wirował w tańcu z niesamowitą gracją, której brakowało Leo. Poruszał się lekko, jak woda połyskująca w górskim strumyku, z wdziękiem obracając małą dziewczynkę, którą trzymał w swoich ramionach. Czerwona maska zakrywała górną połowę jego twarzy, a Frank poczuł nagle niesamowitą ochotę, aby posmakować odsłoniętych ust.

     Frank pomyślał o tym, jakim wspaniałym żartem byłoby rozkochanie w sobie jednego z rodziny Kapuletów i jak wściekły by był z tego powodu Leo. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Będzie miał swój taniec z tym powabnym chłopcem, bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

 

     Szansa na taniec nadarzyła się Frankowi kilka godzin później, kiedy zdążył wypić za dużo wina. Reynę i Clarisse zgubił już dawno temu w tej masywnej posiadłości. Szedł teraz na tyły domu, potykając się co chwilę przez ciemność, która nadeszła wraz z początkiem nocy. Na zewnątrz było chłodniej i ciszej, dzięki czemu w głowie nie huczało mu już tak bardzo od ilości spożytego alkoholu.

     — Nie widziałem cię tutaj wcześniej. — Cichy głos zaskoczył go, przez co podskoczył wystraszony. Z cienia wyszedł nie kto inny jak tańczący wcześniej z gracją chłopak. Frank uśmiechnął się, chociaż jego pole widzenia było już rozmazane. — Ja... Ja widziałem, jak mnie obserwujesz.

     — Wypiłem za dużo wina — przyznał Frank.

     — Ja też — powiedział tancerz z zapartym tchem. Potknął się i oparł o ścianę, nie mogąc utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Jego chichot zmieszał się z szumem wiatru na drzewach. Frank uśmiechnął się.

     — Obserwowałem cię — wyznał — ponieważ jesteś najpiękniejszym tancerzem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.

     — To bardzo miły komplement — Chłopiec próbował się wyprostować, ale potknął się o własne stopy i nagle Frank trzymał w ramionach pijanego Kapuleta. Piękny, wijący się Kapulet, pachnący jak wino i ogień.

     — Cześć — powiedział, znajdując się twarzą w twarz z zamaskowanym chłopcem.

     — Przepraszam, jestem bardzo niezdarny — powiedział chłopiec.

     Rozwalił się na kolanach Franka, a ramiona zapętlił wokół jego szyi tak, aby mógł odzyskać równowagę. Jednak, zamiast z niego zejść, zamachnął nogami tak, że siedział teraz na Franku okrakiem, i szczerze mówiąc, Monteki nie przejmował się tym — był zbyt pijany, aby myśleć o konsekwencjach. Samoistnie jego ręce wylądowały na biodrach chłopca. Czuł jego oddech na ustach. Nawet go nie znał, a jednak w środku coś mu podpowiadało, że całe życie czekał na tę chwilę. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie odczuwa się miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zapomniał o Hazel, a jego serce i umysł wypełniły się bezimiennym chłopcem siedzącym mu na kolanach.

     Ich usta spotkały się w słodkim pocałunku, który smakował jak wino. Frank poczuł ciepłe dłonie dotykające jego twarzy oraz gładzące zarost na szczęce. Loki chłopaka połaskotały jego czoło i sprawiły, że Frank pomyślał o Leo. Ich wargi poruszały się powoli, spokojnie, jakby miały cały czas, który istniał na świecie. Frank nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktoś może tak idealnie do niego pasować, chłopiec był tak mały, że Frank mógł objąć go całego swoimi ramionami.

     Kiedy chłopak zaczął niezdarnie odwijać tasiemki maski Frank, Monteki nie protestował — był pewien, że coś ich teraz łączy i nie obchodziło go, czy tancerz wie, kim on jest. Maska spadła z twarzy Franka, ale nieznajomy chłopak nie odsunął się od razu, zamiast tego wciąż całował jego usta. Muzyka z sali powoli słabła.

     Dopiero po chwili chłopak na kolanach Franka zaczął się odsuwać, ale Monteki złapał go za tył głowy, utrzymując ich usta w pocałunku. Czuł się uzależniony od smaku chłopca w jego ramionach. Jego palce znalazły jedwabną wstążkę, która trzymała czerwoną maskę przy twarzy chłopca, i szybko ją rozwiązały, pozwalając jej opaść na ziemię obok jego własnej. Dopiero wtedy odsunęli się od siebie.

     Leo był zarumieniony w sposób, jaki Frank jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Był głupi, gdy myślał podczas ich poprzednich spotkań, kiedy to ostrza ścierały się ze sobą, z ust leciały ostre słowa, a Leo był czerwony z wysiłku, że to właśnie tak wyglądałby, gdyby ktoś go całował. Bo wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, prawie nie do poznania. Oczy miał ciemne i zamglone, kosmyki włosów wyplątały się z kucyka, a policzki miały na sobie piękny odcień czerwieni.

     — Leo — powiedział Monteki. Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się, a potem wygramolił się z kolan Franka i wstał, zanim ten mógł go powstrzymać. Odbiegł i Frank rzucił się za nim w panice, jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie, kiedy gonił go przez ciemny ogród. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Nie wiedział, kiedy jego nienawiść do Leo zamieniła się w podziw, a ten przerodził się w jeszcze bardziej namiętne uczucie. Całowanie chłopca sprawiło, że poczuł coś, czego jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie doświadczył.

     Frank złapał uciekiniera, zanim udało mu się wrócić na przyjęcie, uderzając nim w alkową ścianę domu, mocniej niż zamierzał. Leo oddychał ciężko, a jego oczy były pełne histerii, strachu i zmieszania.

     — Leo — powtórzył Frank, próbując uspokoić zarówno jego, jak i siebie. Wino nie pomagało, wszystko się rozmazywało. — Leo — wyszeptał.

     — Nie powinno cię tutaj być — wychrypiał Leo. Nie próbował odtrącić rąk Franka, które spoczywały na jego ramionach. — Ja... Nie wiedziałem, że to ty, przysięgam. Proszę, Monteki, zapomnijmy o tym wszystkim... — Zanim zdążył skończyć, Frank ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

     Nie mógł się powstrzymać — Leo był tuż obok, zupełnie chaotyczny oraz piękny i przez chwilę Frank nie dbał o to, że ich nazwiska to Kapulet i Monteki, a ich rodziny nienawidzą się nawzajem. Nie obchodziło go, że nienawidzi Leo, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Ponieważ teraz, gdy Leo znajdował się w jego ramionach i całował go, pomimo tego, iż starał się nie odwzajemniać pocałunku, Frank zdał sobie sprawę, jak beznadziejnie jest w nim zakochany. Nie mógłby już ukrywać tego podczas pojedynków na ulicach, było za późno. Jego usta nadal całowały te należące do Leo, w sposób, o którym wcześniej mógł tylko marzyć. Jego ręce znajdowały się na biodrach, o których jedynie mógł śnić, a jednak nadal chciał zrobić coś więcej niż tylko sam pocałunek. Wewnątrz jego ciała obudził się niespodziewany głód, a Leo wydawał się jedyną osobą, która mogła zaspokoić jego pragnienie. Frank podniósł chłopca, sprawiając, że owinął się nogami wokół jego bioder. Jego język dostał się do wnętrza ust, zapamiętując każdy cal, do którego mógł dotrzeć.

     — Frank. — Leo zabrzmiał, jakby nie mógł mówić, jego oddech był urywany, jęknął. Wyglądał na zmieszanego i podnieconego, a Frank pragnął go tak bardzo, że myślał, iż umrze.

     — Wyjdź za mnie — szepnął. Leo natychmiast pokręcił głową.

     — W porządku. — Chwycił twarz Franka w swoje dłonie — Możesz mnie mieć bez tego wszystkiego. Możesz mnie mieć tutaj, na trawie.

     — Nie. Nie. Nie chcę tego — żołądek Franka skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. — Znaczy, mam na myśli, że chcę, ale nie w ten sposób. Chcę ciebie, Leo. Boże, nie zdawałem sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo cię pragnę.

     — Nienawidzisz mnie — wyszeptał Leo. Frank pokręcił głową.

     — Nie. Myślałem, że tak, ale ... — Przygryzł wargę. — kręci mi się w głowie, trudno to wytłumaczyć.

     Leo odsunął się od niego oraz od ściany.

     — Jesteś pijany — powiedział. — I ja też. Znam księdza. Jeśli jutro nadal będziesz chciał mnie poślubić, to spotkaj się ze mną w kaplicy o zachodzie słońca.

     — Leo. — Frank sięgnął dłonią w jego kierunku, a serce bolało go, ponieważ chłopak nie był już tak blisko jak wcześniej.

     Leo usunął się w cień, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

* * *

 

     Słońce zachodziło, zalewając kaplicę bursztynową poświatą, która sprawiała, że witraże wyglądały, jakby były ulotne. Frank żałował, że nie mógł założyć czegoś lepszego, zamiast prostego szmaragdowego płaszcza oraz miecza u boku. Wyglądał jakby szedł na spacer, a nie na swój własny ślub. Niepewny, zatrzymał się przed kaplicą. Nie wiedział, czy Leo przyjdzie, czy poprzednia noc przypadkiem nie była snem, wywołanym ilością spożytego wczorajszej nocy alkoholu. Był tylko jeden sposób, aby sprawdzić, czy to, co się wydarzyło, było prawdziwe.

     Biorąc głęboki oddech, upewnił się, że jest sam w małej uliczce i pchnął drzwi kaplicy.

     Serce prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, gdy ujrzał Leo przy ołtarzu, ponieważ jakaś jego część nadal myślała, że to wszystko będzie jedynie głupim dowcipem. Kapulet również miał na sobie codzienne ubrania, ale witraż tworzył na jego ciele piękno czerwone i niebieskie wzory, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak anioł. Ksiądz stanął u jego boku i przez sekundę Frank nie mógł oddychać. To się naprawdę działo — wychodził za Leo, swojego najgorszego wroga. Zdumiewające było to, że Frank nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Nie wiedział, jak ich sekretne i zakazane małżeństwo będzie funkcjonować, jednak teraz go to nie obchodziło. Jego jedynym pragnieniem było związanie się z małym chłopcem już na zawsze. Nie chciał z nim walczyć ani go skrzywdzić, chciał go chronić.

     Wyszeptał swoją część przysięgi wprost do ust Leo. Oprócz kapłana byli sami, tylko oni dwoje i Bóg patrzący, jak łączą się w świętym małżeństwie. Frank nigdy nie był taki szczęśliwy. Ale oczywiście wszystkie dobre rzeczy dobiegają końca.

     Leo i Frank odsunęli się od siebie za zamkniętymi drzwiami kaplicy, nie mogąc przestać się całować i obiecali, że spotkają się jeszcze tej samej nocy w komnatach Kapuleta. Nie mogli razem przejść przez miasto, więc Frank z tęsknotą wypuścił swojego męża na ciemne ulice, obserwując, jak znika za rogiem. Przez kilka chwil stał, patrząc za nim, a potem również pędził prosto w ciemną noc, pragnąc znów mieć w ramionach swoją miłość.

     Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka dni wcześniej, że osoba, której nienawidził od czasu, gdy byli dziećmi, będzie jego mężem, pomyślałby, że jest szalony.

     Frank pospiesznie przemierzał śpiące ulice, desperacko pragnąc powrócić do Leo. Świat zdawał się wstrzymywać oddech, drogi były puste. Po kilku godzinach marszu przez miasto, w oddali dostrzegł posiadłość Kapuletów, która wznosiła się na wzgórzu. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić — był prawie na miejscu.

     I nagle w ciemności błysnęło ostrze.

     — Chodź tutaj, ty szumowino! — Luke, jeden z kuzynów Leo, stał w cieniu, w dłoni trzymając miecz.

     Przez sekundę Frank myślał, że mówi do niego, ale wtedy Reyna wyślizgnęła się z ciemności, również dzierżąc broń. Poczuł mdłości i zamarł, patrząc, jak obaj atakują się bez ostrzeżenia, w zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie ścierającym się metalem ostrzy. Powinien iść do Leo, do swojego Leo, ale Reyna była jego przyjaciółką, jego rodziną.

     Z ciężkim sercem Frank wyciągnął swój miecz.

* * *

 

     — Myślałem, że umarłeś — powiedział Leo, gdy Frank wszedł przez balkon, spocony i wyczerpany. — albo, że uciekłeś.

     — Dlaczego miałbym uciec? — zapytał Frank, łapiąc oddech. — Wyszedłem za ciebie, prawda? Boże, czy nie mógłbyś uczynić tych murów niższymi?

     Leo podszedł do drzwi, które zamknął. Frank zauważył, że przebrał się w nocną bieliznę, kiedy on walczył z Lukiem. Miał na sobie jedynie falującą koszulę. Frank nigdy nie widział tyle nagiego ciała chłopca.

     — Frank — Zmarszczył czoło Kapulet. — Dlaczego twoja koszula jest rozdarta? — podszedł bliżej. — Czy to krew?!

     Leo zbliżył drżącą dłoń do mokrego materiału na ramieniu Franka, ale Monteki chwycił jego rękę.

     — To nie moja krew — szepnął i przycisnął dłoń Leo do swoich warg. Jego mąż zadrżał.

     — Frank, co się stało?

     Frank nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko wyjaśnić mu wszystko — jak Reyna i Luke atakowali się nawzajem na ulicach, jak Frank interweniował, gdy Luke zranił jego przyjaciółkę. Powiedział Leo, że zranił Kapuleta, choć nie śmiertelnie, ale wtedy pojawili się strażnicy, a książę ... właśnie dlatego był tak spóźniony.

     — Leo — szepnął cicho, patrząc na zbolałą twarz swojej miłości w bladym świetle księżyca. — Zamiast wykonać na nas egzekucję, książę Percy wygnał nas z Werony.

     — Nie — wyszeptał Leo, zaciskając dłonie na rozdartej koszuli Franka. — Nie.

     — Ciii… — Frank był zszokowany łzami w oczach Leo. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie spodziewał się, że chłopiec będzie za nim płakać. Frank go kochał, ale nie znał zakresu uczuć samego Leona. — Cii, to nasza noc poślubna nie płacz.

     — Mu—musisz... o—odejść. — Leo pociągnął nosem. — Miałem cię tylko je—jeden dzień, dzień, a czekałem na ciebie przez te wszystkie lata... A teraz... — Jego głos się złamał i rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Frank pocałował go głęboko, namiętnie, starając się tym przekazać wszystkie uczucia, jakie do niego żywił.

     — Nie mówmy o tym — mruknął Frank. — Pozwól mi być z tobą chociaż raz. — Jego ręce zaplątały się w koszuli niższego chłopca.

     Odsunął Kapuleta do tyłu, aż jego kolana uderzyły w łóżko i obaj upadli na stos poduszek, nadal mając złączone usta. Ich ręce choć niedoświadczone, chętnie wędrowały po swoich ciałach, ściągając przy tym zbędne im teraz ubrania. Ich usta nadal wirowały w tańcu, gdy ich ciała cię połączyły się w jedno. Zasłony cicho zaszeleściły, poderwane delikatnym wiatrem, który wpadał przez balkon. Dookoła było cicho, unosiły się jedynie ciężkie oddechy i co chwilę wyszeptywane kocham cię.

     Później Frank oraz Leo leżeli okryci kołdrą, mocno się do siebie przytulając oraz próbując uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serca, które jeszcze niedawno doświadczały niesamowitej ekstazy. Leo gładził Franka po brzuchu, a ten bawił się jego włosami. Monteki był zmęczony, a jednak nadal chciał więcej. Więcej Leo, jego ust, włosów, ciała, słów i uśmiechów. Jednak świt zbliżał się nieubłaganie i Frank wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał odejść. Porzucić Weronę i miłość swojego życia, być może już na zawsze.

     — Frank? — Leo przerwał senną ciszę.

     — Tak?

     — Czy mogę iść z tobą?

     Frank przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

     — Nie powinieneś.

     Leo podniósł się, siadając na łóżku obok swojego męża.

     — Co bez ciebie mi tutaj zostanie? — wyszeptał. — Moi rodzice poślubią mnie z jakąś dziewczyną, ale... — Przygryzł wargę. — Jestem już po ślubie. Z tobą. A teraz chcesz mnie zostawić.

     — Nie chcę cię zostawić — Frank wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego twarzy — Ale muszę. Inaczej książę każe skrócić mnie o głowę.

     Leo pochylił się i pocałował go.

     — Pozwól mi to powiedzieć inaczej. Idę razem z Tobą. I nie przyjmuję zaprzeczenia jako odpowiedzi.

     — Boże. — Frank poderwał się i pocałował Leo, trzymając go w ramionach. — Wiem, że powinienem ci powiedzieć, żebyś został — szepnął gorączkowo. — Wiem, że powinienem cię chronić, ale nie mogę. Jestem samolubny. Chcę cię ze mną, na zawsze, gdziekolwiek pójdę.

     — Czy to znaczy tak? — Leo uśmiechnął się. Frank tylko skinął głową.


	22. Be my bad boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział może wydawać się trochę chaotyczny, a style tłumaczenia mogą się różnić, bo zajmowały się nim aż trzy osoby - ja, Rebelicorne i NirvanaDumb. Pomimo to dziewczynom przydałyby się podziękowania.

**Chciałabym zobaczyć Punk!Percy’ego i świętoszkowatego Will’a gdzie Will jest powoli korumpowany przez tego pierwszego, co wprowadza smut**

**Dla TsunaNoble**

Will nienawidził Island Sound University, powszechnie znanego jako Podziemie. Podziemie było najchujowszym możliwym uniwerkiem; jego uczniowie znani byli nie z osiągnięć naukowych, ale z dzikich imprez, uciekania przed policją i sprzedaży dragów. Mały i stary uniwersytet mieścił się przy zatoce Long Island z dormitorium w kampusie. Niezależnie od pory ani dnia tygodnia ze strony dormitoriów dobiegała głośna muzyka. Will dobrze o tym wiedział — zmuszony był zamieszkać w sąsiedztwie.

Uniwersytet Olimp dla Uzdolnionych miał tego pecha, że znajdował się zdecydowanie za blisko Podziemia. Dzielił je dosłownie płot. W przeciwieństwie do tamtego, ten pełen był pełen błyskotliwych i utalentowanych dzieciaków, mających pieniądze nie tylko na to, żeby opłacić drogą edukację, ale także wyniki niepozwalające na ich wydalenie z placówki. W dziewiętnastoletnim życiu Williama Solace, dostanie się na uniwersytet było jego największym osiągnięciem. Nie mniej jednak, Podziemie było zmorą jego życia.

Dzieciaki z obu szkół miały lekki konflikt klanowy — ci z Podziemia uważali Olimpijczyków za pyszałkowatych i pruderyjnych, podczas gdy Olimpijczycy uważali tych z podziemia za zgraję leniwych zwierząt.

Will i jego grupa przyjaciół mieli szczególny problem z jednym chłopakiem — Percy’m Jacksonem i jego kumplami. Pomimo identycznego wzrostu nie mogli różnić się między sobą bardziej. Will był zawsze promykiem słońca, Percy natomiast był mroczny i złośliwy . Will ciężko pracował, zdeterminowany by świetnie zaliczyć biologię i chemię aby spełnić marzenie i zostać lekarzem. O ile wiedział, Percy obecny był tylko na połowie swoich wykładów, a dbał tylko o sport.

Miasto w którym znajdowały się uniwersytety było małe, przez co studenci ścierali się ciągle w kawiarniach i galeriach handlowych. Will z Percym zawsze musieli się pokłócić co skutkowało mało przyjemnymi kawałami. Skończyło się to jednak kiedy dzieciak z inżynierii mechanicznej, Leo Valdez, położył pająka na głowie Annabeth, najlepszej przyjaciółki Will’a. Dziewczyna dostała tak silnego ataku paniki, że musiano zabrać ją do szpitala.

Koniec końców Will starał się ze wszystkich sił unikać tych z Podziemia i ich złego wpływu, poświęcając czas na naukę. Nienawidził Percy’ego i jeśli od niego by to zależało, już nigdy by go nie zobaczył. Ale los miał wobec niego inne plany.

* * *

 

— Wyciek gazu?! — spytał ponownie Frank z AWF-u zbierając szczękę z podłogi. Wszyscy studenci z dormitorium Will’a zbici w grupę przed swoim budynkiem, ubrani w piżamy, zrzędzili i tupali w miejscu, pocierając chłodne ramiona w próbie ogrzania się. Will przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wzdychając. Oddech utworzył chmurę przed jego twarzą. Był środek nocy, środek zimy i szło zamarznąć. Wszystko czego Will chciał to wrócić do łóżka.

— Uczniowie! — powiedział nauczyciel prowadzący, Chiron, przepychając się na czoło drżącej grupy. — Rozmawiałem ze specjalistami. Wyciek jest niezwykle niebezpieczny i zaczął się w kuchni w pokoju 3c. — Parę osób jęknęło i wbiło wzrok w Hazel i Piper, mieszkanki pokoju 3c.

— Powiedziano mi, że najlepiej będzie poczekać przynajmniej pięć dni zanim wrócimy, żeby dać oparom osiąść.

—Co?! — spytała trzęsąca się Annabeth. — Gdzie mamy żyć przez te pięć dni?!

Chiron spojrzał na nią zmieszany i odchrząknął.

— Emm, pan Dionizos był na tyle miły, żeby zaoferować wam zakwaterowanie

— Nie idziemy do Podziemia — odpowiedział Will śmiertelnie poważnie. Odpowiedział mu zgodny pomruk

— Niestety nie macie wyboru — powiedział Chiron. — Albo pójdziecie do Island Sound albo będziecie musieli mieszkać w hotelach. Uniwersytet za to nie zapłaci.

Może gdyby nie pora i temperatura studenci opieraliby się bardziej, ale byli tak wyczerpani, że nikt naprawdę o to nie dbał. Zirytowani poczłapali do ogrodzenia dzielącego Podziemie od Olimpu. Nieopodal na wpół zamarznięte Long Island Sound migotało w świetle księżyca. Jeden po drugim dwa tuziny studentów przełazili przez dziurę w ogrodzeniu i gderając dotarli do starych, ceglanych dormitoriów Podziemia. Nie było niespodzianką to, że okna były rozświetlone a muzyka i śmiech niosły się w powietrzu, ignorując fakt, że był dopiero czwartek.

W holu dormitorium znajdowały się dwie zepsute windy i popękane schody wiodące na górę, gdzie studenci mieli spotkać się z Dionizosem, potocznie znanym jako pan D, dyrektorem Island Sound. Jak zwykle mężczyzna był dosyć pijany, a jego outfit w postaci różowej koszuli nocnej i crocksów ilustrował, jak bardzo pierdoli to wszystko.

Pan D sytuację skwitował krótko i uprzejmie.

— Jebać ten cały syf i jebać was za obudzenie mnie. Tu jest lista nazwisk i żetony z numerami pokoi, radźcie sobie sami. Dobrej kurwa nocy — powiedziawszy to wrócił do siebie.

Zmęczeni olimpijczycy stłoczeni wokół ręcznie naskrobanej listy, z zaangażowaniem szukali swojego nazwiska, co pozwoliłoby im iść do pokoi, które pomimo hałasu, oferowały ciepło.

Will starał się być miły więc jako jeden z ostatnich wlókł się szukając pokoju z numerem dwa. Zanim zdążył wejść po schodach jego telefon, jedna z rzeczy którą wydostał z pokoju, zapikał. Dostał wiadomość od Annabeth.

Panna Niezależna: Jest źle, te dziewczyny to suki, śpię na podłodze.

Will westchnął. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Ci ludzie to dzikusy. Nie był zaskoczony widząc, że przez szeroko otwarte drzwi z numerem dwa ludzie wchodzą i wychodzą, jakby był to hotel. Kiedy go zobaczyli zatrzymali się i zaczęli gapić. Nawet muzyka ustała.

— Proszę proszę, czy to Will Solace? — Leo opierał się o ścianę szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nie mów mi, że mam pokój z tobą, Valdez.

— Na szczęście dla ciebie — Percy Jackson pojawił się nagle w drzwiach — Nie. Masz pokój ze mną.

Żołądek Will’a zacisnął się w supeł. Kurwa, oczywiście. Percy spojrzał w prawo, prosto w mroczny korytarz. Spośród jego ciemnych włosów przebijało się czerwone pasemko. Miał też tonę kolczyków w uszach, jeden przecinający wargę, a z jego ust wystawał papieros. Niebieskie oczy obwiedzione miał eyelinerem.

Chichocząc tłum rozproszył się, odpływając do swoich pokoi. Will nadal stał gapiąc się na Percy’ego, który wydawał się być rozbawionym.

— Będzie zabawa — stwierdził. Will jęknął i uderzył czołem o ścianę szafy.

— Zabiję się — stwierdził żałośnie.

—Czy to nie jest szkodliwe dla zdrowia? — Percy uniósł brew. — Nie chcesz być doktorem czy coś?

Will wlepił w niego wzrok

— Skąd to wiesz?

Percy wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w bok.

— Tak czy inaczej jesteś szczęściarzem blondasku. Mój współlokator wyjechał na tydzień do rodziny więc jego łóżko jest wolne.

— Cóż za szczęście — mruknął Will. Ulga jaką poczuł na wieść o tym, że będzie mógł spać w łóżku wyparowała kiedy zobaczył stan sypialni Percy’ego. Była mniejsza niż jego i wyglądała jak rzeźnia. Kiła i mogiła. Nawet pachniało dziwnie.

— Dobranoc. — Percy uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy Will’a. Wspiął się na coś co Will zidentyfikował jako jego łóżko. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego z całą pewnością, bo zagrzebane było pod górą ubrań

— Może wyjmij ten kij z dupy zanim pójdziesz spać. Może ci być niewygodnie.. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Chyba, że lubisz tego typu rzeczy.

* * *

 

Słońce obudziło Will’a wdzierając się za jego zamknięte powieki. Oszołomiony blondyn wstał, czując się jakby wcale nie spał. Nogi bolały go od spania w za małym łóżku, a głowa pulsowała z bólu. Jęknął i przeciągnął się, przypadkiem strącając stos książek leżący w nogach łóżka. Zirytowany usiadł, potarł twarz i popatrzył ma Percy’ego.

Punk siedział na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkami w uszach. Bez eyelinera wyglądał młodziej. Ale nie była to pierwsza rzecz jaką zauważył Will — pierwszą rzeczą były rozsunięte nogi Percy’ego z bokserkami owiniętymi wokół kostek. Chłopak popatrzył się na niego zaskoczony.

— Co do chuja?! — wrzasnął Will. Wolną ręką Percy wyszarpnął z uszu słuchawki i co gorsza (albo co lepsze) nie przestał się dotykać. Will był rozdarty między patrzeniem na jego zarumienioną twarz albo spuszczeniem wzroku i patrzeniem na członka.

—Co? — spytał Percy z lekka wkurzony. — Nie widzisz, że jestem za-ajęty?

Will nie spodziewał się jęku. Nagle Percy odwrócił twarz i przyśpieszył ruchy ręki. Otworzył usta, a jego oddech stał się chrapliwy, jakby Will wcale tam nie stał. Blondyn poczuł, że część krwi uderzyła mu do twarzy powodując rumieniec, a druga spłynęła do penisa. Zanim Percy zobaczył jego nagły i kłopotliwy wzwód, Will wypadł z pokoju, z galopującym sercem biegnąc do łazienki.. Nie zrobił się twardy przez tego punka!

* * *

 

Will nie widział się z Percym aż do wieczora. Uczniowie Olimpu spędzali większość swojego czasu w swoich budynkach lekcyjnych, nie mogąc wrócić do swoich pokoi i zbyt bojąc się wrócić do Podziemia. Kiedy w końcu doczołgali się do tam z powrotem, wszyscy trzęśli się z zimna przez świeżo spadnięty śnieg, a Podziemie zdążyło się już rozkręcić. Piątek najwyraźniej oznaczał dla nich wielką noc, bo pokój wspólny na parterze był kompletnym pobojowiskiem. Will sam siebie zszokował tym, że chciał dołączyć do ludzi podskakujących wokoło w rozświetlonej neonami ciemności, ale wiedział, że by do nich nie pasował. Problemem była też jego duma — nigdy nie przyznałby, że Podziemie wiedziało jak się bawić.

Akademiki były nieco bardziej opuszczone, bo większość osób była na dole, na imprezie, więc Will z wdzięcznością wślizgnął się do swojego (Percy’ego) pokoju, chcąc nadrobić materiał z biologii i przygotować się do nadchodzącego egzaminu. Pokój był pogrążony w mroku i Will sam był zaskoczony, że nie poślizgnął się na całym tym głównie porozrzucanym na podłodze, człapiąc do swojego tymczasowego łóżka. Włączył lampkę nocną i prawie podskoczył. Myślał, że pokój był pusty, ale teraz zauważył, że tak właściwie to Percy był w środku i spał.

Chłopak miał pościel owiniętą wokół talii, a jego ręce lekko obejmowały poduszki. Gdy spał, miał zmarszczone brwi. Jego włosy tworzyły na jego głowie puszyste czarno-czerwone gniazdo, a oczy były zamknięte. Miał na sobie jedynie cienki bezrękawnik i trząsł się. Wyglądał tak młodo, że serce Willa aż się skręciło.

Postanowił nie przeszkadzać chłopakowi i nie szeleścić papierami, a zamiast tego po prostu podszedł do niego i ostrożnie podciągnął koce pod jego podbródek. Może i się nienawidzili ale, tak czy siak, obaj byli ludźmi, a Will nie chciał żeby Percy zamarzł na śmierć. Obraz z tego ranka rozbłysnął w umyśle blondyna — Percy, zarumieniony, z penisem w swojej dłoni — i poruszył się zbyt gwałtownie, odsuwając się.

Dłoń Percy’ego wystrzeliła do góry i złapała Willa za nadgarstek, jego uścisk był zaskakująco silny. Potem, jego palce zsunęły się po dłoni chłopaka i złapał go za rękę. Serce blondyna zabiło mocniejszym rytmem.

— Will? — wymamrotał Percy. Will przełknął ślinę.

— Tak, wybacz. Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

— Czemu jest tak zimno? — zapytał Percy, zakopując się pod kocami. Will się uśmiechnął.

— Byłeś odkryty — Złapał za kołdrę i owinął ją wokół Percy’ego, ogrzewając go. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem ręki i odsunięciem włosów z twarzy chłopaka. Gdy spał, był prawie że inną osobą.

— Czemu jesteś dla mnie taki miły? — wyszeptał Percy, z zamkniętymi oczami. Will stwierdził, że nawet jeśli udzieliłby na to odpowiedzi, to chłopak, przed zaśnięciem, nie zdąży zarejestrować tego co powiedział. Z westchnieniem, uwolnił swoją rękę i usiadł na swoim łóżku, wyłączając światło. Czemu jestem dla niego miły? — To pytanie krążyło w jego głowie. Przecież nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Will rozebrał się i zakopał pod kocami, próbując ignorować głęboki oddech Percy’ego. Nie wiedział czemu nagle zaczął coś czuć do chłopaka… Jeszcze dwie noce i mogę wrócić do Olimpu, powtarzał sobie, żeby się pocieszyć.

A później w jego głowie pojawił się obraz masturbującego się Percy’ego i Will pocieszył się w inny sposób.

* * *

 

Will zatrzymał się z Annabeth w swoim pokoju w akademiku, próbując się odrobinę pouczyć. Książki były porozkładane na całym łóżku współlokatora Percy’ego, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo dwójka przyjaciół i tak nie była w stanie się skupić. Na dole, nastolatkowie grali muzykę tak głośno, że podłoga wibrowała.

Will westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Chciałbym, żeby chociaż raz się przymknęli.

— Jest sobotnia noc. — Annabeth wzruszyła ramionami. — Czego oczekiwałeś?

— Wczoraj imprezowali — zaskomlał Will. Annabeth poczochrała mu włosy.

— Jeszcze jutro i będziemy mogli wrócić do domu — pocieszała go. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pokoju wpadł Percy, szczerząc się szeroko.

— Will! — wykrzyknął, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Will skrzywił się, a Annabeth spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

— Pójdę już — powiedziała, od razu wrzucając książki do torby. Percy grzebał w swojej szafie, podczas gdy dziewczyna wyślizgnęła się z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi i odrobinę tłumiąc odgłosy z zewnątrz. Will oparł się o ścianę i rozprostował nogi, patrząc na Percy’ego ze zmęczeniem.

— Ktoś wylał na mnie piwo — poskarżył się Percy, odwracając się, z koszulką w dłoni, wskazując na plamę i dąsając się. Will próbował powstrzymać swój wzrok od wędrowania po nagim torsie chłopaka, ale było to dość trudne. Percy był zdecydowanie pijany.

— A pamiętasz kto? — zapytał Will. Percy wzruszył ramionami i rzucił koszulkę na podłogę.

— Pewnie ten sam koleś, który próbował mi wsadzić rękę w gacie — wybełkotał.

Coś skręciło się w żołądku Willa i chłopak wstał. Jego ręce mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Że co?

Percy nie odpowiedział, zaczął po prostu nucić i powrócił do grzebania w ubraniach, część z nich wyrzucając na podłogę. Czując się dziwnie nerwowo, Will złapał go za ramię i odwrócił przodem do siebie. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak bardzo zaczerwieniony i rozczochrany jest Percy.

— Nie wracasz tam — powiedział stanowczo blondyn. — Już ci wystarczy.

Percy uniósł brew.

— Och. Wolałbyś mieć mnie całego dla siebie?

— Nie — odpowiedział Will. Tak.

Percy prychnął i znowu odwrócił się do szafy. Will złapał go za nadgarstek i odwrócił go z powrotem.

— Mówię poważnie — powiedział. — Nie wracasz tam. Jesteś pijany i możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę. — Spojrzał na rozszerzone źrenice Percy’ego. — Zalecenie doktora.

— Zalecenie doktora? — Percy zamrugał. — Ale ja nie jestem chory.

Will westchnął.

— Mógłbyś tutaj zostać, proszę?

— Jak tak teraz o tym myślę — Percy wyszczerzył się. — Jestem chory. Bardzo chory. — Dotknął swojego czoła i wydął wargi. — Sprawdź moje czoło. Myślę, że mam gorączkę.

— Nie, nie masz. — Will wywrócił oczami.

— Sprawdź to — zaskomlał Percy. Will, nie chcąc go denerwować, przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Percy odtrącił ją z irytacją.

— Nie. Ustami.

— Chcesz żebym sprawdził ci temperaturę ustami? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Will. Szczęśliwy jak szczeniaczek Percy skinął głową. Will przygryzł wnętrze policzka, żeby się opanować i przyłożył swoje usta do czoła chłopaka. Gdy tylko dotknął jego zimnej skóry, Percy skierował twarz w górę, żeby ich usta się spotkały. Will naprawdę powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Czuł smak whisky na języku, który Percy próbował mu wcisnął w usta. Blondyn odepchnął go, delikatnie ale stanowczo.

— Nie— powiedział.

— Czemu? — Percy już się nie dąsał — jego oczy były ciemne i poważne w przyćmionym świetle lampki nocnej Willa.

— Naprawdę potrzebujesz powodu? — zapytał blondyn.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho Percy. — Potrzebuję wielu powodów. I lepiej żeby były dobre.

Will przeczesał ręką włosy, próbując przetworzyć fakt, że Percy Jackson z własnej woli chciał go pocałować… a może nawet coś więcej.

— To nie mój pokój. Jesteś pijany. Ktoś może wejść do środka. — Will przerwał. — Mam kontynuować?

Percy patrzył na niego.

— Żadnym z tych powodów nie jest fakt, że mnie nie chcesz.

— Percy — powiedział zirytowany Will, czując jak jego zdecydowanie się załamuje.

— Chcę cię — powiedział Percy. — I zakładam, że ty mnie też.

— Nie wiesz co mówisz.

— Wiem — wymamrotał Percy.

Owinął swoje ręce dookoła ramion Willa i blondyn nie miał siły go odepchnąć. Kolczyk w jego wardze lśnił w delikatnym świetle, jego oczy podkreślone czarną kredką były intensywnie wpatrzone w twarz Willa. Blondyn nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że gdyby jego rodzice kiedykolwiek zobaczyli ich takich, jacy są teraz, zemdleliby — zawsze myśleli, że Will będzie z jakąś ładną, słodką dziewczyną. Nie punkiem, niebezpiecznym, seksownym chłopakiem, którym był Percy.

— Wiem dokładnie, co mówię i co robię.

Percy pochylił się odrobinę, a mózg Willa przestał działać. Percy przycisnął wargi do ust Willa.

— Wiem, gdzie jesteśmy i kim jesteśmy. Jeśli się boisz... — przerwał i złożył mały pocałunek na szczęce Willa — Że wszystko jest rozmazane i nie potrafię określić, które drogi prowadzą w górę, a które w dół — Jego oddech musnął Willa, a blondyn zadrżał — To się nie martw. Wiem dokładnie, co się dzieje. — Przygryzł płatek ucha Willa, a blondyn oszalał.

Odepchnął Percy'ego mocniej niż zamierzał, a chłopak wylądował na łóżku. Will wczołgał się na niego, kopiąc brudną pościel. Ich usta zderzyły się w niechlujnym pocałunku, pełnym uderzających o siebie zębów i walki o dominację. Ocierał się o Percy'ego, wkładając język w jego usta. Czuł, jak chłopak się uśmiecha, a jego dłonie pod koszulą Willa wędrują po jego plecach.

— Myślałem, że jesteś grzecznym chłopcem, Will — wyszeptał Percy, a potem podskoczył w górę, przewracając ich tak, że Will poczuł zawroty głowy, a Percy unosił się nad nim. Polizał szyję Willa, a blondyn kłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że mu się to nie podoba. Nigdy nie myślał, że tak będzie wyglądać jego pierwszy raz — w czyimś brudnym akademickim pokoju, z punkiem, którego miał nienawidzić.

Jednak teraz nie mógł się na tym skoncentrować, ponieważ jego ręce odnalazły coś innego niż biodra Percy'ego.

Ścisnął tyłek chłopaka, odrywając się od tych grzesznych ust i łapiąc z powrotem jego rękę. A przynajmniej trzymał ją, dopóki Percy nie zaczął wciskać go w łóżko. Jęczeli, gdy ich twarde penisy ocierały się o siebie, mimo że między ich nagimi ciałami było wiele warstw materiału.

— Kurwa — jęknął Will, gdy Percy znów go przygniótł. Przyjemność jaką odczuwał była dziwna, inna niż wtedy, gdy się masturbował, ale lepsza, bo teraz nie miał nad tym kontroli. Znów pocałował Percy'ego, a ich języki zsuwały się wzdłuż ich ciał.

Will ponownie ich przewrócił, a jego świat naprawdę zaczął się kręcić, mimo że był pewny swojej trzeźwości. Percy uśmiechnął się do niego z zapartym tchem, leżąc wśród poduszek, z rozczochranymi po zmianie pozycji włosami.

— Naprawdę to robimy? — zapytał Will bez tchu. W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, nogi Percy'ego owinęły się wokół jego talii i on sam przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że ich nosy prawie się dotykały.

— Ponieważ to twój pierwszy raz, pozwolę ci być na górze. — Percy do niego mrugnął. Aby zetrzeć ten zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy, Will znów go pocałował i opadł na niego, podobnie jak poprzednio. Rzęsy Percy'ego zatrzepotały, a brwi zmarszczyły się. Jęknął cicho, a jego nogi zacisnęły na talii Willa.

Niezdarnie zdjęli swoje koszulki i dżinsy. Kiedy zabawiali ze sobą już tylko w bokserkach, do pokoju wpadła pijana, chichocząca para. Kiedy zobaczyli dwóch chłopaków, przeprosili i pośpiesznie wyszli. Nawet przez ściany słyszeli muzykę z dołu. Will pożałował wtedy, że nie mogli pójść do jego akademika, gdzie było cicho i spokojnie, a on mógłby właściwie spędzić czas z Percym. Następnym razem, powiedział sobie, gdy Percy wyskoczył ze swoich bokserek. Potem zmarszczył brwi — nie wiedział dlaczego, ale próbował sobie wmówić, że to była jednorazowa przygoda. Jednak patrząc na Percy'ego, coraz bardziej się o sobie martwił, nie chciał się uzależnić.

— Nie wiem, co robić — przyznał, kiedy w końcu Percy położył się pod nim nago.

Punk uniósł brew.

— Nigdy nie oglądałeś porno?

Will wzruszył ramionami i zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok.

—Nie gejowskie — wymamrotał. Percy parsknął.

— Jesteś uroczy — powiedział. — Ale, poważnie, czuję się, jakbym cię deprawował. — Wyplątał swoje nogi, którymi wcześniej oplatał talię Willa, by móc pochylić się i wyciągnąć coś ze swojej szafki przy łóżku. Wcisnął małą butelkę w rękę Willa i spytał:

— Wiesz, co to jest? — Will spojrzał na przezroczysty płyn w butelce.

— Nie.

— To jest lubrykant. — Percy nie brzmiał, jakby był zirytowany, a raczej rozbawiony. — Nalej trochę na palce i wsadź je we mnie.

— Brzmi boleśnie — skrzywił się. Percy przewrócił oczami.

— Dlatego musisz być łagodny i powolny — powiedział. — Tutaj. — Otworzył butelkę i wylał zimną ciecz na rękę Willa, po czym z opadł na łóżko i znowu owinął nogi wokół talii blondyna. Wziął go za rękę i skierował ją do swojego tyłka. Percy przygryzł wargę, gdy palce Willa otarły się o jego dziurkę, a sam blondyn zadrżał.

— Teraz tylko... — Percy wyglądał na nieco odurzonego, gdy wsadził w siebie jeden z palców Willa.

Will patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, gdy twarz Percy'ego wykrzywiła się. Chłopak sapnął, gdy Will wepchnął swój palec do środka, a blondyn poczuł, jak odbyt Percy'ego zaciska się wokół niego. Wszystko to było dezorientująco podniecające.

Przygotowanie Percy zajęło im dużo czasu, ale Will nie pytał o to, gdy śledził językiem jego klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie próbując powiedzieć sobie, że nie powinien dojść w ciągu pierwszych pięciu sekund po wejściu w chłopaka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robią.

Impreza trochę osłabła, gdy nogi Percy'ego w końcu znalazły się na jego ramionach, a penis Willa przy wejściu chłopaka. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale znowu zaczął padać śnieg, a ludzie na zewnątrz się śmiali.

Percy był ciasny, tak ciasny, że Will zastanawiał się, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się przy pierwszym kontakcie i gdy Will znalazł się w nim, nieco zagubiony w tym uczuciu, uświadomił sobie, że w oczach Percy'ego jest ból. Uczciwie wobec Boga, naprawdę próbował się zatrzymać, ale jego ciało uznało to za niemożliwe i pchał, dopóki nie zanurzył się w nim całkowicie. Obaj ciężko oddychali, a Will miał zawroty głowy. Za to, Percy wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.

— Percy — wymamrotał, niezdarnie splatając palce. — Co jest? Czy to boli?

Szczęki Percy zacisnęły się i potrząsnął głową, ale było jasne, że kłamie. Serce Willa stanęło mu w gardle.

— To twój pierwszy raz, prawda? — zapytał cicho.

Percy zacisnął powieki i zadrżał. — Ja... Ja... Nie myślałem, że to boli... Tak bardzo...

Will obsypał go pocałunkami. Czuł się źle z tym, że Percy nie czuł się dobrze, podczas gdy on sam był zagubiony w przyjemności penetrowania go. Z powrotem się położyli. Will głaskał włosy i policzki Percy'ego, całując jego nos i kącik ust, mruczał do niego słodkie bzdety i próbował opanować własne, opanowane hormonami, ciało.

— J-już jest okay — wyszeptał Percy po chwili. — Możesz się ruszać.

Will już to zauważył. Wycofał się i wszedł w niego z powrotem, trochę zbyt chętnie. Percy próbował wyrównać oddech, ale przy każdym pchnięciu Willa, jego oddech przyspieszał, a jego ręce zaciskały się na pościeli pod nim. Will ledwo mógł się na nim skupić, ponieważ przyjemność wewnątrz niego narastała szokująco szybko. Przyspieszył pchnięcia i Percy jęknął. A potem Will doszedł żenująco szybko, tak jak się spodziewał. To nie jego wina, że Percy był taki gorący i ciasny.

— Cholera — wysapał w ramię Percy'ego i zadrżał. — Cholera. Kurwa. Przepraszam.

Percy zachichotał. A potem się roześmiał. Will odsunął się i Percy się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Co? — Will zmarszczył brwi. — To nie jest zabawne, okay? To był mój pierwszy raz. — Percy po prostu kontynuował chichot. — Co jest?

Chłopak oplótł ręce wokół ramion blondyna i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując czubek jego nosa.

— Nic. Nic takiego.

* * *

 

— Nie możesz tu wejść! — Will usłyszał krzyki ich stróża napływające z korytarza. Westchnął i odłożył książkę, zastanawiając się, co się tam, kurwa, dzieje. Po tygodniu spędzonym w Podziemiu, kilku uczniów zaprzyjaźniło się i najwyraźniej przyjechali teraz, by odwiedzić Olimpijczyków, których ich opiekunka nienawidziła.

Zanim Will zdążył podejść do drzwi, otworzyły się, odsłaniając zadowolonego z siebie Percy'ego trzymającego sześciopak piwa i uśmiechającego się, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii.

— Percy, znowu wkurzasz Nyssę? — Will westchnął, gdy chłopak zatrzasnął drzwi kopniakiem.

— Hej, to nie moja wina, że ma niski poziom cukru we krwi i gówniane podejście. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, rzucając piwo na łóżko Willa. Oboje patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a wyraz twarzy Percy złagodniał.

— Cześć — powiedział.

— Cześć. — Will rozłożył ramiona i Percy się do nich wślizgnął. Całowali się delikatnie i słodko. Will uśmiechnął się. Zawsze czuł się dziwnie, gdy Percy przychodził go odwiedzić, ale dziwnie czuł się również wtedy, kiedy go opuszczał, jakby należeli do siebie.

— Cześć — powtórzył, gdy Percy musnął jego włosy palcami.

Na zewnątrz spadł śnieg.


	23. Your Mouth's The Gun

****(Luke x Beckendorf) Luke przeżywa Wojnę i uważa się go za bohatera, ale pomimo to, jest wyrzutkiem i nikt mu nie ufa. Silena zginęła jako bohaterka i Charles (który przeżył) jest wściekły, bo wie, że kochała Luke’a i dlatego, podczas Wojny, stanęła po jego stronie. Z tego też powodu, Charles dręczy Luke’a ale powoli, po zobaczeniu jak bardzo chłopak cierpi, zakochuje się w nim i zamiast tego, zostaje jego obrońcą. Tym samym, zapobiega dalszemu dręczeniu Luke’a.** **

****Dla Virgo the Perfectionist** **

****** **

Beckendorf wściekle uderzył młotem, łącząc go z mieczem, który robił, posyłając przez kuźnię iskry. Obok niego, Nyssa, z goglami na oczach, coś podpalała. W Bunkrze 9 panowała napięta atmosfera, głównie przez Beckendorfa.

Wojna z Tytanami dobiegła końca i, chociaż wszyscy cieszyli się i świętowali, syn Hefajstosa ciągle przeżywał żałobę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że było tak ze względu na Silenę. Zanim zginęła zerwali, ale ciągle kochał ją bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Nawet jeżeli zakochała się w jednym z największych zdrajców Obozu. Beckendorf się z tym pogodził. Ale wtedy, Silena ich zdradziła i dołączyła do Luke’a Castellana na pokładzie Księżniczki Andromendy, pomimo tego, że, jak wyznała Charlesowi, syn Hermesa nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć. Pomimo to, za niego zginęła. O teraz oboje zostali ogłoszeni bohaterami.

Ale Luke Castellan przeżył. Nie powinien był. Nie miał prawa. Ale najwyraźniej Bogowie byli okrutniejsi, niż Charles przypuszczał. Zabrali od niego Silenę, a zamiast niej zostawili tą nędzną podróbkę półboga. Co gorsza, wszyscy Bogowie mu przebaczyli, bo w ostatniej chwili, po tym gdy Kronos opętał jego ciało, odwrócił się od Tytanów. Ale Beckendorf mu nie wybaczył i, ku jego radości, pozostali półbogowie też nie. Jego jedyną pociechą było to, że wszyscy nienawidzili Luke’a i trzymali się od niego z daleka — _i dobrze_ , pomyślał Beckendorf, _bo zasługuje na gnicie w Tartarze._

— Beckendorf! — krzyknął Harley. Charles został wyrwany ze swoich ponurych rozmyślań i spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata. Twarz chłopca była zaczerwieniona od gorąca kuźni. — Złamiesz miecz!

Beckendorf spojrzał w dół, na ostrze, w które uderzał młotem i, które dorobiło się nieatrakcyjnego wgłębienia. Westchnął, odłożył miecz i wytarł osmolone dłonie o swój fartuch. Uklęknął przed Harleyem i poczochrał mu włosy.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział. — Przepraszam.

Harley wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Objął starszego ramionami, mocno go przytulając.

— Nie smuć się — zaskomlał. — Ostatnio ciągle się smucisz. Nie smuć się, proszę.

— Postaram się — odpowiedział ciepło Beckendorf. Nyssa założyła swoje gogle ochronne na oczy i posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. Nagle, Beckendorf poczuł się przytłoczony. Przebywając w Bunkrze 9, czuł się, jakby wszystkie dzieci Hefajstosa się nad nim litowały. A on nie chciał litości. Chciał zemsty. W nocy, podczas której Luke Castellan po raz kolejny został przyjęty do Obozu, Beckendorf obiecał sobie zrobić z jego życia piekło i teraz była to jedyna rzecz, o której potrafił myśleć.

Za każdym razem gdy uderzały w niego wspomnienia o Silenie i pochłaniał go ból straty, Beckendorf odnajdywał Luke’a i… no cóż, dręczył go, tak właściwie. Ale nie lubił tego tak nazywać. Sugerowało to, że Luke jest ofiarą, a zdecydowanie nią nie był. Był wrogiem, praktycznie jednym z potworów. Był odpowiedzialny nie tylko za śmierć Sileny, ale również wszystkich, którzy zginęli podczas misji mających powstrzymać Tytanów. Był winien śmierci siostry Nico i Zoe Nightshade, łowczyni Artemidy, Lee’a Fletchera, Kastora z Domku Dionizosa, Michaela Yewa. Ich nazwiska podsycały gniew Beckendorfa za każdym razem, gdy widział paradującego po Obozie, jakby był bez winy, syna Hermesa. Tego nienawidził najbardziej — tego, że Luke nie odczuwał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Bez względu na słowa i drwiny innych, on jedynie uśmiechał się do nich krzywo i zachowywał się, jakby wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Beckendorf chciał zobaczyć, jak chłopak cierpi za to, co zrobił.

— Pooddycham świeżym powietrzem — powiedział Nyssie i Harleyowi, ściągając fartuch. Zawiesił go na wieszaku z tabliczką “Beck”. Nie czekał na odpowiedź swojego rodzeństwa i wyszedł na zewnątrz, we wczesny letni wieczór. Świerszcze grały wśród krzaków, gdy Beckendorf przedzierał się przez mroczny las, w stronę Obozu. Próbował się uspokoić i ochłonąć, ale zamiast tego, jego gniew jedynie rósł — nienawidził tego, co zrobiła z nim wojna. Kiedyś był ciepły i łagodny. Teraz nie mógł myśleć o niczym, poza duszeniem Luke’a Castellana na śmierć.

 _O wilku mowa, a wilk tu_ , pomyślał ponuro Beckendorf, gdy wyszedł na pole z truskawkami. Luke pracował dość blisko, a przynajmniej udawał, że pracuje. Gdy Beckendorf zbliżył się do niego, słońce oświetliło złote włosy chłopaka. Sprawiało, że nad jego głową pojawiła się aureola, co było dość ironiczne, bo kto jak kto, ale Castellan zdecydowanie nie był aniołem. Przynajmniej brzydka blizna na twarzy była dla niego jakąś karą. Beckendorf szedł dalej i patrzył, jak chłopak zbiera truskawki do koszyka, co drugą z nich wrzucając do ust. To jedynie wkurzyło go jeszcze bardziej.

— Ej! — zawołał, zatrzymując się obok niego. Zmroził go spojrzeniem. Luke podniósł na niego wzrok i coś zamigotało w jego oczach. Potem wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, tym swoim irytującym wykrzywieniem warg. — Co ty niby robisz?! — krzyknął Beckendorf, spoglądając na niego z góry. Zawsze to lubił. Dzięki temu, że był od niego o dobrą głowę wyższy, czuł przewagę.

— Pracuję. — Luke uniósł brew. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Dłonie Beckendorfa zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy walczył z pragnieniem uderzenia blondyna.

— Jesz truskawki. Miałeś je zbierać.

— Och, przecież to robię — odpowiedział niewinnie Luke, wkładając do ust kolejną truskawkę. Gdy się uśmiechnął, jego blizna wykrzywiła się brzydko. Beckendorf poczuł, że krew się w nim gotuje.

— Jesteś obrzydliwy — warknął. — Dziwi mnie to, że wpuścili cię w ogóle w pobliże jedzenia. Zatruwasz wszystko, czego się dotkniesz.

— Poetyckie — rzucił Luke, sucho. Beckendorf się do niego zbliżył.

— Jak ty możesz ze sobą żyć?

— W zgodzie. A ty?

Beckendorf chwycił Luke’a za ramię. Jego palce wbiły się w skórę chłopaka.

— Powinieneś… — Zanim zdążył dokończyć, przy jego boku pojawiła się Clarisse.

— Beck — warknęła. Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy spojrzała na Luke’a, ale pomimo to, przytrzymała drugą rękę syna Hefajstosa. — Nie warto.

Beckendorf potrząsnął głową, wracając do siebie i puścił chłopaka. Luke uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ale w jego oczach był ból. Beckendorf postanowił to zignorować. Wolał nie myśleć o Luke’u, jako człowieku.

— Problemy z gniewem? — zapytał blondyn. Clarisse splunęła mu pod nogi.

— Pierdol się — syknął Beckendorf i kopnął koszyk Luke’a, wysypując truskawki w błoto. W oczach chłopaka pojawiła się irytacja, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Clarisse odciągnęła od niego ciągle wściekającego się Becendorfa.

* * *

 

Beckendorf naprawdę był wdzięczny pozostałym obozowiczom i temu, że za każdym razem gdy wpadał na Luke’a, któryś z nich był w pobliżu, żeby powstrzymać go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Gdyby nie oni, już dawno zabiłby syna Hermesa. Był też pewien, że Nico di Angelo nie miałby żadnych oporów, żeby pomóc mu pozbyć się ciała.

Beckendorf nigdy nie uderzył Luke’a. Do czasu.

Trwała Bitwa o Flagę i Domek Hefajstosa połączył się z dziećmi Hermesa. Beckendorfowi niezbyt podobał się ten pomysł. Nie miał niczego przeciwko większości dzieci Hermesa, ale lubił współdziałać z Domkiem Aresa, w którym było mniej osób. Ale, Travis i Nyssa naprawdę mieli się ku sobie, więc Beckendorf zgodził się na ten niełatwy sojusz, nawet jeśli znaczyło to, że ma pracować z Luke’iem. Na szczęście, wszyscy zgodzili się na wykluczenie blondyna z obrad i wysłali go w głąb lasu, żeby zajął się “czymkolwiek” i nie przeszkadzał im w ustalaniu strategii. Beckendorf, jako największy z drużyny, miał zostać przy ich bazie i pilnować flagi, co niezbyt mu przeszkadzało.

Przez piętnaście minut stał na małej polanie w lesie, z mieczem w dłoni i krążył wokół flagi szukając śladów próbujących podkraść się półbogów. Raz Katie, z Domku Demeter wybiegła wśród drzew. Nie zauważył jej przez dłuższy okres czasu, bo drzewa dobrze ją osłaniały, ale gdy w końcu doszło do pojedynku między nimi, z łatwością posłał ją na ziemię. Niechętnie, ale musiała się wycofać. Od tamtego momentu było cicho, do chłopaka docierały jedynie dalekie krzyki.

I wtedy Luke wszystko zniszczył. Blondyn wynurzył się z drzew, gwiżdżąc. Najwyraźniej nie bał się, że zwróci na siebie uwagę. Na ramieniu opierał obnażony miecz.

— Proszę, proszę, proszę. — Przestał gwizdać, gdy zobaczył Beckendorfa i flagę. — Czyż to nie mój ulubieniec?

Dłoń syna Hefajstosa zacisnęła się na mieczu.

— Wynoś się stąd, Castellan — warknął. Blondyn uniósł brew.

— Nie możesz być miły, chociaż raz? W końcu jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

— Nie jesteśmy po tej samej stronie — splunął Beckendorf.

Luke wywrócił oczami.

— Dobra. Jak tam chcesz.

— Zejdź mi z oczu — warknął Beckendorf, zbliżając się do niego z mieczem w dłoni. — Nie jesteś tutaj potrzebny.

— Zdefiniuj “tutaj” — poprosił Luke, gestykulując swoim ostrzem.

— Las. Domek Hermesa. Obóz. Świat Bogów. — Beckendorf zmroził go wzrokiem. — Nie rozumiesz? Nikt cię tu nie chce. Jesteś zdrajcą.

— Zraniłeś mnie — powiedział Luke, sarkastycznie.

— Nie, nie zraniłem — warknął Beckendorf, czując, jak krew się w nim gotuje. — Ale zaraz to zrobię.

Bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił się na Luke’a, z uniesionym mieczem. Nie chciał go zabić, nie naprawdę. Może jedynie… odrobinę uszkodzić. Ale Luke był gotowy na atak i sparował potężny cios Beckendorfa, z pewną trudnością.

— Aww, tylko na tyle cię stać, Charlie? — zaśmiał się. Beckendorf zamarł na sekundę.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak! — krzyknął i zaatakował ponownie. On i Luke krążyli wokół siebie, wypełniając polanę odgłosami uderzanych o siebie ostrzy. Beckendorf zapomniał już o grze i fladze, widział jedynie bezczelny uśmieszek Luke’a. — Tylko ona mogła mnie tak nazywać! — Oddychał ciężko.

— Ona nie żyje — odwarknął Luke.

Mocnym uderzeniem, Beckendorf wytrącił mu miecz z ręki, ale to go nie powstrzymało. Syn Hefajstosa, w swojej furii, odrzucił na bok własną broń i rzucił się na leżącego na ziemi, nie spodziewającego się ataku blondyna. Zanim mógł się zatrzymać i pomyśleć nad tym co robi, jego ciało już było w ruchu. Jego pięść uderzyła. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Beckendorf wiedział, że wrzeszczał, ale sam nie wiedział co. Przed oczami widział jedynie obraz Sileny, gdy przyszła do niego tamtej nocy. _Kocham cię, Charlie, naprawdę. Ale jego kocham bardziej. Wiem, że tego nie odwzajemnia, ale to nic. Nic mi nie będzie_. Ale jednak, coś jej się stało — była martwa. Luke uśmiechał się do Beckendorfa z ziemi, pomimo złamanego nosa i rozciętej wargi. Beckendorf po prostu uderzał dalej i pewnie nigdy by nie przestał, gdyby na jego ciele nie pojawiły się odciągające go ręce.

Syn Hefajstosa odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy ściągnięto go z Luke’a i zobaczył zmartwione, przerażone twarze Annabeth i Malcolma. Dzieci Ateny przyszły po flagę i zamiast tego przytrzymywały teraz Beckendorfa.

— Zabiję go! — ryknął chłopak, próbując im się wyrwać. — Zabiję!

— Przestań! — krzyknęła Annabeth. — Przestań, proszę!

Ktoś podniósł Luke’a na nogi — Chejron. Podtrzymywał zakrwawionego chłopaka. A Beckendorf widział tylko czerwień. Czerwień. Czerwień.

* * *

 

Beckendorf został umieszczony w izolatce. _Dla twojego własnego dobra_ , powiedzieli. Na kilka dni dostał pokój w Wielkim Domu, żeby mógł ochłonąć i zrozumieć niepoprawność swoich akcji. Ale bez względu na to jak długo Beckendorf leżał w łóżku, w ciszy, nie mógł zmusić się do czucia winy. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Luke dostał to, na co zsłużył.

Dlatego też, Beckendorf nie wiedział, czemu po dwóch dniach pobytu w odsamotnieniu, Luke Castellan przyszedł go odwiedzić. “Wizyta” może być jednak złym słowem. Bardziej adekwatne było to, że się wkradł. Beckendorf nie miał pojęcia, jak mu się to udało, ale był w końcu synem Hermesa, a te skurczybyki miały swoje sposoby, na dostanie się wszędzie.

Beckendorf nie spał, pomimo tego, że zbliżała się już północ. Zamiast tego siedział na łóżku, zagubiony w myślach i wspomnieniach z przeszłości. Z przeszłości, w której był szczęśliwy. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwało go nagłe i ciche pukanie do drzwi. Beckendorf był zszokowany, gdy to Luke wszedł do środka.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?! — zapytał, gdy chłopak wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Na szczycie jego leczącego się nosa był plaster, a na policzku siniak. Jego warga ciągle była rozcięta, ale poza tym, chłopak wyglądał na nietkniętego. Miał na sobie kurtkę i buty do biegania. Zdjął z ramienia wypełnioną torbę i rzucił ją na podłogę Beckendorfa.

— Chciałem pogadać — odpowiedział. Tym razem się nie uśmiechał.

— O czym? — zapytał Beckendorf. Spojrzał na torbę. — Wybierasz się gdzieś?

— Tak. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem gdzie — powiedział Luke i westchnął. — Słuchaj, odchodzę, tak jak chciałeś. A więc przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć, że… jest mi przykro. Przepraszam.

— Przepraszasz? — Beckendorf nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

— Za Silenę. — Głos Luke’a był napięty. — Za wojnę. Za wszystkich.

— Myślisz, że przeprosiny wszystko naprawią? — warknął Beckendorf i zanim Luke mógłby mu przerwać, kontynuował. — Wszyscy ci ludzie umarli przez ciebie. Micheal, Lee, Kastor. Silena zginęła — Jego głos się załamał — tylko dlatego, bo cię kochała.

— Wiem — powiedział głucho Luke, wpatrując się w podłogę.

— Och, teraz zachowujesz się pokornie? Jakby było ci wstyd? — Beckendorf zaśmiał się bez humoru. — Po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiłeś?! Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był ponad nami wszystkimi, jakbyś nie był odpowiedzialny za to, co zrobiłeś! Te twoje uśmieszki i komentarze, nonszalancja… Nie jesteś wart brudu na butach tych, których zamordowałeś. — Głos Beckendorfa pełen był złośliwości i nawet jeśli by chciał, nie potrafił się teraz zatrzymać. — Kochałem ją, do cholery jasnej. A ona kochała ciebie i umarła przez tą miłość! — Luke nie odpowiadał i to jeszcze bardziej podsycało gniew syna Hefajstosa. Podszedł do chłopaka i złapał go za nadgarstek, ściskając mocno. Luke skrzywił się, ale nie walczył. — To powinieneś być ty — syknął Beckendorf. — To ty powinieneś umrzeć zamiast niej.

— Wiem — wyszeptał Luke.

— Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? — zapytał Beckendorf. Ból, który odczuwał w klatce piersiowej był prawie nie do zniesienia, a konkurował z nim jedynie gniew, który płonął w jego żyłach. — Że wiesz?

— Co jeszcze mam niby powiedzieć? — zapytał cicho Luke. Beckendorf nie wiedział, co doprowadziło do jego nagłej zmiany. — Że to moja wina? No tak, moja. Nigdy nie powinienem był dołączyć do Kronosa, ale teraz nie mogę winić go z moje akcje… — Jego głos się załamał. — Ale, Beckendorf, on mnie opętał. Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy nie masz kontroli nad własnym ciałem. — Przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale nie mógł się odsunąć, bo chłopak ciągle trzymał go za nadgarstek. — A gdy zostałem ponownie przyjęty do Obozu… Myślałem, że to będzie nowy początek. — W jego oczach lśniły łzy i unikał jego wzroku.

 _Czemu płaczesz?!_ , chciał krzyknął syn Hefajstosa, ale nie mógł zmusić się do wydania z siebie głosu.

— Ale wy wszyscy… Nienawidzicie mnie i traktujecie jak wyrzutka i ja naprawdę to rozumiem. Też bym sobie na wa-waszym miejscu nie ufał. A-Ale nie wy-wydawało mi się, że będzie aż tak źle. Myślałem, że poradzę sobie z samotnością, ale się myliłem. A wy-wy wszyscy wście-wściekacie się na… na mnie za granie obo-objętnoście, ale… to-to moja je-jedyna obrona. Ni-nie wiem, co innego mia-miałbym robić.

Cały gniew nagle wyparował z Beckendorfa — tak po prostu. Nagle, stojąca przed nim postać przestała być potworem. Okazała się tylko chłopcem. Chłopiec, który podjął w swoim życiu kilka złych decyzji i, po którego posiniaczonych dzięki Beckendorfowi policzkach, spływały łzy. Puścił nadgarstek Luke’a.

— Czemu tu przyszedłeś? — zapytał cicho. Luke walczył ze szlochem.

— Po-pożegnać się.

— Nie bądź głupi — Beckendorf westchnął. — Gdzie pójdziesz?

Luke wzruszył ramionami.

— Po-po prostu chc-chciałem przeprosić. Po-powiedzieć, że żałuję — wyszeptał. Beckendorf nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć. Jego widok łamał mu serce. Silena kochała tego chłopaka — tego zniszczonego, złamanego chłopaka. A teraz odsłaniał on swoje serce Beckendorfowi, który nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. — Wie-wiem, że ona mnie ko-kochała… I… i na-naprawdę chcia-chciałem to odwzajemnić… — Potrząsnął głową i przerwał.

Beckendorf po prostu się na niego gapił. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć — wiedział jedynie, że nie chciał już ranić Luke’a. Ciągle czuł ból w klatce piersiowej, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że Silena nie chciałaby, żeby Luke cierpiał z jego winy. Wyobraził sobie, co chłopak musiał czuć — całkowitą samotność i strach.

— Idę sobie — powiedział słabo Luke, wycierając policzki wierzchem dłoni.

— Nie bądź idiotą. Zostań — powiedział Beckendorf. Nie wiedział nawet, czemu.

— Nie musisz się przez to źle czuć. — Luke podniósł swoją torbę z ziemi. — Jesteś dobrym facetem i tylko to przez ciebie teraz przemawia. Pamiętaj, że mnie nienawidzisz.

— Nie chcę cię nienawidzić — wyrzucił z siebie Beckendorf. Luke jedynie się na niego gapił. — Wiem, że trudno to zrozumieć… Po prostu nie odchodź. Nie odchodź. Obiecuję, że wszystko się ułoży.

* * *

 

Siniaki Luke'a się zagoiły, za co Beckendorf był wdzięczny. Zaczęli spędzać razem więcej czasu, ciągle zachowując dystans, ale, po dwóch miesiącach przestali być śmiertelnymi wrogami, a zostali... czymś w stylu przyjaciół. Backendorf potrafił zrozumieć co Silena widziała w Luke'u. Widział to. Może zbyt wyraźnie.

Wiedział, że mówiło się, że pomiędzy miłością, a nienawiścią jest cienka linia, ale wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo cienka była. Tak, lubił Luke'a, ale ciągle nie potrafił wybaczyć mu wszystkiego, co zrobił. Beckendorf robił co tylko mógł, żeby nikt nie zaczynał do chłopaka, ale nie było to zbyt łatwe. Tak właściwie, to sam nie wiedział jak bardzo opiekuńczy względem niego się stał, dopóki nie nadeszła noc przy ognisku.

Obozowicze siedzieli na plaży, pod gwiazdami, rozłożeni pomiędzy małymi ogniskami. Rozmawiali i czekali na fajerwerki, które przygotowywał Domek Hefajstosa. Beckendorf zostawił swoje rodzeństwo i postanowił pouszkać Luke'a, którego nie widział cały wieczór.

Po przepytaniu kilku półbogów, dowiedział się, że syna Hermesa nie było na plaży, co było dziwne, bo przecież wszyscy byli na plaży. Odrobinę zmartwiony, Beckendorf wrócił do Obozu. Już setki razy widział fajerwerki, a Luke był od nich o wiele ważniejszy.

Obóz był dziwnie cichy bez krążących wokół półbogów, kabiny dziwnie ciche i ciemne. Luke'a nie było przy głównym palenisku, ani w pawilonie jadalnym, więc Becendorf poszedł do Domku Hadesa i zapukał do drzwi — nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Nieco bardziej zmartwiony, zajrzał do środka, ale, pomimo chaotycznego bałaganu, w środku nikogo nie było. Beckendorf westchnął sfrustrowany i już miał wracać na plażę, gdy zerknął nagle na Domek Hefajstosa. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej nadziei na znalezienie tam swojego przyjaciela, ale podszedł i cicho wszedł do środka.

Ku zaskoczeniu Beckendorfa, Luke leżał na jego łóżku. Był odwrócony tyłem do drzwi i zwinięty w kłębek na pościeli. Do piersi przyciskał poduszkę syna Hefajstosa. Przez chwilę, Beckendorf myślał, że blondyn trzęsie się z zimna, ale wtedy usłyszał cichy, stłumiony szloch i zrozumiał, że Luke płacze. Beckendorf skulił się, wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie. Wiedział, że Luke wolałby być zostawiony w spokoju, żeby zachować dumę, ale syn Hefajstosa nie mógł tego zrobić — był opiekuńczy, tak jak wcześniej przyznał i chciał wiedzieć, czemu jego przyjaciel leżał skulony w łóżku, zamiast bawić się z innymi.

— Luke? — zapytał cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Blondyn dosłownie wyskoczył z jego łóżku, upuszczając poduszkę i szybko wycierając mokre i zaczerwienione oczy. Beckendorf nawet w panującym półmroku mógł zobaczyć jego kiepski stan.

— Be-Beckendorf — wyjąkał chłopak. — My-myślałem, że... że wrócisz pó-później.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał syn Hefajstosa, podchodząc bliżej. Luke przygryzł wargę.

— Po-po prostu... Do-Domek Hermesa potrafi być czasem przy-przytłaczający, a... A wy macie tu-tutaj klimatyzację i two-twoje łóżku jest wygodniejsze...

— Nie o to mi chodziło — przerwał mu cicho Beckendorf. — Czemu jesteś tutaj, a nie na plaży, z pozostałymi?

Luke zamilkł na chwilę, a w końcu wzruszył ramionami i otulił się rękami.

— Ja... To oczywiste, że nikt mnie tam nie chce. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać.

— Nie przeszkadzasz — Beckendorf stał teraz naprzeciwko Luke'a. — Ja cię tam chciałem.

— Taa, jasne — Luke wywrócił oczami. Beckendorf uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Kogo innego przyszedłbym szukać?

— Szukałeś mnie? — Luke wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — Myślałem, że chciałeś wziąć coś z kabiny.

— Nie, idioto. — Beckendorf potrząsnął głową. Wtedy zmarszczył brwi. — Płakałeś?

— Moglibyśmy nie zabijać mojego poczucia własnej wartości i o tym nie gadać? — zapytał Luke, słabo. Beckendorf delikatnie dotknął jego policzka. Luke wzdrygnął się.

— Wybacz — Syn Hefajstosa nieśmiało cofnął rękę. — Twój siniak zniknął.

— Och. Taa — Luke wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Becendorf nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko stali i jak ciemno było w kabinie. I po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Luke zjawił się w Wielkim Domu, byli sami. Z wahaniem, Beckendorf po raz kolejny uniósł rękę i dotknął policzka chłopaka. Tym razem, Luke się nie wzdrygnął.

— Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem — powiedział Beckendorf. Luke prychnął i lekko przyległ do ręki chłopaka.

— Nie... nie masz za co przepraszać — odpowiedział. — Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego.

— Skrzywdziłem cię.

— Zasłużyłem sobie.

— Nie zasłużyłeś — Beckendorf uniósł drugą dłoń i pogładził nią drugi policzek Luke'a. — Byłeś dupkiem, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że miałem do tego prawo.

— Czy o tym też możemy nie rozmawiać? — zapytał Luke. Palenisko na zewnątrz rzucało w jego stronę ledwo widoczne miękkie złote światło, które oświetlało mu twarz.

— To o czym chcesz rozmawiać? — zapytał Beckendorf. Luke wzruszył ramionami.

— O niczym.

— Okej. Chcesz żebym sobie poszedł? — zapytał syn Hefajstosa. Luke potrząsnął głową. — No to czego chcesz?

Luke stanął na palcach i pocałował Beckendorfa.

Chłopak zamarł. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, ale nie potrafił się też poruszyć, ani zdjąć dłoni z twarzy Luke'a. Blondyn złapał go za przód bluzy, mocno na niego napierając. To było jak zaproszenie — odwzajemnij, lub odejdź. Powoli, syn Hefajstosa odwzajemnił pocałunek. Nieśmiało rozchylił usta i pogłębił pocałunek. Luke odetchnął drżąco, gdy Beckendorf całował go delikatnie, powoli, jedynie wargami, które muskały się nawzajem, raz za razem.

Ręce syna Hefajstosa zsunęły się z twarzy Luke'a na jego talię i otoczyły go mocno. Blondyn owinął ręce wokół szyi Beckendorfa, przyciągając go bliżej.

— Co my robimy? — wyszeptał Beckendorf, opierając czoło o Luke'a. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

— Nie wiem — wyznał Luke. — Nie... nie sądziłem, że... że aż tak się do ciebie przy-przywiążę.

— Przywiążesz, co? — uśmiechnął się Beckendorf.

— Może po prostu desperacko pragnę kogoś kto mnie pokocha — wymamrotał Luke. — Albo... może... może...

Beckendorf pocałował go ponownie, tym razem mocniej, przyciągając go do siebie.

— Nie kończ.

— I tak wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć — mruknął Luke.

— Wiem — wyszeptał Beckendorf. — Ale chciałem powiedzieć to jako pierwszy. Kocham cię.

Zanim Luke zdążył odpowiedzieć, syn Hefajstosa znowu go do siebie przyciągnął. Za oknem wybuchały fajerwerki.


	24. Who's Gonna Kiss You When I'm Gone?

**Mogłabyś napisać Leo/Frank, gdzie Leo jest kompletnie zakochany we Franku, ale przed śmiercią uświadamia sobie, że nigdy nie będą razem?**

**Dla kumihoe**

****

Siódemka sprawdzała i dokonywała ostatnich poprawek broni i ubrań, gdy Argo II leciał przez burzowe chmury nad pełnym ognia i dymu obozem — sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze; Półbogowie biegali wokół, walcząc z potworami i Gigantami. Ziemia się trzęsła.

— Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? — zapytał Jason, po raz setny tego dnia. Herosi pokiwali zgodnie głowami i blondyn odetchnął. — No dobra. Idziemy tam. — Spojrzał na Leo. — Jesteś pewien, że sam sobie tutaj poradzisz?

Leo skinął głową.

— Tak. Nic mi nie będzie.

Nie chciał okłamywać swoich przyjaciół, ale co niby miał im powiedzieć? _Zostaję tutaj, bo zamierzam zabić się, żeby powstrzymać Gaję?_ Oczywiście nie chciał umierać, ale ktoś przecież musiał. Ktoś z siódemki i, być może, nie bez powodu było ich akurat siedmioro, pomyślał ironicznie. Zawsze był piątym kołem u wozu i już pogodził się z faktem, że będzie musiał się poświęcić, żeby uratować pozostałych. Jego oczy mimowolnie zwróciły się w kierunku Franka, który sprawdzał swój łuk, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

Leo wiedział, że gdyby Frank powiedział mu, żeby tego nie robił, to by go posłuchał. Pieprzyć świat, pieprzyć Gaję, gdyby Frank poprosił Leo o to, żeby go nie opuszczał, Latynos posłuchałby go bez wahania. Gapił się na Franka, bo jego większa część nie chciała umierać i krzyczała teraz rozpaczliwie. Ale Frank nawet na niego nie spojrzał; nic nie wiedział o planie Leo, a nawet gdyby wiedział to, szczerze, Leo wątpił, żeby miał coś przeciwko niemu. Pewnie powiedziałby tylko coś w stylu: _jesteś odważny_ , ale i tak pozwoliłby Leo to zrobić. Bo to właśnie on był tym najmniej kochanym z ich grupy. Najmniej kochanym przez Franka. Ale pomimo to, to ciągle bolało — fakt, że Leo nigdy z nim nie będzie. Z jedyną osobą, jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnął.

Nie wiedział, kiedy zakochał się w synu Marsa, wiedział tylko, że stało się to nagle i szybko, i bez względu na flirt i sugestie Leo, Frank nigdy nie patrzył i nigdy nie spojrzy na niego tak, jak patrzył na Hazel.

 _To nie czas na użalanie się nad sobą_ , skarcił się Leo. Spędzili razem miesiące, tygodnie na Argo II i Frank był po prostu zakochany w Hazel. Nigdy nie poświęcał Leo zbyt wiele uwagi. To bolało, tak bardzo, że czasami nie mógł oddychać, skulony pomiędzy wynalazkami w maszynowni, próbując nie płakać. Wiedział, że zawsze będzie sam, że Frank nigdy go nie zechce. A teraz podjął decyzję i powinien przestać szukać okazji do ucieczki. Przynajmniej jeden raz się na coś przyda.

— Do zobaczenia — powiedział Percy, optymistycznie jak zawsze. Poczochrał włosy Leo i podszedł do drabinki. Po chwili był już na dole, walcząc z potworami. Jego nonszalancja jedynie przypomniała Leo, że jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, co zamierzał zrobić; myśleli, że zobaczą się po bitwie. Leo przełknął ślinę, gdy Annabeth pomachała mu na pożegnanie i ruszyła za swoim chłopakiem. Jason objął go jedną ręką. Piper pocałowała w policzek.

Gdy Hazel go przytuliła, miała łzy w oczach. Była jedyną, która wiedziała.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptała gorączkowo, trzymając go mocno. — I będę kochać. Zawsze.

Swoimi słowami pocieszyła Leo, chociaż to nie jej miłości pragnął.

— Hazel, chodźmy — niecierpliwił się Frank. — Porozmawiacie, jak to wszystko się skończy.

Hazel odsunęła się i szybko wytarła wilgotne oczy. Leo nie mógł oddychać.

— Nie pożegnasz się z Leo, Frank? — Próbowała powiedzieć to swobodnie, ale jej głos drżał. Wiedziała o uczuciach Leo, ale nie nienawidziła go za kochanie chłopaka, który należał do niej. Frank zmarszczył brwi.

— Po co? Zobaczymy się na kolacji — uśmiechnął się. — Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, oczywiście.

 _Kocham cię_ , chciał wywrzeszczeć Leo, ale wiedział, że nie może. Nie teraz. Nigdy. Frank musiał zauważyć, jak niepewnie wyglądali Leo i Hazel, bo podszedł bliżej.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział swoim przyjaciołom i wtedy, jakby pod wpływem impulsu, objął Leo. Latynos poczuł w brzuchu kiełkujący atak paniki, gdy desperacko trzymał drugiego chłopaka. Po zbyt krótkiej chwili, Frank się odsunął. Leo chciał być przy nim odrobinę dłużej. Chciał czuć jego ciepło, jego silne ramiona wokół siebie. Chciał tego. Chciał tego wszystkiego. Chciał, żeby Frank odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Ale syn Marsa był już w połowie drogi do drabinki. — Chodź, Hazel.

Dziewczyna delikatnie pocałowała Leo w policzek i bez słowa pobiegła za swoim chłopakiem. Zniknęli za burtą, a po chwili Leo widział, jak biegną razem przez zrujnowane pole truskawek. Frank zamienił się w lwa. Przez chwilę, syn Hefajstosa pozostał sam, z wiatrem i odległymi odgłosami bitwy. Wytarł oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że płacze. Bał się i był samotny i, być może, śmierć sprawdzi na niego spokój, którego pragnął. Może w końcu, będzie w stanie cieszyć się ze szczęścia Franka i Hazel, bez tego okropnego bólu pożerającego go od wewnątrz.

Powtarzał w głowie słowa, których nigdy nie miał okazji wypowiedzieć i przygotował Festusa do ich ostatniego lotu. Te słowa były jak mantra — tysiące kocham cię, krążące po jego głowie i odciągające go od jego zadania.

Gdy Leo wspiął się na grzbiet smoka, mógł poczuć pod łydkami ciepło metalowego ciała. Wzbił się w powietrze. Argo II zniknęło spod jego stóp i w końcu mógł zobaczyć wszechobecny chaos — Obóz był niszczony, ale lecąc, Leo ledwo to zauważył. To był koniec. Sokół przeleciał nad nim i Leo, żeby się pocieszyć, wmawiał sobie, że jest to Frank, dotrzymujący mu towarzystwa, gdy lecieli na pewną śmierć.

Już nic nie mogło go uratować.

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdziały będą dodawane bardzo nieregularnie. Czasami co tydzień, czasami co miesiąc, a czasami co pół roku. Przepraszam, jestem tylko człowiekiem ;)


End file.
